Safe and Sound
by Dreamer-Girl96
Summary: **Sequel to The Jewel of Neverland** The backfired curse has sent all of Storybrooke and its inhabitants back to the Enchanted Forest, including Amy. Only her memories seemed to have survived and her magic has grown stronger. Threats lurk around every corner as she fights for the ones she loves and not destroy herself in the process. *Rated T for dark/mature scenes. Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Wow so I suck at summaries, guys. Yikes.**

**Special thanks to abrokentardis for making my lovely cover photo for me! Go check out her OUaT Pan fic. It makes the hated Pan plot twist bearable!**

**Anyways, I am so excited to be writing the sequel! I can't believe you guys got me this far in the story. You're amazing. And beautiful. Go reward yourself with a cookie-no, TWO cookies. Annnnd now enjoy. R&R!**

**Warning: This story is rated M because it'll have some parts that are will be much darker than the first one. **

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>"<em>You have been charged with treason against the Queen of Wonderland." <em>

_My eyes glanced up from staring at the ground. Obediently, I was sitting on a small throne by my mother's side, wearing a giant, puffy gown that matched hers. Down the stairs that lead to our thrones, two knights held on to the arms of a figure with a dark green hood, who had kept their head down._

"_How do you plead?" the Knave of Hearts asked coldly._

_The figure lifted his head up to reveal blue eyes and a familiar smirk. _

"_Mm, guilty, I suppose," Peter Pan said in a mocking tone, as if the dramatics of the situation merely amused him._

_I looked to my mother with a blank expression as she whispered into the tube that she used to communicate with the Knave._

"_Off with his head!" the Knave announced._

_I didn't so much as blink as the knights began to pull—_

"No!"

My eyes flashed open and I was greeted with nothing but a dark room. Shaking and sweating, my hand groped around the bed, looking for him to pull me into his arms and whisper soothingly to me.

The horrifying reality hit me. I was alone and he would never be there to hold me again.

I laid there, sobbing uncontrollably and repeatedly kissed the amethyst jewel that I've kept clutched in my hand for the past week.

These nights had now become my new routine. I'd lost count of the amount of times I've screamed and cried because that's all I did anymore. What else did I have to do?

Peter was dead.

Once the curse had hit me, along with the rest of Storybrooke, I had woken up in my old room at Sir Maurice's and Belle's castle. I was wearing a nightgown and my fancy, bright bedroom looked as if I had lived in there all of my life. Everyone treated me like I'd lived there my whole life.

But I remembered everything. When I woke up, in my hand, was the purple gem Peter had given me so long ago. The jewel had become my lifeline now and I never let go of it. It was the only thing of his I had left, my last connection to the boy I loved.

I had discovered immediately that my magic had gotten stronger. Too strong. Far too strong for me to handle. For the past week I've kept myself locked in my room, terrified that I might hurt someone by accident. Hot balls of fire would form in my hands and energy would zap out of my body and hit the first thing it could, usually myself or a piece of furniture.

The overbearing grief I had over Peter left me unable to control any of it. The stronger my emotions were, the stronger the magic. It had caused me to accidentally hurt myself plenty of times. Twice I had caught my bed sheets on fire while I was asleep. My body was now covered in burns, save for my face. My hysterical meltdowns had caused the magic to erupt out of me and destroy half of my room. I didn't have the strength or will power to learn how to control it.

I couldn't remember the very last minute before the curse hit. I vaguely remembered seeing a strange woman, and I did remember Peter giving me the jewel. But that was it. The rest had become an odd blur that I couldn't sort out. Our last precious moment was gone from my mind.

I couldn't even muster enough curiosity to wonder what had happened to the rest of the people I cared about.

I knew everyone believed Belle to be dead but I knew the truth, thanks to what I had heard Jefferson say to Regina from his car trunk. My sister, the Evil Queen, had her locked away in her castle. I could have told Maurice the truth, but only two things could come from that. One, considering the unstable state I was in, he would think I was crazy and in denial, which would end badly for me. Or two, he'd believe me and go to Regina and demand that she release Belle, which would end badly for him.

I couldn't just leave Belle there. But I didn't know what to do at the present time, considering I couldn't even think or speak without having a meltdown, emotionally and magically.

Meanwhile, Maurice, my "adopted father", had been desperately trying to find out what was wrong with me. He'd talked to me through the locked door, begging me to come out.

But I wouldn't let him in. My room was burnt and barely clinging on in tatters, including me. I was already scaring him as well as the rest of the servants. I couldn't add dangerous magic to it.

I didn't know where all this power came from, but it terrified me. I didn't even want the little bit I had had before.

When I cried myself dry for the time being, I didn't bother to try and go back to sleep. I went to my window and just stared outside at the second star to the right, wishing foolishly for the past week to just have been another nightmare.

My nightmares now always revolved around Peter being killed. A sick part of me welcomed them. It was the closest I would ever get to seeing him again.

He was gone.

Gone, gone, gone—

"Miss Amethyst?"

I buried my face in my knees. Olivia, my personal servant, had been as worried about me as Maurice.

Sometimes I wondered if they had codenames and took turns camping outside my room.

"Go away!" I begged her, barely able to choke out the words through my crying. "I'm fine! Please, just go!"

I heard her sigh sadly, but she didn't attempt to come in. She had stopped trying, finally. As did all of the servants. They simply left food outside my door, asked if I needed anything, and then left me alone.

I preferred it that way.

My fingers began to mindlessly trace the scar by my heart, the one the Lost Boy, Rufio, had given me when he shot me with the arrow poisoned with Dreamshade.

When Peter saved me with the spring water and told me he loved me for the first time.

I could see the disapproval on his face if he saw me now. The fight had completely left me and the girl he loved was dying inside. He would want me to do whatever it took to stop that from happening.

"I won't stop trying, Peter," I whimpered, cradling the jewel to my cheek. "I swear."

The next evening, when the ever persistent Sir Maurice came to my room, I allowed him to take me down to the grand dining room for dinner.

"I'm very proud of you for coming out, Amethyst," Maurice told me, beaming as we sat down at the overly fancy table. "This must be a sign of your recovery."

Which was an ironic for him to say, considering the world's most terrifying looking doctor was sitting across from me at the table with us. He had dark blonde hair and a strange gray tint to his pale skin. His eyes had dark rims around them, making it seem creepier as he mentally evaluated whether _I _was crazy or not. When Maurice introduced him to me, I nearly ran from both the sight of him and the name that I recognized.

I ignored him completely however. "Please call me Amy," I requested of Maurice quietly.

Maurice chuckled and shot me a curious look. "Amy? When has anyone ever called you that?"

I frowned and started to open my mouth but abruptly stopped. Peter had been the first to give me that nickname when I was five. Only my love with the pipes didn't exist in this world.

So neither did Amy.

"Never mind," I whispered. I could feel myself coming undone again. I swallowed several times, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. The tears were threatening to spill out and my heart felt like it would shrivel up and die from the pain. I missed him so much I didn't know how I would ever survive this.

For a while there was an awkward silence, with only the sound of forks and knives scraping against plates. I took that time to pull myself together again.

Then, the doctor finally spoke up, "Are you cold?" I glanced down briefly at myself. I had wrapped myself in the longest, thickest dressing robe I could find in my walk in closet and I wore black, fingerless gloves on my hands. They were necessary to cover the burns that were all over my body.

"I'm very cold," I agreed softly.

He regarded me a smile that was a cross between psychotic and kind. "Why won't you let the maids in to light the fireplace in your room then?" he asked.

I fought the urge to glare at him. Sneaky bastard.

Instead, I stared at my plate and shrugged. "I don't really like fire."

"Fire won't hurt you if you're careful not to touch it," he pointed out.

Well the random fire balls that appeared in my hands begged to differ.

I sighed, desperately wanting to retreat back into my room. "I don't mind. The cold doesn't bother me, anyway."

"Are you sure?"

I hated the look on his face. As if he knew exactly what was wrong with me. This man had literally _just_ shown up to the castle, claiming he could help figure out what was wrong with me. Maurice, being desperate, invited him to stay for dinner.

Personally, I just found it funny that he hadn't paused to wonder how the doctor had known about me. My condition was a tightly guarded secret. Sir Maurice was losing his touch.

"I'm perfectly fine," I said to the doctor sharply, shooting him an annoyed look.

"Amethyst," Maurice chided me gently. "Don't be rude to Dr. Frankenstein. He's only trying to—"

"Help," I finished for him. "I know. I just can't seem to understand why." I raised my eyebrows at him and smiled sweetly. "Shouldn't you be trying to reanimate a dead body into a monster or something?"

Maurice shot me a horrified and very confused look. I couldn't help but feel pleased. Living on Earth for seven years had at least put me at a slight advantage when it came to knowing certain things about the people here.

Frankenstein remained calm, though I sensed I had hit a major nerve. "I came because your _condition_ intrigued me."

Now I paled. His own eyebrows had raised and the look on his face was way too knowing, a slight smirk on his face. I tugged the sleeves of my robe to cover my red, blotchy arms better. Then I met his gaze, daring the scientist to reveal the truth to Maurice and the servants that had been bustling in and out. To announce that I was slowly becoming a powerful, dark monster.

Instead, his eyes flickered to my hand curiously, which had been resting on the table.

"What are you holding?" he questioned.

I debated whether to ignore him or not but gave in, not finding any harm in it.

Slowly I opened my fist. "Just a gem," I explained weakly.

"I see," he said carefully. "Is it . . . important to you?"

Talk about the understatement of the century. "Yes," I said softly.

At least he didn't know the full extent of my condition. The overload of magic wasn't what was causing me so much depression and insanity, though it didn't help.

All I cared about was losing Peter. I felt my throat tighten again. Why did destiny bring us together just to tear us apart? I didn't want to live without him. It would be so much easier to just give up. To just . . .

_No_. I couldn't think like that. Peter would have been furious if he knew I even thought about it. I promised him I wouldn't give up.

I felt my heart stop as his exact words echoed back to me, for the first time since that day.

'_I don't care how you feel after this curse or what happens. Don't you ever give up on yourself! Keep that stubbornness alive, got it?'_

He had sounded so desperate. I could picture the terrifying anger on his face as he demanded a promise from me, avoiding my reminders that I wouldn't remember promising anything.

'_I love you. Remember that.'_

A whimper escaped me. Even when he failed, he was always a step ahead. He had known I wouldn't lose my memories. It was impossible, but somehow he had done it.

I didn't care how much it hurt. I would rather drown in the pain than ever forget him again. And he knew it. As always, he pulled through for me.

"Amethyst?" Maurice said nervously.

I shook my head. I could feel the magic coursing through my blood, needing to be released as badly as the tears that were blurring my vision.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked, examining me as though he was waiting for something to happen.

What was wrong? I'd never feel Peter's hand stroke my cheek again. I'd never see one of those rare soft smiles he would sometimes get when he held me. He would never again raise an eyebrow and smirk whenever I tried to challenge him.

He was gone.

The composure I had kept all evening deserted me. I got to my feet and ran out of the dining room and into the hallway leading towards the stairs that would lead me to another hall that contained my bedroom.

Before I reached the stairs, Dr. Frankenstein caught up to me and gripped my arm. I yelped as his hand closed down on a particularly painful burn.

He let go immediately and gave me a hard, yet slight sympathetic look. "You should take off your robe and gloves so I can treat those."

I shook my head numbly and held my hands behind me back. "I didn't mean to do it. I swear it's not my fault."

"I know that," he said, almost gently.

"How? No one knows except me!" I looked at him desperately. "_I_ don't even know how this fucking happened! I've got more power than I can handle!" My voice cracked slightly on the last word.

The twisted irony of it made me want to laugh. I was the only one with my memories, the one who knew at least the very basics of everyone's lives, but I was still the weak one here.

Dr. Frankenstein just stared at me for a long time. His sickly looking skin seemed to grow paler as the wheels in his head turned. His dark-rimmed eyes began darting anxiously around the room before finally landing back onto me.

"Someone else does know."

My hand clenched around my gem tightly. It dug into the blisters on my hands but I ignored the pain. "What are you talking about?"

He shut his eyes tightly. "I was sent here under the orders to pretend to be a normal doctor. I promised Sir Maurice I could make you a cure made entirely from science, and not magic. That's why he let me in to see you."

For a minute, I couldn't speak. I was shaking in anger, as well as some fear. Someone out there wanted me to be spied on. This person knew that after that deal to the Dark One, magic would be the last thing that Maurice would want to use. And after losing Belle, or so he believed, losing his adopted daughter to insanity was something he couldn't handle.

Well I hoped this person would be satisfied with Dr. Frankenstein's report. There wasn't much to see other than a broken heart and a blistered body.

I took a deep breath, trying to keep my emotions in check. The last thing I needed was to burn the castle down.

"Why?" I finally asked, fixing him under a glare. "What does your 'boss' want to know?"

"About how much power you have," he said in a low voice. "And let me tell you now, it's a lot."

"How do they know about it?" I demanded furiously, taking a step closer. "Who the hell is it?"

His shook his head and began to back away. "I can't say anymore. I'm sorry." His eyes ran over my covered body. "Try soaking in some cold water for those burns."

With that, he strode away back to the dining room.

* * *

><p>I sat numbly in my tub. I had a personal bathroom in my room, which consisted of a dressing screen, tub, and, to my displeasure, a chamber pot. I truly missed indoor plumbing.<p>

I hadn't even asked for it, but the servants brought up buckets of cold water for me and left them outside my door. I hated to admit it, but Dr. Frankenstein was right. The freezing water felt amazing on my skin. When I began to turn purple from the cold, I made myself get out and dry off.

I was in the middle of pulling a fresh white nightgown on when my heart begin to pound and a shiver went down my spine.

Someone was in my bedroom. I could _feel _its presence lurking. But that was impossible. I always kept my bedroom door locked up tight.

Hesitantly, I exited the bathroom and let my eyes sweep my room. No one was there. But it was as if my body was insisting someone was there.

I unlocked the door to the hallway and peered out. "Hello?" I called awkwardly.

Just a dark, empty hallway.

Annoyed with myself, I slammed the door shut angrily and re-locked it.

"Good job, destiny," I said sarcastically, all too aware that I was talking to myself now. "What more can you do to me!?"

I kicked a wall out of frustration and a strong force shot out of my leg and rebounded off of the wall, sending me flying back and into the opposite wall painfully before I dropped to the ground.

For a moment, I just laid there, slightly in shock. Then I began to move my arms and legs, assessing for any major injuries.

Satisfied that I hadn't broken anything, I let out an enraged yell. "Fuck you, destiny! That wasn't a challenge!"

Before I could stop myself, I was flailing around on the floor screaming. "I DON'T WANT THIS!" I screeched. "Just make it stop!"

I couldn't even have a temper tantrum without magic getting in the way. My window ended up shattering completely. When it did, it snapped me back to reality. I buried my face in my hands and forced myself to calm down, reminding myself that it wouldn't stop unless I made it.

I couldn't put it off. I desperately needed to learn to control it or I'd end up killing someone else or myself.

Clumsily, I got to my feet. The slam into the wall hadn't been too horrible, thankfully. The burns on my back weren't too happy with me and there would be some bruising, however.

In the back of my mind, I still felt the presence lingering around. I ignored it, knowing that I couldn't trust myself anymore.

Warily, I walked over to my bed to retrieve Peter's jewel. I had not held it in too long. Maybe that was why I was losing my mind.

I froze and my blood turned cold as I stared at the bed. I blinked several times, for once hoping that I was really going crazy and simply hallucinating.

My jewel was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm pretty sure I get high off of the awesome feedback from you guys. I don't stop smiling and I write faster!**

**Chaper 2.**

* * *

><p>My last connection to Peter was gone. The little purple gem he had kept in his pocket for so many years because it had been <em>his<em> last tie to _me_ wasn't here to comfort me anymore. For the first time since being here that I had set it down for longer than a minute, it vanished.

But it couldn't just be . . . gone.

I shrieked and grabbed the sheets off the bed and yanked them off, shaking them out furiously. It had to be here. It _had _to.

I threw the blankets aside with before grabbing the pillows and tossing them over my shoulder as well. My bed was stripped completely and there was no sign of it.

I dropped to my knees and looked under the bed. There wasn't even a dust bunny under there.

Wave after wave of emotions slammed me, making it physically impossible to breathe anymore. I wrapped my arms around myself and made a noise that was a cross between a cry and a scream.

My magic felt ready to burst out of me as I began to hyperventilate. Everything I had lost was slowly beginning to suffocate me. I tried to slow my quick, rapid breathing and take big gulps of air but I kept drowning, like I had lost the ability to swim. Instead, I just kept getting dragged under.

My lips tried to say his name but they were trembling so badly it only came out as strangled sob.

I probably would have stayed in the pathetic fetile position forever. Then a gentle, but urgent knocking on my bedroom door made me fire up again. I still had a chance of finding it.

"Amethyst?" Maurice said, sounding slightly nervous. "I have something important to tell you. I should have told you sooner but I was afraid that with your health . . ."

Unless it had something to do with Peter's jewel, I couldn't care less. I strode over to the door, unlocked it, and swung it open so fiercely it slammed against the wall. Maurice stared at me, startled.

"Did you take my gem?" I demanded, shaking from the effort of not letting myself lose control and hurt him.

Maurice didn't answer. He just looked at me, wide-eyed and sickened. I realized that I had not put my robe or gloves back on. The sleeveless, white nightgown covered my legs, but my arms and some of my chest were revealed. My normally pale skin was now all blistered and red, while bruises were scattered here and there.

"Oh goodness," he whispered. "Just look at you!" His eyes flickered behind me and they widened even further. I knew what he was seeing. A mutilated bed and a shattered window. Holes in the ceiling and black scorch marks implanted on the wood furniture and floor. Miscellaneous items had blasted out of my drawers and were scattered across the floor.

I backed away slowly. "It's not what you think," I said hoarsely. "I didn't do this. I-I mean, I did. But _I _didn't."

He was shaking his head before I even finished speaking. He looked so defeated.

"I thought with the proper guidance this would go away," he said quietly. "But this is beyond anything I can control."

"This isn't my fault!" I pleaded. "Just let me explain!"

He turned back to the door and I felt a flicker of fury flare through me towards the man who had once been something like a father to me. He had feed me and kept me safe until I was ten years old. He taught me how to walk and talk. Now it was as if he didn't know me anymore.

"LISTEN TO ME!"

I couldn't stop it. I tried, but it slipped through my grasp. A green spark shot out of my hands and hit him, making his body convulse.

His eyes bulged out of his head and he stared at me, as though I were some kind of dangerous animal. A weak cough escaped his mouth before his legs slowly slid out from underneath him and he dropped to the ground. He lied there, completely still.

"No," I whispered. "Oh please no. No, no, no."

I dropped to my knees beside him and put my hand on his chest. I let out a cry of relief when I felt him still breathing. I hadn't killed him, I just knocked him unconscious.

But I couldn't count on being so lucky next time.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, though I knew he couldn't hear me. "I know you want to help me but you can't. Only I can help myself." I stood up. "Starting with saving your _real _daughter."

I grabbed a pillow and blanket from the pile that I had discarded to the floor. I stuck the pillow under his head and covered him with the blanket. Then I threw my gloves and robe back on and left the room.

The stone-walled castle used to be so warm and welcoming when I was a child. It had always been very clean and put together with tasteful décor. But now it felt even drearier than a dungeon. Shadows from flickering torches seemed to be mocking me from the walls. The long white carpet that stretched down the stone floor seemed to go on forever as I ran down it to get to the staircase at the end of the hall.

It only took a short while before I made my way to the Entrance Hall of the castle. I still remembered this place well. I had spent a good portion of my childhood here. Belle had carried me up and down that grand staircase when I was only a toddler. Whenever we had had a visitor I would stand in front of the giant double doors, waiting anxiously to be the first to greet our guest.

I had been able to hide from passing servants so far but my luck couldn't last forever. I had to get out of here before it was too late, with or without finding my gem. I made my way to the front doors, hoping against hope that I could open the giant things without alerting anyone.

The sound of approaching footsteps from the opposite wing forced me to come to a halt.

"Did you hear?" I heard Olivia say fearfully, her voice echoing off of the walls. "About what happened in the village?"

"I heard," another feminine voice agreed. "But I wouldn't worry. Gaston will keep us safe. He's so s_trong._"

Both of them giggled girlishly and I nearly gagged. I had forgotten all about Gaston. He had been engaged to Belle when she left to with Rumpelstiltskin to save us. I had never been able to stand Gaston in the slightest. I begged Belle not to marry him several times. She never loved him and the man was an egotistical, shady bastard who drank way too much.

Before the servants came in my view, I ran into the closest room and shut the door. It was a plain sitting room that hardly ever got used. I was pretty sure it was only for show.

But there was a small double window. Most of the castle windows were absolutely huge and made for light, but couldn't actually be opened. This one could, however.

Without another thought, I swung it open and climbed out.

The cool night air and the feel of grass underneath my feet felt more incredible than anything I'd felt in a while. I had kept myself barricaded inside for a week and suddenly it seemed like a stupid thing to have done.

The outside was making me start to feel alive again and the sight of the nearby forest sent a thrill through me. This is where I belonged. Not stuck like an animal in a cage, living an absurd, fancy life.

I shut my eyes, feeling my resolve shaking once again. More than anything, I wanted to be back on Neverland, curled up in Peter's arms underneath his Thinking Tree. I wanted to feel his hand stroke my face as he gave me that cocky, almost sadistic smirk that teased me for loving him so much, but his eyes saying that he loved me too.

I bit my lip and forced myself not to break down. I had to keep going. I was almost free. I couldn't give up now. Not when I was fulfilling my promise to him.

I forced myself to move again. I knew that there was a stable nearby. I could grab a horse and get the hell out of here before they discovered what I had done to Maurice and lock me in an asylum or something.

I circled the small castle until I found the large, wood stable, down near the forest. When I went inside, I was greeted with the overpowering smell of hay and manure. The dust mites in the air nearly made my eyes water.

And that familiar strong urge that there was someone else in there. I searched every corner of the barn, even looking inside the horse stalls. But other than said horses, I was alone.

As I walked through, all of the horses stood stiffly and obediently, as if ready for a command from me at any given second.

Except for one. In a stall on the right, near the center, a medium-sized horse was pacing restlessly. On its stall, the name "Demon" was scratched. He was completely black and snorting angrily.

He let out a loud whinny when he saw me come up to his stall, as if warning me to stay away.

I glanced around and my eyes landed on a bucket that hung outside another horses stall. I grabbed an apple from it and went back to the wild horse and carefully stuck my hand inside his stall, offering the apple to him.

He eyed the apple suspiciously and continued to move around the stall.

"Who could ever be cruel enough to name you 'Demon'?" I asked him softly. "You just don't like being trapped either, right?"

I spoke as gently as I could, trying to calm him down. He glared at me, but his pacing slowed slightly. I noticed some scars on his side.

"I'm trapped too," I said, stretching my hand with the apple out further. "We could escape together, you know."

Keeping me fixed under his black, angry eyes, he came closer and quick as a wink snatched the apple of my hand and devoured it in a couple of bites. I wondered when the last time he'd eaten had been.

When he didn't back away, I very slowly placed my hand on his nose and began to stroke.

The horse had flinched, as if expecting a blow, but after a moment he stiffly allowed me to pet him.

I smiled. "Good boy."

"Amethyst?"

I jumped and turned to see a familiar man with black hair and a "handsome" face, entering the stables. The sound of his voice had Demon roaring and bucking.

"Hello, Gaston," I greeted him warily. I should have known it wouldn't be this easy to get away. Of course Gaston had to be the annoying one to delay me.

He paused near the entrance of the barn and looked at me in confusion. "What are you doing with my horse?"

_His _horse? A rush of anger went through me. I knew he had been a douche bag but never had I known the extent of his cruelty. Then again, he had been the villian in that inaccurate Disney movie so I shouldn't have been too surprised.

The thought of cartoon Gaston versus real Gaston made me want to smirk.

I kept my face blank, however. "Petting him," I said simply. It was better than saying I was stealing him to escape. Did Gaston really visit so often that his horse had his own stall?

"You need to get away from him," he instructed. "He's a beast. The only reason I haven't put him down is because he's fast with the right motivation."

I swallowed, feeling sick, and glanced at the scars on Demon. I suppose 'motivation' meant using a riding crop or whip on the poor thing.

I didn't move an inch. Instead, I leaned against the stall and raised my eyebrows, daring him to challenge me.

And so he did.

Gaston eyed my mused hair and bundled up appearance. "It's getting late. Are you sure your father wants you down here right now, considering the circumstances?"

"He's not my father," I said firmly. "And what 'circumstances'?"

The smug look on his face infuriated me more than anything. "I beg your pardon. _Maurice_ has been keeping me informed of your . . . condition the past week."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Why would he do that? My 'condition' has been kept a bit of a secret."

Gaston blinked, a brief look of surprise crossing his face. Then he chuckled. "I guess he never got around to telling you, did he?"

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me what?" I asked impatiently.

His amused look deepened. "You and I are betrothed."

I stared at him for a long time, my brain slowly having to register what he said. Maurice had wanted to tell me something earlier, before he caught sight of my ruined body and room.

He had put me in an arranged marriage.

Once the impact of this hit me, I had to take the time to re-register it, just to be sure Gaston had actually said it.

Then I burst out laughing. I laughed until I couldn't breathe. It was the strangest feeling. After what felt like so long, it all just came bubbling out of me to the point where it felt like I'd never stop.

"What's so funny?" Gaston asked, sounding as though he were trying to keep his cool but struggling deeply.

I couldn't even answer. I sank to the ground, clutching my stomach and shaking with laughter.

Finally I managed to gasp out, "Y-you go from Belle to me!? Are you kidding me!?"

His fists clenched, but the look on his face remained calm. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman, Amethyst. I could have anyone I want, but I chose you."

I shook my head, my laughter settled into major giggling. "I'm seventeen, creep! What you really mean is my adopted family is rich and powerful which is helpful because you've probably been stuck in some kind of debt." I let my eyes sweep over him. "Probably from that alcohol addiction. I can smell the ale on you from over here, by the way."

His eyes flashed angrily and for a moment, his composure slipped, revealing a frightening looking man.

Then just as quickly, the anger was gone. "Belle would have wanted this, you know."

Abruptly, the smile wiped off my face. "Oh spare me!" I hissed, getting to my feet. "Do you honestly believe that Belle would want _you _to be with her little sister?"

"I miss her too," he said, a dangerous gleam still in his eye. "But we can move on together instead of you having to run away."

I immediately made my face look mockingly confused. "Who says I'm running away?" I crossed my arms. "I just came to visit the horse you beat."

He didn't look remotely abashed. "Do you think I'm a fool?"

I pursed my lips thoughtfully. "Mmm . . . yes." I nodded. "Yes I do."

A dark look flashed across his face and he started to move closer towards me. "You know, I think if you'd give me a chance I could make you quite happy," he said casually. "That's what you and Belle always did, remember? You gave people chances."

I snickered. "I can guarantee you that you would never make me 'happy', Gaston." I turned away and reached my hand into the stall to pet Demon, hoping to calm him. "Besides, even Belle couldn't stand you. I would have gone running to the Dark One too."

Demon neighed loudly, looking terrified, and suddenly there was a harsh blow to the back of my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm kind of speechless right now . . . one of my amazing reviewers created an Instagram page called OnceUponAnAmy. It's dedicated to both of my stories. Flattered doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. **

**To guest Pamy, I seriously wish you had an account for me to PM you with. I'm so dead and amazed and you've made me question whether this is real life . . .**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>The hit to my head didn't knock me out, thankfully. But I was very close to it. The back of my head burned stung viciously, as if he'd bashed my skull in. I stumbled slightly before falling to the ground on my hands and knees.<p>

"What—" I panted. "—the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Gaston's boots appeared in front of my face. "You need to learn to watch that pretty little mouth of yours."

He kicked me in the mouth, as if to emphasize his point. The kick wasn't hard enough to knock out any teeth but it certainly didn't feel too good.

I spat out a small bit of blood onto his boots. "Is that better?" I hissed.

He stomped on my hand and I cried out. The burns hidden underneath my gloves felt like they were bursting into flames. My arms gave out, making me drop to the ground on my stomach. For a moment, I could only just lie there, dazed from the pain.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't let myself pass out like I usually had the bad habit of doing. Peter wasn't here to rescue me anymore. The only person I had to rely on was myself.

I lifted my head up to glare at Gaston. "What I said was below the belt, but have the honor to challenge me to a fight instead of striking me from behind like a pathetic _coward_." My words came out in a sort of croak, not intimidating in the slightest.

"Challenge you?" he repeated incredulously. "I'd kill you in a second!

Magic was trickling through my veins, begging to be used and to teach him a lesson. It took every bit of energy and will power I had to keep it from erupting out of me and destroying everything. Defending myself was one thing, but I was terrified of enjoying the sight of seeing him suffer. That would be the first step into turning into my mother. I couldn't turn into that.

"Please just walk away while you can," I said desperately. "I don't want to hurt you."

Gaston grabbed a fistful of my hair and lifted the upper half of my body off of the ground. "Hurt me!?" he taunted as I screamed, pounding at his arm with my fist. My head shrieked in protest to the extra pain being inflicted upon it.

He began to laugh. "Can you even _see_ me right now?"

Oh boy could I. Even with blurry vision. His eyes were deranged looking, revealing just how much he had had to drink tonight. In his other hand, he held a sword. I assumed he had used the handle of it to practically crack my skull open.

Gaston let go of my hair and I dropped back to the ground harshly. For several seconds, I lied there shaking so badly my teeth chattered. I took several gulps of air, trying to keep tears from spilling from my eyes. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

My trembling slowly began to fade as I forced myself back into a position of control. I reached up and touched the back of my head. It felt sticky and wet. I looked at my fingers and they were completely coated with the dark red liquid. With a shudder, I wiped it off on the dirt floor.

I raised my head back up and watched him put his sword back into his sheath.

"The question," he said softly, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "Is what to do with you now?"

He began to stroll around the barn casually, making a big show of him thinking.

Demon was throwing an absolute fit inside his stall. I was still lying next to it, so I could feel the ground shaking as he threw himself against the door as if to break it down.

My eyes flickered back to Gaston, who had stopped about ten feet away, facing away from me.

"I can't kill you," he said, the disappointment clear in his voice. "I need you alive, at least until that ring is on your finger." He sighed. "But now you're going to make things difficult. What to do?"

Using Demon's stall door for support, I pulled myself to my feet. Dizzily, I found the latch of Demon's stall door. My fingers fumbled clumsily before I finally unlatched it and pulled it open. I jumped out of the way just in time, though I nearly fell over doing so.

Demon bolted past me and raced towards the open barn doors, the sound of his horseshoes slapping against the hard dirt floor. He was incredibly fast, like a black streak of lightning.

"No!" Gaston roared, lunging at his horse as if he thought he could stop it. He missed Demon by several inches and fell to the ground instead, watching helplessly as his horse fled the barn and vanished into the dark night.

Gaston's head whipped to look at me, fury blazing in his eyes.

"You bitch!" he yelled. He got to his feet and began stomping towards me. "You lost me my horse!"

I felt terror swirl inside of me as he grew closer. What would Peter want me to do? He had always said how much he loved my heart being pure. Would using magic to inflict pain on someone, even if they deserved it, darken it? But it didn't matter. I knew Peter would want me to fight back and defend myself.

I intended to do so.

Right before Gaston's hands reached me, I stopped trying to control myself. Immediately, a bright purple spark exploded from my own hands, hitting him hard. He shot backwards into the air, a stunned look on his face, before he landed with a hard smack into the ground onto his side. I winced when I heard something crack. Most likely his arm, considering how he landed.

Feeling sickened with myself, I sank to the ground and hugged my knees to my chest. I had done it. I'd used magic to injure someone.

And I felt no pleasure seeing him suffer, as he moaned in pain. Only complete disgust with myself.

With a strangled cry, I buried my face in my knees. I didn't have the strength or energy to run and Gaston was still conscious, meaning that once he pulled himself together I would be dead, or worse. I had nothing left to do but wait for the damage to my head take its toll on me and render me unconscious, or wait for Gaston to try and attack again.

Then the sound of slow, dramatic clapping began to come from the very back of the barn, where no one had been when I had searched.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

In the very back of her mind, Serena knew she had to get up for some reason. But she was so comfortable that she decided whatever was so pressing in her mind could wait. She snuggled closer to her pillow with a content sigh.

"Get. _Off_."

"Shh," she whispered. "Just go back to sleep, pillow."

Her pillow shoved her off harshly and she flopped onto the ground hard with a yelp. She rubbed her eyes, squinting from the bright sunlight.

Looking beside her, she saw Felix in the process of sitting up, his eyes narrowed at her. Everything that had happened in Storybrooke and what he had tried to do came rushing back to her mind. She felt the intense urge to punch him. Not only had he tried to curse her town, he also had seemed on the verge of killing Amy, Pan, and Serena herself.

Her eyebrows raised ever so slightly. Something was different though. He seemed almost . . . normal. He had a scowl on his face, but from what she had seen before that wasn't unusual—at least when he was around her. But he wasn't shaking from the overwhelming intensity of the shadows magic and his eyes were clear, while before they had had a dark tint to them.

She focused her attention back when she realized he was now speaking.

"I'm not your pillow," Felix said, looking thoroughly annoyed. "You landed on me and knocked the both of us out with your thick skull."

"My bad," she apologized with a smirk. She shifted slightly and winced. "Damn, my back is stiff. Can you try and be softer next time?"

He glared at her and she grinned in response before getting to her feet. She observed that they were in the middle of the woods somewhere. Light was pouring in through the top of the trees and the air felt cool and refreshing. Something about the place was extremely familiar to her and she had a pretty good guess as to why.

Her eyes scanned the ground and saw that the hat was gone.

"Well good job," Serena complimented Felix. "You took us back to my land."

Something that looked almost like discomfort flash through his eyes. Serena realized she had no idea where he was from before Neverland and wondered if it was possible that this was his land too.

The unease faded quickly and Felix snorted, getting to his feet. His thin figure towered over her. "Me? You're the one who was holding the damn hat in the first place when you tried to kill me."

She rolled her eyes. "I only tackled you, good sir. You're the one who tried to kill _me_. Along with Pan and his girl. And, I don't know, all of Storybrooke!"

Felix clenched his teeth. "I had to carry out the curse and I wasn't going to kill him. But Peter was going to abandon everything we worked for. All _because _of 'his girl'."

Serena snickered. "Jealous much?"

He shot her a furious look. "He was going to leave me to grow old and die in that hell hole." His eyes shifted to the ground. "Alone."

She felt a twinge of sympathy for him before she could help herself. As a fairy, she never had to deal with the pressure of growing old. She couldn't imagine the fear of having your life slowly wilt away.

Especially while being stuck in a place where everyone hated you.

After a few seconds of an awkward silence, she spoke up, "So I think the shadow's magic left you."

Felix furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "You don't have this crazed look in your eye anymore and you're all calm and stuff."

He frowned. He certainly felt calmer and, admittedly, weaker. Before, it had felt like he was being ripped apart inside, but there was this strength he had that made him feel like he could kill anyone. The shadow's magic overpowered every thought he had until the only thing he wanted to do was destroy. But still, part of him hadn't wanted to do that. Especially not to his brother.

"Well are you coming?"

He looked to see Serena now standing several feet away, an eyebrow raised expectantly.

Felix scoffed and he gave her a condescending smirk. "And why should I stay with you?"

She shrugged. "You don't have to. But considering neither of us have any idea of exactly where we are, we might as well wander aimlessly together."

He said nothing, just eyed her warily.

"Don't worry," she said in a teasing tone. "I'm not going to beat you up again."

His face flushed and he rolled his eyes angrily. "I know that," he hissed.

Before he could stop himself, his feet were moving and he began walking next to her.

For a while, the only sound around was the leaves crunching underneath their feet and the birds that were chirping. There didn't seem to be a single sign of anyone, not that it surprised him. Everyone from this realm was back in Storybrooke. He wondered what his curse did to everyone, before firmly reminding himself that he didn't care.

Suddenly, Serena shook his arm excitedly. "Aww, Felix! See? It's possible for us to get along for ten minutes without trying to kill each other!"

"Don't let it go to your head," he said dryly, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"No promises," she said, waving him off. "So where do you think we are?"

He shot her a look that said he thought she was too stupid to take seriously. "The Enchanted Forest?"

She returned the same look. "Well, duh! I mean w_here _in the Enchanted Forest."

"How should I know—duck!"

With lightening quick reflexes, the both of them dropped to the ground onto their stomachs as an arrow whizzed over their heads.

"Oh good," Serena said with a shaky laugh as they scrambled back to their feet. "And here I thought this place was deserted!"

Felix pushed her forward roughly. "Move!" he commanded.

They took off running, dodging several more arrows that came flying at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

I strained to see whoever was clapping, but they were completely covered by the darkness. I couldn't even tell where they were standing. There wasn't a single lantern lit in here and I wished I had thought to find one.

I looked back to Gaston and saw that he had managed to stand up, his arm sticking out at an odd angle. The blood seemed to have drained from his face as he stared at a specific spot. I wondered how he could see whoever it was.

_"You_!" Gaston said through gritted teeth. "Come to finish the both of us off, I guess?"

The clapping stopped. My heart began to race like it was a warning bell and that feeling I'd been getting about the presence increased to the point where it felt like my brain was screaming at me. I had searched the barn when I first came down. No one had been here. A sickening feeling crept into my stomach. No normal human had been in here at least.

Gaston yanked his sword out with his good arm and pointed it threateningly. Suddenly he jerked to the side and slammed into a stall door, making all of the horses in the barn whinny in fear. He lied still for a moment, before shifting his legs. He wasn't even unconscious. The man's persistent, I'd give him that.

The barn was now as messed up as Wonderland. Dark spots clouded my vision and the pain in my head had increased to an unbearable level and I could feel the blood slowly dripping down the back of my neck.

The sound of footsteps coming closer brought me somewhat back to reality. Groaning in pain, I tried crawling away, very pathetically I might add. I barely made it an inch when suddenly hands gripped my arms from behind and I was hauled to my feet. The world spun around dizzily in front of me and I nearly threw up. The stranger gripped my arms from behind firmly, keeping me standing.

Without thinking, my body obeyed the person's touch and I melted into it. My head lolled back against the stranger's chest and my eyes began to flutter shut. I sighed, lost in a daze of comfort.

"Poor Amethyst," a familiar voice murmured in my ear, sending a jolt through me. "So much power and not a _single_ clue how to use it."

I felt completely paralyzed. I couldn't speak. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't even breathe. This had to be some kind of cruel trick.

"Victor Frankenstein was spot on," the figure said, sounding cheerful. "You really are a chaotic _mess_."

Did my head knock me out? Maybe I was unconscious and dreaming. Or had Gaston killed me? Being dead seemed like a perfectly reasonable explanation. It made more sense than what was happening now.

There was an amused sigh. "Well I suppose I've got to introduce myself, haven't I?"

Fingers tauntingly trailed up to my shoulders and I was spun around.

"I'm Peter. Peter Pan."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I posted the link to the Instagram page that the amazing Pamy made for this story on my bio for those who asked for it :)**

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>The ability to talk had fled me. All I could do was stare numbly at Peter.<p>

Who wasn't dead.

"Not going to speak?" Peter asked, quirking an eyebrow. "You had plenty to say a few minutes ago. Which probably wasn't very smart, considering the amount of blood you're currently losing from your head."

He was alive. The boy I loved more than anything in all of the realms, the one I had lost my mind without, was standing right in front of me. After a week of thinking he was dead, that I'd never feel his touch or see his face again, here he was. Peter hadn't failed.

I threw my arms around him and began to sob into his chest, relieved to the point of hysteria. He was alive. This wasn't a dream. I was touching him and he was really here. The past week suddenly felt like another nightmare that he'd woken me up from.

His clothes were different now. He wore a soft, dark colored shirt with long sleeves and a hood. A scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck. I had to fight to keep myself from giving in to the desire to let myself drift off against him, the way my concussion was begging me to.

Then a cold feeling trickled down my spine. It hit me that he wasn't holding me back.

He had let Gaston hurt me without intervening until _after _I had lost control.

He had called me Amethyst, not Amy.

He didn't have a clue who I really was, or who he really was. Shakily, I forced myself to let go of him. The back of my head felt like it was on fire and the dizziness hadn't stopped in the slightest. It took every drop of will power I had to not give into the black spots that were trying to take over my vision.

"I admit I'm disappointed," Peter said, a boyish grin on his face, though something dark lurked underneath it. "I had been hoping you'd try and fight me, not cry all over me." He blinked innocently. "I mean, after the way you were screaming over the loss of that one little gem . . ."

I opened my mouth and closed it a few times, trying to form a coherent sentence. He had no idea that he had stolen his own gift to me back. To make me go crazy. If it weren't all so horribly twisted, it'd almost be funny.

"You really shouldn't be so stubborn," he continued. "It took all of this just to make you finally use your magic on purpose. Exhilarating, isn't it?"

His words cut like a knife. It was like Peter to be a manipulative bastard, but never had he let me get hurt before. This boy was a shadow of my Peter, a cruel impersonation of the real thing. I wiped the tears from my eyes roughly. I had to stop crying and face this head on. The curse had trapped him into its destructive web, turning him into the person he would have become without Neverland. But he was still part of my soul.

But how was he _alive _without Neverland? Was his childhood memories even the same? How did I remember everything and he didn't? How did he even find me if he didn't know me?

My head gave a particularly painful sting and I gripped his shirt, a whimper building in the back of my throat. He gave me that sadistic smile I had seen so many times as I clung to him, trying to keep myself from falling over.

"You want to use me for something," I said quietly, blinking rapidly to stay conscious. "That's why you sent Dr. Frankenstein and stuck around to see how powerful I am."

He raised his eyebrows, an amused look on his face. "Clever girl," he breathed.

I bit my lip, hating the way he was looking at me. There was no love for me in his eyes, only possession. Like I was a tool.

Mistaking my distressed expression for fear, his hand began to caress my face. It was a mockery of tenderness, so unlike his _real_ touch that I cringed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Amethyst." He paused for a second, a cruel gleam in his eyes. "Well . . . as long as you do exactly what I say."

I didn't believe his threat. Because deep down, my Peter was still in there and he loved me, whether he knew it or not right now. Now I had to be crafty enough to get his memories back, like he had done for me. Aside from Felix, I knew him better than anyone. If anyone could make him remember, it was me.

But would I be able to manipulate _this_ Peter Pan?

I met his eyes steadily. "My name is Amy."

Peter blinked in surprise, obviously expecting a different, more scared, reaction. But he took it in stride and nodded thoughtfully. "I like Amy better."

I smiled weakly, that long lost feeling of hope finally roaring inside of me again. "I do too."

His eyes stared at the smile on my lips before searching my face curiously. I saw a brief look of annoyance flicker on his face. He_ wanted_ me to be scared of him.

"Get away!" Behind me, I could hear Gaston panting and trying to get to his feet. "He's a monster!"

Anger boiled inside me before I could help. "Don't call him that!" I yelled, whirling around to face him.

A spark of fire flared in my hands. I yelped and ripped my smoking glove off and threw it to the ground.

My quick reaction cost me even more than another burn on my hand. The injury to my head didn't seem to appreciate being whipped around. The pain was becoming too much to handle and the barn began to fade away. My legs were losing the ability to hold me up. I couldn't faint now. What if I did and woke up to discover that this really was all a dream, that Peter really was dead and I had no chance of ever getting him back.

I managed to turn back to him and give him an apologetic grimace, before that familiar sensation of blacking out took hold of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

"I can't believe we got caught!" Serena whined, tugging against the man's firm grip on her arm.

The group of men who had shot arrows had finally managed to catch up to them. Felix had been clever, being used to situations like this when playing dangerous games with the Lost Boys. He knew how to keep moving and take routes that the enemy would have least expected. He covered his and Serena's tracks and created fake ones.

When they were finally cornered by at least ten men, they fought back. Serena was extremely fast and admittedly strong. She knocked out a couple men easily, before two more came up behind her and pinned her to the ground as she thrashed and screamed profanity, teaching everyone some curse words they'd never heard before.

Felix, meanwhile, grabbed a thick stick off of the ground and used it to fight. It was pathetic compared to his mace, which Hook had confiscated from him back on Neverland. But he made it work.

Until it broke after being used against a man's head.

With their hands bound behind their backs, they were being lead, mostly dragged, through the forest. Felix was taking this time to observe the group of men walking with them. They almost reminded him of full grown Lost Boys.

"Psst," Serena whispered to the guy holding her arm. "I'll give you a hair tie, and, uh . . ." She coughed awkwardly, thinking of the only other thing in her pocket. "Some lip gloss. All you have to do is let us go."

Felix shot her a weird look and she rolled her eyes. "Hey, I don't see you offering a bribe that's any better!"

"Enough," the man holding Felix's arm said sharply. "We'll be at camp shortly."

"Well there at least better be some damn smores." She paused and her face fell. "Oh wait. I'm back home. Marshmallows haven't even been invented here. This is literally the worst day of my life!" She glared at Felix. "You owe me a shit ton of alcohol to make up for this!"

"I'll get right on that," he said wryly, not taking his eyes off of the camp that was now coming into view.

"Good. And when I say I want alcohol, I mean I want the really strong stuff that'll make me forget about how much I want to murder you."

"Shush," he muttered, nodding his head towards the camp. She quieted down immediately, her body going on guard.

A woman with almond shaped eyes and long, silky black hair came to greet them. Serena noted that she was dressed in men's clothing. She wondered if she ran this whole group, which would have been seriously impressive.

"Who are they?" she questioned with a frown, her eyes darting between the two.

"I'm Emma Swan and this is my husband Captain Hook," Serena said with a straight face. Felix couldn't fight back a snicker.

The woman gave her a distrustful look, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Really?"

"Really," Serena said solemnly.

"I know you're lying," the woman said firmly. "I've met the both of them."

Serena's eyebrows raised in interest. "Yeah? How did you get here?"

"The curse didn't reach us," the woman explained. "I met Emma Swan when she and Mary Margaret came."

Serena's eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh yeah! They did come here to stop Cora, didn't they?" She shook her head, a sad, reminiscence look on her face. "Honestly, I had thought they'd never come back."

"So you are friends of theirs?" the woman asked, eyeing them suspiciously. Serena kept direct eye contact with her, wanting her to see that she could be trusted.

"Yup," Serena said, popping the 'p'. "Mary Margaret and I go way, way back, actually."

She nodded carefully and motioned for the men to untie their hands. Once they cut through the ropes, Serena rubbed her wrists and shot the man who had been holding her arm a dirty look before scooting closer to Felix, hoping he had some kind of plan going on.

The woman gave them both a small smile. "My name is Mulan. Come this way. Robin will want to speak to you."

* * *

><p>Without so much as a blink, Peter caught Amy around her waist as her legs gave out underneath her. He scooped her up easily and cradled her in his arms, staring at her now peaceful face with some interest.<p>

The way she had looked at him, it was as if he were her knight in shining armor come to rescue her, even after he casually threatened her. There had been so much trust in her eyes, like him admitting to kidnapping her for his own personal gain hadn't bothered her in the slightest.

And then her getting angry at Gaston for calling him a monster, which was a phrase that had become nostalgic to him. It had sounded as though she were _defending _him.

Maybe it was the injury to her head. Or she really was as crazy as everyone claimed.

Peter's eyes wandered over to Gaston, who had somehow managed to get to his feet, though he looked like a complete and utter mess. A wild hatred flared in his eyes as he took one clumsy step forward.

"She's a pretty thing, isn't she?" Peter commented innocently, shooting Gaston a smirk. Gaston only snarled in response, trying to make his way over to him.

This only encouraged Peter to take it further.

He grinned wickedly. "Two girls and they each have run off to serve a highly feared immortal, rather than marry you. You should have tried a different family because this one seems to just be bad luck for you."

Gaston tried to run at him, but lacked the strength. His shaking legs gave out and he fell to the floor with a groan of pain. Peter rolled his eyes in disgust. Regular humans were so weak.

"You're going to kill her," Gaston rasped. "Aren't you?"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Now why would I do that? She's my new weapon, after all."

He set Amy down against one of the stall doors gently and took the time to examine the deep, bleeding wound on her head. He felt a rush of anger go through him, though it was unknown to him why. It's not like he couldn't easily fix it.

Peter shook his head, hearing Gaston trying to scramble away behind him. "You should really learn not to break what isn't yours." He stood back up and scoffed, seeing that he had barely crawled two feet.

He strode over to Gaston and looked down at him with a blank face for several seconds, before stomping on his broken arm.

"You know what the best part about this is?" Peter said, ignoring Gaston roars of pain. "I'm going to use her to help me kill Rumpelstiltskin. The one who took Belle in the first place and ruined everything for you." He cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. "You might say it's revenge for both you and myself."

"Why are you telling me this?" Gaston hissed through gritted teeth.

He looked down at man with false pity. "Because you'll be dead without ever having the chance to relish in the Dark One's death. I, however, have eternity."

With a calm smile, he ripped the man's heart out before crushing it in his hands, not even allowing him the chance to scream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: #Pan'sBack. Get it trending, guys.<strong>

**Kidding. Ohmygosh please don't xD could you IMAGINE the chaos!? The mayhem!? The millions of people who haven't read this would be so confused!**

**Then Horowitz and Kitsis would either be like, "Oh God who the hell leaked a spoiler!?", OR they'd be like "Well we finally did it! We FINALLY cracked the fangirls and they are in full blown denial now! MWHAHA!".**

**Then I'd get sued.**

**And there's Robbie Kay . . . though I would have absolutely no trouble apologizing to him. In person. Winky face. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the wait!**

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

><p>It seemed like years since I had woken up without that gut-wrenching feeling of hopelessness in my stomach. A smile crept up my face as I laid on the cold, hard ground. Peter wasn't dead.<p>

He didn't have a clue who he really was, or who I was, but magic could be reversed, somehow. Death was permanent.

Shivering and still groggy, I sat up. The sun was just rising, painting the sky with gorgeous splashes of dark blue, orange and yellow. There was a fierce chill in the air that encouraged me to tie my thin robe around me tighter, though that really did nothing to help.

I was in a tiny clearing in the forest somewhere. I wondered where exactly we were.

Remembering the events from last night, I reached up and touched the injury on my head. Instead of a deep, painful mess like I expected, my fingers only found dried blood and a tender area, as if it had been healing for much longer than overnight.

"I didn't expect you to wake up for another couple hours."

His familiar accent made me smile. I twisted my body to look behind me and saw Peter leaning against a tree. The look on his face, however, made my skin crawl.

He walked forward to stand in front of me. "Your head should be completely healed by this afternoon. My magic works slower on more serious wounds, at least at the time being."

"Thanks," I said gratefully. "For that and getting me away, I mean."

He smiled scornfully. "Well you wouldn't be much use to me_ dead_."

The harshness in his words stung badly. I could barely keep a hurt expression off of my face.

I swallowed and somehow managed to keep my voice steady. "What exactly do you plan on having me do for you, anyways?"

When he didn't answer right away, I rolled my eyes and added, "I'm not going to run away so it won't matter if you reveal your evil little plan."

"Of course you won't," he said, as if that had been the stupidest thing I could have possibly said. "I'd catch you in a matter of seconds."

"I'm sure you would," I said tiredly, running a hand through my matted hair. "So are you going to tell me or not?"

He cocked his head and pursed his lips thoughtfully, looking everywhere but at me, making sure that he drew my dying curiosity out as long as possible. Then he began to circle around me. "You've heard of the Dark One, I suppose?" he asked casually.

Feeling entirely too vulnerable, I stood up and turned with him, so that my eyes never left his. "Yeah, I know Rumpelstiltskin."

He raised an eyebrow curiously, but didn't comment. "Well, see, the two of us have a score that needed settling a long time ago." A sinister grin crossed his face and he chuckled. "A deal he broke, you might say."

I felt my eyes flicker down to his wrists and back to his face. "What kind of 'deal'?" I asked softly.

"A little matter of loyalty," he said smoothly. I saw the warning in his eyes for me to not push it any further. I couldn't be sure until I saw those scars for myself, but his past hadn't changed. With Rumpelstiltskin, at least.

"I'm powerful," Peter continued. "But not enough. I wouldn't get close enough with his dagger to win. But combined with you and your magic . . ."

His eyes roamed over me as though I were a trophy he had just won. Even as a "different" Peter, revenge was all he had ever known after being arrested for Rumpelstiltskin's cowardice. Now that he didn't know he loved me, there wasn't anything holding him back from going after what he wanted. Granted, I hadn't ever actually held him back until he had to kill me to enact the curse. The one Felix so stupidly had to do instead.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "So you want me to help you kill him. Shocker."

"Oh no," he said, chuckling. "Much more than that." He stopped walking and narrowed his eyes, a twisted grin on his face. "I'm going to become the Dark One."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

"You two got here . . . _how?"_

Serena sighed and shot Felix an exasperated look. Mulan had taken the two of them to Robin Hood's tent to tell their story. Felix hadn't said a word once. He just stood there, completely on guard, as if waiting for an ambush. So that left it up to Serena to do the explaining to the leader of the group that had attacked them.

"By a hat," Serena repeated to him for the second time.

"A hat?" Robin Hood said, looking bewildered.

"A _magic _hat," she said defensively. She glanced at Felix, who offered no help. He merely raised his eyebrows, as if to state that he thought this was a waste of time.

"So what do you suggest my friend and I do?" she asked cheerfully. She didn't want to stick around either, but options at the moment were limited.

Felix snorted. "We're not friends."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Fine." She took a deep breath and smiled at Robin sweetly. "What do you suggest my bitch and I do?"

Felix gave her a dirty look and she smirked. "Hey, you're the one who asked me to stay with you and help."

"I didn't ask you for s—!"

"Shh," Serena said, putting a finger over his lips and shutting her eyes dramatically. "It's okay, Felix. No thanks necessary."

He glared at her fiercely, looking ready to bite her finger off.

Sensing this, she took it away and turned back to Robin Hood, who had an expression on his face that was a cross between entertained and confused.

"You could stay here for a while," Robin suggested, examining the strange pair. "I'm impressed by how long the two of you held out against my Merry Men. You might fit in."

Felix scoffed. He wouldn't stay here if his only other option was death. There was only one leader he served. He waited for Serena to accept for them, prepared to tell her that there wasn't a chance of that happening.

Instead, Serena snickered. "Um, thanks, Robin." She shook her head. "But until you change your name to Batman, I work alone." She sighed and nodded her head towards the exit. "So let's go, Felix."

He stared at her for a moment in confusion but followed, wanting to be away from the camp as quickly as possible. He didn't trust any of them and knew that they had to feel the same way in return. Serena had kept quiet about the curse, skipping to the part with Jefferson's hat. But to him the story had holes, which must have made them look suspicious.

"Robin!" One of the men burst into the tent, causing Serena to halt to a stop and Felix to nearly stumble into her.

"That quaking we felt early this morning that some of us went to scout out. Well, we've found the cause."

"I didn't feel anything," Serena answered before Robin could, raising her eyebrow.

"We were unconscious," Felix reminded her witheringly.

She grinned. "Oh, yeah."

"What's happened?" Robin asked seriously.

"They're back!" the man said, looking as though he was still in awe. "Everyone that was taken by the curse is back!"

There was a stunned silence for a long time, all of them trying to comprehend the information they had just received. Felix's eyes widened and he swallowed. Pan had been in Storybrooke, which meant he had to have been here too. Part of him wanted to go find him, but the other part was too afraid of what he would do.

Serena nudged Felix, the corners of her lips twitching. "I bet Pan finds and kills you for this, you dumbass."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

I tried to contain myself and keep my cool and collected façade on. I really, really tried.

"Are you out of your fucking mind!?"

Peter whistled softly and reached out to trace my lips with his finger. "You're fiancé was right. You really should learn to watch your mouth."

I grabbed his wrist and wrenched his hand away. Even his touch felt different than it used to be and I couldn't stand it.

"Do you have any idea what this will do to you!?" I demanded furiously.

My hands were shaking so badly that I began fisting my robe in my hands, trying to calm down. My emotions and magic had managed to stay under control so far, I didn't want to jeopardize that. I could feel it wanting to leak out of me, but I refused to give in to it. Not now.

Peter couldn't kill Rumpelstiltskin and he definitely couldn't become the Dark One. It had been so hard for him to get even a little pink spot that was free of black on his heart. I wasn't sure if it was still there, considering he didn't know he had anyone to love at the moment. But doing this would completely _destroy _him.

He tilted his head back and raised his eyebrows. "I know exactly what it'll do. It'll make me _invincible._"

My throat tightened and I found myself unable to respond. I stared down at the ground, fighting to keep myself together. The real Peter Pan was still in there somewhere, and I had to get him back before it was too late.

Peter eyed me, looking extremely cheerful. "Now, let's see what it is that I have to work with."

His hands went to my stomach and he began to untie my robe. I blinked, unsure of how to react to the drastic change of topic.

My eyes shifted to the left and right awkwardly. "Um . . . may I ask what it is that you're doing?"

He said nothing, though a small smirk tugged at his lips as his slim fingers brushed against my skin when he pulled the robe off of me and threw it to the side. I flinched, realizing the purpose behind his actions.

He examined my bare arms with a false pitying expression. They were, of course, covered with harsh burns and blisters.

"Wow. Those look _painful_."

"They feel fine," I muttered, my face burning in shame. He snickered at the obvious lie.

Keeping his cold eyes fixed on me, he pulled off my only remaining glove. "Hmm . . . if only there was a way for you to just make those all disappear."

"Can't you?" I asked warily, knowing it wasn't going to be that easy.

"I could," he agreed, nodding his head. "After all, I don't want my weapon to look _weak_."

I set my jaw, but said nothing.

He sighed. "But that wouldn't be any fun. No, I want _you_ to do it."

My eyes widened. "Me?" I shook my head rapidly. "No way. I'll end up setting myself on fire." I paused and emphasized, "_Again_."

He tsked, shaking his head. "The lack of confidence in your own magic is one of your problems."

"It's not that," I insisted, ignoring the nagging feeling that he might be right. "I've had magic for a while and I've always sucked at it. This, however, is something I can't control."

He rolled his eyes. "Then why would you ever have wanted to become immortal if you thought you couldn't handle it?"

"I've never wanted to be immortal," I said, giving him a weird look.

He chuckled, raising his eyebrows. "It's not exactly something that you can pick up by accident."

I scrunched my face up. "What are you talking about?"

He stared at me, confused, for a few moments. Suddenly, his face lit up incredulously and he began to snicker.

"What?" I said impatiently.

"You really don't know, do you?" he asked, grinning widely.

My exasperation level was growing to an extremely high level. "Know _what_?"

"You're immortal," he said slowly, as if I were a small child. "Like me. Your powers match my own for some reason, though _I_ can control them perfectly."

Looking pleased by my astonished expression, he continued, "It's how I discovered you, you know. It felt like something was drawing me here so I followed it straight to you." He blinked innocently. "It's like fate _wants_ you to help me."

I swallowed, thinking back hard. The last blurry minute before the curse began to piece itself together slightly. That woman. She did something to me and Peter, right before she turned into dust.

That woman had to have been one of the spinster sisters who had raised Peter, Felix, and Rumpelstiltskin. Felix had said himself that he had discovered the sisters to be immortal. He had taken the heart out of only one of them for the curse.

Had she given us her immortality and magic? If she did, then she had saved Peter's life. He had said himself that the without Neverland, or immortality, he would die. Had that woman truly sacrificed her life so that Peter could live? So that we both could have the chance to be together.

But . . . how did he lose his memories and I didn't?

Peter's amused voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "You _really_ don't know how it happened?"

"I do, actually," I said softly, biting my lip to keep from smiling.

He waited for me to elaborate but I didn't. I knew he wouldn't drop it though. This Peter knew nothing about me, except for what had been observed for him. I had his curiosity now. I wondered where he believed his powers had come from. I had to get him to talk to me, to tell me things about his past, or what he believed was his past. That way, maybe I could somehow pull out his real memories.

"So are you going to teach me or not?" I prompted.

He smirked, letting go of my own mysterious past at the moment. "Alright then, Amy," he said lowly. "Hold out your arms. It's time for your first lesson."

Though I knew he had that major ulterior motive for wanting me to learn to control my magic, and he seemed to not care about me in the slightest, I couldn't shake the hope that deep down, maybe he also didn't want to see me hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I forgot to mention that on my bio I posted a picture of Amy and one of Serena, if you'd like to see. **

* * *

><p>"You're overthinking it!" Peter scolded me, sounding as frustrated as I felt.<p>

It had been an hour and I still hadn't managed to heal the burns and bruises off of my arms and legs. I just couldn't focus my magic on doing what I wanted. Instead, it would shoot off in a random direction. I must have knocked over at least three small trees.

We were sitting on the ground facing each other. My trembling hand hovered over my arm as I tried desperately to make it work on at least one part of my body.

Being back with him, I didn't know how I had survived a week believing him to be dead. It was hard enough now. I missed him, the _real _him so badly. It felt physically painful to look at him, and know that he hadn't the slightest idea of who he really was. He had no idea he was the ruler of Neverland. He didn't know about his Lost Boys, or of his Lost Girl. He had everything of me. He had my virginity, my heart, and my soul all right in the palm of his hand.

And he didn't even know it.

"I hope I haven't given you the impression that you can take all the time you need."

That familiar feeling of wanting to punch him came back.

I let out a frustrated yell. "You aren't telling me what to do!"

He set his hand on the ground and leaned in towards me, making my eyes widen in surprise. "You're the one in control, Amy." His voice lowered into a whisper, a malicious smile playing on his lips. "Think about it. For once, _you_ have the power."

I swallowed, staring down at my arm. His words hit me hard. The idea of no one ever being able to force me to do something ever again. To never get hurt again.

I clenched my eyes shut. Is that how it started for my mother? For Regina? Just wanting to take control of their own lives? Was I going down the same destructive path too?

A small whimper escaped me. I couldn't do it.

Peter gripped my chin in his hand. He squeezed with his nails until it hurt enough that I opened my eyes again.

"Look at how the man who raised you was ready to shove you into the arms of a man you hate." His tone came out softly, like a coo. "Doesn't that make you angry?"

Something inside of me was stirring. I shook my head back and forth. "N-no."

"Or what about what that same man did to you?" he continued, his words coming out in a hiss. "He beat you like that horse. He probably would have done that to your sister, had they married. That has to bother you too."

I tried to turn my head away. "Stop it," I whispered.

His hand trailed down to the side of my neck and he gripped it. "All of this rage on others you have bottled up, and here you are, unable to even heal what you did to yourself."

"I'm trying—!"

"Are you going to let your own magic push you around too?"

"SHUT UP!"

A red glow emitted from both of my hands, sending a warm, tingling feeling through me. I stared at it through the angry tears that blurred my vision.

Peter's face flared with a dangerous excitement. "You've got it!"

Numbly, I moved my right hand over my left arm. Slowly, but surely, the blisters began to disappear, taking the burning pain with it. I did the same to my other arm and both of my legs, ignoring the raise of Peter's eyebrows when I pulled my nightgown up past my thighs to do so.

Finally, my skin was completely clear again. The glow flickered in my hand until it vanished completely, leaving me with a hollow feeling.

My mother would have been proud.

Peter stood up and smirked down at me. "See? You just needed the proper motivation."

I thought I was going to get sick. "Don't ever do that to me again," I whispered.

He quirked an eyebrow. "It worked, didn't it?"

"I will_ not_ use hate to control my magic," I hissed. "There are other ways!"

"Well you obviously can't control it any other way," he pointed out.

"I'll learn," I said tightly.

He narrowed his eyes. "You only have a week." He bared his teeth. "And I will _not_ have you messing this up for me."

I felt panicked. "What do you mean I only have a week!?"

He reached down and pulled me to my feet roughly, making me nearly stumble. He held onto my arm tightly as he glared at me. "At the end of week, there will be a ball at the palace. The palace where Rumpelstiltskin is currently being held prisoner. That is when we can just waltz in and sneak down to his cell while everyone in the castle isn't paying him a bit of attention."

My eyes widened. How was I supposed to get his memories back in only a week? This wasn't a bit of memory loss brought on by pixie dust. This was caused by a curse, an extremely powerful one at that.

"Fine," I said faintly. "I'll learn to control it without anger in a week."

Peter pulled me closer and smiled darkly. "If you don't show any signs of improvement within the next couple days, I'll go back to my original plan. And I promise I'll be _much_ harsher. Understood?"

I averted my gaze to the ground and nodded.

"Good," he said, releasing me. I backed away and rubbed my arm. His grip had cut off my blood circulation. "Now—"

He was cut off when I slapped him. His head whipped to the side and he kept it there for a moment, blinking in surprise. Slowly, he turned his head back to look at me.

I gritted my teeth and glared, trying to hide my fear of what I just did. "Don't ever threaten me again or I promise _I'll _be much harsher, whether I want to use magic out of anger or not. Understood?"

I didn't care if he was in his right mind or not. He wasn't going to treat me like this. Though, I wouldn't actually use magic on him, but he didn't need to know that.

Peter's lips curled. "So you c_an _stand up for yourself."

I crossed my arms. "Yes I can." I smiled mockingly. "Now, what were you saying?"

He examined me for a few moments, before continuing, a viciously pleased look on his face. "As I was saying, now I have to find the dagger to kill him. It'll be hidden in his castle somewhere, I'm sure."

Keeping my face blank, I nodded.

A backup plan had formed in my mind. If I couldn't make Peter remember before then, I would have to somehow steal the dagger from Peter and get Rumpelstiltskin out of the palace dungeon before he got hurt. If I tell Rumpelstiltskin that Belle was alive and simply locked away, they could have a happy ending still. In return, maybe he would make me a cure for Peter's memory loss. If I had him back, nothing else would matter.

But this was a dangerous game I was playing. Unless Peter realized he loved me, it would end with me losing no matter what happened. I couldn't count on him to protect me anymore. Not even from himself.

Peter put two fingers in his mouth and let out an ear-piercing whistle, making me jump a mile.

The sound of hooves hitting the ground caught my attention and in a matter of seconds, Demon came galloping into view.

I shot Peter a puzzled look.

He scoffed. "You didn't expect us to walk there, did you? Besides, your fiancé was right. He's fast."

He had gained immortality like he had been wanting so badly. But it still wasn't enough. He didn't have the power he would have had on Neverland. He couldn't control everything He had to rely on others, such as a horse for transportation. If he succeeded in becoming the Dark One then he wouldn't need anyone or anything. Including me.

Peter ignored me and reached his hand out to the horse, but Demon came straight to me.

He nickered and nuzzled his face against me. I giggled and began petting him. "Hey there, sweet boy." I kissed the spot in between his eyes. "I'm glad you're okay."

Peter moved around to Demon's side and swung himself up onto the horse with ease. I was surprised that Demon let him with no issues. With a heavy heart, I wondered if he had some kind of control over animals.

Peter reached his hand out to me.

"I haven't ridden since I was nine," I admitted, stroking Demon's neck. "And I've never rode by myself."

Peter's eyes wandered over me curiously. "Are you sure you've only been locked in your room for a week?"

"Positive," I said, a small smile tugging at my lips. "It's just . . . complicated."

I took his hand and he helped me climb onto the horse behind him. I awkwardly tried to fix my nightgown, which was riding up my legs uncomfortably.

The comfort level between Peter and I was no longer there. It made it hard to be so close to him when all I wanted to do was snuggle up and cling to him. Under normal circumstances, he would have wanted it too.

Once I stopped squirming around and was situated as comfortably as I could be, Peter kicked his ankles against Demon, who took off like a bullet out of a gun. I wrapped my arms around him without thinking, silently hoping that I wouldn't go flying off of the horse. If me holding onto him bothered him, he showed no signs of it.

We began to go faster, dashing through the forest towards who knows where. I stretched my neck to peer ahead over his shoulder. I could barely see where we were going. The forest was blurring by. The wind whipped my hair around wildly and a smile crept on my face before I could help it. It was exhilarating, going so fast. I shut my eyes and for a moment, I could pretend that I was on Neverland flying with Peter and the curse had never happened.

* * *

><p>We ended up cutting through the forest and down into the village near my old house, er castle.<p>

"What are you doing?" I hissed in his ear as we slowed to a trot. "Gaston probably has everyone trying to arrest the both of us!"

It was early still, so the only people I could see that were outside was vendors setting up their stalls. But I didn't want to take the chance of a bunch of guards pouring in and trying to attack.

"Gaston won't be a problem."

A shiver went down my spine. "What do you mean?"

He didn't answer me and he didn't have to. He slowed Demon to a stop outside of a house and climbed off.

He eyed me, sitting up on Demon and snickered. "You look like a nightmare."

I clenched my jaw. "You shouldn't have killed him."

He rolled his eyes. "Do you want something else to wear or not? Because personally, I have no problem with your bloodied head and dirty dress."

I scowled, but I slipped off of Demon.

"I'll be right back," I told the horse softly, patting his side.

Peter went to the door of the small house and waved his hand over it. It swung open immediately.

"I'm not breaking in someone's house," I insisted, wide-eyed.

"The man who lives here tried to kill me the other day," he said casually, stepping aside to let me go in. "He owes me a debt. Go wash up and I'll come back with clothes."

"Where is he now?" I asked awkwardly, lingering in the doorway.

"Dead."

I glanced over my shoulder to look inside the house in horror. "There is no way—!"

I cut myself off with an exasperated groan. He had already walked away.

I looked at Demon, who stood patiently nearby. "Don't _ever_ fall in love," I warned him.

He gave a snort in response.

"Good boy."

I went inside, my eyes darting around as if though the ghost of the man was going to come out and kill me for trespassing. Of course, he didn't. But I still felt disturbed by what I was doing.

It was a tiny, wooden house. It only had a couple rooms. There was a tub was in the corner of the bedroom and a bucket of water sitting near it. There was also a towel that looked like it might also have been a horse blanket.

I shut the door to the room and closed the window curtains before taking the much needed bath. The water was absolutely _freezing._ I rushed through it, cleaning the dried, crusted blood out of my hair and I scrubbed the dirt off of me until I was spotless. When I got out of the tub, I grabbed the towel and wrapped myself in it, dripping icy water.

When Peter came back he just tossed a small bundle of clothes and a pair of brown boots in the room without sparing me a glance.

"Hurry up," was all he said before going back outside.

I examined the clothes and I felt myself begin to smile, a bit of laughter bubbling out. I shut my eyes and clutched the clothes to myself. The green outfit was similar to the one he used to wear.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for the amazing feedback!**

**Chapter 7.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Serena and Felix stood some ways away from Robin Hood, his men, and Mulan. They were all gathered around a large campfire, discussing ideas and strategies on what to do about the return of the Enchanted Forest's inhabitants. They had all returned that morning, and it was now nightfall. So far, no agreement could be reached. They all seemed to be divided on what to do about the situation. Some wanted to send out scouts to spy and see what was going on, while some wanted to go and demand answers.<p>

"Now what?" Serena murmured to Felix. She knew there was no way he would want to join them. Neither did she, unless absolutely necessary.

He didn't answer right away. He was too busy trying not to snicker. Robin was, in his eyes, a terrible leader. His ideas seemed thrown together and not well thought out in the slightest. His "Merry Men" didn't all listen to him. He was nothing like Felix's leader. The plans Peter Pan could come up with were beyond anything anyone could imagine. The Lost Boys had been completely loyal and devoted to him, before the interference of Emma Swan and the others at least.

Felix considered his options carefully for a while, though he knew there was only one thing he wanted. To go back to the way things used to be, at least as much as possible. It wouldn't be that easy, he knew. But he was running out of time to make things right. Every second was another second he was closer to dying.

"I'm going to find Pan," Felix finally said. He turned around and began to walk away into the forest.

Serena blinked, standing in bewilderment for a few moments. She glanced at the group around the fire, debating whether to say goodbye or not. After one last look, she went after Felix.

"Do you have a death wish?" she asked cheerfully.

He ignored her and increased his pace. Serena was nearly jogging in order to keep up with his long strides.

She continued talking. "Like I said before, I'm pretty sure he wants to kill you," Serena snorted. "I mean, I'm pretty sure they _all_ want."

He started walking even faster. "I have to try and earn his forgiveness."

Serena rolled her eyes. The way he said it was like he looked up to Pan as though he were a god, or a king and Felix was merely his humble servant that deserved to be punished. It was almost sickening.

"Are you kidding me right now?"

He glared at her. "Why are you even following me?"

She twirled a red strand of her hair around her finger mockingly and batted her long eyelashes. "Because, Felix, my day is just not complete without having you around to annoy."

He shook his head, slowing down slightly. He allowed himself to come to the conclusion that arguing with her was pointless. Whatever he said seemed to encourage her to do the exact opposite.

They walked in silence, the murmurs of Robin Hood and his Merry Men, and woman, growing more indistinct. The forest was dark and the stars were barely out, making it nearly impossible to see.

"Fuck!" Serena groaned, stumbling over a rock. "Who the hell had the bright idea to do this in the dark?"

Felix seemed to be able to navigate through the dark with complete ease. "If you're going to complain then go back."

She smirked, trying to ignore the throbbing of her stubbed toes. "Nah. I'd like to see what's become of my own friends too, you know. Without help from the rookies."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

After I exited the newly deceased man's house, wearing actual pants for the first time in a week, Peter was standing with his arms crossed by Demon, looking at me with an annoyed expression.

"Impatient, much?" I asked sarcastically as I walked over to the horse and began petting him.

Peter's mouth tightened and the dark look on his face sent a chill through me. "If I were you, I'd keep quiet." My breath caught when he leaned closer to me, lowering his voice into a whisper. "Unless you'd like for Maurice to witness you running off with _me_, of all people."

My eyes immediately began to search the area until they landed on a group of guards near the entrance to the village. They were gathered around a pale, shaking Maurice who seemed to be speaking to them.

Peter stood up straight again and smiled. "Oh but don't worry about being caught and taken away. I have no problem with killing _any_ witnesses."

My mouth went dry as my eyes flickered between him and my adopted father, and then to the townspeople who had started to flock into the village for the day. I had no doubts that he could, and he would, eliminate them all if they stood in the way.

"I prefer to lay low though," he continued, turning to watch them in interest. "At least at the time being. So I would consider getting on the horse. Your choice."

I nodded weakly and began to pull myself up onto Demon's back, which turned out to be impossible for me to do without help. Hanging halfway onto the black horse, who seemed perfectly at ease, I turned my head to give Peter a pleading look.

He snickered and snapped a finger. Suddenly I felt my body being jerked roughly onto the horse, sitting astride him perfectly.

"Did you just make me move!?" I said, horrified. If he could control someone's movements, even a little bit, what kind of hell could he raise with the power of the Dark One?

I didn't even want to imagine.

Peter easily swung himself up and onto Demon without a problem.

"Ready?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at me with a cruel, playful expression.

I met his eyes steadily. "Just go," I whispered.

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his back, shutting my eyes tightly. Even now, my body still seemed to mold against his perfectly. I felt him stiffen for a few seconds, before relaxing. I tried so hard to pretend that this was my Peter I was holding on to, and not the Peter who thought of me as a new toy he owned. One that he knew he would grow tired of and discard once he got his use from it.

After a few moments, which I'm sure he used to try and figure out my actions, I felt Demon take off. As we left the village for good, I vaguely heard Maurice yell my name.

We didn't stop to rest until way past nightfall. By then I practically fell off of Demon instead of climbing off. My legs had started to cramp up hours ago and I was exhausted. But I stood there and stroked Demon's for a while, murmuring to him about how good he did and how sweet he was. Then I kissed his nose and curled up on the ground on my side.

Peter and I only spoke once the entire day.

"Your magic seems to be under control right now," he had commented casually in the late afternoon.

I hadn't had an accident since that morning when I was trying to learn to heal myself. "Yeah, I guess so."

My emotions weren't all over the place, therefore my magic was keeping quiet for me at the present time being. With the way things were going, however, it was only a matter of time before I electrocuted the entire Enchanted Forest or something equally bad.

As I laid there on the cold, dirt ground of the forest, I mentally scolded myself. I was supposed to be trying to get his memories back and so far I'd done a terrible job. I never fully appreciated just what he had gone through trying to get my memories back and I made a mental note to apologize when I got him back. If I got him back.

I had begun to drift off to sleep when I felt a hard nudge roll me onto my back.

I blinked groggily up at Peter who stood over me. "Is it time to go already?"

He squatted next to me, smirking. "No. You see, I've come to realize that maybe I've been a bit harsh."

"No kidding," I agreed, stifling a yawn with my hand. "You're a dick."

He continued speaking as if I hadn't said anything, though the corners of his mouth twitched. "After all, you've given me your full cooperation. No pointless pleading, or running away."

"I like to think of myself as a 'go with the flow' kind of person."

He chuckled slightly. "You're not scared of me very much either, are you?"

He gazed down at me with a look I couldn't even begin to describe. But it definitely scared me. I pushed myself up onto my elbows and attempted to keep a calm look on my face.

"Well you apparently need me right now so I know you won't kill me."

I desperately hoped that he wouldn't have, even if he didn't need me. Some part of him had to care and love me still.

"That's true," he admitted with a nod. "I do need you alive right now." He sighed, cocking his head at me, pursing his lips slightly as if in deep thought. "But I admit, I _am_ a bi_t_ confused."

I looked up at him with wide eyes, trying to go for the innocent look. "Why?"

He seemed only too happy to answer. "I've noticed that you don't like seeing anyone getting hurt. Even those who deserve it."

I avoided his eyes. "I think murder is horrible and completely unnecessary, unless for self-defense." I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth.

His hand went to my shoulder and he pushed me back to laying down. I tried to scramble away but he shifted so that he was on me, his body hovering over mine.

"Then why _are_ you so cooperative, Amy?" he hissed.

I swallowed. "I-I—"

"If you're not scared of me," he went on. "And killing for power goes against everything you believe in, then why aren't you fighting back?"

I said nothing. I tried to think of a plausible excuse, but none were coming to mind. Because this was all part of my not-so-smart plan? Because I love you and I need to be with you? Nope. I didn't think any of those would work.

Peter's face twisted. "Are you plotting against me?"

I shook my head rapidly. "No."

"I can make you scared of me, Amy. Tell me the truth."

"I'm not," I insisted desperately.

He began to run his fingers through my hair. "I _really _hope you're not lying to me, Amy," he said in a low voice. He continued speaking softly, almost sweetly. "It'd be a shame if I had to teach you a lesson, wouldn't it? Especially after it took you so long to take away those burns."

There it was. For the tiniest of seconds, I saw it in his eyes. The uncertainty and hesitation hidden carefully. Deep down, somewhere, he didn't actually want to hurt me. And he had no idea why.

Which meant that he would most likely ignore himself and hurt me anyway.

I don't know where my next words came from, exactly. Or my actions.

"I already have a scar," I whispered with a shrug. "There's nothing wrong with them. I think that they show that you're a _survivor_."

His eyebrows furrowed. I had repeated the same thoughts he had once voiced to me.

Hoping to further confuse him, my hands went to the front of my green blouse and with trembling fingers, I undid the front laces and pulled my shirt aside enough to show him the scar next to my heart.

As though he were in a daze, he traced a finger over it. I swallowed, forcing myself to breathe normally. This was the closest his touch had been to his real one and I longed for it.

There was a hard expression on his face as he continued to run his finger over it. "How'd you get it?"

"From a poisonous arrow," I said nonchalantly. "Someone tried to shoot my friend so I just kind of . . . reacted."

He shot me a dark look. "If it was poisoned, how did it not kill you?"

I smiled weakly. "Someone saved my life with this water that could heal it."

His eyes went back down to the scar. "Where have you gone that had someone trying to hurt you? Considering you don't seem to get out much."

I spoke carefully, thinking each word out before I said it. "I haven't always lived in this realm," I admitted. "Not like everyone thinks."

"That makes sense," he said after a few moments hesitation. "Where were you born?"

"I was born and raised here until I was ten. I've been in three other realms since. Just got back here a little over a week ago."

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Three?"

"Three. Thanks to the lovely help of—" I held up a finger and began ticking them down. "A magic bean, magic hat, magic shadow, and a magic ship."

I had to fight back a smile at the incredulous look on his face.

Then his eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean a 'shadow'?"

"It was . . . someone's shadow that they had stripped away. It could transport people to other realms." I shifted my head to stare at the ground next to me, where I could clearly see my own shadow. Then I looked back at him. "Huh. You don't have a shadow, do you?"

He slowly took his hand away from my chest and moved off of me. "Go to sleep, Amy."

The loss of his touch left an ache inside. I rolled back to my side and curled up into a tight ball, feeling a lump in my throat. Falling asleep didn't seem so welcoming anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<br>**

Peter sat against a tree, far away from Amy, just staring at her angrily. She seemed to have fallen asleep, her body scrunched up in a way that seemed almost uncomfortable to him.

Never had one person confused him so badly. One minute she was terrified of him, and the next she was snuggled up to him on the damn horse. Then there was the stunt she pulled tonight, one that he had let himself fall for. Nearly taking her shirt off and telling him a piece of her life story, one that left him with more questions than answers.

He clenched his teeth. Why had he felt so drawn to a tiny little scratch? It was absolutely nothing. She couldn't possibly know what true pain was. There were times when he thought her eyes would flicker to his wrists, or his back, as if she knew what lied underneath his shirt.

Irritated beyond reason, he let his head rest back against the tree and shut his eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>I won't be away too long, Felix," Peter said to his second in command. "Try not to let anyone get killed while I'm gone. Getting new recruits isn't exactly easy at the moment."<em>

_Felix nodded, swinging his mace over his shoulder. They stood on the edge of the camp, away from all of the others who were all grouped together, cheering on an intense sword fight between two of the Lost Boys. Both of them seemed to be going straight for the kill._

"_It's been six years, hasn't it?" Felix commented. "Has it been enough time?"_

"_The shadow certainly doesn't think so," Peter said, amused at the way his shadow had tried to refuse to take him at first. It had been a step out of line that Peter hadn't taken to very kindly. "But I'm only going to check up and see for myself the damage that Cora's done."_

"_Are you sure you found the right one?" Felix asked carefully, not wanting to seem like he was questioning his leader's judgment. "You said yourself that you're getting closer to finding the Heart of the Truest Believer and if it's the wrong—"_

_Peter clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, Felix. Even her damn mother knew it."_

* * *

><p><em>The shadow took Peter to a run down, dirty neighborhood on Earth with houses that looked like they were all falling apart. It seemed to reek of alcohol and some smoky scent. It was late out, so only a few drunks remained on the sidewalks.<em>

"_Which one is she in?" Peter asked the shadow, eyeing the area in disgust. _

_The shadow pointed to one a little ways down before placing his hand on Peter's shoulder, allowing glamour to go around him to make him invisible. _

'_Do not interfere,' the shadow warned him for what seemed like the hundredth time. 'The block on her mind has weakened, but not nearly enough. There is no reasoning with her yet.'_

_Peter smirked. "You honestly think I care enough to interfere?"_

_The shadow said nothing, but merely flew up into the air and vanished._

_Peter shook his head and began striding down the sidewalk towards the house the shadow had pointed out. From the opposite way, he saw a man who could barely walk straight turn into the very house he was headed. Peter raised an eyebrow. Was that the person Cora had chosen to look after her daughter? Peter quickened his pace and reached the house, just in time to see the heavily intoxicated man trip and crash into a trash can._

"_Damn it!" he cursed. Peter scoffed at him as the man tried to stand back up, but to no avail. _

_The front light of the house flashed on and the door swung open. "Seriously, Paul!? This is the fourth time this week!" _

_Peter felt the blood drain from his face as he stared at Amy, who had come running out of the house to help her guardian stand. The little porcelain doll she used to be was gone. She looked more like an angel now, maybe. Her black hair and dark brown eyes stood out boldly against her pale, white skin. She used to be so tiny and frail. Now she had gotten a figure, and her legs were long._

_Slowly, he felt himself move closer. As she gently helped Paul to his feet, he saw the dark circles under her eyes and the weary movements of her body. _

"_Come on," she said tiredly. "It's not that far. If you can walk all the way back here, you can make it a few more steps."_

_She began walking him inside, barely able to hold his weight as he leaned on her. Peter followed them closely._

_She half-dragged the man up the stairs of the ratty house. At one point he stumbled, nearly taking Amy down with him._

"_Fuck!" she yelped, regaining her balance. "Eyes are supposed to remain open while climbing stairs, Paul!"_

"_Don't be smart with me, Amethyst," he growled, his words barely distinguishable._

"_My name is Amy," she snapped. _

_Peter blinked, a strange feeling inside his chest at her defending of his nickname for her. He had to remind himself that she didn't remember him._

"_You're so worthless," Paul mumbled. "No one will ever want you."_

"_I'm aware," she replied dryly, rolling her eyes. _

_When they finally reached the bedroom, the man flopped onto the bed and passed out immediately._

_With a sigh, Amy walked down the hallway, nearly brushing against Peter and into her own room. It was tiny and empty, for the most part._

_She went straight to her window and just stared out at the sky. Peter stood next to her, watching the expression on her face curiously. Her eyes were scanning around sadly, as if looking for something._

_It took him an hour of standing there with her before he realized that she was, self-consciously, waiting for him. _

* * *

><p>Peter's eyes flew open when he heard a sob. For a moment, it didn't even register. He scrunched his face up, recalling that he had had some kind of dream. For the life of him he couldn't remember what of. A boy with a scar? Some drunk people.<p>

Suddenly, Amy began to scream so violently, it actually startled him. He jumped to his feet without thinking and realized that she was still asleep. Green zaps shot out of her hands and began hitting things at random, nearly himself. Dodging the magic that seemed to be exploding out of her, he dropped to his knees and began shaking her angrily.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" he demanded furiously when her tear-filled eyes opened.

The magic abruptly stopped. She stared at him wide-eyed for a few seconds before her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck. She pulled him down on top of her and held on to him.

He was frozen, unsure of how to react as she cried into the crook of his neck. She was trembling badly and her skin was freezing cold.

Cautiously, he let his arms go around her and she clung to him tighter. He hated how it felt. It felt . . . right.

"It's alright," he said quietly. "You're safe."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks so much for the feedback, everyone!**

**Chapter 8.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

><p>After three days of dull travelling, Felix and Serena had finally come across a village. It would have been quicker had it not been for the fact they were on foot, and Serena insisted on getting at least six hours of beauty sleep each night. She also stopped several times to revive dead plants and mess around with flowers until they looked absolutely perfect.<p>

Annoyed, he purposely stepped on one of the flowers she grew to make the small flower patch look symmetrical. She threatened to turn him into a pink flower.

Unsure of whether she was lying or not, he didn't question her weird habits again.

They had finally reached a village, which Serena recognized vaguely from the past. So she left him waiting on the outskirts of the town to go do some digging. Felix wanted to stay clear of all of them at the moment, considering it was his fault they had all ended up back here in the first place. He wouldn't feel guilty about it in the slightest, if it weren't for the fact that he was a traitor to his best friend. If he had pulled a betrayal like this on Neverland, Pan would have killed him. Or, at least, punished him severely. He'd done it to other Lost Boys before.

"Um, so we have a bit of a situation."

Felix got to his feet as Serena approached and raised his eyebrows. "Well? You've been gone an hour."

She pursed her lips, looking as though she were trying to figure out how to phrase it. "Weeeell . . . on the bright side, no one is looking to stick your head on a stick." She grinned weakly.

"The catch?" Felix said dryly.

She sighed and stared at the ground. "After a lot of interviewing, debating, thinking, and yelling, I've come to the conclusion that no one remembers a damn thing about their time in Storybrooke."

Felix narrowed his eyes. "Wait, what do you—."

"It means," she cut him off. "That your little curse went and reversed Regina's. Everyone who was in Storybrooke has been sucked into it." She shrugged nonchalantly, as if it didn't really bother her. The sadness in her eyes was clear though.

A sick feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. "Everyone?"

She nodded, giving him a sympathetic grimace. "I asked around about Pan. He's alive but no one knows where he is right now. They're all scared of him or something."

Felix was confused to the point where he didn't even want to think about the details of what she told him.

"So his own memories . . .?"

"Have probably been completely screwed with," Serena finished. She put her hand on his back and patted it. "I'm sorry."

Her awkward attempts at comforting would have been comical to him if it weren't for the crushing reason behind it.

Serena took her hand away and the sad look changed to distress. "I also asked about Amy, but apparently no one around here has ever heard of her."

"Amethyst," Felix corrected absentmindedly. "That's what everyone would know her as."

Serena's eyes lit up in relief, but then scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Oh, ew. Cora was an evil bitch, but who would do _that_ to their kid? No wonder she changed her name."

"Pan did, actually."

Serena snorted. "They seem to have a lovely, healthy relationship."

Now Felix snickered. There really was so much Amy never knew or understood about the love of her life. For being the one person Peter had ever truly loved and cared for, he certainly had no problem with keeping her in the dark about things.

Felix had known about Peter's feelings for her since he had come back from seeing her for the first time since her memories were taken. When she was only sixteen and still living on Earth. He didn't think he'd ever forget that night.

* * *

><p><em>Felix knew Pan was back home the second it happened. The weather calmed down and the island stopped shaking like one, big constant earthquake. It had been storming like mad the entire time he was gone. Neverland didn't like it when he wasn't there. The weather would wreak havoc with pelting hail, and winds strong enough to make you fly without pixie dust. Anyone who would have been near the ocean would have been sucked in without hope of ever surviving. Unless nearby mermaids were feeling particularly generous.<em>

_Peter entered the camp and the Lost Boys immediately began to cheer. They grew just as restless when he was gone. The crying at night increased dramatically without the pipes to control them, which annoyed Felix to no end. _

_Peter had a hard expression on his face, one that made the boys go silent immediately. He didn't even pause in his walking. Instead he continued on to the other side and went towards where the cages were kept._

_Once he was out of the camp, Slightly, who was usually the quietest of the boys, said sharply, "What's the matter with him?" _

_All of the boys looked to Felix, as if the second in command would know. Which he didn't. He wondered if Amy had died or something, which would certainly be a reason for him to be angry. He needed her in order to live, literally._

"_Stay here," Felix ordered them shortly. Quickly and silently, he followed the path to where Peter had gone. When he found him, he was in front of their prisoner's cage, which was currently on the ground._

"_Hello, Darling," Peter greeted Wendy cheerfully. "I have a few questions for you. If you give me satisfactory answers, you can come out for . . ." he paused, tilting his head thoughtfully. "Mm, we'll say for an hour today." _

_Felix stayed hidden in the trees, feeling like a fool for sticking around to listen. It was as good as signing a death warrant for himself. _

_Wendy must have simply nodded, because Peter said, "Excellent."_

_All trace of fun and games suddenly vanished from his face, being replaced by something to be just as feared. _

"_What does love feel like?" he asked darkly._

_Felix wasn't sure who was more stunned. Himself, or the girl in the cage. _

"_I-I don't know," Wendy stuttered. "I've never been in love before."_

_Peter sighed heavily. "That's a shame." He stood up and started to walk away._

"_Wait!" she cried desperately, gripping the bars of the cage. "I think I can guess, though. My mother once talked to me about it."_

_He turned back to her and raised an eyebrow expectantly. _

"_It's one of the things she told me about that I'll never forget," she murmured. "Even if I'm trapped here for a thousand years."_

"_Well?" He chuckled. "Go on then. What did 'mummy' tell you?"_

"_That real love is the most powerful thing in the world," she said softly. _

"_People do foolish things for it," Peter agreed with a smirk. Felix knew he was thinking the same thing as himself. John and Michael, her brothers, had become the perfect pair of puppets just to get their sister back someday. _

"_It's because they care so deeply about someone that they'd be willing to do anything to see them happy and safe," Wendy insisted. "Father said it pained him to see his family sad or scared and he would do anything to protect us. I-I imagine it's the same between a man and a woman." _

_Peter's expression darkened drastically. "How quickly does it happen?" The way he spoke, it was as if it were a disease._

"_For my parents, it happened the moment they laid eyes on each other," Wendy said, sounding wistful at the thought of them. _

_Peter didn't say anything for a while, which admittedly had Felix waiting in suspense. What was he asking her these questions for? She was too young to even understand what she was talking about. _

_Besides, Peter had always known how to manipulate those who love. It's what he was going to do to Amy, after all. Why would he need information on it? It was as if he had gone . . . desperate._

"_This has been most enlightening, Darling," Peter finally said. He turned around and began to stride away, a terrifyingly angry look on his face._

"_Ar-aren't you going to let me out?" she spoke up meekly. "I answered your questions."_

_He chuckled harshly. "No I don't think so. See, unfortunately, I didn't like your answers." _

_With that, Felix began to back away silently. Peter had entered his most dangerous of moods. One that could result in the loss of Felix's own life if he weren't careful. _

"_Eavesdropping?"_

_Felix opened his mouth, ready to blurt out a thousand different excuses or apologies as Peter came striding towards him._

_But he walked right past him without a second glance and reached behind a tree, seizing Slightly out by the scruff of his neck. Felix stared, silently cursing himself for not having heard him following. Slightly had always been the quietest Lost Boy, as well as the stealthiest._

"_So that's it?" Slightly demanded. "You've gone soft over a stupid girl or something." It was as if his leader weren't worthy of his respect any longer._

_Peter smiled dangerously. "Of course not." With that, he snapped Slightly's neck and threw him to the ground. _

_He then met Felix's eyes. "Let's call that a warning. Don't speak of this."_

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

"Are you going to tell me what exactly happened last night or make me ask?"

After three hours of silent travelling, Peter's curiosity had finally cracked him.

For the first time, I was grateful for the nightly flashbacks. Last night, I had finally seen a flash of my real Peter. He held me tightly, protecting me, and we both fell asleep. It had felt like something from a different lifetime, having him comfort me again. I had clung to him, breathing in every precious second that he had shown compassion and not cruelty towards me. It was my biggest piece of proof that he was in there still and he cared about me.

I woke up, however, to a very angry Peter who dragged me to my feet and straight to Demon, ranting about how we'd overslept and now we were even tighter on time. I didn't say anything, not wanting to upset him further.

Now the idea that he had taken care of me without a single clue why was probably driving him mad.

"It's a reoccurring nightmare," I admitted. "It's from something that happened a while ago but they keep coming."

"Hm. What about?"

"My mother," I said softly. "I found her when I was a kid and lived with her for a long time. She became queen of another realm. She _really _liked to take hearts."

He didn't say anything more, so neither did.

We only stopped for a break to eat, and such, two times the entire day. When night fell, he kept us going.

"You can't make Demon carry us for twenty-four hours," I insisted angrily. "It'll exhaust him!"

"At this rate we'll be at the Dark One's castle by tomorrow night," Peter replied smoothly. "I wouldn't be concerned over the horse, anyway. It's yourself I'd worry about. How's the magic-without-hate coming, Amy?"

I flinched. "You haven't exactly given me the chance to practice at it, you know."

"When did I say that I would?"

Annoyed, I began to work on it while riding the horse, which really wasn't the smartest thing to do but he'd left me no other choice. He slowed down Demon slightly, but that was about as far as his generosity extended. For a while I made no progress.

I started with the fire, since that seemed to be what was the hardest to control. But every time I allowed one to form in my hand, it'd burn me and I'd end up throwing it at a bush or something. On the bright side, it didn't start any forest fires. It just completely disintegrated instead.

"You're not confident in your own abilities," Peter finally said after I swore at my burnt hand for the thousandth time. "Don't be scared of it. You control _it_, not the other way around."

I gritted my teeth but tried to listen to what he was saying. Don't fear it. I was in control. This was to protect me from becoming my mother. I could do this.

As calmly as I could, I let it flow through my arm and the hot flames ignited in my hand. I shoved back my fear and just stared at it steadily.

It didn't hurt or fly off anywhere.

"I did it," I gasped, staring at flickering fire. Not wanting to push my luck, I let it vanish from my hand. "I actually did it!"

He snorted. "That's hardly a start, you know."

I scowled at the back of his head. "Come on, this is progress for me! Even before the immortality thing, I've always sucked at magic."

The horse suddenly skidded to a stop and I lurched forward into Peter's back. He twisted his body around to face me and he gripped my shoulders.

His eyes narrowed. "You mean to tell me that you had magic _before?_" he hissed.

I stared at him, wide-eyed. "Yes since I was a kid."

"And after all that time, no one ever taught you how to use it?"

I tried to shrug but his hands were so tight I couldn't, so I just shook my head. "My mother tried to, but I was terrible so she gave up after a while. Then . . . I guess you could say I didn't even think about learning to."

His eyes searched my face for a few moments before he smirked. "Everyone has just given up on you, haven't they?"

I smiled slightly. "Not everyone." I nodded my head towards the forest ahead of us. "If you're going to keep me awake all night so that you don't have to deal with my nightmares then let's get going."

I avoided looking at him, the corners of my mouth twitching, as I began focusing on trying to heal the fresh burns off of my hands. After a minute of staring at me, or most likely glaring, he turned back around to face forward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next update should be much longer and quicker to come out, hopefully! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

* * *

><p>I fiddled around with my magic almost the entire night. Every time I tried to stop, I'd start to drift off against Peter's back and he'd snap at me to wake up. I hated what the curse had done to him more than ever. That little spark of him had slipped out for me, but got sucked right back in, once again under lock and key. Now he didn't want to deal with me or my nightmares.<p>

We finally stopped around midday to let Demon rest. Peter made me, however, stand the entire time so that I wouldn't fall asleep too. Sadly, he underestimated me. I dozed off while standing up.

Unfortunately, I underestimated him as well.

The second he realized what I was doing, he slung me over his shoulder and carried me kicking and screaming until he reached this filthy river that wasn't too far away. There, he threw me in.

The cold water was deep, but it was calm with no rushing currents. I found the bottom quickly and pushed off until my head broke through the surface. I sputtered furiously and flung my hair out of my face. The water was so brown from the mud that I couldn't see anything below me. It was more like a swamp than river. Trees crowded closely together alongside of it, creating a sort of awning with the treetops that blocked out the sunlight.

"Still tired?" Peter drawled, grinning boyishly as he stood by the water's edge. He had thrown me halfway to the other damn side.

"Bite me," I snapped as I trudged through the mud. It took every ounce of leg strength I had to simply walk through it. It was so thick and slippery. and my feet kept sinking in.

He quirked an eyebrow, amused. "What was that?"

"Bite. Me!" I hissed. "The equivalent saying to the helpful phrase, 'fuck you'!" My foot sunk into the bottom slightly so I had to stop to yank it out, cursing under my breath the entire time. Once I managed to get it free, I began to move again.

Then something very large brushed against my leg and I froze up, the ability to breathe temporarily fleeing.

"What is it?" Peter asked immediately.

I moved my lips, my voice barely audible. "I don't think I'm alone in here."

His eyes flashed and he moved a step closer, scanning the water carefully. A sloshing sound behind me made me cringe.

"Start moving," he said quietly, his eyes fixed on something behind me. "Very slowly."

I swallowed and nodded. Keeping my hands above the water, I started walking at the rate of a snail. The adrenaline of my life possibly being at stake kept me going. My breathing and movements remained calm, but I stared at Peter in so much fear I was certain my eyes would pop out of my head.

"Almost here," he said softly, reaching his hand out towards me. "Good. Don't look behind you."

Terror seized me and I forced down the urge to scream. What the hell did he get me into?

The second I stretched my hand out to take his, something snarled behind me and suddenly I was being yanked underneath.

The creature felt bony and frail, but its hold on me was unbelievably strong. I struggled against it wildly, but all that did was tire me out. I opened my eyes but I couldn't see a single thing. Something sharp grazed my arm. Were those its _teeth!?_ I didn't want to find out. I was running out of time.

I had only one choice left.

As the air left my body, I let something shoot from my body that made a direct hit with the creature holding me. I heard a high-pitched scream in my ear before I felt it release me. I kicked my feet, trying to reach the top. A pair of arms went around my waist and I was pulled to the surface.

Peter shushed me soothingly as he swam us back to the river's edge. I held onto him tightly, gasping and coughing as my lungs burned for air. This was the second time some creature had tried to drown me and it did not get any damn easier with experience.

As Peter pulled himself out of the river first, his eyes wandered over behind me. I whipped around and what I say made me gag. It was a shriveled up old woman, just floating on the surface of the water. Its skin was slimy and dead looking.

"What the hell is that thing!?" I shrieked as Peter half-dragged me out of the river. Its mouth was wide open, revealing sharply pointed teeth. Something green was leaking from her and into the already dirty water.

Peter made a disgusted face and spat onto the ground. "A hag," he explained, taking my shoulders and sitting me down before kneeling in front of me. "They drown and eat prey," he continued, his eyes searching over me. "This must have been its nest."

"Great," I managed to choke out, trying not to get sick.

He reached out and wiped a bit of mud off of my cheek with his thumb. "You killed it at least."

The satisfaction in his tone didn't escape me and I stared at him numbly. I had never killed a person or creature before, especially not with magic. I didn't even know I was strong enough to do that.

He didn't know either, but he had wanted to find out.

"Y-you set me up," I whispered. "You knew it'd be in here. You_ wanted_ me to kill it with my magic."

A malicious smirk played on his lips. "I did, didn't I?"

"You bastard!" I shouted. "I could have died!"

I started to scramble to my feet, but he pulled me back to the ground and pushed me down onto my back.

He settled himself on top of me, a hand on either side of my head. "Now I wouldn't have let that happen," he said, grinning devilishly. "I need you alive, remember?"

Water dripped from his hair and on me. He was a wet, muddy mess from diving in and pulling me out.

I searched his face quizzically. "_Did_ you set this up?"

He scoffed. "I just said I did."

"But you jumped in to save me," I said quietly. "Because . . ." I swallowed, and made myself continue. "You care about me."

His eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth. "You've obviously forgotten that you're nothing but a disposable weapon to me. Do I need to remind you?"

"Yes you do. So kiss me."

He blinked in astonishment. I was stunned by my own words too, but I pushed it. Even if he didn't know it, he had to still be in love with me. The pixie dust had lead me to him for a reason. We were bound by something that no damn curse could ever break and I wasn't giving up the hope that I could get him back.

"Kiss me," I repeated, more confidently. "Then try and tell me I mean nothing to you."

He stared at my mouth when I licked my lips, trying to lure him in. I could see the internal conflict going on in his head, wondering what I could possibly be trying to accomplish, and how this could go wrong for him.

"You're hesitating," I said softly. "Because you know I'm right—mmpf!" He cut me off by slamming his lips to mine with such force it hurt.

I moved my mouth against his, trying to keep up. I had been craving this so badly, but this was nothing like it used to be. He'd always been rough when kissing me, but this was something completely different. This was pure hate entwined with lust.

My body was completely crushed under his. When I squirmed to get more comfortable, a low groan came from the back of his throat. His tongue forced its way through my teeth and did things to my mouth that made me whimper. I hated the mixed emotions I felt over finally kissing him again. I didn't want to keep going, but I missed him so badly I also didn't even think about stopping.

But he did. He bit my bottom lip before lifting his head back to look down at me, panting angrily. My lips were swollen and my chest heaved as I struggled to catch my own breath.

He laid his forehead against mine and I reached up to cup his face in my hands, but he caught my wrists, sinking his nails into them.

"You mean _nothing_ to me," he hissed through gritted teeth. A lump formed in my throat and breathing properly became harder than ever.

He got to his feet, yanking me up along with him. He began pulling me away from the hag's nest and back towards the clearing where we had left Demon. "There's a village near the Dark One's castle. You are to stay wherever I put you while I search for the dagger."

"You're that afraid of your feelings that you can't even be near me?" I demanded. "That's pathetic! That's—!" I stopped and clenched my eyes shut. That's exactly what I had done to him.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said calmly, though his eyes were dark. "I don't have 'feelings' for you." A cruel smile went on his face. "Physically on the other hand . . ."

"No!" I yelped, shaking my head rapidly and taking a step back. I couldn't let this Peter touch me ever again. The pain of it was too much and I couldn't handle it. The next time I kissed him, it would be the _real _him.

His eyebrows flickered up suggestively for a moment before continuing. "As for not taking you with me, well, you're not necessary until after I have the dagger and we've released Rumpelstiltskin from that cell." He smiled mockingly. "Then you'll be _very_ useful at keeping him at bay while I plunge that dagger deep into his heart."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

"Felix, we've been searching the forest, villages, and houses for days and there was still no sign of Pan or even Amy . . ."

Felix glared at Serena from across the table. "I'm not giving up. Feel free to leave whenever you'd like."

He had learned how to tolerate her, but he wouldn't call the two of them friends. Temporary allies, maybe.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying that we've been looking in the wrong places."

They had been in the Enchanted Forest and travelling together for a week and a half. It was late at night and they were sitting in an empty tavern/inn in the middle of a bustling town. The two of them had no money to rent a room, or actually get anything to eat or drink. So they sat at a table in the dark, secluded corner, waiting for people to come and buy stuff so they could swipe it.

"Where do you suggest we look then?" Felix asked dryly. "Since you obviously know him so well."

Serena blinked. "Let's say I guess right . . . you have to steal me a bottle of whiskey."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

He'd spent years as a thief with Peter before Neverland. They used to steal alcohol all the time for fun, he could get a bottle with his eyes closed. A jolt went through him and he couldn't help a small smile. It was strange, remembering that he and Peter used to just be immature teenagers and get drunk. It was one of the rare times they'd forbid Rumpelstiltskin from joining them in their mischief. Felix would always wake up in the morning passed out in a barn or a stack of hay somewhere, while Peter would end up behind a house, or in a house if he was lucky, with some random girl whose name he could never remember the next day.

Serena snapped him out of his thoughts, a grin on her face. "Good. Okay, how about two bottles if I guess Amy's location too?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and scoffed. "Okay?"

"Awesome. My guess is . . ." Her eyes shifted to a point behind him. "That Pan-no, wait! I'm going to go all in here, Pan a_nd _Amy are standing outside that window."

Felix whipped around in his chair so fast the he nearly knocked the table over.

Sure enough, to his complete and utter shock, his best friend and the love of his life, the ones they had been searching so hard for, were standing right outside a window near the entrance of the tavern. It seemed impossible, but there they were. A wave of relief hit Felix. He hadn't completely ruined everything. His curse at least hadn't separated them, so how angry could Peter really be if he got his memories back?

Serena cocked her head. "For bonus points, I'm going to guess that they're arguing too."

Felix frowned, focusing on them intently. They certainly did look like they were arguing. More like screaming at each other. He could hear their yelling from inside, but what they were saying was indistinguishable.

What startled him was the way Peter was looking at her. There had been times when Peter had been beyond furious and frustrated with Amy, but never had he looked at her with so much _hate. _Amy, however, was looking at him the same way she always had, even when she was angry with him.

"Are they covered in mud?" Serena asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Felix lowered his voice. "More importantly, how did they find each other without their memories?"

Serena shrugged. "Maybe it's the true love thingy. You know, 'destined' to always find each other and shit."

They stopped talking abruptly when Peter came in, hauling a scowling Amy by her arm. Felix and Serena ducked their heads on instinct, but of course it wouldn't matter. They wouldn't know them, nor did they even take notice of them there. Slowly, Felix shifted in his seat to have a better of view of them.

Peter went straight to the innkeeper and demanded a room. He didn't offer a single coin and the man still immediately complied, looking fearful.

"What if I just decided to follow you?" Felix heard Amy hiss as the man moved away to grab a room key. "Ever think about that?"

"Then I'll tie you to the bed," Peter snapped as he snatched the small, bronze key from the bewildered man's hand.

"That's hot," Serena commented, snickering under her breath.

Peter shoved the key into Amy's hand roughly. "Be grateful I'm not leaving you in the woods to sleep while you scream in fear over your own shadow."

Amy's voice shook slightly as she looked at him with bright eyes. "Well you won't have to deal with me and my nightmares much longer, will you?"

"No," he agreed, smiling darkly. He narrowed his eyes. "Now stay here or—."

He didn't even finish his threat before she had run off. Felix thought he heard a small sob escape her while she dashed up the stairs to where the rooms were.

Peter stared after her for a moment, his mouth slightly parted as if to call after her. Then his expression twisted furiously and he glanced around the room before his eyes landed on Felix and Serena, as if he had just noticed them there.

"What the hell are you two looking at?" he snarled, his hands glowing threateningly.

"His scar," Serena stammered, pointing at Felix. She lunged across the table and gripped his chin, as if to show him off. "I mean look at it." She chuckled nervously. "It's so cute."

Felix swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes off his brother, who was glaring at him like he never had before.

Peter's eyes shifted back to the staircase one last time before he stormed out, leaving an icy chill in the air behind him.

The second the tavern door slammed behind him, Serena released Felix's face and both of them were silent for a while, both of them mulling over what they had just witnessed. Peter truly didn't remember anything. His mind and memories were completely screwed up. He didn't remember his most loyal follower. He didn't even remember his Lost Girl. Felix used to wonder if there were any limits on what he wouldn't do for her, or for power. The answer had been clear. There weren't any limits for either of them. Until it took killing her to get power.

Now because of his own curse, Peter had forgotten his best friend, Neverland, and was abusive towards the love of his life.

"If he doesn't care about her anymore, then why is he keeping her around?" Serena asked quietly. "And why is she s_taying a_round?"

"I don't know," Felix replied monotonously.

"Well then when she wakes up we'll talk to her," Serena said brightly.

Felix slammed his fist on the table, making Serena jump in surprise. "For what!?" he shouted. "She doesn't know who we are! Peter doesn't know who I am!" His head slumped down and he clenched his eyes shut. "And it's my fault."

Serena gazed at his distressed face for a few moments, as though unsure of what to do. Then, she moved her chair next to his and put her hand on his shoulder, somewhat awkwardly.

"We're going to fix this," she said, sounding very matter of fact.

"How?" he hissed.

She winced. "I actually have an idea," she admitted, sounding reluctant.

He shot her a confused look. "Why is that bad?"

"It involves something horrible." She shuddered. "A torture of the worst kind."

"What?" he pressed impatiently. He didn't care who they had to kill or what they would have to do to get Peter's memories back. He owed him that.

Serena sniffed dramatically. "Go get that alcohol you owe me because I'm going to need it. I have to hurt . . . my pride."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

Peter and I had never gotten into a fight so bad before.

All because I dropped the "L" word.

We didn't speak to each other the entire trip to the village. I could see the Dark One's castle in the distance and it was the most daunting sight I'd ever seen. It was huge and black and just plain terrifying.

When we reached a small inn/tavern, I tried pleading with him to let me come with him to search for the dagger. He flat out refused, offering no further explanation than, "I don't need you."

I kind of lost it then.

"JUST ADMIT THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME!" I yelled, shoving his chest. "That's the only reason you want to keep your distance! Because you're scared and confused!"

Peter's nostrils flared and his eyes blazed with such fury that I took a step back. Before I knew it, we were screaming terrible things at each other, him mocking my feelings for him and vice versa. Finally he got so fed up that he just dragged me inside the empty tavern, where everything went even more downhill.

On the bright side, he didn't think I was plotting to run away or kill him anymore.

Once I was inside the room he got me, using intimidation instead of money, I forced myself to stop crying and focused on cleaning the dirt and grime off of my skin and out of my hair with a tub in the corner. Then I cleaned my clothes the best that I could before I curled up on the small bed. My body ached from fatigue. I had no idea how long it was going to take him to find the dagger, but once he did I'd be awake until Rumpelstiltskin was dead.

Then he would leave me. Or, at the rate we were going, just kill me.

I slept for only a few hours. I woke myself up when I fell off the bed from flailing and screaming in my sleep. After that, I couldn't settle myself back down again. A little sleep was better than none, I suppose.

I sat in the pitch dark room for a while. It had to be around two or three in the morning. My stomach growled and I wondered if I could persuade the guy downstairs to give me some food.

Wondering how long Peter was going to be, I went downstairs and saw that the innkeeper had fallen asleep at one of the tables, a mug of ale still grasped firmly in his hand. I glanced around and my eyes widened when I noticed a couple at a table in the corner, making out quite intensely. The guy's back was to me and he had a hood up while the girl sat on his lap, her face obscured by his. A couple empty bottles lied on the ground near them.

I felt the urge to tell them to get a room.

But instead, I turned around and began quietly creeping up the stairs again.

"Amy!"

I froze. I knew that voice. The last time I heard it was when she was fighting the person who had destroyed everything for me, Peter, and countless others.

I slowly turned around and stared at Serena, whose eyes shifted around. "Er, I mean . . . if that's your name." My eyes went to the person's lap she was sitting on.

The traitor.

My eyes narrowed on Felix, who scrutinized my enraged face, obviously not realizing that I _knew_ I had something to be mad about.

"_You son of a bitch!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before anyone asks, it has been proven more than once that true love's kiss does not work on the curse. Feedback appreciated, my lovelies! Thank you for the INCREDIBLE support!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the wait! Hopefully this helps redeem me?**

**Chapter 10.**

* * *

><p>"Do you think that'll work?" Felix asked Serena with a raised eyebrow.<p>

She shrugged. "I was the baby of the group, you might say. So I'm sure I can convince Blue to help me if I . . ." she faked a gag. "_Apologize_ for leaving."

Her plan seemed too easy, which means that there were a thousand things that could go wrong.

"What's the catch?" he asked dryly.

"I ran away without giving up my wings," she admitted. "Forgiveness might be a little tricky."

"How'd you stay hidden?" he asked in interest. She had mentioned to Amy in Storybrooke while he was stuck in that jail that she left as a protest because Tinkerbell had been kicked out.

"I have my ways, dear Felix," she said with a smirk. "Now, I know how to kiss up to Blue better than anyone, so this _has _to work." Her hands reached out to grab the bottles he held in his hand, which he held back. He grabbed two of them from the back, as promised, but only agreed to give it to her if her plan wasn't stupid.

"And if it doesn't work?" he pressed.

She rolled her eyes. "Then it's your turn to come up with something! I can't always be the smart one, you know."

He glowered at her, but handed over both bottles, which she accepted gleefully.

They sat in silence for a long time before she spoke up, "Want some?" she coaxed.

"One of us needs to stay sober," he pointed out.

She snorted. "Oh please. This is just enough to only give me a strong buzz."

He scoffed in disbelief. "It's two bottles."

She grinned. "Fairies can hold liquor like you wouldn't believe."

To prove her point, she downed both bottles without a problem. Ten minutes later, she was grinning for no real reason, but she wasn't falling all over the place like an idiot, like Amy had back on Neverland.

The thought of it still made him snicker.

He was snapped out of that fond memory when Serena curled up on his lap like a cat.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm tired," she said, through a yawn. "And you seemed preferable to the floor. Wake me up when something exciting happens, would you?"

She met his eyes, as though she were going to bat her eyelashes innocently. But she didn't. Instead they ended up in some sort of intense staring contest.

One that he lost when he started kissing her.

It was a good thing she noticed Amy come down, otherwise he never would have.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

"Amy," Serena said nervously as I shook with rage. "Let's just try to calm down."

It had taken Felix and Serena all of ten seconds to realize that I hadn't lost my memories long with the rest of the Enchanted Forest. At which point, they'd both jumped to their feet and stared at me like I was a weird, scientific miracle. Serena was obviously a bit buzzed. Felix, however, seemed perfectly sober as he eyed me warily.

"Calm down?" I repeated. "He's destroyed _everything a_nd you expect me to CALM DOWN!?"

"Oh, shit," Serena said, shrinking back with wide eyes.

"How do you even remember?" Felix demanded, looking bewildered.

"I don't know, Felix! You did the curse! You tell me!" I barked out a harsh laugh. "Oh wait. You can't tell me because you had no fucking idea what you were doing!" I was on the verge of tears as I yelled at Felix's stricken face, hating the guilt in his eyes. "That's why Peter _hates _me right now! He's using me to help him kill Rumpelstiltskin and become the Dark One!"

Felix stared. "But if he-"

I didn't give him a chance to speak. "If he does it then he'll be lost to the darkness and I'll never get him back!" I grabbed one of the bottles off of the floor and smashed it, not caring how childish it was. "He won't even admit he has feelings for me _now_!"

Serena's expression turned horrified. "You asked him if he had feelings for you!?"

"No," I muttered. "I told him he did and that's why he was afraid to be around me."

Felix stared at me as if I were the stupidest thing he'd ever seen, while Serena groaned, smacking a hand to her forehead.

"Oh, honey," she said with a sigh. "No. Just . . . no."

"I don't know what else to do," I whispered miserably.

"Do anything but that!" she said, exasperated. "Playing hard-to-get does wonders!"

I shook my head tiredly. I had no idea what I was doing. I wasn't smart and cunning like he was and I certainly didn't know how to manipulate him, as no one knew either. I didn't even know who this Peter was. I had past the point of desperation and I snapped like a twig, just wishing that my words would bring him back.

Oh God how I needed him back.

Felix gave me a cruel smirk. "Amy knows all about that game. She spent most of their time together pushing him away."

Serena spared him a dirty look, as if he were a child that she was scolding for being mean to other kids on the playground. He rolled his eyes at her and they both looked back to me. Simultaneously, their eyes grew big.

"Uh, not to worry you, Amy," Serena said awkwardly. "But . . . you're holding fire."

"Oh, _I know_."

* * *

><p>Peter had to restrain himself from burning Rumpelstiltskin's castle down then and there.<p>

He had spent hours searching and yet, he found absolutely nothing. Not the slightest hint of where the dagger was, or any trace of an enchantment that was hiding it. It _had _to be there somewhere. If it wasn't, then he had no other leads as to where it could be. Rumpelstiltskin could always have it with him, but to carry it around would be a death wish. Besides, Snow White and her husband would have most likely confiscated it when he'd foolishly allowed himself to be caught.

With a frustrated growl, he strode across the room he was in and kicked the spinning wheel over. Of course he would have kept his spinning habit up. It was the only thing he actually knew how to do as a kid. His younger "brother" had lacked in imagination and always whined every time Peter would steal or con others. He preferred an _honest_ living as a child.

Peter glanced around the room he was in. The castle truly lived up to its grand expectation. It was dark and cold, to the point where the pathetic misery of the place was almost suffocating. The ambiance screamed that someone powerful and lonely lived there.

The corners of his lips twitched. Well, _used _to live there. Once he followed through with his plans, he planned on tearing the castle down and rebuilding something of his own.

He just had to get the damn dagger to make it all happen.

He found his thoughts shifted to his _other_ weapon. He had been gone for a few hours now and he wondered what she was doing. Throwing a fit in her sleep, most likely. He couldn't let himself be near her when that happened. Not again. It had been a dangerous thing for him to do. He had wanted to _comfort _her.

His hands clenched into fists. She herself was dangerous. He had thrown her in that river and for the purpose of getting her to use her magic as a fighting tool against that hideous creature so she would finally show what she was capable of.

But she was underneath the water so long. At least that's what it had felt like. He _had _to go in after her. She couldn't be of use to him dead.

Then she provoked him into kissing her, making him go into a frenzy like he'd never experienced before. He decided that it had been too long since his last physical encounter and that was the only reason he had wanted her so badly.

Peter lifted up a small mirror from the desk, wondering why such an ordinary item would be lying around a room full of magical items. He stared at his reflection and scowled.

The accusations she made of him _loving _her was what sent him over the edge. He'd been too tolerant of her sharp tongue and now she was spouting ridiculous notions that really made no sense in the slightest.

Amy was a foolish girl who had no idea how dangerous this game she was playing was.

A bright light flashed from the mirror and he immediately held it out, blinking away the burning sensation the flash had given his eyes.

He looked back to it and a jolt went through him. It was a looking glass. And right now, he was looking at Amy.

His teeth bared at the mirror. Amy wasn't where he had left her. She was running through the forest.

"Felix!" she screamed, spinning around in a circle, her eyes searching the dark woods wildly. "Where the hell are you!?"

Peter felt something twist inside of him. Who was Felix and what the hell was she looking for him for? She was supposed to be obediently waiting for him, not running after some man.

"I guess you were never a good hider or seeker." A deep, almost monotone voice taunted from the mirror.

She whipped around and to Peter's surprise, she let out an enraged yell and threw her hand out. A purple spark zapped out struck a tree, narrowly missing the tall, blonde boy with the scar on his face that Peter had seen at the tavern. There had been something so familiar about him and his name that Peter had had to backtrack a moment to make sure he'd never seen him before.

"We've been going at this for a half hour," the boy, Felix, said in amusement. "If you wanted to kill me, you'd have done it by now."

Amy glared at him, her eyes blazing. "If you're so confident then why did I have to chase you all the way out here?"

"Maybe I miss the thrill of these games. Don't you, Lost Girl?"

The title tugged at his brain slightly, but he ignored it, focusing on Amy's face. It obviously meant something to her. Her face twisted as though she were in physical pain.

"What are you even doing here in the first place?" she demanded, her face fighting to regain composure. "To gloat about how Peter's treating me?"

Peter's eyes narrowed at the boy, waiting for his response. The only explanation that he could think of was that he used to be her lover. The thought that it had obviously ended badly was the only thing that was keeping him from hunting them both down right then and there, his search for the dagger long forgotten for the time being. Instead, he continued to watch them through the mirror.

Felix took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Look," he said in a low voice. "I know we've had our differences and you dislike me-"

"Dislike you?" she cut him off incredulously. "Felix, I dislike alcohol. Speaking of which, I think you lost Serena back there somewhere." She crossed her arms and continued calmly, walking towards him. "I dislike the taste of coconut. I dislike being trapped and I dislike being thought of as weak." She stopped a couple feet in front of the boy and her tone turned venomous. "I disliked you when I first met you. Now, I _hate _you."

Peter smirked. Maybe they were never lovers, after all. She certainly looked like she hated him. He couldn't help but notice that she _had_ gotten better at controlling her magic. It wasn't all over the place like it would have been a few days ago.

"You don't hate me," Felix said. He gave her a small, condescending smile. "Besides you need my help."

"Go. To. Hell!" she hissed out. "I don't want your help!"

"Yes. You. Do," Felix whispered back mockingly. "You know why?"

"Enlighten me," she shot back. "Go ahead and tell me, if you're such an expert on me now!"

"You're scared of Pan."

Amy stepped back, looking as though she'd been slapped. Peter stared at her face with a hard expression, waiting for her to react. She opened her mouth, as if she wanted to deny it, but no words came out.

"And you have every reason to be scared," Felix said darkly. "That's why you need to come with us while we figure out how to fix this."

Peter gripped the mirror so tightly his knuckles felt like they'd burst through the skin. His lips curled into a snarl. What could he possibly be thinking? Trying to take _his _property away from him. Did he honestly think that wouldn't find them?

"He won't hurt me," she insisted weakly. "He needs me alive right now."

"What about when he doesn't?" Felix said sharply. "You think he's planning on letting you walk away just like that?"

"It doesn't matter," Amy said, her voice cracking. "I can't leave. He'll find me, like always." With those words, she dropped to the ground and broke down completely.

She was sobbing so hard Peter could hear her choking. Something inside him felt weird, watching her cry because of him. He didn't know what it was, but he had the desire to be there instead of _Felix_, who stared at her as though he wasn't quite sure how to deal with this situation.

After a couple minutes, he said wearily, "Stop. I really don't have patience for crying."

Her head snapped up furiously. "Fuck you! This is all your fault!"

Felix sat down next to her and put a hand on her back awkwardly. "I know. Just remember . . ." He gave her a wry grin. "Amy never fails."

Peter felt irritated when she burst out laughing, covering her face with her hands as she hiccuped.

"I really needed to hear that," Amy admitted. She sighed and wiped her eyes, taking several deep breaths before standing up. "I have to go back. Go get Serena and don't stick around here."

Felix hesitated before getting to his feet as well. "Be careful."

"Nah I figured I'd tell Peter that I was running around past my curfew. Thought that might be a fun thing to do."

Peter quirked an eyebrow at the smirk on her face. He'd never seen that playful, mischievous look on her before. At least not like this.

Felix rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, you sarcastic brat. If he hurts you . . ."

She grinned, though it seemed forced. "Are you going soft on me? I'm touched."

He gave her a look. "It's not you I'm worried about if that happens."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Right. I'll watch what I say around him."

He turned to walk away when Amy said, "Wait!" He looked back to her expectantly.

"I almost forgot something," she explained. "I wanted to say thanks for . . ." Her fist reared back and shot forward, making direct contact with his face.

"Shit!" Felix swore, gripping his nose, which was now bleeding steadily.

"Thanks for fucking everything up in the first place, asshole!" she said, smiling sweetly.

She walked away, looking quite pleased with herself and more calm than he'd ever seen her. Peter realized that this boy, who obviously knew her well, had brought out a glimpse of who she was before the magic took control of her. Before Peter dragged her off to make her use it.

He didn't want her to watch what she said around him.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: The beginning of the S&S playlist has been posted on my profile :)**

**Chapter 11.**

* * *

><p>I left Felix trying to stop the bleeding of his nose and walked through the forest, keeping perfectly calm.<p>

That lasted for about five minutes. I pictured his face after I made that hit and I lost it. I started laughing so hard I had to lean against a tree to keep from falling over.

I had finally done it. After all this time, I fulfilled my dream of punching Felix. It was everything I hoped for and more. Screw magic, using a fist was a thousand times more satisfying.

I had run after him and Serena ran after me, trying to convince me not to do something stupid. After ten minutes, she ended up curling up on the ground, muttering darkly about how childish we were acting.

There had been so many times I could have easily killed him. But I couldn't do it. I didn't want to do it. I couldn't become my mother, and as terrible as I felt for thinking it, I couldn't become my sister either. The more control I had gotten over my magic, the more I was letting myself fall under its corruption.

Besides, Felix was a tie to _my_ Peter and seeing him, hearing him talk about our life before this felt . . _._ _incredible._ When he looked at me, he saw the person I was before the curse, the real me. He saw Peter's Lost Girl. Though I knew I still annoyed him as much as he annoyed me, he didn't see me as the insane adopted daughter of Sir Maurice and that's all I cared about.

Anger couldn't begin to describe my feelings for him and what he had done to Peter and the rest of the Enchanted Forest, but I was grateful that he had come back to try and fix the mess he made.

I didn't feel so alone anymore.

Once I finally stopped laughing, I started walking again only to stop in my tracks and glance around, a feeling of dread washing over me. It was dark and I hadn't the slightest idea which way to go to get back to the village. When I had chased after Felix, we hadn't run in a straight line. We ran all over the place and now I was left without a clue on how to return.

Trying not to panic, I turned around and began to run back towards where I thought I had left Felix. He wasn't going to be so friendly after what I did, but I was sure he would help me find the inn.

I had to get back before Peter did.

When I couldn't find any sign of Felix or Serena, I debated whether to start yelling out their names. But if there were any robbers in the woods, or if Peter happened to be nearby then I would be out of luck.

I ran a hand through my hair and swore quietly. Great. What was I supposed to do now? Walk around aimlessly until I come across them? Randomly guess which way to get back? I wasn't fond of either of those but I was low on options because of my own stupidity and lack of directions.

I took a deep breath. It'd be fine. This was no different than my time on Neverland. I managed to get through there without many problems, so I could certainly do the same here.

Then again, I didn't have Peter watching over me twenty-four/seven to make sure I didn't walk off a cliff or something.

"I'm so screwed," I moaned. I rubbed my temples, trying to decide which way to try to go.

The snap of a twig from behind me had me whirling around, my hand automatically conjuring a glowing green ball that would stun someone.

The person standing there made me blink in confusion. Cautiously, I let the magic in my hand disappear.

"Aren't you the innkeeper or bar guy or whatever?"

The man, who had been passed out the last time I had seen him, just looked at me. "You're not supposed to be out here," his gruff voice responded with.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you kidding me? He told you to watch over me!?" I crossed my arms and scowled. "Absolutely no trust."

The middle-aged man raised his eyebrows. "You ran off, didn't you?"

I waved him off. "That doesn't count. I wasn't _planning _on it."

He snorted and spread his hands slightly. "And?"

I shrugged. "And I can't be held responsible for my spur of the moment, though very necessary, temper tantrums."

He just shook his head and nodded for me to follow him. I complied immediately, falling in step by his side.

"Besides," I added. "I was going to come right back. I just got a little bit . . . lost."

"I can see that," he said dryly.

A surge of guilt hit me. If this man was supposed to keep me there and I got away, then Peter wouldn't be too pleased.

Hesitantly, I said, "Considering you're alive, I'm guessing he didn't come back yet."

He shot me a sideways look. "He'll find out, you know."

I wanted to argue, but he was probably right. Peter found out everything.

"How'd you find me, anyways?" I asked curiously.

The man smirked slightly. "I could have heard you yelling at that boy from a castle."

"Don't judge before you know the asshole," I muttered.

"Who said anything about judging?" the man replied lazily. "Sounds like he deserved it."

I eyed the man. "He did," I said uncomfortably.

"Past lover?" the man asked casually.

"Oh my God, me and _Felix!_?" I didn't even bother trying not laugh hysterically. The assumption threw me off, as did the man's nosiness, but the very idea of someone thinking that I had ever been with Felix was too unbelievably funny.

"No way," I managed to say once I had calmed down.

"How do you know him?"

The smile faded from my face and I stopped walking, fixing him under narrowed eyes. "This is getting a little personal, don't you think?"

He shrugged, meeting my eyes innocently. "Just making conversation."

"Well don't," I snapped, picking up my pace so that I was ahead of him. "Because honestly, you're creeping me out."

"My apologies," the man called from behind me, sounding amused.

I huffed in response and didn't speak again until we were safely back at the inn. Peter was nowhere in sight, which relieved me.

"While I'm being honest about the creepy thing," I said, glancing around the tavern in distaste. "You should really think about changing this place around."

The walls brimmed with things like sharp deer antlers, and the heads of bears or other wildlife creatures that looked like they might jump off the wall and attack at any moment. The amount of dead animals was disturbing to look at.

The man didn't answer me, he just stood there watching me as though he were planning something.

"So are you going to tell Peter on me?" I asked warily.

He tilted his head in consideration before shaking his head. "No."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks."

Suddenly, he was in my face and his hands were gripping my shoulders. Ignoring me as I thrashed around furiously, he forced me down into a chair and held me there.

"Because I already know," he hissed through a cruel smile.

My mouth went dry as I met the eyes of Peter, the Puppet Master from Hell.

I smiled nervously. "New look?"

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

"Serena," Felix said, trying not to snicker as he dragged her to her feet. "Time to wake up."

She blinked a few times, reality slowly settling in as she was lifted off the ground to a standing position.

"Fairies don't get drunk, huh?" Felix said dryly.

She scoffed, waving his help off and standing up straight. "Oh no we get drunk just as badly as the next human." She made a face. "It just takes longer and we sober up unbelievably fast." She brushed some dirt off her pants and finally looked at him. She stared at his nose for several seconds before she burst out laughing. "That's my girl!" she crowed.

"Shut up."**  
><strong>

"Sorry," she said, grinning. "It's definitely _not_ funny." she paused, then as if she couldn't resist, she asked, "Is it broken?"

"No," he snapped, wiping at it. The blood had long since dried and wouldn't come off that easily, however.

"Where is she, anyway?" Serena asked curiously, peering behind him as if she expected to see Amy standing there.

"Went back to Pan," Felix replied loftily.

Serena stared at him in disbelief. "You let her go back to him?" she said slowly, her eyes narrowing.

"Don't worry," he said, a smirk playing on his lips. "He's not going to hurt her anymore."

"Bullshit!" Serena said furiously. She began making huge hand gestures as she spoke, to emphasize. "He's like a big, creepy snake that's trapped a cute and helpless little kitten!"

"She's not helpless though," he said, gesturing to his nose pointedly. "She just needed a little wake up call to remind her that she used to fight him back."

He started walking away and after a moment of thinking over what he said, Serena followed. "So being herself again will make him love her again?"

"Maybe, maybe not," he admitted. "But it _will_ get his interest. Which buys us time."

She groaned immediately. "Oh God. I have to find Blue now, don't I?" she sighed. "Well let's get this over with."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

The man gave me a cocky grin. "Surprised?" I wasn't sure which creeped me out more, Peter as a middle-aged man or as Henry.

I swallowed and leaned my head back as far as I could. "After the day I had, well no. Not really."

He smirked at me. "Oh, Amy, what am I going to do with you?" he breathed. I decided that it was a tie. Both were equally disturbing.

"'Nothing' sounds pretty good to me," I suggested weakly. "Considering I didn't actually do anything."

His expression darkened drastically. "I told you to stay here."

I let my eyes roam over him pointedly. "Sorry, Dad. Please don't ground me."

He raised his eyebrows. "You've had quite the mouth today, haven't you?" He let go of me and took a step back, now his eyes wandering over me.

Knowing that he must have been thinking about how I yelled that he loved me, I avoided his gaze and just shrugged.

"And very defiant," he continued.

"I already told you that I wasn't running away," I snapped. "I'm innocent!"

"That remains to be seen," he said softly. He leaned his face in only an inch from mine. "Now don't move from that chair until I come back."

I scowled. I didn't understand all of his dramatics. Why couldn't he have just confronted me himself and yelled or whatever? Instead he had to switch bodies and try to get me to let my guard down.

He stepped back and shut his eyes. After a moment, his body began to shudder like he was being electrocuted and the man dropped to the floor.

He didn't move for a few moments, then suddenly his head snapped up and he was gasping for air. He looked around wildly, terror in his eyes. Finally his gaze landed on me and an enraged look crossed his face.

"That demon made a fool of me!" he roared.

"Welcome to the club," I said tiredly. "We're in the process of getting T-shirts."

"I was tied up in the Dark One's castle!"

"It happens." The thought of Peter tying himself up so that this man couldn't run off after they switched made me snicker.

"Are you laughing at me?" he demanded, a crazed look in his eye.

"No I was-fuck!" I threw myself off the chair and onto the floor when he lunged at me.

I scrambled away and got to my feet, staring at the man incredulously, who had pulled out a knife from his shoe. "What the hell is the matter with you!?"

"He thinks he's so powerful," he hissed. "That he can do whatever he wants. Well maybe he'll think twice after I kill his whore!"

The next few seconds were a blur. He came at me with the knife. My hands reach out and shove him away, putting as much force with my magic into the push as I could. I felt his knife slicing into my arm as he shot backwards and away from me.

I shut my eyes, ignoring the stinging pain in my arm and the warm, wet liquid that was running down it. I breathed deeply, trying to slow my heart rate. He didn't kill me, I had defended myself and I was fine.

Finally I opened my eyes, looking around for the man who wasn't in sight. I frowned. He hadn't gone through a window and he hadn't had time to run out the door already. Did I make him vanish?

Then I heard it. A gurgling noise from the back of a throat that grew louder before it stopped abruptly. My eyes slowly went up the wall I was facing, the one that was covered with the stuffed animals and antlers. I stared for a moment before bile surged up my throat and onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

Peter blinked and found he was back in his own body. He snickered when he saw that the man had clawed at every spot his tied up hands could reach, as if hoping to injure him. Peter burned the ropes off his body easily with magic and healed the bloodied scratches within a second before making his way out of the castle. The dagger wasn't there, which was only a small setback. If it wasn't there, then obviously Rumpelstiltskin had had it, or rather his captors had it now. It'd be easy enough to get it from them.

When Peter reached Demon, the horse gave a disappointed huff, as if annoyed that it was still only him. But he allowed him to climb on and they began to head back.

Peter felt a devilish smile play on his lips. Time to see if Amy was so confident when she was actually face to face with him again.

When they reached the village, the sun was just starting to rise. Peter left Demon obediently waiting on the outskirts of the forest while he went to retrieve Amy.

Instead of sitting inside the tavern, like he had instructed, she was sitting outside of it. Her head rested on her knees and she cradled her arms to her chest.

He couldn't keep from smirking. "I thought I told you not to move-"

He cut himself off as he got closer. She was shaking violently, and he could hear her quietly whimpering.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he knelt in front of her. "Scared you that bad, did I?"

She didn't even lift her head to look at him, or acknowledge him in any way.

"It's all right," he said with a chuckle. "I forgive you. You've obviously learned your lesson."

She didn't react at all, which made him wonder if she even knew he was there. He reached out and ran a hand through her hair. His fingers brushed against her cheek and he frowned.

"You're freezing. Have you been sitting out here the whole time?"

Finally she lifted her head up and he was struck hard. Her eyes were filled with tears and her mouth was trembling as hard as her body.

"Did you do this on purpose?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Do what?" he said through gritted teeth, annoyed with the lack of answers he was getting.

A choking noise escaped her mouth and her hands flew to cover it, trying to hold back the sob.

"What the hell happened to your arm?" he hissed, grabbing her wrist and pulling it away from her to examine it. It was covered in dried blood and there was a long, deep cut that ran through it. He saw that it was still bleeding.

His hand went to heal it and she shrieked, wrenching away as if he had burned her.

"Don't!" she begged, shaking her head. "Don't use magic! Please!"

He hated the look on her face. It was of pure terror.

"You're going to bleed dry if I don't," he snapped.

She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head rapidly.

"Fine," he snapped. He took her other hand and made her grip her arm to apply pressure. It wouldn't stop the bleeding, but it might slow it for the time being.

He narrowed his eyes on her. "What happened?"

"T-that man," she whispered.

A twisted fury took over his face and he gripped her shoulders. "What man?" he snarled.

"The innkeeper," she said, her voice barely audible. "He wanted to get back at you for switching bodies." She broke down crying, harder than before. "H-he came at me with a knife and I-I didn't know what else to do!"

He slowly released her. "Where is he now?"

She barely managed to choke out, "Inside."

He was on his feet and inside the tavern in a matter of two seconds. He shook with rage, as he looked around, trying to pinpoint the man's location.

The familiar metallic stench of blood mingled with vomit was in the air and he found his gaze land on a dark puddle of it on the ground near the wall. His eyes strayed up to find the innkeeper, impaled through the chest by a deer antler. He hung in mid-air, his eyes wide with shock and his mouth agape.

The realization of what had happened dawned over him. He stared at the body for a few moments before turning around and walking back out.

"Can you walk?" he asked Amy quietly. She was a mess, she still nodded. She forced herself to her feet, but her convulsing legs collapsed underneath her. Stubbornly, she tried again, but fell once more. The fact that she couldn't do it seemed to make her even more inconsolable.

He bent down and lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. She clung to him tightly as he walked, her head lying on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to kill him," she sobbed. She took a gulp of air. "I just wanted him to get away from me. I-I didn't want him d-dead-."

His hold on her tightened. "Shh. I know."

He carried her back to the forest, a dark expression on his face.

* * *

><p>"Nova! Wait!" Serena had thrown herself at the blonde fairies legs and had seized her ankles, clinging as the woman tried to shake her off. "You have to know who I am! We're friends, damn it!"<p>

The fairy shot Felix a horrified look before poofing into a foot tall version of herself and flying away.

"Come back!" Serena wailed dramatically. "I need to talk to Blue!"

Felix sighed impatiently. Serena had shooed him away while she did some sort of secret spell or ritual that would summon the closest fairy. It was a way for them to communicate, and apparently humans weren't allowed to know about it. Felix hurried back when he heard Serena yelling, "I knew how to call you because I'm a fairy too!"

"Great," Serena said now, watching as the little fairy flew away. "There goes our chance at getting a cure. Blue will be nearly impossible to get a hold of now." She stood up and crossed her arms at Felix. "Which leaves me with one last idea, that you're not going to like."

"What?" he asked darkly.

"We're going to go to Rumpelstiltskin," she said firmly. "We'll break him out in exchange for making a cure. Not just for Pan, but for the curse itself. We'll help everyone."

Felix turned and began walking away. "No."

She caught up to him and gripped his arm. "Guess what? You did this in the first place, so you're going to get the hell over it!"

"I don't want_ his_ help," he snarled. "And neither would Pan!"

"That's too damn bad!" Serena snapped. "Because we _need_ it!"

He lowered his voice. "Even if I did agree to this, if they all get their memories back there will be people out there ready to kill me."

"I won't let that happen," she said calmly.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Right."

"Come on, Felix," she said in a sing-song voice. "You owe Pan, remember? Let's get his memories back before Amy does something to get herself killed."

He scowled at her, not moving.

She glared at him furiously. "You are the most frustrating son of a-!" she cut herself off with a stomp of her foot. "Gah! I'm sorry this has been bugging me since we got here!" She stomped over to a few flowers that grew underneath a tree. The petals were brown and cracked. She waved her hand over them and they slowly fixed themselves, becoming beautiful again.

Felix stared at her. "I don't get you."

"Who does?" she said as she walked back over. She smirked. "Tink always teased me for it. Whenever I would get pissed or something, I'd take my anger out by fist fighting with some bandits or robbers in the woods and then I'd go grow a garden."

He scoffed, a mocking smile on his face. "Makes perfect sense."

She grinned. "Tink thought so too. Hence her name for me."

He raised his eyebrows. "She named you Serena?"

She shook her head. "Magenta is my given name from Blue. Serena is just the curse name that Regina gave me." She shook her head. "I didn't want anyone else other than her to call me by what I felt was my real name. So I just stuck with Serena even after Emma broke the first curse."

He nodded slowly. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, neither of them really sure where they were going.

The curiosity burned in Felix's mind until he finally spoke, seeing that she wasn't going to tell him unless he asked. "What's your real name?"

She smiled fondly. "Tiger Lily."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello, dearies! Thank you all so much for the awesome feedback! You all seriously brighten my day like you wouldn't believe. I seriously don't know what I'll do with my life when this ends.**

**Which isn't going to be for a long time! I've got ideas I wanna do, and I plan on going on along with the show when it comes back on. So . . . you're kind of stuck with Peter and Amy for a while ;)**

**Chapter 12.**

* * *

><p><em>I hung upside down off of the couch in the living room at Paul's house, deep in thought. It was late out, and my not-so-legal guardian was out with some of his buddies. I had spent the evening trying to figure out how much more money I had to earn before I could finally get out of this place. I had been saving since that day I turned thirteen. In a few minutes I'd officially be seventeen and I'd only have a year left until I could legally leave.<em>

_But I didn't want to wait that long. _

_I needed to get out and get to Maine. There was this strange desire inside of me to go there. The longing to get there was so bad I could hardly stand it. But I had to be patient. I would be way too tight on cash if I left now. I had to wait at least a few more months._

_I sighed and pulled myself up so that I could sit on the couch like a normal person. My eyes glanced around the dark, shadowy house and I sighed. Normally I locked myself in my room at night with a baseball bat. The neighborhood was far from safe and we'd had break-ins before. But there were these strange, random nights where I felt completely safe, like no one would dare to come near me. It was an amazing feeling, as though I were being protected. Which was crazy, but it gave me the courage to not sit around in my room like a scared kitten. I preferred these nights._

_These were the nights where I paced restlessly around the house, hid Paul's liquor bottles for a laugh, and counted my money two or three times. Then, when I got really bored, or just wanted to think, I hung upside down off of anything I could, like the couch or kitchen counters._

_The front door flew open and Paul stumbled into the house. Oh how I wish I could hide his house key too. _

_"I ran out of money," he grumbled, holding his hand out expectantly._

_He made hardly any money of his own from his job. So when it came to going out and doing things, he would get money from me, believing that I owed him for taking me in after my mother left us. I let him think I made less than I actually did from babysitting and part-time jobs. That way I was able to safely stash most of it._

_I made a show of reaching down my shirt and searching around. "Sorry." I shrugged, showing my empty hands. "Business at the brothel is slow this time of year."_

_He scrunched his face up in confusion. "The what?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "The whorehouse, you uneducated swine."_

_Understanding flashed on his face and he snorted loudly. "Who would ever pay for you?"_

_"You're right," I agreed, the corners of my lips twitching. "I'm priceless, bitch."_

_"You've never even been kissed before, you damn prude."_

_Heat rose in my cheeks but I just shook my head cheerfully. "Hey now, __I've seen the male sex organ."_

_A flicker of surprise went across his face. "Have you now?" he mocked. "Good for you."_

_"Yup." My eyes went back to him and I smirked. "I'm looking at a dick now."_

_His face twisted furiously and the next thing I know, he was in my face screaming about how worthless I was, how I was pathetic and unloved. I ignored him, and tried to ran past him to go to my room. But he blocked my way and ended up shoving me against a wall._

_"You're going to become just like your mother one day!" he yelled. _

_I didn't understand the fury that ignited in me. I loved my mother . . . didn't I? _

_I let out an angry yell and gave Paul a hard, furious shove. Instead of stumbling back a couple steps, this huge burst of energy shot out of my hands and Paul flew backwards, slamming into the opposite wall and falling to the ground._

_I slid down the wall and stared at my hands in horror, blinking repeatedly. This had to be a dream of some kind. __What the hell did I just do?_

_"Happy birthday to me," I said weakly._

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

The sun had risen when Peter slowed Demon to a stop in front of a small cottage. It was seemingly in the middle of nowhere, with only a barn near it.

"Where are we?" Amy asked quietly, eyeing the small home warily.

She hadn't spoken in a long time. Peter had carried her back to Demon and she managed to stop crying after a while. Now she acted as though she were mentally and physically exhausted, or in shock.

Peter had tied his scarf around her injured arm tightly but it had bled through quickly, leaving him to realize it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Not once did she try to heal it, or ask him to. She was starting to look sickly from the pain and blood loss. Several times he'd been tempted to just heal her arm with magic, whether she liked it or not. But he came up with a better idea, one that was sure to make her w_ant _to use magic.

Peter smiled mockingly at her. "Well I can't let my weapon slowly bleed out because she's stubborn, can I?" He shook his head. "We need to stitch you back up."

Her eyes widened. "S-stitches?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?" he asked innocently.

She hesitated before shaking her head. "No." She slowly climbed off of Demon. She stood there for a moment, stroking the horse gently. He suspected she was stalling because she was too dizzy to walk straight. Or maybe the idea of having a needle repeatedly stuck in her arm wasn't appealing either.

"Who lives there?" Amy asked, giving the house another cautious look.

He shrugged. "Whoever it is will be more than willing to help, I'm sure." He smirked. "Now let's go. Time is growing shorter and I need you at your best when we reach the Dark One."

She bit her lip. "I guess you found the dagger?"

He pursed his lips thoughtfully, debating whether to tell her or not. He saw no harm in it, seeing that there was still nothing she could do to stop him.

"No," he admitted. "But I know where it is." He reached up and tousled his hair, making it look messy. He didn't have to do anything else. He was already covered with dirt and Amy's blood.

Wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible, he wrapped his arm around her waist to support her and they began making their way towards the house. He tried to ignore how she leaned her head against him.

When he reached the door, he raised his voice, making it sound panicked. "Is someone there!?"

After a few long moments, the door swung open to reveal an old woman aiming a crossbow at them. Peter blinked in surprise, while Amy's eyes doubled in size. She shot him a furious look, as if asking him what the hell he'd gotten them into.

Peter kept in character though. "Please, ma'am," he said, in a pleading voice. "We don't mean any harm." He looked down at Amy, making his face look desperate. "My fiance and I were attacked by thieves, and now she's injured."

He could see Amy restraining from rolling her eyes.

The old woman didn't budge, a suspicious look on her face as she eyed the pair, both of them dressed like thieves themselves. She looked as if she were about to turn them away, but another voice cut her off.

"Granny! What are you doing?" A pretty young woman with long black hair and a red cloak appeared in the doorway. "They need help!" she insisted.

Peter kept an innocent face on and yanked the bloodied scarf off of Amy's arm, to prove the wound was real. The two women gasped and he had to do a double take himself. It had grown much worse since he'd found her at the tavern and now was, to be truthful, disgusting looking. How dull or rusty had the knife been? His eyes flickered to her face and saw her staring at the ground numbly.

The old woman lowered her weapon and nodded, though kept Peter fixed under a glare. "Fine. Bring her in."

Her granddaughter ushered them into the small, cozy cottage. "What are your names?" she questioned with a gentle smile.

"Felix," Peter answered lazily, righting Amy who had started to slump forward. His name was too well known and he really wasn't in the mood to be threatened with the crossbow again. And if something were still to go wrong and people began searching for a 'Felix', well, Amy's little friend would be out of luck.

"Serena," Amy said. Something flickered inside him when she shot him the tiniest of smiles. Relief, maybe.

"You can call me Red," the young woman said, smiling brightly. Peter eyed her cloak and fought back a smirk. How original.

Amy, however, looked at the girl and then back to her grandmother in an awed sort of way. As if she knew them.

"Get her situated," the grandmother said to her granddaughter. "I'll get together what we need." Her eyes went to Amy's arm once more, looking almost worried.

Red gave Amy a sympathetic look. She had somehow grown even paler. Whether from fear or blood loss, Peter wasn't sure.

"Here," she said kindly to Amy, wrinkling her nose at her mud-caked and bloodstained outfit. "Let's get you into some clean clothes first."

She grabbed a pitcher full of water and motioned for them to follow and Peter half-dragged Amy into the young girl's bedroom. He laid her back onto the bed and hovered over her for a moment, searching her face for any sign that she was going to take back what she said and agree to using magic. But she said nothing as she held his gaze steadily.

Red shooed him out of the room while she helped Amy dress and he waited outside the door, irritation settling in. Why hadn't she broke down yet? He saw how badly killing that man had shaken her, but at the same time she looked like absolute hell. She couldn't possibly be so distraught over killing a man that she wouldn't even help herself. His face darkened. The man had tried to kill her in the first place. He deserved what he got.

"Are you sure a bandit did that?"

Peter turned around and raised his eyebrows at the old woman, annoyed. "What else would have?"

She lowered her voice. "Look boy, I'm going to ask you this one time. Was she bit last night?"

Peter snorted. "Bit?" He crossed his arms and looked at her expectantly. "By what, may I ask? Me?"

She gave him a disgusted look. "A wolf."

Peter rolled his eyes, realizing what the woman was implying. "Take a closer look and you'll see that it's from a knife, not a bite mark, '_Granny'." _

"Widow Lucas to you, kid," she said, putting her hands on her hip. "Were you never taught respect?"

The bedroom door opened then, and Red stepped out. "I cleaned her arm." She grimaced. "The cut's pretty deep and it's still bleeding."

Peter shot 'Widow Lucas' an amused look before heading towards the bedroom door.

Red put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him before he entered. She exchanged a pained look with her grandmother before saying quietly, "You're going to have to hold her down."

He gave a stiff nod and went inside the room, leaving the two woman to discuss what needed to be done.

Amy laid on the bed, looking as though she were trying to keep calm. She now wore a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves and a long red skirt.

It was strange, seeing her dressed like that. He'd only ever seen her in a nightgown, and in the green trousers.

He shifted his attention on her arm, which was outstretched and propped up on a pillow near the edge of the bed. Red had cleaned it the best she could. Though it still bled, it was now easier to see that it was deep and the cut hadn't been a quick, clean one.

"That needle is too dull," Widow Lucas scolded Red loudly from outside the bedroom.

Amy shot Peter a terrified look and he looked at her in mock pity, setting his knee on the bed and shifting himself on top of her.

"How painful this is going to be," Peter said softly, looking at her white face, frozen with fear. "It doesn't have to be this way, you know."

She shook her head rapidly, understanding what he was hinting at. "No," she croaked.

"So stubborn," he said with a sigh. "Well it's your choice, I suppose. You're going to have to use magic soon enough anyways, whether you like it or not. Helping your suffering is optional."

She swallowed. "In some way, magic has destroyed the lives of all the people I've ever cared about," she whispered. "I don't want to rely on it anymore." She shut her eyes briefly. "I can't become my mother."

He stared at her grief-stricken face, not understanding why he felt at a loss for words.

"This isn't going to feel too good, girl," Widow Lucas said tiredly, looking apologetic as she came into the room. Red was right behind her, dragging a chair, which she set down next to Amy's side. Her grandmother sat down on the chair and took Amy's arm with one hand, examining it carefully and dabbing at it with a wet cloth. Peter saw the glint of the needle, and a knife in the woman's lap.

"I don't care how much it hurts," Amy said firmly, though her voice was shaking. "I'll be fine."

Red moved to Amy's other side and sat on the bed, taking her hand gently and giving it a reassuring squeeze. She then nodded at Peter and he shifted so that his body weight was pressing down on Amy entirely.

He moved his mouth so that it was an inch away from hers. "Last chance," he breathed. She swallowed and he could feel her chest rising and falling at a rapid rate.

Amy's dark brown eyes locked onto Peter's blue-green ones. "Just do it," she said softly.

The second the needle went through her skin, she screamed loud enough to be heard from a different realm. The sound pierced through him as her body thrashed wildly.

"Shh," Red said soothingly, looking desperate as she gripped Amy's hand tightly. "It'll be over soon, I promise!"

Peter tried to block out her agonized cries, telling himself that she chose this. It was her fault she was in such pain. She could have done it the easy way, but she didn't because of her ridiculous boycott against magic. Because she was so terrified of hurting someone else.

"You wanted this!" he hissed in her ear, trying to convince himself more than her. "This is what you chose!"

She bit her lip so hard it began bleeding almost instantly, as she tried to contain herself. _  
><em>

Why wasn't she screaming that she hated him? It was his fault for all of this, after all. Instead, she was trying to lift her head to hide her face in his neck. Her flailing legs had kicked her long skirt up to her knees and now she had wrapped her legs around his. After everything, she was trying to draw _comfort _from him.

Above all, she was trying to keep her magic under control.

Something seized him and he wanted nothing more than for it all to stop. For her pain to stop. He wanted to see her smiling and listen to her feisty remarks, or even see her angry. Not this. _This wasn't Amy._

This was a broken girl with tears streaming down her flushed face, so much pain in her eyes from not only her arm, but everything she'd seen and done.

He couldn't stand it.

"STOP!"

Widow Lucas paused in what she was doing, staring at Peter with raised eyebrows as he panted angrily, glaring at her.

"Get out," he snarled, looking back to Amy, who was gasping in pain, her eyes shut tightly in an attempt to keep the tears from flowing.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" the old woman demanded. "I'm not even halfway through."

He practically spat through his gritted teeth, shaking in rage. "Get. _Out_."

She was silent for a few moments as she eyed Peter, before finally taking the knife and cutting off the stitch. "Come on, Red."

"Granny!" Red exclaimed, casting Peter a frightened look.

"Don't argue," she snapped, standing up. "Come on."

Red hesitated for a second, looking as though arguing was in fact what she wanted to do. Finally, she let go of Amy's trembling hand and followed her grandmother out of the room.

The second the door shut behind them, Peter's fingers tangled in Amy's hair and he crushed his lips to hers. An odd, strangled noise came from the back of her throat. He couldn't tell if it was because she was in pain, or it was a reaction to what he was doing. Either way, he found his mouth moving harder against her soft lips, tasting her blood and tears.

She began kissing him back uncertainly. Her body was still shaking and her face was flushed and hot. His hands left her hair and cradled her face instead, using his thumb to wipe the tears away. She wrapped her uninjured arm around his neck and urged him closer. He gladly deepened the kiss, wanting her to forget about the wound completely. She arched her back, pressing herself against him even further as she let her tongue brush against his. It completely distracted him from his original intentions, and his hand began to roughly push her skirt up.

He forced himself back to reality when he felt more hot tears on her face, reminding him why they were there. He trailed his hand back up her leg and to her shoulder. Slowly, it snaked its way down her barely half-stitched up arm.

Her eyes flew open and she struggled to push him off one-handed, her shrieking protests muffled by his unrelenting mouth as he firmly held her down in place, the red glow flowing from his hand and onto her arm.

In a matter of a seconds, it was all over. The swollen, bleeding mess fixed itself, the stitches dissolving. In its place, there was a long, pink scar.

With that, he pulled his lips from hers. There was a wicked grin on his face as he watched color return to her face.

"See how easy that was?"

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

I yanked my arm free from Peter's grip and stared at it, now completely healed with only a scar as a sign of what the man's rusty knife had done to me. The dizziness went away as well, making me feel completely alert again. I couldn't believe I had fallen for another one of his tricks.

"Why?" I whispered.

He quirked an eyebrow and chuckled. "Why?" he repeated. "Because your screaming and crying has been wearing on my nerves. So I made the decision to use magic for you."

A lump got caught in my throat. I had promised myself I wouldn't kiss him until he regained his memories, but I couldn't help myself. I had truly thought he was kissing me because maybe, somewhere inside, he was regaining feelings for me. But no, it all lead back to that little thing called magic. That's what it always was about.

"Choose more wisely next time," he suggested coyly. "Though I must say for future reference, this method has proven itself . . . effective."

My head snapped up. "THAT METHOD WAS LOW EVEN FOR YOU!" I shouted. His grin only widened as I began smacking at his chest and kicking my feet.

"I see you're feeling much better," he commented, not budging from his spot on top of me.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The door flew open and Red Riding Hood and her Granny came rushing in. I remembered meeting her grandmother in Storybrooke at the diner she owned. Everyone referred to her as "Granny", but it never occurred to me that she was _the _Granny. I didn't recall seeing Red, though she must have been there somewhere.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Granny demanded, looking between the two of us.

"Nothing," Peter said smoothly, giving me a smirk. He climbed off of me and stood up. I tried to launch myself at him, but he caught me easily and threw me over his shoulder. I flailed madly, yelling at him the entire time he began walking out of the bedroom.

"What happened to her arm!?" I heard Red exclaim from behind me. "It's just a scar now!"

Peter ignored both women completely as he left the cottage. With a flick of the hand that wasn't holding onto me, the front door shut behind him.

"Hope you enjoyed that little break," he said, a malicious cheerfulness to his tone as we approached Demon. "Because it's the last one you'll be getting."

"I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROAT THAT EVEN YOUR PRECIOUS MAGIC WON'T BE ENOUGH TO DISLODGE IT!"

He snickered. "Ooohh. Wouldn't that be a shame?" He set me on the ground and I immediately shoved him away.

"It would be," I said through gritted teeth. "Because then when I say 'no', you won't even be able to choke out 'yes'!"

He closed the distance between us, catching my wrist when I tried to slap him. "You can run from magic all you want," he said, looking amused. "But it's not going anywhere."

My breath caught. He had pulled me so close that our noses were practically touching. I was suddenly reminded of Neverland, during those fights we had when he would taunt me for running from him.

Now here I was, doing the same with magic because I was too scared to face the truth of what I had done, and instead tried to punish myself by blocking out the inevitable. I resorted to a highly dangerous, medieval practice of medicine just to avoid becoming like my family, when in reality it made me a coward.

I shut my eyes tightly and instead of seeing black, I saw the innkeeper, suspended in the air by an antler sticking through his chest. There had been so much blood, so much gore. I swallowed and let out a shaky breath. I ended a life. I took away someone's chance at ever becoming a better person. Or maybe he wasn't a bad person. Who was I to judge? The alcohol and confusion of the body switching could have driven him crazy. He could have had a family and a happy life. I'd never know now, would I?

I opened my eyes, fear seizing me. Everything had gotten so out of control and I had no idea how to put it back together. But I would take it all if I got Peter back. The real him was just as cruel, and he had no limits to getting what he wanted. He lied and he played games that ultimately hurt someone in the end, without a single bit of guilt.

But he was mine.

"Peter," I whispered, my voice breaking. "Please don't let me turn into my mother." I wound my arms around him and hid my face in his chest, unable to look at him when he rejected me again.

He didn't so much as breathe for the next fifteen to twenty seconds. He stood still as a statue as I hugged him, trying to get as much comfort from holding him as I could before I was alone again.

Then, his hands very lightly came to a rest on my back.

"You defended yourself," he said, sounding like his usual cocky and arrogant self. He let go of me and took a step back. "That's all."

"How do I know it won't spiral into something darker?" I asked softly. "What if this is the first step to becoming the next Evil Queen?"

He raised his eyebrows, smirking. "That's a bit of a stretch, isn't it?" he asked.

I smiled bitterly. "I wish it were. Regina Mills is my sister."

He blinked in surprise then scoffed. "Right," he drawled. "You know, now that you mention it I can see the resemblance. You both . . ." His eyes wandered over me mockingly. "Well, you're both females."

I shrugged, unable to grasp the irony of the fact that now _I_ had to convince _him_ who my family was. "I don't care if you believe me or not, it's the truth. Cora kept me a secret and gave me up because she didn't need another daughter. But I found her in another realm, which _really_ pissed her off."

Then she sold my soul to the devil and now he currently has no idea about all the hell we've gone through for each other. The end.

Peter eyed me for a long time, growing less disbelieving and more thoughtful.

"Interesting," was all he said.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you for your amazing patience! I swear this isn't going to become a habit!**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

"Did we lose it!?" Serena demanded, a wild look in her eye as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

Felix lifted his head and shifted to his knees to peer over the large boulder they were hiding behind. He scanned the area carefully and listened. All he could hear were some crickets chirping. He glanced at the sky through the trees above them and figured it was around five or six in the morning. The sky was still dark, but the sun was starting to streak across, painting it with bright orange and red.

"I think so," he finally said. "It turned around a while ago. Guess it got bored."

Serena exhaled in relief, and let her head fall back against the rock. "Finally! Did you see the size of that thing? What the hell has that wolf been eating!?"

Felix slid back down into a sitting position and shot her an annoyed look. "Well it tried to eat _me._"

She grimaced. "Did it bite you?"

"No you hit it with that stick first."

She sighed happily at the very thought. "Good times. Now what?"

He scoffed, his voice going bitter. "I thought we were going to find Rumplestiltskin."

"Well, duh," she said with a roll of her eyes. "But I haven't the slightest clue as to where he's locked up. The palace, maybe."

"No," Felix said automatically. "He'd need a stronger cell to keep him trapped. It'll be somewhere no one will find him."

Serena pursed her lips, thinking it over before nodding. "Okay, that's not helpful at all. And the dagger?"

"Pan's probably found it by now."

"Maybe not," Serena pointed out. "It could still be hidden somewhere."

Felix opened his mouth to reply when he cut himself off abruptly, his eyes focusing in on something in the distance.

"Is it the wolf again?" Serena asked immediately, tensing up.

He ignored her, narrowing his eyes as something black flew between two trees up ahead. Felix's breath caught in his throat. It couldn't possibly be what it looked like. It had been destroyed, hadn't it?

He strained his eyes to see better, right in time for it to turn its head and stare at the two of them with its glowing eyes.

Serena gripped his arm, her eyes widening in horror. "Is that . . .?"

The shadow vanished, before reappearing right above them. Felix pushed Serena to the ground right as the shadow swooped down on them, its hands reaching out as if to snatch them up.

"Fuck!" Serena shrieked, rolling onto her back. She jumped to her feet, dragging Felix with her. Together they took off running, the shadow right behind them. Felix shot looks at it over his shoulder and he began noticing there was something different about it.

"Tinkerbell killed Pan's shadow!" Serena insisted, as they made a sharp turn to avoid a fallen tree. "I saw her do it!"

"That's not Pan's shadow," he growled.

"Then whose-" Her words were cut off when the shadow grabbed both of their wrists and took off, pulling them above the trees until they were high up into the crisp, early morning sky and looking down onto the Enchanted Forest.

The forest seemed to have no end, the trees stretching on for miles and miles. The huge palace, surrounded by the incredibly blue ocean could be not too far off. The shadow veered them into a different direction though, going so fast that it stung Felix's eyes to keep them opened.

"Why hasn't it killed us?" Serena yelled over the roar of the wind.

Felix couldn't answer. He wasn't sure himself.

Suddenly, the shadow shot down back towards the ground. As it grew closer, it released both of them and sent them hurtling to the ground. They fell through the incredibly tall trees, slamming into branches and getting cut by the bark. Felix felt certain they were going to die. It was too far of a drop, and one wrong hit into one of the thick branches could snap a neck.

"No!" Serena clenched her eyes shut and suddenly, Felix wasn't falling anymore. His eyes flickered down and he saw that a tree branch had wrapped itself around him, as though it were made of rubber instead of wood. Nearby, Serena was in the same situation.

Her clothes were torn up and she had some scratches, as did he, but otherwise seemed fine. "Thank you, tree," Serena said fondly, patting its bark.

Felix stared for a few moments before saying, "You did this?"

"Possibly."

He gave her a weary grin. "Nicely done, Tiger Lily."

He could have sworn she blushed.

Serena had the branches gently set them on the ground and they were walking once again.

"Well that was fun," Serena said cheerfully. "But I kind of want to know why the shadow randomly decided to be a douche."

Felix abruptly stopped, staring straight ahead with raised eyebrows. Curiously, Serena followed his gaze and she blinked.

"If that's what I think it is," Felix began quietly. "I don't think this was random."

Serena cocked her head. "What do you think it is?"

"Where Rumplestiltskin is being held."

* * *

><p><em>"Where've you been?" Peter drawled, his feet comfortably propped up on the small tavern table. <em>

_Felix smirked as he slid into the seat across from him. "It took a while to ditch Rumple back there. That kid is hopeless."_

_Peter rolled his eyes. "No he's not." He paused and added, "He spins, remember?"_

_They both snorted with laughter at that. The spinsters had been praising Rumplestiltskin for years over his "gift". Now at fifteen, he was looking to be someone's apprentice, which Felix and Peter teased him about relentlessly. _

_"So how'd you do today?" Peter asked, setting his feet back down on the ground. _

_With a quick glance around to make sure no one was paying attention, Felix dropped his "earnings" on the table. "Not well," he admitted. "There's so many damn guards out there today."_

_Peter glanced towards the windows in annoyance. "It's because there's royalty passing through."_

_"Guess we can all go hungry for a couple days," Felix said dryly._

_Peter grimaced. "I guess so." He sighed and stared at the table for a few seconds. "Or . . . maybe not." With a grin, he dropped a small, but heavy sack on the table._

_Felix blinked in astonishment. "You never cease to amaze me. How did you-"_

_"Peter Pan!"  
><em>

_Peter grabbed the sack and shoved it back into his patched up pocket. Feigning an innocent look, he leaned back in his chair as a girl came storming in the tavern, straight towards their table._

_Fighting back a smirk, Felix watched the girl as she put her hands on her hips, glaring furiously at Peter. She was obviously extremely wealthy, by the arrogant poise in her stand and the perfection of her long, frilly gown._

_Through gritted teeth, she hissed out, "I woke up this morning and do you know what I noticed?"_

_He looked bored. "Well I have a feeling you're going to tell me."_

_She lowered her voice. "You were gone," she seethed. _

_Peter shrugged, not look remotely abashed. "I had other things to attend to."_

_She stomped her foot. "Along with my jewels!"_

_He frowned, his eyes squinted in curiosity. "What was your name again?"_

_She let out a shriek of rage. Felix had to cover up his laughter with coughing._

_ "I'll have my father get you arrested for this!"_

_"Excellent," Peter said, grinning cockily. "I'd love to tell him all about my side of the story of what happened last night." He smirked dangerously. "Maybe I'll throw in a list of suspects as well. You know, all those others you've had in your bedroom." _

_She gaped at him and stuttered for a few moments before finally letting out another frustrated yell. With that, she stalked out of the tavern dramatically, being sure to stop and shove aside a man that was in her direct path._

_Peter rolled his eyes. "Just another daddy's little girl," he said mockingly. "Far too easy and spoiled."_

_Felix snickered at that before he grew serious. "You're going to be nineteen in a few months."_

_Peter raised an eyebrow, his features laced with annoyance. "And?"_

_"Do you ever think about . . . you know. Finding someone to settle down with."_

_Peter scoffed. "Definitely not. I can't imagine a girl I'd ever want to spend the rest of my life stuck with." _

_"True," Felix agreed with a smirk. "Besides, if anyone is going to get stuck keeping Rumple out of trouble, it's going to be you. You have more patience than I do."_

_A loud commotion from outside caught their attention. _

_"THIEF!"_

_"Speaking of," Peter hissed. "What the hell did he do this time?"_

_In a second, they were on their feet and running outside right into the town square, where a large number of people were gathered around something, murmuring among themselves._

_"Please!" A young, familiar voice with a strong accent pleaded. "I-I didn't mean to!"_

_There was the sound of a whip being slashed against the cobblestone ground. Peter and Felix pushed through the tightly knitted crowd until they found Rumple in the center of the circle on his hands and knees, gold coins scattered all around him. Above him, stood a richly dressed man who looked irritated, and a guard, who held a whip in his hand._

_Felix reached him first, just as the guard threw the whip back down, striking Felix in the face. He fell back with a roar of pain, clutching his face. __  
><em>

_Looking beyond terrified, Rumple squeaked out, "They made me steal!" _

_The young teenager scrambled to his feet and took off, right as Peter tackled the guard, wrenching the whip from his hands. _

_He punched the man's face repeatedly, until he was screaming for him to stop. But he couldn't stop. A sick sort of pleasure took hold of him, seeing the man so weak and powerless. Without that weapon, he was nothing but a pathetic adult._

_He was forced to stop when three more guards came up and grabbed him from behind, yanking him off the now unconscious guard. He thrashed against them viciously as they dragged him away. He saw Felix, whose face was swollen and bleeding badly, trying to push past four more guards to get to him._

_Another guard walked up in front of him. "Is what the boy said true?" _

_Peter spat out a mouthful of blood on his shoes, earning him a slap._

_"No," he said through gritted teeth. "Only I'm to blame. Both of them are innocent."_

* * *

><p>Felix and Serena descended down the stairs of the dark cave, both of them feeling uneasy. There hadn't been anybody guarding the place, which left them to wonder whether the shadow had taken care of that for them, seeing how as it seemed to want them to go to Rumplestiltskin.<p>

"I hope you don't expect me to do any of the talking," Felix muttered darkly as they reached the bottom.

"No that'd be too much to ask for," Serena said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She stopped abruptly, reaching out to grab Felix's arm to stop him as well. Ahead was a prison. The bars of the cell were strange, looking like spears coming from the ceiling and up from the ground.

"He's not in there," Felix said in confusion.

At his words, a figure began climbing down the bars from the ceiling ever so slowly.

"Holy shit," Serena said, her eyes wide. "Kinda forgot how creepy he used to be."

Felix had to agree as Rumplestiltskin landed on the ground. His skin looked like light, green scales, and when he grinned devilishly at the two, his teeth were blackened. Felix figured that the shadow that brought them here had been his, which meant that it _wanted_ them to break the curse. He couldn't be very useful to his master right now, considering he had no idea he'd stripped his own shadow away. It surprised him. Until Pan's shadow, Felix had always thought they were all mindless killing machines who only obeyed their masters. But now another shadow was working on its own, though its intentions seemed better than Pan's had been.

Rumplestiltskin wrapped his fingers tightly around the bars, sticking his head in between so as to see them better. "Well, well, well, what _have _we here?" Rumple tutted. "Two children lost in the woods, perhaps?"

He let out a loud, maniacal laugh and even Felix jumped slightly. He'd never seen Rumple as the Dark One, though Peter had. Everything from his appearance to his voice was disturbing. Felix wasn't the least bit worried, however. He couldn't do anything from inside that cage.

He couldn't help but smirk. His former "brother" was finally locked up, like he should have been so many years ago. Better late than never, he supposed. It would have been much more satisfying to gloat if Rumple knew who Felix was, but this would have to do. Though they'd be releasing him soon so there really was nothing to gloat about.

Upon deciding that he couldn't do any harm, Serena cautiously moved forward. "Not lost," she said awkwardly. "We, um, want to make a deal."

"Do you now? Well there's not much I can do for you from _here." _He gave them a pouting look as he stroked one of the cell bars, almost tenderly.

"That's part of the deal. We'll get you out."

He drummed his finger tips together. "How very kind of you, miss . . .?"

She didn't hesitate. "Serena."

"Serena," he breathed, closing his eyes. "Well, _Serena_ how do you plan on getting me out?"

"Squid ink," she said immediately. "I can get some easily."

His face broke out into a terrifying grin. "Now we're talking." He laughed loudly before narrowing his eyes. "And what would you want in return?"

Felix looked at Serena expectantly. He hadn't the slightest idea how to break the curse and they couldn't exactly tell him about it and ask him what he recommended. It was a chance that was too risky to take, especially with this imp.

"We need a true love potion," she said, surprising Felix completely. As an after thought she added, "An extremely powerful one."

"What ever would you want with that?" Rumple simpered, looking at her as though she were an adorable child.

"None of your damn business-"

"Revenge on Peter Pan," Felix cut in without thinking. "For betraying us."

He whipped his head to look at him and Serena blinked in surprise, but said nothing, choosing to go along with whatever suicidal plan he was making up.

He wasn't sure himself.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes turned into slits. "_Do _tell, dearie."

Felix began slowly walking forward and Serena stepped aside, looking relieved that he was taking over.

"Pan's got a girl," he drawled, making his face look as .

Delight crawled on the Dark One's face. "Does he now?"

"Yes," Felix confirmed, silently hoping that he wasn't making a mistake. "One that he _loves_."

Rumple let out another of his laughs and clapped his hands together. "Go on!" he hissed.

"But he doesn't know it," Felix continued confidently, standing directly in front of the man now. "He was hit with this curse that made him lose his memories of her."

The look on Rumplestiltskin's face resembled a deflated balloon. Waving his hand around, he said dryly, "So . . . you want to bring the 'lovebirds' back together?"

"No," he said quickly. "H-he's been hurting her and holding her hostage. So restoring his memories . . ."

Rumplestiltskin was practically shaking in excitement as Felix let a devious smile play on his lips, dragging the suspense out.

"Will make him feel _guilt_. Enough to eat him alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

Peter and I rode poor Demon from dawn until the late evening before I finally begged him to stop for real food at the next village we passed. Unlike the one from the night before that was tiny and pretty deserted, this one was much bigger and full of people. I thought I'd enjoy the nice change of scenery, with all these refreshingly happy people. But I didn't at all. I felt drained in every possible way. The new scar on my arm was one big reminder of what I had done last night and it took every bit of energy I had to keep from thinking about it.

Thinking about the man I killed, the pain of that needle piercing through my skin, and how close I had believed I was to getting Peter back, only to have those hopes shattered once again.

The food at this little restaurant tasted better than anything I'd ever had. Probably only because it was the most food I'd eaten since Storybrooke.

"Are you sure there isn't _anything _else I can get you?" the young barmaid asked Peter, with a suggestive smile as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

My eyes flickered back and forth between the two. My throat tightened as I waited for him to turn her down, but he just smirked at her, not saying anything. Over and over I reminded myself that he was under a curse, that he didn't remember. That didn't help. The idea of him being with someone else was worse than getting my heart ripped out and crushed. I'd never thought about it because I'd never had to worry about it before. Now I could barely contain myself from screaming.

I spoke up for him. "No, thank you," I said, thrusting my empty tankard into her hand. "We're good here."

She shot me a glare and I met it straight on, smiling sweetly. Good thing I had only been drinking water or I would have probably lost it and tackled her.

Or laughed hysterically while telling jokes that would be sadly under appreciated.

With an annoyed huff, she gave up and moved away, taking great care to bump against my chair as she did so. I could have sworn she ripped out a piece of my hair with her.

Peter lowered his voice, smirking at me. "How adorable. Defending my honor, were you?"

Ignoring the cruelty in his tone, I shrugged. "Actually, I figured you should save your money to buy yourself something nicer. Like a pet rat or maybe a rusty nail."

"Very thoughtful," he drawled, getting to his feet. "Now come on. We've stopped for you far too many times."

I scoffed but followed him. I could hardly keep up with his long strides as we made our way back to the stables, where we left Demon. "Poor you. You have to feed and water me sometimes."

He shot me a darkly amused look. "Never had a pet before so I wouldn't know."

How he managed to get by without much sleep or anything amazed me. But then again, he'd been on Neverland for years. Maybe those survival habits were still in there. Or maybe he'd been like this before Neverland too. When I got him back, the first thing I would do is interrogate him about his past. I wanted to know everything about him.

"I caught a rabbit once when I was a kid but my mother made me let it go." I paused and added thoughtfully, "You know, maybe it was because it talked. Which is why it got weird when I tried to put him in one of my dresses."

He snorted. "How would it have possibly fit?"

"I swear he was as big I was!" I insisted.

He glanced at me, the corners of his lips twitching as I started laughing. It was probably the only good memory of Wonderland I had, other than the day Jefferson first spoke to me.

My laughter didn't last long. It ended when we got to the stables and discovered Demon wasn't there anymore. The stall door we left him in was closed, leaving me to assume he jumped it.

"Where is he!?" He was such a sweet horse, but other people still scared him. He could get hurt if someone thought he was dangerous.

Peter was already walking towards another horse. "He probably didn't like being locked up again."

"So that's it?" I demanded, right behind him. "We're just going to leave him out there?"

He rolled his eyes, stopping to look at me. "I'm sure a wild horse can take care of himself in the wild."

Fixing him under a death glare, I crossed my arms and sat down on the ground.

He stared at me in disbelief. "You've got to be joking."

I glowered. "I'm not going anywhere without my baby."

With a sigh, he started to advance on me, which I anticipated. A blue ball that was zapping with electricity formed in my hand and he stopped mid-walk.

"I'm not screwing around," I warned, shifting it from hand to hand. "Manhandle me and you lose an arm."

The incredulous look grew, mingled with fury. "So you won't use magic to fix your own arm, but you'll use it on me to get a damn horse back!?"

I thought it over carefully for a few seconds before I shrugged. "I never claimed to make any sense."

He groaned, running his hands through his hair. "We need to get to the palace!" he hissed. "Why are you so frustrating!?"

"Everyone needs a hobby."

"I don't believe this," Peter muttered under his breath. He glared at me. "If you don't find him within the hour, I'll drag you away, missing limbs or not."

"Fair enough," I agreed quickly, getting to my feet and letting the spell fizzle away. I ran from the stables, not really caring whether he was following or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

"The deed is done," Serena whispered dramatically as Felix found her in the forest, hidden with the black horse in a little cave that was built in the side of a small cliff.

Unable to help himself, he grinned. "I know. Amy's freaking out and refusing to leave until they find him."

Serena patted the horse's nose, who seemed quite at ease with her. "Good. That should buy us time until the potion is finished. Did you get the hairs?"

He held two strands of hair up. "Bribed a barmaid to get them. But it turns out we don't need to worry about time though." He handed the hairs to Serena. "Peter said something about the palace in the stables."

She raised an eyebrow as she put the hairs in a tiny vial and safely stowed them in her pocket. "Why would they be going there?"

He shook his head. "The curse has left a lot of gaping holes for everyone. Peter doesn't really know what he's doing with this. It's as if he hasn't planned anything or really stopped to think about where Rumple is."

She snickered. "So basically he's an amateur villain who's a complete asshole?"

Felix more or less agreed. "With power and influence on people. Did you get the squid ink?"

Serena scoffed, as if it wasn't even a proper question. "Of course." She patted her other pocket. "You're lucky I used to be a fairy. Even if the people don't know me, I know them and who to go to for stuff that's not really legal." She sighed. "Well let's get this stuff back to the imp."

Leaving the horse there for Amy to eventually find, they left the cave and saw that it had grown dark enough to get back to Rumplestiltskin's dungeon.

Serena walked with a skip in her step. "First thing I'm going to do when the curse is broken is tell Blue she owes me big time and needs to make me a fairy again. Because I don't care whether it wants us to help or not, travelling by Rumplestiltskin's shadow is terrifying."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: *Awkward cough* Um, so uh, please don't assemble an angry mob on me. I'm allergic to pitchforks . . . and torches . . .**

**And fear.**

**Chapter 14.**

* * *

><p>"Just give it up," Peter said, rolling his eyes. "The horse isn't here."<p>

Amy shot him a glare. "I believe I still have forty-five minutes left for me to look, as part of our agreement. So _hush_."

He smirked. "Where, oh where could he be?"

She stopped walking and faced him, scowling. "If you're not going to help me, then you can just go wait for me somewhere."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Just why is this so important to you?"

She gave him a weird look. "It's possible to care about someone without there being any evil motives, you know." Without waiting for an answer, she began her search again. With a sigh, he followed.

He'd followed her as she went to person after person in the village, begging for information on a black horse that might have wandered or ran through by itself. Everyone's answer was the same.

"Sorry, but no." This was the only one who sounded genuinely sorry as he eyed her. Peter moved his focus back to Amy, trying to ignore it.

"Fuck!" Amy said in exasperation.

The younger man raised his eyebrows in astonishment. No "lady" would dare to use language like that, especially out in public so loudly.

Which is why Peter knew he should have understood when the man looked at Peter and asked, "How much?"

Peter clenched his fists, his breathing growing heavier as he glared at the man. "Not. For. Sale," he spat through gritted teeth.

The young man immediately shrank back and took off. Peter toyed with the idea of using magic to strike him down, but was distracted when Amy tugged at his arm.

"How much for what?" she asked, giving Peter a confused look. "What's not for sale?"

He almost cracked a smile. "Don't worry about it," he said lazily, tugging a lock of her hair.

Her eyes widened. "Did you just-?" she cut herself off, touching her hair, looking somewhat awed.

He raised an eyebrow, amused. "Am I not allowed to touch your hair? You had no problem with me touching you last night."

Her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of pink and she began walking again. "Evil method," she muttered under her breath. She froze in her tracks and said, "Wait, did he think I was a prostitute!?"

"You caught on quickly," he commented mockingly, trying to ignore the rage boiling in the pit of his stomach. He shouldn't be this angry. Why would it matter to him if someone wanted her? But it did matter and it was bothering him to no end.

Ignoring the horrified look on her face, he said, "As fun as this is, I'll just wait for you at the stables."

Without waiting for an answer, he walked past her, heading back to the barn. He needed to be alone, away from her and her smile for a bit before he started thinking even more dangerous thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Peter paced the beach, waiting impatiently for his shadow to return. It had been nearly seven and a half years since Amy had gone to Earth. Now after a year and a half of checking up on her frequently, or sending his shadow to do it when he couldn't leave the island, s<em>_he had finally called for him._

_She had run away that morning to go to Maine, which he knew meant that the block in her mind had weakened enough that Storybrooke had started pulling her towards it until she couldn't handle it anymore. Which meant that her own magic was returning and soon it would be easy enough to help her put the pieces back together._

_He hadn't known she had magic. It had shocked him as much as it did her when she accidentally attacked the man she lived with. Though, admittedly, he shouldn't have been surprised. She'd been stuck with a mother who was obsessed with magic for years. Exactly how many years it was for her, he'd never know. Time worked differently between all of the realms, especially in a place like Wonderland. Then there was the business with that curse. It had to have screwed everything up even more._

_At least Cora was dead now. She'd tried to keep them apart, but failed miserably. And soon both Amy and the Heart of the Truest Believer would be on Neverland. _

_Pan never fails._

_Finally he felt it. The shadow had re-entered Neverland, and it wasn't alone._

_Peter's heart raced in anticipation as the shadow grew closer. Of course, he was completely prepared for multiple possibilities and several different reactions from Amy and how he would deal with them. _

_What he wasn't prepared for, however, was the sight of her limp body being carelessly carried by his shadow._

_He scrunched his eyebrows as the shadow floated down to him. "What happened?" he demanded. _

_The shadow said nothing. Instead, he let go of Amy with one hand and put it on Peter's forehead, allowing him to see what he had seen through his glowing eyes._

_In the past couple years, he had personally been keeping an eye on Amy. He had never once seen her come even close to shedding a tear. Not when she was feeling particularly lonely, or when she was being screamed at. Not when she'd used magic for the first time and had looked so confused and scared he'd nearly revealed himself so he could explain it to her. He'd already been on the verge of it with the way that man was talking to her and pushing her. _

_Peter had lost his temper before. No one had ever lived to describe what it was like, other than Felix. It was rare. He'd always remained collected, knowing that his patience would reward him. _

_Now, as he saw her lying on a dirty bed, drugged and helpless, while being pinned underneath some boy with some tears running down her face . . . _

_Anger didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling._

_"Must have been the wind," the boy said, staring at the window, unconcerned. His hands started to go back to her pants just as the shadow launched itself at him then, throwing him into the wall. There was a cracking sound and the boy began moaning in pain_

_Amy's eyes darted around the room, though the effort to keep them open seemed to be hard. "Who's there?" she whimpered._

_The shadow dropped from the ceiling and she stared at it, looking terrified yet almost fascinated. It reached out to her and her fingers twitched slightly, as if she were attempting to lift it._

_"I can't move," she whispered, her eyes shutting. "I can't . . ."_

_Peter snapped back to the present and the shadow removed his hand._

_"You were supposed to keep her safe!" Peter bellowed. "I sent you to watch over her!"_

_"**I've said that we could not interfere**," it replied in its cruel and mocking way. "**Now** **look**,** she's come to you**."**  
><strong>_

_He fumed, wanting nothing more than to be able to re-attach it or burn it. But as much as he loathed to admit it, it was right in a way. He needed to wait until she was ready. _

_"Give her to me," he snapped. "Then go. The boy will be here in a couple days and we need to be ready."_

_"**As you wish**." It carelessly deposited Amy into his arms before it flew off. _

_Peter immediately cradled her against him, much more carefully than how the shadow had held her. She felt soft and warm, every curve of her body fitting against his perfectly. She shifted ever so slightly, making him freeze for a moment. But she hadn't woken up. She'd snuggled closer against him, her face relaxing. _

_He knew that peaceful look on her face would be gone the second she woke up. She wouldn't come to him right away. "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?" he tsked, his fingers stroking her cheek. "But I wouldn't want the game any other way." He brushed his lips against her forehead. "Don't make us play for too long though or I might have to cheat." _

_He pinpointed the Lost Boys' exact location and vanished, reappearing in a small clearing they would be coming across shortly. He carefully laid her on the ground and grinned cockily. "Let's see what you and the Lost Boys make of each other."_

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

I searched for Demon with no luck. After I got mistaken for a prostitute, Peter gave up trying to help me and went back to the barn. I kept looking though, going as far as to look in the woods nearby. But nothing. Demon was so fast he'd probably run himself into a different realm by now.

Miserably, I had no choice but to come back to the stables where I found Peter sitting against the wall, fast asleep. It made me smile. His eyes were shut and his mouth was slightly agape. I had to fight back the temptation to snuggle up to him.

Instead, I sat next to him and began shaking his shoulder. "Peter?" I shook slightly harder. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

He woke up with a jolt, panting angrily as he whipped his head around as if he was searching for something. He looked confused and furious, squinting his eyes as if trying to recall something.

"Peter?" I said uncertainly, touching his arm.

His head snapped to look at me and I flinched back at the look on his face. "Where the hell have you been?" he demanded, shaking in rage.

I opened my mouth and closed it, unsure of whether he'd truly lost it or not. "I was looking for Demon, remember?"

"Don't lie to me!" he snarled. "I saw what he did!"

I stared at him, wide-eyed. "Who what did?"

"He was trying to hurt you!" he hissed, gripping my shoulders.

The sickened, even scared, look on his face tore through me. I wanted to hold him so badly, help him through whatever nightmare he'd had like he used to do for me. But I didn't know if he'd let me.

I settled for stroking his cheek. "No one hurt me, Peter."

"No!" he shouted, making me jump. "It was real!"

My heart began to pound and I began to wonder if this was more than just a dream. I hesitantly moved closer to him and rubbed his shoulder as gently as I could. "What did you see?"

He clenched his eyes shut and he shook his head looking frustrated. "I don't remember. But there was a boy . . ." His eyes flickered to my face. "He was trying to force himself on you."

The blood drained from my face, which he noticed immediately. "I'm right, aren't I?" he demanded, his eyes lighting up in triumphant.

I swallowed. "Yes. It happened about three weeks ago."

Although he'd been convinced he was right, he still look stunned at being told so. "How did I just see it then?" he asked quietly.

"You tell me," I whispered.

Peter slammed his fist onto the ground. "I don't know!" he shouted. "I don't know why I saw that and I don't know why I care!"

He ran a hand through his hair and let his head fall back against the wall. He stared at nothing, a hard expression on his face. This had happened so fast. I was completely unprepared for how to handle this or guide him through it without scaring him off.

But I didn't want to do this carefully, or think about what _this_ Peter would want from me. I wanted to do what my Peter would want.

Slowly, I shifted from my spot on the ground and sat sideways onto his lap. His eyes moved to mine, but he didn't react in any other way. Somewhat encouraged by this, I tucked my head underneath his chin and wrapped my arms around him.

Then I waited. Waited for him to reject me, or accept me.

He chose option C.

"How can you do this?" he asked, sounding nonchalant. "After what almost happened to you, and after everything I've done to you, you just . . . trust me."

"There's a lot of evil, Peter," I whispered. "I've seen it, I've been hurt by it, and I've watched it hurt others." I lifted my head up and stared into his blue-green eyes. "And I know that there's evil in you." I swallowed and smiled weakly. "But I know there's good too. I've seen it."

"You actually think I could be 'good'?" he said slowly and disbelieving. "That I could just give up everything I've been working for . . . for you?"

I buried my face against his neck. "I believe in you, Peter Pan," I whispered.

His breath caught slightly, and slowly his arms went around me. Almost cautiously, his hand went to my chin and he tilted my head up, his eyes fixating on my mouth in anticipation.

My lips didn't even touch his when another voice spoke up.

"Oh the joys and trials of young love."

Peter and I jumped apart, looking behind us to see the last person either of us ever expected in a barn spying on us.

Rumplestiltskin stood across the barn, patting a horse with a wicked grin on his face. Fear shot through me as I stared at this terrifying creature. This wasn't the man I'd met on Neverland. This was the one I had seen as a child, the one who had taken Belle as a prisoner.

And without the dagger to get the Dark One's powers, Peter wouldn't try to kill him.

"How the hell did you get free!?" Peter snarled, jumping to his feet as I scrambled to mine.

He twirled his finger to point at me. "You have _her_ to thank for that." Peter whipped his head to look at me. I could only stare in astonishment. "I must say, I've been dying to meet you. Amy, isn't it?" He began to stroll, his hands behind his back. "I've heard a lot about you."

"From who?" I shot back.

He giggled. "From your friends, of course. The ones who got me out!" He gave a grand gesture of his hands, as if to emphasize his freedom.

Peter stared at me, rage clouding his eyes. Even if he hadn't known it, deep down he'd trusted me. Now it looked like I'd broken it.

"I didn't tell them to do that!" I snapped, though that had been my original plan. "Felix isn't even my friend!"

Rumplestiltskin raised his eyebrows, making a face. "Then what is he?"

"Don't fucking get me started," I muttered darkly, silently cursing Felix for the millionth time for doing this.

He laughed again. "Ooh, I think I like you, dearie! How is it that you let yourself get wrapped up with the likes of _him_?" He nodded his head towards Peter, grimacing dramatically.

I glared at him. I don't know how much he knew, or what Serena and Felix told him to strike a deal, but he knew that Peter wasn't himself and he was taking full advantage of that.

He sighed loudly. "I mean it's no wonder you've been plotting against him."

Peter's eyes flashed. "What is he talking about?" he hissed.

My eyes widened. "It's not what you think!" I pleaded. He couldn't be doing this. He was trying to turn Peter against me. What the hell did Felix and Serena do to make him think that this was fine with them?

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes, looking almost disapproving. "Wake up, dear boy, she's been lying to you this whole time."

"No I haven't!" I insisted. "I mean I have, but it's not like that!"

Peter stared at me with betrayal. "All those pretty little words were just to keep me from succeeding. You don't care about me." He jaw clenched, looking at me with disgust. "You were just trying to save your own skin."

"That's not true!" I reached for him but he pushed my hands away.

Rumplestiltskin grinned widely. "Of course they were just words. After all, we're villains." His voice lowered darkly. "And villains don't get happy endings."

"Don't you dare listen to him!" I shouted. "Don't!" Peter turned away and I grabbed his arm. "Peter, I love you-!"

I didn't feel it when it came. I just saw his hand before my head whipped to the side. All I could do was stare at the ground, my hand cradling my cheek where I knew I should have felt a stinging pain. But everything felt numb.

Slowly, I lifted my head back to look at Peter, who stared at his hand with wide eyes as he breathed heavily.

"Please come back to me," I whispered, backing away. "I know you're still in there."

I heard Rumplestiltskin laugh, followed by the snapping of fingers. Then I vanished from the barn in a puff of smoke.

I kept my eyes shut for a long time, unwilling to look to see where I was. Somewhere outside, I knew that. I could feel the cool air and a couple crickets chirping. It felt calming. Familiar.

The galloping of horses caught my attention and I forced myself to open my eyes. I was smack in the center of a dirt road, surrounded by the forest. Up ahead were some horses charging towards me at top speed with knights riding them, pulling a black carriage.

I tried to move, but my legs didn't seem to feel like working properly. They gave out and I found myself scrambling backwards with my hands, which were shaking as bad as my legs.

The horses and carriage sped by me, narrowly missing my feet. I relaxed slightly, until I heard a knight yell, "Yah!", resulting in the horses halting immediately.

I stared blankly as a knight jumped off the horse and went to the carriage, opening the door. A moment later, a woman in dark, purple regal clothing stepped out. My eyes slowly wandered from her feet up to her face, which was glaring at me. Breathing suddenly became a struggle as I tried to grasp the reality of what was happening.

My older sister narrowed her eyes. "Why are you trespassing on my land?"

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

"Well that was dramatic!"

Peter could only stare at his hand, not listening to the Dark One. He'd hit her. He had snapped and he hurt her.

But she was a liar, wasn't she? She'd manipulated him, trying to get his sympathy so that he'd fall for her and choose not to become the Dark One. He should feel satisfied that he'd gotten some kind of revenge, especially now that she was gone, away from him, somewhere. But he didn't. He felt like he was going to get sick.

Finally he looked at Rumple, who seemed looked sinisterly pleased. "So what are you waiting for?" Peter snapped. "Go ahead and try to kill me!" He didn't have the dagger and he wasn't strong enough to kill Rumplestiltskin, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"See, I would," Rumplestiltskin said with a sigh. "But seeing you wallow all alone with nothing but your guilt to keep you company will be much more satisfying." He snapped his fingers and Peter slammed against a wall, making a horse whinny in fear. Before he could so much as blink, a blue liquid was being forced down his throat.

"Drink up, dearie!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

* * *

><p>It all hit Peter at once, like a painful tidal wave that was determined to drown him. Around three hundred years of memories flooded through his mind relentlessly, not giving him a chance to breathe or absorb them until finally it stopped and the pieces begin to weave themselves together. His fingers dug into the dirt ground so hard his knuckles nearly burst through his skin. He hadn't been taken out of existence because of Felix's curse. The surviving spinster sister had given up her magic and her life for him.<p>

For Amy.

"No," Peter whispered, shaking his head. He sucked in a gulp of air. "No."

Rumpelstiltskin laughed loudly, throwing the now empty vial behind him carelessly and skipping back a few steps. "Well I see it worked!"

Peter couldn't answer. He began to shake, a wild, deranged look in his eyes. Over and over again he lashed out and hurt Amy in every possibly way, dragging her across the Enchanted Forest, threatening her and talking to her like she was worthless. He'd treated her worse than her own mother had.

What tore through him the most was that no matter what he had done to her, she didn't give up on him. The love in her eyes when she looked at him, the sadness and desperation to coax even the littlest bit of affection from him to try and stir his memories. The image of her covered in all those burns, having a meltdown in her bedroom at her old home because he'd stolen his own gift to her back when she had believed him to be dead, made him taste bile. The way she cried and hugged him when he first found her in the barn with Gaston, her "fiance", who attacked her.

And Peter just watched in the shadows, forcing her into using her magic to save herself.

Amy had given him every drop of her love and trust. And he, the one who always promised that he'd never hurt her because he felt the same way for her . . . he had believed that _she_ was the traitor. He had struck her across the face, something that even her old guardian had never done.

She'd been wrong all this time. He was a monster.

"Ooh," Rumpelstiltskin tutted as Peter forced himself to his feet. "You look terrible." He mockingly grimaced. "Did you forget something?" He didn't even have the chance to giggle before Peter threw his hand out, sending the man flying backwards.

"I did forget something," Peter said, his voice soft and menacing as he walked towards the man, who now looked angry as he slowly got to his feet. "I forgot about how much power I really had, thanks to a little island of mine." He grinned. "The immortality is nice, but considering I'm unevenly sharing the power of one person with someone else, well, I was a bit weaker than I let people believe."

Rumpelstiltskin shot him an odd look. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing you need be concerned over, _laddie_," Peter said mockingly, earning him a glare. "Now, back to business." His voice came out as deadly as a viper. "If I find so much as a scratch on her, I'll kill every person who's been involved in this."

Smirking, he raised his voice. "Isn't that right, Felix?" He turned around and saw Felix, lingering near the entrance, Serena standing behind him looking between the two nervously.

"There you are," Peter said, his grin widening. "And such good timing. I was just talking about what I do to traitors."

There was an unmistakable look of guilt in Felix's eyes as he moved forward. "Pan-."

"Don't waste your breath,_"_ Peter snarled. "For your sake, you better hope that Amy's alive." The dark smile came back. "Then, just maybe, I'll make your death quick."

Serena stepped forward. "Hi, yeah, can I cut in?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "Look, Pan, I know you've been out of the loop, so I'll explain this to you as gently as I can." She sighed. "See, Felix is _my _bitch now. So . . . only I'm allowed to punish him. But you can be rest assured he won't get off easily." She winked at Felix, who to Peter's incredulity, smirked slightly back.

She turned to glare at Rumpelstiltskin, who had been watching the scene calmly, looking highly amused. "You were supposed to make us bottled love and hand it over. Instead you made a memory restorer for one person and took the fuck off!"

"The boy said you wanted him to suffer from guilt," Rumpelstiltskin said. "So I did just that without having to go through the hassle of creating such a powerful potion." He leaned forward. "You're welcome!"

"AND YOU BELIEVED HIM!?" Serena exploded. "You idiot, don't you know a manipulation when you see one!?"

"Well look at that," Peter said in amusement, looking to Felix. "You were so afraid of being on your own that you made a deal with my shadow and cast a curse. Now look at you, taking control of your own life and trying to be a hero."

"I was trying to do the right thing," Felix insisted, looking desperate. "To fix what I did."

Serena held a hand up. "Hold on, children. Where's Amy?"

"That's what I would like to know," Peter said dangerously, turning back to the Dark One. "Send me to where you sent her."

Rumpelstiltskin disappeared and reappeared right beside him, making Peter hold out his hand, which pulsed with magic, threateningly. "Or what?" he asked. He waved his hands in pretend fear. "You'll kill me? Torture me slowly? All very nice threats, but that won't bring her back."

"Or I can just tell you to and you do it, whether you want to or not."

Peter's head whipped to look at Felix, who twirled a gleaming silver dagger around in his hand casually, like Peter had seen him do with his club so many times.

Fury, mingled with fear, overtook Rumpelstiltskin's face. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" he roared, all hints of playfulness gone.

"Well let's just say in another life, you told your shadow to do whatever it took to keep you from doing something you'd regret." After a moment's hesitation, Felix tossed the dagger to Peter who caught it by the handle.

"Even if it meant taking away your free will."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

My older sister sighed as she gazed down at me, her lips pursed thoughtfully.

"You're stubborn," she admitted, sounding half-annoyed and half-impressed. "I'll give you that."

I just stared at the cold, hard floor, waiting for her to decide my fate.

Convinced that I was some sort of spy or assassin, she had me dragged back to her castle where she proceeded to interrogate me. At first, she had two guards hold me down on my knees, but she quickly realized that I wasn't going to run and had them leave us. She'd tried every method known to man to get me to say something. She'd tried being nice, she'd attempted bribery, she threatened me to the point where she showed off her magic to try and scare me.

But I never even met her eyes.

"So what am I supposed to do with you?" she asked coldly. "You haven't given me a single reason or argument to believe that you're not up to something. Absolutely no one goes in my woods anymore unless they're trying to go after me."

The sound of a slap kept echoing in my head, followed by cold, angry blueish-green eyes.

"Are you a mute?"

I whimpered. What if Rumpelstiltskin had killed him?

Regina let out an aggravated yell. "Fine." She bent down and tilted my chin up with a single finger. "I have ways to make you talk."

If only he hadn't showed up when he did then maybe I would have completely gotten through to Peter. Now he believed I had been trying to hurt him.

Now he wanted me dead.

Regina let go of my chin and my head dropped back down uncaringly.

"I'll give you one last chance," she said softly, venom seeping out of her tone. "Was it Snow White who sent you?"

Mary Margaret. She believed in the love Peter and I had so much. What would she say if she knew that it had failed?

What would any of them say if they knew that _I_ had failed?

Regina sighed irritably. "Have it your way."

I didn't register what she was doing until her hand reached towards me. I snapped back to reality, terror gripping me by my body and shaking me.

"No!" I screamed. "Please, Regina!"

The fact that I was finally responding seemed to encourage her. Just as she touched my chest, a warm glow came from my heart and a large zap struck Regina's hand, causing her to yelp and snatch it back.

I hugged myself tightly, trying to pull myself back together. I couldn't let her kill or control me. I promised him I wouldn't give up no matter what . . .

Regina's face twisted angrily. "Who is protecting you!?" she demanded, standing to her full height.

"What do you mean?" I whispered. "No one is protecting me."

She reached down and grabbed my arm, hauling me to my feet. "Liar," she seethed. "Who put that spell on your heart?"

"What spell?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

She narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously. "You . . . really don't know, do you?" She chuckled and let go of me, taking a good thirty seconds to examine me with a smirk before saying, "There is a very powerful spell on your heart that prevents anyone from ever being able to take it out. There's someone out there that cares about you a lot."

My legs wobbled and my breathing grew shakier as I felt my throat closing. Oh, Peter . . .

Regina raised her eyebrows in interest. "Hmph. You know who it is, don't you? Should I expect this person to come looking for you anytime soon?"

I swallowed the lump painfully. "No. He wants me dead."

Amusement took over her face. "Lovers quarrel?"

I shook my head. "It's more complicated than that," I said quietly.

She chuckled. "Darling, it always is. Love is a _mess_." She smiled wickedly. "But if there's anything I've learned, it will drive a person into doing anything."

My eyes flickered to hers. "Did you ever love someone?" I asked before I could help it.

Her smile faltered and for a moment she just stared at me without really seeing me, as though thinking about something, or someone.

"I did once," she finally said. She shook her head and her voice went cold again. "But that's over and he's gone. And as for you, well, I'd love to meet whoever it is that's keeping your heart so tightly under lock and key, in a literal sense."

Her voice raised. "Guards! Take her to one of the cells."

My eyes widened and full out panic took over me, clouding every rational thought I had. I couldn't be locked away again. Not by her.

"He's not coming for me!" I yelled as a couple of guards burst into the room and began to drag me away. "Regina, please! Please don't lock me up! He won't come, he hates me!" She turned away and ignored me completely as the guards pulled me further and further down the hall.

"REGINA! DON'T LOCK ME UP! I'M YOUR SISTER!"

Regina whirled around and called, "Wait!"

The guards stopped and I took a big gulp of air, relieved that I had stalled her from locking me away.

But what had I done?

Regina stared at me in disbelief as she walked forward. "Are you so desperate that you would make up something so ridiculous?"

I opened my mouth and closed it several times. What more did I have to lose? She was going to lock me up either way.

"It's true," I murmured. "Our mother, Cora, kept me a secret from everyone. She sent me away to live with—." I froze, a shudder going down my spine as I recalled the secret Jefferson spilled back in Storybrooke. "She sent me to live with Belle. The other girl you're keeping prisoner here."

Fury etched in her features. "How do you know about her!?"

I ignored her and went on, my words coming out in a rush. "Regina, I know that deep down you're not evil. You're just hurting and I know that because I've been as lonely as you for such a long time and it's all because of the woman who was supposed to love and care for us, but instead she made us both miserable. Sometimes I thought that there was truly a reason she was incapable of loving and other times I wondered if she was just a raging, psychopathic bitch who took hearts because it made her feel like she had a purpose."

Regina's expression remained blank aside from her mouth tightening. One of the guards coughed awkwardly and I could feel the other shrug.

I looked at her pleadingly, hope soaring inside of me. I could see her reluctantly looking for a resemblance, which there was very little of. Same eye color and black hair. Both of which meant nothing. Maybe the same chin.

I waited as the beautiful, terrifying woman in front of me contemplated everything I had babbled.

Finally she said calmly, "I tried playing nice." She looked at the guards and said, "Take her to the other dungeon, far away from our other _guest_."

"NO!"

Electricity surged from my body and shocked both of the guards holding me. They flopped to the ground, their bodies convulsing.

I barely ran five feet before a spell struck me in the legs and I fell to the ground. I tried standing up but I couldn't. My legs felt so weak, like they weighed a thousand pounds. I couldn't move them in the slightest.

I used magic on the guards. I should have tried to take Regina too.

But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Now I'd pay for it.

Another jolt hit me painfully in the back of my head and my vision clouded over until I let my eyes shut, giving in and letting the world fade from sight as I desperately wished to be in Peter's arms, even if only for one more time.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

Peter opened his eyes and glanced around, finding himself now in the middle of the woods somewhere. He used the dagger to force Rumpelstiltskin to transport him here.

"Amy!" he shouted, tucking Rumpelstiltskin's dagger into his boot. He stood there, his eyes expertly scanning the area for any noise or signs of movement. She could have been hiding from him, and he wouldn't blame her if she was. The look on her face when he hit her would forever be imprinted in his mind. Shock, anguish, fear. All things he'd never wanted her to feel ever again.

It was dark now, making it hard to look for footprints on the dirt road he stood on, but not impossible.

Or there was the other way to find her. The new way.

After the curse first hit, the first thing he'd felt, other than the desire to become the Dark One, was his magic pulling him towards something quite intensely. Trusting himself and his magic, he followed the pull until he reached the castle where Amy was. He heard whispers from the servants that the adopted daughter of Sir Maurice was sick in the head and confined to her room. The curse had made Dr. Frankenstein one of the many people who was under his influence, so he sent him in to do some digging for him. Amy, he discovered, was more powerful than him. At least she had been before the magic he'd gained from Neverland returned to him. Now he'd say that if she were to ever use her full abilities they'd been evenly matched.

Now that his memories were back, he'd realized how he found her and why she was stronger. They shared magic from the same person, which connected them. The spinster, however, made the share of her gift unequal, giving Amy a bigger share than him.

Probably knowing that it would keep his cursed self from truly hurting her if he thought she could kill him if provoked badly enough.

Peter felt his sanity slipping away. He still hurt her. Pushing her around and tormenting her. She did nothing to fight back, other than a slap and a few biting remarks.

A hag nearly drowned her and he waited, curious to see if she'd use magic to escape. When she didn't come up, something deep down stirred inside and he went in after her.

She didn't give up hope on him and never tried to hurt him.

Peter let out a breath in a hiss. He'd someday make it up to her. He'd spend eternity making it up to her. But right now he needed to find her first. And wherever she was, she needed him. He could feel it.

He focused on his magic, demanding it to guide him to Amy. He felt a gentle tug at first, but the harder he concentrated, the more urgent it got, now desperate to be reunited with its companion.

The thought _almost_ brought a smile to him. Even their magic wanted to be with each other.

He followed the trail, letting it lead him. He ran down the dirt road so fast he was practically flying.

When he made it to the Evil Queen's castle not even five minutes later, he nearly laughed, that all too familiar feeling rage boiling over. Of course it had to be her sister that she got caught by. Someone she wouldn't want to fight back in fear of hurting her.

For someone who knew nothing anymore, Rumpelstiltskin still did things that worked out more deviously perfect than he would ever know.

When he reached the entrance to the front, he didn't even blink when he killed the guards who tried to go after him. A few waves of his hand and it was all over with.

As though in a trance, he navigated his way through the cold, steel castle, his magic urging him in the right direction to find her. Finally, he saw a large, wooden door at the end of a hall. His magic went wild, coursing through his veins excitedly, assuring him that Amy was through there and she was alive.

"So you did come."

Peter stopped in his tracks as the queen herself materialized in front of a door. She looked at him with an amused sort of interest

"You're young to have such power," she said, eyeing him suspiciously. "Who are you?"

Peter grinned devilishly and began walking closer. "Let's make it a game. A puzzle to solve." He stopped and raised his eyebrows. "But first, you have something of mine." He nodded his head towards the door, his expression darkening drastically. "I'd like her back."

She cocked her head to the side, considering him. "It's funny," she commented. "For some reason, she was very insistent on saying that you weren't going to come for her."

Peter clenched his jaw, wanting nothing more than to rip her heart out and crush it. Regina strolled closer, her smile growing crueler.

"She believes you want her dead," Regina said, coming to a stop in front of him. "I wonder why that is?" She pursed her lips in mock thoughtfulness. "You know, perhaps it has something to do with that red mark on her cheek."

Peter's hands found their way around her neck, and for a moment, there was fear in her eyes. A choking noise came from her, much to his satisfaction.

"If she didn't care about you," Peter said softly, pressing his thumb down harder on her throat. "I would have killed you a while ago."

Pure confusion took over her face and he released her, smirking.

"Just remember this moment when the curse is broken and you demand to know why I won't let you anywhere near her."

Frustration replaced the confusion. "What are you talking about-!?" She was cut off when he waved his hand over her face and her eyes fluttered shut before she dropped to the floor.

"Your Highness," he mocked, stepping over her sleeping form. Rumpelstiltskin had a point. It'd be much more satisfying to watch her drown in guilt once she knew the truth.

Not wasting another moment, Peter wrenched the door open behind her to find a staircase. His heart raced as he ran down the stairs. She had to be having a panic attack. She was terrified of being confined. She couldn't even stand being in the jail cell back in Storybrooke. This was a _dungeon._

He came to a halt when he reached the bottom and his heart stopped. Up ahead was a large cell with iron bars and a cold, dirt floor, which Amy was lying face down on.

"Amy!"

He ran to the bars and began using every bit of power he had to try and open the cell. He tried melting the bars, making them vanish, dissolving them. But nothing was working. Some kind of spell had to be on them, preventing them from being destroyed that easily. He really wanted to kill Regina now.

Peter grew so desperate he began to kick at the door, which made it clang and shake, but nothing budged.

"Amy!" he called, rattling the bars. "Amy, you have to wake up!"

His heart skipped a beat when she stirred ever so slightly before going still again.

"Amy! It's me! I can't get you out with your magic too."

He heard her groan softly before her head shifted to the side so that it was facing him, her eyes still shut. He sucked in a breath, hating himself more than he ever had.

She looked almost the same as what he had seen the past week or so. But now that he was in his right mind, he'd never realized how different she looked. Dark circles were under her eyes and he was reminded of what he put her through and how he refused to let her sleep because of her nightmares, which must have been frequent during the week she thought he was dead.

The natural paleness of her skin used to make her look like she was glowing. Now she looked sickly.

"Amy," Peter said again, trying to keep his voice composed and calm. It would only upset her if she woke up to him losing it. "Come on, angel, I need you to open your eyes for me."

Her face scrunched up, as though she were in pain. She groaned again and very slowly, her eyes opened.

The second she saw him, standing there and gripping the bars of her cell, her face twisted in fear and she let out a cry before she attempted to move away, relying on her arms. Her legs remained limp, as though she couldn't use them.

"Shh!" He dropped to the floor on his knees, feeling like he was going to get sick. "It's okay!"

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "I wasn't trying to hurt you, I promise."

"I know, I know," he said as soothingly as he could manage. "I know, love. I'm not here to hurt you. I came to get my Lost Girl back."

She froze, her eyes widening. "Wh-what did you call me?" she croaked.

"It's me, Amy," he said softly, stretching his hand through the bars towards her. "I'm back."

Her hand went to her mouth. "Oh my God!" she choked out. Using her elbows, she began dragging herself towards him.

"What's wrong with your legs?" he demanded.

She just shook her head, focused on trying to reach him. When she did, she grabbed his hand and he pressed a small kiss to it before going to stroke her hair with his other hand. She held on to his hand tightly, her body still shaking with sobs.

"I'm going to get you out," he said "But I need you to use magic to help me."

She nodded rapidly, her breathing coming out in hiccups.

He took her hand and wrapped her fingers around the bar, his hand closed over hers. Her eyes shut without him having to say anything and they both began concentrating. Slowly, but surely, he felt the bars begin to disintegrate under their fingers until finally there was a hole big enough for her to crawl out of.

The second her upper body was through, he pulled her the rest of the way out and straight into his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: *Strides in Evil Queen style* Sorry I'm late!**

**Chapter 16.**

* * *

><p>Peter remembered me. I kept repeating those words in my brain, but they refused to register properly. It was too unreal.<p>

In the most incredible, beautiful way possible.

I couldn't stop crying as I clung to him. As much as I couldn't believe it, I certainly could see it. His eyes weren't cold anymore and his embrace was familiar again. I couldn't understand what he was murmuring in my ear, but his voice was giving me the will power to fight from slipping unconscious again.

It felt as if all the energy had been sucked out of my body and I ached from head to toe, especially my legs which were throbbing painfully. Despite the fact that I felt pain in them and felt anything that they touched, it was as though they were paralyzed from the spell Regina hit me with before I got dragged here. I couldn't for the life of me move them.

But Regina could hit me with a sleeping curse and I'd stay awake to keep his face in my sight.

Peter's arms were wrapped around me tightly as I cried. He was breathing heavily by my ear, his hands moving all over me, as if trying to assess whether I was missing any limbs or not.

It took me a bit but I finally managed to speak. "I missed you so much!"

"I'm so sorry, Amy," he whispered, slightly louder than before. I realized that that's what he'd been saying.

I shook my head furiously, taking a big gulp of air only to choke on a sob. "T-that wasn't you, Peter!" Another gulp. "I know it wasn't!"

One of his hands went to my cheek and he tilted it up to look at him as he stroked with his thumb softly. I didn't realize it was the cheek his cursed self had hit until a warm, tingling feeling went through it and the slight soreness vanished. His eyes seemed to be drinking in every detail of my face. He swallowed hard, his Adam's Apple bobbing.

I laid my hand over his. "Please don't ever leave me again," I pleaded.

He clenched his eyes shut and laid his forehead against mine. "I'm not going anywhere," he said. His voice came out harshly through gritted teeth, but his words were like a security blanket. "No one is e_ver_ going to hurt you again." He brought his other hand up to cup my face, wiping at the flowing stream of tears. "I love you."

A relieved, joyful burst of laughter escaped me at hearing those words from him again and I closed the distance between us.

His lips were fierce and loving again, not harsh and forceful. This was what I'd been craving, the touch that made me melt inside. Our mouths moved together slowly, the both of us trying to express a bunch of different emotions at once. Desperation to try and forget everything that had happened, relief that the nightmare was over, and anger that the other had suffered. But there was a lot of hope for the long future ahead of us.

As we kissed, it felt like the world gave a long, hard shake beneath us. It wasn't until he pulled away abruptly and scanned the room that I realized it actually had.

Sniffling, I looked around too. "What?" I asked hoarsely.

He glanced around for a moment longer before looking back to me with a slight smile. "Don't worry about it." I could see the wheels in his head turning, but I didn't care enough to wonder about it. Whatever it was, it could wait.

"Your kiss is back to normal," I said softly. I smiled weakly. "You know, I think the other Peter was trying to slowly choke me to death with his tongue."

"How rude of him. Show me _exactly_ what that bastard did."

A blush rose to my cheeks and I laughed. Grinning cockily, he kissed the tears away my eyes. "Much better," Peter said approvingly, tugging a lock of my hair. His eyes glanced down at the outfit I had borrowed from Red. "You don't like this much, do you?"

Before I could even tell him he was right, the long red skirt and white blouse were replaced with the outfit I'd imagined for myself in Neverland. It was so simple, black pants and a dark purple top, but it meant the world to me.

"Without Neverland in my memories, I didn't have its magic either," he admitted. "I wasn't nearly as powerful as I lead you to believe."

I didn't care. Beaming, I entwined my fingers through his, bring both his hands up to my lips and giving them both a kiss. "How _did_ you get your memories back?"

A dark look went across his face so quickly that for a moment I wondered if I had imagined it. "We have all the time in the world to talk," he said, moving his hand to rest on my knee. "But not here. Now, why can't you walk?"

I grimaced. "Regina hit me with some kind of spell. I-I can't move them at all."

His eyes flashed angrily. "Do they hurt?"

I shrugged. "No, not really."

"Liar."

A giggle escaped me and fresh tears brimmed to my eyes. I'd forgotten his uncanny ability to see through everyone, especially me. It used to be annoying, now I cherished it.

Peter smirked slightly, his hands alternating legs as he gently rubbed them. As he did so, that sensation came back and I felt the pain disappear, which felt llike a great relief.

But I still couldn't move them. "That's all I can do," he admitted. "Don't worry, it's just a temporary spell though. It'll fade soon."

I nodded and laid my head against his chest, closing my eyes tightly. Being in a slightly more calm state of mind made it harder to stand this place. The image of Regina's face, looking at me without that bit of sisterly affection I'd gotten used to, well it hurt. A lot. I had been so focused on Peter I had barely thought about how much I missed her or Belle.

"Belle!" I yelped. "She's locked up here somewhere!" I began to shift away, as if I could actually stand or something, but he pulled me right back against him.

"No she's not," Peter said calmly. "Not anymore. Your sister isn't going to be here either, before you ask. Both of them are okay, I'm assuming. Now let's get out of here." He reached into his boot and pulled out a silver dagger with a jagged blade.

My eyes flickered to the dagger to his face nervously. "Did you . . .?"

He sighed and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "No. He's still alive and the Dark One."

Trying to ignore the way he said "still", I tucked my head underneath his chin and stared at the dagger in his hand. I noticed "_Rumplestiltskin_" engraved into it.

"Where'd you get it?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, looking at the dagger with some interest as he stroked my hair with his other hand.

"Felix," he finally admitted. Sensing my next question, he added, "I didn't kill him either. Yet."

I pulled my head away and glared at him, though my heart wasn't really in it. I didn't think I'd ever be able to feel angry or annoyed with him ever again. The wound of losing him was too fresh.

"Please don't kill him, Peter."

"Why the hell are you defending him!?" he demanded. Without thinking, I flinched back.

Shock flashed across his face and I felt my own eyes grow in horror at what I'd done.

He swallowed, anger and self-loathing written all over his face. "What have I done to you?"

"No." I shook my head. "Peter, no. You didn't do anything to me." I wrapped my arms around his neck and began kissing his face. "I'm fine." Kiss on his cheek. "I didn't mean it." His jawline. "I'm not scared of you." His lips, where I lingered for a bit longer. "I'm okay."

"No you're not okay!" he said, sounding as though he was trying very hard to keep his voice under control. "Look at you, Amy! You're . . ." he trailed off, looking me over.

I blinked. "What?"

He was silent for a while. There was something I couldn't distinguish hidden in his eyes. He traced my lips with his finger, gazing at my still wet face. "You're beautiful," he finally said. A sinister edge took over his tone. "And no one is going to take you away from me ever again."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

"What the hell was that?" Serena asked in bewilderment, her arms wrapped around the neck of the black horse. It had kept her from falling when it felt like an explosion had hit the world.

Felix glanced around him for Rumplestiltskin who had vanished. The three of them had gone into the woods to fulfill Pan's parting request, well order, of getting Amy's damn horse back. Rumple was nasty, enraged at being controlled. Serena purposely annoying him didn't help much, which entertained Felix.

They'd just found the horse in the woods, as he had wandered away from the cave Felix and Serena had left him, when a jolt knocked him to the ground, making the world shatter around them.

It had been nighttime not even ten seconds ago. Now it was morning, the sky a blinding shade of white. The temperature had also changed dramatically. It was now cold enough that Felix could see his breath, as though the season itself had changed.

"They kissed," Felix said slowly. "I guess you were right. The loophole I put in worked." He stopped, staring at Serena in astonishment as she stepped around the horse and into plain view.

"Finally! See, I told you could still control _your_ curse! I mean, having Pan's memories restored and then doing the True Love's Kiss thing took more drama than just using the bottled love Rumples was supposed to make . . . but this works too! And you didn't even need dark magic to do-why are you smirking like that?"

"Look at yourself," he said simply.

Serena blinked and looked down. The rough looking boy's outfit she'd been wearing had disappeared, being replaced by a dark pink dress that came down above her knees. The top of it was like a corset, with gold thread. Her sleeves hung off her shoulders and brightly colored flowers adorned her red-streaked hair and dress.

And she had wings.

"This . . . is EPIC!" she screeched. "AH!"

A second later, she was the size of his hand and zooming around the air like a wild bird freed from a cage, laughing in a way that was almost maniacal.

She began doing a dance in mid-air, her hair whipping around her as she tossed her head around. "Motherfuckers can't stop me now because I'm back, bitches!"

"Guess you'll be leaving now."

Serena stopped mid-dance and blinked, looking at Felix in surprise. The bitterness in his own tone surprised him as well. He avoided her eyes, choosing to stare at a tree and making himself look as bored as possible.

She flew forward and crossed her arms, inches from his face. "What do you mean?

"The curse is broken and you've got your wings back." He shrugged.

She scoffed. "Trying to get rid of me still?" She sniffed dramatically, her small hand going to her heart. "Felix, I'm heartbroken. I mean, after everything we've been through."

He raised his eyebrows, feeling annoyed at the little flicker of hope in his chest.

She sighed and sat down on his shoulder. He fought the temptation to flick her off, just for the fun of it. Instead he craned his neck to look at her, which felt weird.

"Look, kid, you're probably going to be hunted down and have your head cut off and put on a stick." She shook her head. "You _need_ me to keep your ass out of trouble. Besides, we both know I've grown on you." She winked before snapping her fingers and pointing forward. "Now walk! Before Rumple comes looking for you, cuz, uh, he knows you're here."

The corners of his lips twitched. "What about Pan?"

"Screw Pan. I'm assuming he got Amy and I'm sure they're busy having kinky makeup sex or something."

He couldn't keep the disgust off his face. "Don't," was all he could get out.

She grinned widely. "Then walk!"

Rolling his eyes, he put a hand on Amy's horse and began guiding him to walk. The black horse was suspicious of him, but followed. His head kept whipping around as though he was looking for something.

Serena began to hum and Felix tried to shrug her off. "You are _not_ sitting on my shoulder all day."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Little bit."

"Hehehe, good."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

The abrupt brightness of the outdoors nearly blinded me compared to the darkness of the dungeon. Without even being near Rumplestiltskin, Peter used the dagger to order him to send us to his castle.

I'd protested against it. The idea of controlling the love of Belle's life, who despite everything I knew had a good heart like Peter did, was bad enough. But going to his castle was even worse and I was surprised that Peter would even think of wanting to go there. He hated the man, point-blank.

"Just for now," he had assured me before turning his attention back to the dagger. The look on his face sent a small shiver up my spine, though it wasn't me I was concerned about.

Now we stood in front of the Dark One's castle, Peter carrying me in his arms as my legs still wouldn't move for me. Goosebumps crawled up my skin, both from the cold weather that seemed to come from nowhere and the idea of being at the place Belle had been a prisoner at. Every step Peter took towards it, my mind protested louder.

"How long was I at Regina's?" I asked, as though I had merely gone there for a visit.

"Less than an hour."

I scrunched my eyebrows in surprise. "That's not possible. It was dark out."

He raised an eyebrow at me, amused. "It wasn't winter either." He moved his hand from my back long enough to wave it at the large double doors, where they magically swung open for him.

"And when I came here to look for the dagger it didn't look like it hadn't been touched in, oh, about twenty-eight years, either."

I frowned, glancing around the seemingly abandoned castle as he stepped into the entrance hall. It wasn't as dreary and dark as I had imagined, but it was full of cobwebs and did look untouched.

I gasped. "The curse broke, didn't it? That's how you got your memories back!"

"Yes and no." He walked across the room and began carrying me up the staircase to the right. "The curse is broken, but Rumple is the one who shoved a potion down my throat before that."

"Why?" I asked, bewildered. "That would be helping you which seemed to be the last thing he wanted to do."

His eyes flickered to my face before shifting forward again as he continued to walk. "Just part of his sense of humor."

I grimaced. "Oh."

What was I supposed to say? That he probably felt bad about driving him to do that to me? Even though the curse was broken, I didn't know that and if he did, I wasn't sure if he'd ever actually apologize to his enemy. I was Belle's adopted little sister, so maybe that counted for something.

What about my real sister? Where was she at now? Where was everyone?

I was brought back from my thoughts when I felt Peter sit me down on a soft bed, which felt incredible underneath my exhausted body. He sat at the bottom of it by my feet and began unlacing one of my boots. I leaned forward to work on untying the other.

"Stop," he said mischievously, catching my hand. "Let me take care of you again."

Biting my lip shyly, I smiled and leaned back to rest against the headboard. I took a moment to look around the room. It was small, so I assumed that it wasn't Rumplestiltskin's. There was a fireplace behind Peter and on one wall was a small window covered by a thick, red curtain. Dust and cobwebs covered nearly everything.

"How'd you do it?" I asked softly.

He tugged off a boot and glanced at me with a boyish grin. "Do what?"

"Protect my memories."

He raised his eyebrows, his eyes flickering from my remaining shoe up to my face. "I figured you'd have sorted that out by now."

"Well I haven't," I said with a sigh. "And honestly, I wasn't too concerned over it. My mind was a bit . . . preoccupied over the last couple weeks."

He was silent as he pulled off the remaining shoe and set it on the floor before going to work on his own boots. Once those were off too, he got up and moved towards the fireplace. He snapped his fingers and some logs appeared inside the spiderweb filled gap.

"Wait!" I said before his hand moved again. "I can do that!"

He turned his head and quirked an eyebrow at me. "You sure?"

"Yes I played target practice on Felix."

He snorted. "Right. But what I mean is, are you okay to?" His mouth tightened, his eyes going down to my arm, where there was the long thin scar from that man's knife. The scene of the dead man hanging on the tavern wall flashed through my mind but I pushed it away.

"I trust myself using magic around _you_," I said softly. "Not . . . him."

He smiled slightly and nodded, stepping aside. "Go on then."

Concentrating, I held out my hand. Almost immediately, the fire curled up in it and I threw it straight into the fireplace. I watched in satisfaction as the flames consumed the logs, starting a nice, warm fire.

"Nicely done," he complimented. "How'd you learn to control it anyway? When I found you last week you were . . ." He exhaled, a pained expression shooting briefly across his face. "Well, you know."

"Happy thoughts," I admitted, blushing slightly at my choice of words. "I got the idea from the stories I read and saw about you back on Earth. It's what he, well you, would say to think about to make pixie dust work."

He smirked, his eyes staying fixed on mine. "What would you think about?"

"I'll make you a deal. Come here and just maybe I'll tell you."

"Tough negotiation."

I laughed as he pulled his shirt off and strode over to me. With his help, I got underneath the blankets and he climbed in beside me, winding his arms around me. I held onto him as tight as I possibly could. I had a million questions but they could wait.

I breathed deeply, my face snuggled in the warmth of his neck. I memorized how every part of his lean, muscular body molded against mine, making every ache in my own muscles disappear. Perfect was the only word to describe that moment of being wrapped in his arms so comfortably, safely locked away from the rest of the world for the time being.

"I missed you, Peter," I whispered, a lump building up in my throat. "So, so much."

"Why didn't you try and run from me?" he asked, desperation seeping into his tone.

I shook my head. "I couldn't," I whimpered.

"Yes you could have!" he insisted, cupping my face in one hand and tilting it to look up at him. His beautiful eyes were anguished and guilt-ridden. "The spinster gave you more magic than me! You could have easily saved yourself."

"I didn't want to leave," I said, my voice cracking. I managed a weak smile, though my face was crumpling. "You're my best friend. Getting you back was my happy thought."

Words looked as though they had fled him. So he crushed his mouth to mine, kissing me with long and hard pulls of his lips, in which I returned, wishing that I could wrap my lifeless legs around him so I could get closer.

As though he were thinking along the same lines, Peter carefully moved himself on top and his arms around me tightened, not leaving an inch of space between us. I ran my hands up and down his back where I could feel the roughness from his scars

After a while, I let go of him and tugged at my shirt pointedly.

He broke the kiss, leaving the both of us panting for air. "Are you sure you're really up for this? You can't even move yet."

I could feel his own desire pressing in between my legs, making it hard to think about anything other than him.

"Guess you'll just have to help me then."

He didn't even try to change my mind after that. He pulled my shirt off and began kissing me again.

The fire's crackling or the squeaking of the bed couldn't be heard over the sounds that Peter and I made, both of us completely lost in the other. There was a certain amount of gentleness when it came to me not being able to move my legs to help, but I didn't want him to be gentle and he didn't really try to be. It still hurt a fair bit, but not enough to ask him to take it slow like the last couple times. We made it last, savoring every moment of being together again.

When we both hit our pleasure points and caught our breath, I curled up against him and we laid there, forehead to forehead, exchanging soft kisses here and there.

"How'd I keep my memories?" I whispered. "And how did the curse break?"

He nipped at my bottom lip lightly. "Same answer for both of those actually." He gazed at me, his fingers caressing my cheek. "True Loves Kiss."

"Wouldn't you have kept your memories too then?"

"I don't mean the kiss before the curse hit us." His hand trailed down to my chest and he let it rest there. "When you gave me your heart and told me to use it for the curse, do you remember what I did?"

Understanding dawned on me. "Y-you kissed it."

He nuzzled my throat. "Mhm. It protected your heart and mind. I wasn't sure if it would actually work, but obviously it did."

"Did you know that Felix was going to end up casting the curse?" I asked incredulously.

He shrugged, sliding his arm around my waist and pulling me closer. "I knew my shadow would be angry with me and I knew Felix was with him watching us so I figured they'd do something."

"Regina tried to take my heart but she couldn't. Is that why?"

"No, I used a spell for that." He shrugged. "I tried to take Henry's heart and couldn't, Regina tried to take your heart and couldn't. I suppose that makes us even." He frowned, his hands trailing up and down from my hip and to my legs, which still wouldn't move for me. "Hm. Never mind."

I shook my head, the corners of my lips twitching. "I love you."

A sudden thud against the window grabbed our attention. I stared at it cautiously, expecting something to break through the window.

A hungry, predatory look went on Peter's face. "Don't move," he murmured, untangling his legs from mine and slipping out of the bed.

"Wasn't really planning on it," I said dryly, grateful that I was already on my side and facing the window. He pulled his pants on but didn't bother to tie his belt.

He pulled the curtain aside, sending in a bright ray of light in the room from the outside that had me squinting. I'd grown too use to the dark, hot room.

I heard him snicker. "They can't actually be serious!"

"What?" I demanded, blinking rapidly until I could see again. He opened the window and reached out, his broad shoulders blocking my view. He fumbled around for a moment before drawing his hands back in and shutting the window again.

"Messenger dove," he explained, holding up a note. "Bloody bird crashed into the window." His eyes scanned the letter quickly and the amused look deepened. "They want to meet us tonight."

I raised my eyebrows. "They as in . . .?"

"As in your sister and the rest of _them."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, I'm a horrible human being for making you wait so long. I put in lots of fluff for you though! *Smiles nervously and mutters under breath* For now . . . <strong>

**BUT HOW ABOUT THE EPISODE TONIGHT!?**

**For those of you wondering, yes I'll be sticking to the show's storyline but I'll have my own little twists and turns and what not. **

**Until next time! (Which I swear won't be as long as it took this time . . .)**

**Feedback appreciated and cherished like Pangirls over Robbie Kay!**

**Yeah, I love you all that much.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Updated and very revised music playlist on my profile! Some spoilers/hints for 3x13 this chapter! **

**Chapter 17.**

* * *

><p>I laid my head against Peter's chest sleepily as he carried me out of Rumplestiltskin's castle. I still wasn't able to move my legs and as annoying as it was, I wasn't complaining about him holding me.<p>

"Where are we supposed to meet them?" I asked, glancing warily ahead at the dark, foggy forest.

"Not far," he answered breezily. The fact that he agreed to go made me nervous. Ever since he'd gotten that note from "them", I'd watched as his mind went to work. For an hour, he didn't speak. He'd held me tightly, his eyes roaming over my face with an unreadable expression on his. Then he kissed me softly, almost delicately, and then went back to his thinking, absentmindedly stroking my hair.

Now the arrogance and smugness I'd first seen on Neverland was present, along with his dark green tunic and brown pants after I'd requested it.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and fought back a yawn. Immediately, his eyes flickered down to mine and he raised his eyebrow knowingly, which I pointedly ignored. I'd gotten him to snap out of his thought process earlier when he realized I was forcing myself to stay awake. Several times he'd tried to coax me into sleeping but I flat out refused each time. He eventually gave up and focused his energy on feeding me and making me drink what I told him was enough water to swim to Neverland.

_That_ got me a fun look.

"There they are," Peter muttered under his breath, a grin on his face.

Blinking, I looked where he was and saw a small clearing up ahead. My heart clenched when I saw Rumplestiltskin standing with Belle, Neal, and Regina.

Peter stopped walking when we were still a good distance away and for a few moments we all just stared at each other. Peter's head was cocked to the side lazily and his eyebrows raised expectantly. Belle and Regina both beamed at me, identical looks of relief etched on their faces. I couldn't help but smile back, longing tugging at my heart at the sight of them.

But the longer they all looked at me, the more concern I saw and the more confused that made me. Belle's hand actually went to cover her mouth. Regina's head whipped to look at Peter and her mouth opened as if to yell before Rumplestiltskin cut her off. "You came." His words were strong enough, but his eyes flashed between me and Peter almost nervously, or maybe guiltily.

"We're here for one reason," he drawled. I blinked, realizing I never read the note they sent. I assumed we'd come here just to see what they wanted. Peter's eyes slid over to Regina and he narrowed them. "Well?"

She blinked and then her eyes widened as she looked back to me. "Oh! O-of course. Amy, I'm so sorry for everything-."

"Did I say you could talk to her?" Peter cut in with a cocky grin, though there was something dark and unsettling underneath it.

"Peter," I said sharply. I looked back to my sister. "It's okay, Regina. I know it wasn't your fault. The curse did it."

An incredulous look passed over her face. "Thank you, Amy," she whispered gratefully.

Peter rolled his eyes and I felt his hold on me tighten. "Just fix her," Peter said through gritted teeth.

I frowned, looking back and forth from her and Peter. "What are you talking about?"

Regina slowly raised her eyebrows at me. "Only I can remove the spell from your legs."

Peter avoided my gaze. "You said it was temporary," I said lightly.

"I wasn't sure," he admitted. He fixed his eyes back on my sister and smiled tightly. "Until the note so kindly stated that if I ever wanted you to walk again I'd bring you here."

"You said it like _that_?" Belle asked, looking horrified.

"Of course not!" Regina snapped. Without another word, she raised her hand. I watched as green smoke seeped from my legs, across the clearing, and into Regina's hands, who captured the last bit of it with a closing of her fist.

Carefully, Peter set me on my feet, keeping his hands firmly on my waist. I gripped his shoulders for support and moved my legs around experimentally.

I shot Regina a smile and looked back to Peter. "Good as new," I announced, completely relieved.

"Alright, she's fixed," Neal said warily. "Now give the dagger back and listen to what we have to say."

With a snicker, Peter let go of me and began strolling towards them casually. "You know, that's what I always like about you, Baelfire," Peter said. "You aim high." Peter sighed, his lips curling into a sneer. "Unfortunately, that request is just a _bit _too steep."

"Pan, please," Rumplestiltskin said, his Scottish accent soft. "I didn't realize what I was doing." He gestured to me as he spoke. "I never wanted the girl to get hurt."

"Of course not," Belle emphasized.

"Oh but she did," Peter said, a nasty smile on his face. "Do you honestly believe I'll just hand the dagger over after that?" He pulled it out of his boot and made a show of examining it. "The things I could make you do," he said softly, his eyes gleaming. He chuckled, his eyes sliding over to fix on Belle and Neal. He tilted his head thoughtfully. "Hmm. They both look so adorable. Hard to tell which one to have you kill first."

A shudder wracked through me and a whimper escaped me.

Peter turned around and smiled at me. I didn't move when he came over and took my face in his hands, after tucking the dagger in his belt.

A lump built in my throat. "Why are you acting like this?"

He brushed his lips against my forehead. "You don't even see it, do you, love?" he asked softly.

"See what?" I could barely hear myself.

He stroked my cheek with feather light touches. He seemed to be thinking of a way to phrase it. "How _exhausted_ you are," he finally murmured. He kissed my jaw. "But your pretty eyes are still full of hope, just how I love them."

I gripped his shirt. "Peter," I whispered. "Belle's the closest thing I ever had to a real mom. Don't hurt her."

He sighed and laid his forehead against mine. "Fine," he said quietly, placing a small kiss on my lips. "I won't do that to you."

"Give the dagger back too," I begged. "You don't need it."

"It's not quite that simple, angel." He continued to caress my cheek. "Look at what they and the rest of them did even before this curse. I can't take the chance that they'll try and take you from me again, can I?" His voice was like a drug, lulling my mind into a state where all I wanted was from him to take me away and hold me while I slept. To forget about all the pain, the horrors of the past couple weeks I'd lost him, and to be with no one else except him for eternity.

I felt myself shaking my head. "They won't do that though. They understand how much we love each other now."

He nipped my bottom lip. "But they don't trust me, Amy. And I don't trust _them_."

"We didn't come for her," Rumplestiltskin said, rolling his eyes.

Belle spoke up, her kind voice trying to sound firm. "We came to warn you of a threat." She smiled gently at me. "No one wants to keep the two of you apart."

"Speak for yourself," Regina muttered.

"Sorry, what was that, Regina?" Peter questioned, turning away from me. He walked forward a few steps. "I'm afraid I was a bit distracted by the dark circles under Amy's eyes. I suppose it's from the trauma of being paralyzed and thrown in a dungeon by her own sister."

She barred her teeth. "Or maybe from being slapped by the boy who supposedly loves her," she said sweetly.

I barely batted an eye before they were at each others throats, flinging spells at each other.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" I screamed.

They stopped and stared at me in surprise, both of them still heaving with anger. Both of them let the magic vanish from their hands.

"Won't you guys just stop it already!?" I demanded, my voice cracking. "The curse made everyone do things they regret and blaming each other for shit is hypocritical and wrong! I'm so tired of all this magic and fighting!" I gripped my head in my hands, trembling. "I'm just so damn tired!"

"Amy-." Peter cut himself off, staring at something behind me with wide eyes. "AMY, MOVE!" he bellowed, breaking into a sprint.

I obeyed without thinking and threw myself to the ground, landing painfully on my side. I heard the flapping of wings behind me, among the chaotic commotion of everyone yelling different things at once.

I scrambled to my feet and Peter grabbed my arm, dragging me away from the scene. I looked over my shoulder and did a double-take. The others were now attempting to attack . . . flying monkeys? Maybe he was right about the exhaustion thing.

But they all saw them too. They were black with wings and a long tail, flying around over their heads and flashing sharp teeth as they swooped down at Regina, who was doing a good job at hitting them with her magic.

"No!" I said, digging my feet into the ground to stop. "They need help!"

Upon hearing my voice, one of the creature whipped its head to fixate at me. It let out a loud snarl and suddenly all of the others took off, flying away as though they're job was done. But this one didn't follow. It shot straight towards Peter and I.

Peter pushed me aside and threw his hand out, causing it to shoot backwards a few feet. It shook its head, as if to clear it, before it zoomed back down, sinking its claws into his shoulder and throwing him far off to the side where he landed with a hiss of pain.

"PETER!" I shrieked, seeing the blood already seeping from his shoulder. I ran to reach him before the monkey did any further damage but I had to skid to a stop when it flew at me. Frantically, I conjured up a fireball to nail it with but it barely skimmed its wings. Just before it reached me, its arms outstretched, it vanished with a poof of smoke. My eyes immediately found Rumplestiltskin, who gave me a sort of reassuring nod, the others running up close behind him.

Peter reached me then, encasing me in an iron tight grip. "Amy," he breathed, relief pouring out of him.

"Your shoulder," I said shakily, trying to pull back to look at his shoulder. "Baby, there's blood-."

"I healed it," he assured me, pressing kisses all over my face. "I'm fine, I'm fine. What about you? Did it hurt you?"

I shook my head. "I-I'm okay. Rumplestiltskin got it."

Something dark flickered on his face, but when I blinked it was gone. Keeping his arms around me securely, he rounded on the others. "Alright, fine you've got my attention!" Peter snarled. "What the hell was that!?"

"Flying monkey," Neal answered, looking amused at his anger.

"Next she'll be going after my little dog too," Regina hissed, her eyes narrowed at me in concern.

I looked at the four of them incredulously. "Like . . . from Oz?" Was there any story from Earth that wasn't real!?

"Unfortunately, yes," Regina said. "The Wicked Witch is holed up all nice and cozy in my castle with a protection barrier up. I'm going to break in later tonight, as a matter of fact. Charming is going to send an army in." She rolled her eyes slightly at this.

Rumplestiltskin remained silent and I wondered what that was about.

Neal shot him a strange look but spoke, "Look, just give us the dagger back and we'll be out of your way."

"Tempting," Peter said with a boyish grin. Abruptly, it changed into something vicious. "But no. Not until I'm holding this 'witch's' heart in my hand."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

Peter stroked Amy's hair, relieved that she finally was sleeping. He secured her cloak that they were using as a blanket around them more tightly and leaned his head back against the tree he was sitting against, his blue-green eyes looking around in distaste.

They followed the others back to the camp that was set up in front of Regina's castle for the reason that Peter was now intending on going in that castle once the barrier was down and most likely rip the witch's throat out. Regina had already left to sneak in through some underground tunnels. He had debated following to make sure she got the job done, but another man seemed to be thinking along the same lines and followed her.

Though they'd probably both be killed by the little winged demons, which was the only reason he was waiting for the rest of them to go in. They'd distract while he went and found their leader.

Everyone in the little camp had gone silent upon seeing Peter, which entertained him greatly. After a snide remark telling them all to hide their sons, he pulled Amy far off to the side and settled her on his lap. The adrenaline that had obviously been keeping her going had finally crashed. She fell asleep within a few minutes, her head tucked under his chin. Her cold breath on his neck was comforting, as was the steady rise and fall of her chest against his. It was the only thing keeping his sanity intact, reminding him that she was safe and alive and in his arms, where she was supposed to be.

Rumplestiltskin had saved her when Peter couldn't. By the time he healed his shoulder and got to his feet, it was too late. He'd been that close to letting her slip through his fingers. _Again._ After he promised he'd never let her get hurt again, that'd keep her safe, he'd nearly failed her. _Again._

The pain she'd been put through was becoming too much for him to handle. Just looking at her felt physically painful to him, knowing that he was the reason for why she looked so sickly and fragile. She didn't even see how slow her movements had become, or how weak and frail her voice was. It was _killing _him.

He was going to hunt Felix down the next chance he got. Mercy was a word that had left his vocabulary.

"I knew you were lying."

Annoyed, Peter looked over at Baelfire, who was leaning against a tree nearby.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific, Baelfire," Peter drawled, irritated at the former Lost Boy's presence.

He nodded his head towards Amy. "On Neverland you claimed you didn't love her. What was it you said?" He scrunched up his face in mock thoughtfulness. "Something about using her for your own personal needs?"

Peter quirked an eyebrow, trying to hide the anger boiling in his blood. "Oh I assure you, I take care of her needs as well. We stayed in what I think was meant to be your bedroom at your father's, by the way. Don't worry, we finally put it to good use."

His voice had Amy stirring in his arms. "Peter?" she mumbled, struggling to lift her head up.

"Shh, go back to sleep," he said gently, guiding her head back down to the crook of his neck, grinning wickedly at the disgusted look on Baelfire's face.

She stopped squirming and relaxed against him. "Mmkay," she sighed. Almost immediately her body went limp again.

Baelfire observed for a moment and shook his head. "Whether you want to admit it or not, she's giving you a heart."

"But that's the thing, isn't it?" he said with a chuckle. "I _only _care about her. The rest of you can die for all I care. Actually, I'd rather enjoy it if that happened."

"Just be careful," he said with a scoff. "You may think you're powerful but even you have your limits. You can't shield her from everything."

Peter stared coldly at the man's back as he walked away, his fingers twitching to strangle him like he should have done on Neverland.

His eyes went back down at the girl in his arms. She looked so comfortable and at ease like this. After everything, she completely trusted him to take care of her. She still loved him as much as he loved her. Her face when she thought he'd been seriously hurt gnawed at his mind. He could still hear her shriek.

But she was in danger and only one person knew why. And as much as he wanted her to believe in him, he wanted to keep her alive and safe more.

Peter was done playing games.

He waited patiently until he caught Belle's eye and he nodded her over. After a brief look of confusion, she came over.

"Sit with her until I get back," Peter said, speaking quietly to keep from waking her again.

Without question, Belle sat down. Peter carefully transferred Amy so that her head was lying on Belle's lap and he tucked the cloak around her. She stirred slightly but didn't wake. "If she wakes up, tell her I'll be back." If she had a nightmare he'd rather someone who at least knew her was there to comfort her. Unlike Regina, he thought, who didn't actually know Amy as a person, but only someone who she shared blood with.

Belle smiled and nodded, her fingers gently stroking the girl's hair. "She'll be fine," she promised.

He stood up straight and strode over to Rumplestiltskin, who had caught sight of them. "Now," Peter drawled, grabbing him by the shoulder and guiding him away from the others. "Let's say you and I have a little talk."

He didn't fight back, merely let himself be pulled aside with a tight look on his face.

Once they were deep enough in the woods and completely cut off from the others, Peter shoved him against a tree and held the dagger to his throat. "You've got a minute to tell me why the witch sent the monkey to kidnap Amy or your childhood debt to me will be repaid by your blood spilling."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the longer time between updates guys and that it's horribly short chapter. <strong>**Don't worry, I'm NOT giving up on this story. It's kind of my life. ****Next one will be out quicker and it'll be longer with lots of Peter/Amy!**

**I just want make sure that it, while VERY AU at the moment, is going in sort of the same direction as the show.**

**SPOILERS (not that it really matters because you obviously didn't care if you read the chapter.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay so I'm pretty sure everyone saw the Zelena/Regina sister thing coming. I read a bunch of spoilers though so I was prepared. Ooh and I SHRIEKED and flailed at seeing Rumplestiltskin at the end. Like it scared my mom, who is now a Oncer (God bless her :') ), and I'm pretty sure my dog ran for cover too. Though I knew he was alive because of, again, a spoiler. **

**And where are all the Captain Swan scenes we've been promised!? Gah! I NEED MY DOSE OF EMMA AND HOOK!**

**AND WHERE IS NEAL!? HE IS MY BABY AND I'M TERRIFIED HE'S DEAD! But I'm thinking he's a flying monkey and I'm going to hell for laughing at that.**

** And the Outlaw Queen feels had me fangirling and my feels for Regina over H****enry killed me.**

**All in all, lots of feels last night, guys. **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Well, um, those who are pissed at the INCREDIBLY long wait and have created voodoo dolls in my image, **

**I FEEL THAT Dx**

**Chapter 18. **

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

><p>"So where are we headed?" Robin Hood asked Regina. The two of them walked through the dark underground tunnel, making their way to the highly protected castle. His torch flickered brightly, revealing their shadows on the wall.<p>

"There's a fire in the courtyard that powers her spell," Regina explained. "As long as it burns the shield will stay up."

"Then we simply need to put it out."

Regina stopped and gave him a look. "_I_ simply need to put it out. You need to stay out of my way."

"I'd watch my step if I were you," another voice commented casually.

In unison, Regina and Robin looked in front of them and down to the ground to see a rigged trap. There were spikes on both sides of the wall and yellow bricks on the floor with spaces in between them.

Angrily, Regina whirled around to see the smirking boy, his own shadow not present on the wall.

"What are you doing here?" she spat.

Peter's lip curled. "I just came to have a c_hat_ with this witch for myself. Got a few things we need to straighten out, you see." He paused to raised an eyebrow at Robin Hood and snorted. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked innocently. "I'm Peter, by the way. Peter Pan."

Robin slowly reached for his bow on his back with one hand and handed the torch to Regina with his other. "I know. Neal had my son call for your shadow to get to Neverland."

Regina looked at Robin Hood in surprise as Peter snickered, keeping his eyes fixed on Robin's hand, waiting for him to shoot.

"Don't bother," Regina told Robin, looking at Peter with disgust. "He refuses to die."

Peter sneered. "Pity, isn't it? Otherwise Amy might actually need you around."

"Oh please!" Regina snapped, pointedly avoiding Robin's gaze. "I'm her only family left."

Peter rolled his eyes. "It's _precious_ how you refer to her as family. I mean, you met her, what, only three weeks ago?"

"It doesn't matter how long I've known her," Regina said darkly. "I want to be part of her life."

"Oh come on, Regina," Peter said jovially. "You don't even know her." He pointed his slim finger at her heart. "That empty little void in your heart from losing Henry? You're just hoping she can fill it."

Hurt flickered briefly across Regina's face. "I'm _just _looking out for her best interests," she said stiffly. "That's my job, isn't it?"

He chuckled darkly. "No, that's _my _job. Especially considering you weren't thinking about her best interests on Neverland."

Regina stared at him. "That's what this is all about, isn't it?" She chuckled, disbelief all over her face. "You're still angry that we got Henry's heart back." Although her face was triumphant, as though she'd figured some complicated riddle out, there was unease in her eyes as Peter's face twisted dangerously, clenching his jaw.

"Amy and I would be happy on Neverland right now if you hadn't intervened."

Regina raised her eyebrows. "Other than the fact that Henry would have been recently dead by your hands? Oh yes, I'm sure she'd be having the time of her life, swinging from vines or whatever it was you all did for fun."

Peter narrowed his eyes. "She didn't want to go with you!" he hissed. "You _took _her! How's that for her _best interests_?"

Regina started shouting, her voice echoing through the tunnels, "None of this would have ever happened if you hadn't kidnapped Henry in the first place! And I was't going to leave her on a wild island with a dying, deranged teenager!_"_

Robin's eyes fixed on a spot behind the two and his eyes widened. "Both of you need to stop," he commanded, though his words fell upon deaf ears.

"It's what your mother would have done." Peter softened his voice, malice slipping in. "Don't fool yourself, Evil Queen. You're another person that will put their own needs before hers, no matter how badly she wants to think otherwise."

Regina's face long since had twisted in anger. "You know nothing! She's a Mills, whether you like it or not!"

"That's enough!" Robin said sharply. "Both of you!"

Peter's voice rose. "And all she is to you is a replacement for Henry. Someone to take care of, to take your mind off of losing him."

"No one can replace Henry!" she yelled.

"You sure?" He chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Seems like you're trying. So let's get something straight, Regina. Amy belongs to _me._"

Robin stepped in between the two. "Stop!" he said firmly.

Regina let out a cackle, nearly shoving Robin out of her way. Her focus remained entirely on Peter, the two of them barely inches apart. "And just who the hell made you her owner!?" she snarled.

"Your mother did, of course," Peter breathed, his fingers itching to slit her throat with the Dark One's dagger. "She _gave_ her to me."

Regina raised her hand, ready to hurt him, kill him, or s_omething _but she abruptly dropped it, looking horrified.

Peter stared at her for a few moments, panting with a sick grin on his face. Then he felt it. He slowly let himself snap out of the blood lust and he realized that that familiar tugging sensation was running through his veins like crazy and his magic was swirling around excitedly.

After mentally preparing himself for hell, he turned around to meet Amy's blazing eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

Their words rang through my ears over and over, getting louder each time and digging into me more. Regina backed away from Peter, giving him a look of disgust. The man with them stared at me with a grim expression, having noticed me several feet behind them a minute or so earlier. He reminded me of an adult Lost Boy or something from his clothing.

The dark and tightly closed tunnel had me trembling, but I was too angry to truly care.

"How long have you been here?" Regina finally asked, her tone completely different than it was ten seconds ago. They'd gone from ready to murder to looking at me like I was a fragile little girl.

"Have you been crying?" Peter asked, squinting slightly to see my red, blotchy face better.

"I've been here a minute," I said through gritted teeth, pointedly ignoring Peter's question. "I came looking for Peter. Got a nice little tip that he came down here after I spent about fifteen minutes freaking out." I paused for a brief second. Freaking out was an understatement. Pushing the horrible scene out of my mind, I crossed my arms. "Then I finally find you both down here talking about who has custody of me!"

"Amy, you know I didn't mean any of it." Peter's boyish, charming voice was like a soft coo. "Let's just get you away from here, alright?"

"No!" I snapped, taking a step back as he came forward. "I'm not one of your Lost Boys that'll obey your every command! You're here for a reason and I want to know why!"

He attempted to take my face in his hands but I pulled away. He wasn't going to distract me by batting his annoyingly pretty eyes. I pushed past him to where Regina and the man stood, in front of the adorable looking trap.

The man eyed me cautiously, but introduced himself nonetheless. "Robin of Locksley." Of _course_.

I just nodded. "Amy." I looked at Regina. "Do we step on the yellow bricks or in between?" I asked, motioning to the floor of the trap as I stepped around them.

Regina blinked, the smirk she'd been wearing when I had yelled at Peter vanishing.

"Oh, no," she said firmly. "You're not coming. It's too dangerous."

I felt my sanity slowly slipping into boiling hot anger. But all I did was shrug. "Fine. If you're not going to tell me then I'll just guess."

Ignoring the shouts that came from all three of them at once, I took a step. I held my breath and waited, but nothing happened. Pleased by my lucky guess, I continued moving, carefully stepping around the gold bricks.

"Are you crazy?" Robin demanded. "What if you had picked wrong?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well then I'd be dead wouldn't I, Robin?"

After a long moment of silence, I heard someone following me. I didn't have to look to know who it was.

My dry eyes began to water, begging me to go curl up in a ball somewhere and sleep for the rest of the year. I blinked rapidly to clear it as I took a step and my foot almost slipped. Peter's hand firmly gripped my arm to steady me but I wrenched it away and made the last step to the other side, out of the danger zone.

"I don't need your help to walk!" I hissed at him as he stepped by my side.

Peter quirked an eyebrow, looking amused. "You don't handle lack of sleep well, do you?" He smirked. "Good to know, I suppose."

"YOU THINK I'M ANGRY BECAUSE I'M TIRED!?" I shrieked. "Did you hear what you said!?"

The corners of his lips twitching, he didn't say anything until Robin and Regina had moved ahead of us, both of them getting past the trap without any issues. That I noticed, anyway.

His hands went on my hips and he pulled me back when I tried to slip past him to follow them to an open door ahead. I didn't get to listen to what Regina was saying to Robin about it, though her tone indicated something was wrong.

"So what's the real reason you're mad? Other than the fact that you need to take a nap for about three weeks."

Ignoring his last statement, I said, "That _is _the real reason I'm mad."

He leaned his head down and flicked his tongue against my lips. "You know you can't lie to me."

A lump rose in my throat and I shifted my head away. "But_ you_ can sneak around me, right?"

He immediately frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Feeling like I was a child again, I said quietly, "I woke up and you weren't there."

His eyes traveled over my face and I couldn't help but wonder if I had seen relief flicker through his features. When I blinked, it was replaced by something that almost resembled bewilderment.

I glanced ahead of us and realized that Regina and Robin had stopped talking and were climbing the stairs through the door, nearly out of sight now, along with their torch. The lighting got dimmer and dimmer until we were shrouded in darkness. I began to shake more violently. I tried to conjure a fire in my hand, like I'd done before I came down here, but found it nearly impossible to concentrate now. I didn't resist when he wrapped an arm around me. I leaned into him and took a deep breath, relaxing as fire ignited in his hand and gave us light again.

"I didn't know where you were or if you were okay." I whispered, fingering a loose thread near his neck. "After everything, I immediately assumed the worst and completely lost my mind."

"Don't worry, Amy," he said softly. "Nothing will keep you from me anymore."

Tiredly, I tilted my head up. "This isn't Neverland, Peter. You're not invincible here. You can't promise me that."

The fire swirled brightly in his hand, illuminating his hard expression as he gazed down at me, his mouth tight. I knew I'd pissed him off but I didn't care. There was no guarantees of our future and that terrified me. I'd lost him before and I didn't think I'd be able to pull through if it happened again.

I forced a small smile on my face. "Give me your heart. I want some peace of mind knowing that at least you can't lose your memories again."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

Tinkerbell's eyes wandered around the wrecked campsite boredly as she sat on a log on the outskirts of the clearing. Everyone had been sitting outside Regina's castle for a while now, waiting for the shield to go down. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry for the queen. None of them had the slightest idea as to what they were up against with this witch, though she secretly suspected the Dark One knew a thing or two. He'd vanished into the woods along with Pan and had been awful quiet ever since, sticking to the woman, Belle's, side and not saying anything.

Then again, Pan had his dagger. For all she knew, he could have ordered him to be a bloody mute.

A wave of sympathy washed over Tink at the thought of Pan. Well, not Pan. Amy, specifically, who had woken up earlier and started screaming, demanding to know where he was. Magic exploded from her and began destroying anything nearby. She'd hit the dwarf, Grumpy, who was perfectly okay, but still grumbling over it.

Finally, David and Baelfire managed to pin the poor girl to the ground while Belle and Snow White talked sense into her. Then Rumplestiltskin had come, said something or other to her and she took off into the woods without a word.

Knowing Pan a great deal better than most of the others, she knew he was trying to keep Amy in the dark about something. But unfortunately, it seemed as though his true love wouldn't let him do that. Which was the main thing that had fueled her fondness for Amy since she'd met the girl on Neverland. She didn't let the demon control her.

Well, much.

"Psst!"

Lost in thought, Tink didn't register the whisper from somewhere behind her until something small and hard smacked her right wing, like a pebble.

"Ow!" she hissed. She turned around and all annoyance washed away. She scrambled to her feet and ran between the trees to throw her arms around her friend, who seemed quite content to stay out of sight. She didn't look like the girl she'd reunited with in Storybrooke anymore. She looked fierce and beautiful, just how Tink remembered the fairy she liked to think of as a sister from years ago.

"Where the hell have you been, Tiger?" she demanded, beaming, when they finally broke apart. "Everyone's been worried sick!"

She coughed awkwardly. "Well let's just say I've been here, but I didn't exactly get caught up in the curse."

Tinkerbell's eyebrows shot up. "You what?"

"Long story. First, what exactly happened with this curse?"

Tink blinked, bewildered, but told her everything she knew anyway. "Well . . . I was back with the fairies during the curse, like I never got kicked out or lived on Neverland. It was strange. No one was really in their right minds because there was such horrible, confusing holes in our memories. Bit like we were half-alive."

"How'd you all find each other so fast? Weren't you guys spread all over the kingdom?"

"Once the curse broke, however _that_ happened, everyone vanished from where they were and began reappearing all over the place. I showed up with everyone I was with back in Storybrooke when the curse hit. As soon as the Enchanted Forest went back to the state it was before the curse hit, this Witch took over Regina's castle and has been sending these awful flying monkeys out."

"Oh yeah. Had a lovely run in with one of those damn things an hour ago." Tiger Lily shuddered delicately and peeked around the tree at the camp, at first smiling as she saw the familiar faces but then her eyebrows furrowed. "Whoa, what happened here? It looks like David had one of his royal temper tantrums or something."

"Oh that," Tink said with a chuckle. "You know Regina's little sister?"

"Oh boy do I."

Tink gave her a funny look. "Well Pan slipped off somewhere while she was asleep and she had a bit of a meltdown."

"Well Pan's a dumbass for that," she said solemnly. She snickered."You know, I thought she was way too good to be a Mills until I saw her throw a magical little tantrum at-." she cut herself off awkwardly, wide-eyed.

"At who?" Tink asked suspiciously.

She tapped her pointer fingers together. "Um, first, answer me this; how much do you love me?"

Tink narrowed her eyes. "What have you done?"

"Well . . . I believe the correct question is, _who_ have I done?"

"Tiger Lily!"

"Man it's weird to be called that again. You know, I've been called Serena for like thirty years or something. And back on Earth, I'm portrayed as an Indian, which I sort of understand where they got that from considering I hid with this tribe for a few years, yet another long story, but in Earth's version, I lived on Neverland too and got kidnapped by Hook and you were in love with Pan and then I tried to get in Pan's tights but then Wendy also got all jealous and threw a bitch fit and-."

"W_hat_?"

"I know, it was hilarious! Anyway, and then-"

"Stop!" Tink said, holding her hands up and fixing the sheepish fairy under a glare. "Don't change the subject! Who is it that you're hiding that you're so terrified to tell me about?"

"He needed my help!" she said defensively. "And I, like a fucking amazing fairy, gave him that help. And along the way got a bit . . . attached."

Tink's wings fluttered angrily. "_Who_?"

"Nice pair of wings you got there, Tinkerbell."

Tiger Lily cringed as Tink froze, slowly turning around to see Felix's tall, looming figure walking towards them, a black horse trailing behind him. Felix leaned against a tree, chewing on a what looked like a toothpick out of the corner of his mouth.

"Don't give me that look," he said with a snicker. "We're both traitors."

"I never actually worked for Pan, Felix!" Tinkerbell hissed. "If I had, he'd have killed me by now for helping them rescue Henry. You know, I'm surprised he's left you alive!"

Felix smiled thinly. "He's just biding his time."

Tink rounded back on Tiger Lily. "Don't you get that he's almost as bad as Pan?"

"Oh how I've missed your lectures." The sarcasm was evident.

"Look, Tiger, you have to tell Snow White and the others he's here!"

"Aw but Tiiiiiink," she whined. "Look at his little face! He's not that bad anymore, are you, Felix?"

As if unable to help himself, he said, with a twisted smirk, "I haven't set anyone on fire in _two days_."

"See!?"

Tink rubbed her temples. "Oh my God."

Felix scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Look, Serena and I aren't what you need to be worried about. You all already have your hands full with everything else. Especially Pan."

Tink furrowed her eyebrows. "Pan? He hasn't really done anything, I don't think. Other than taking the Dark One's dagger but I think he's just keeping it to scare us. Amy wouldn't allow it . . ."

"Maybe. Or, like I said, he's biding his time and now we're all on his list."

"What for?" Tink demanded. "He's alive and immortal, isn't it?"

Felix slowly took the pick out of his mouth and flicked it on the ground. "The last year and a half we were in Neverland, did you notice anything different about him?"

Tinkerbell shrugged indifferently, though she knew exactly what he was talking about. "It stormed a bit, yeah."

"It hardly stopped," Felix said darkly, standing up straight. "The Lost Boys cried more and more, and whenever he was around he was violent."

Tink stared in disbelief. "Look at the games you lot played! He was never actually _gentle_! I found a finger outside my house once! "

Tiger Lily made a gagging noise. "Ew,, ew, EW."

Felix smirked. "Yeah, but now he was angry."

"And you discovered why, I suppose?" Tink asked sarcastically.

"I knew the entire time," he corrected with a scoff. "It started when he realized he was in love with Amy."

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. He got mad because he thought it made him weak?"

"At the very beginning," he agreed. "But one day, something changed. The real problem became that he had to wait and watch her trapped in a hell hole until the damage her mother did wore off enough that he could get her back." Felix leaned back against the tree and stared at the ground. "His time left to live was running out and he didn't have himself to worry about anymore, he had her to worry about too."

Tinkerbell was silent, mulling over everything she'd learned about the king of Neverland that everyone, herself included, feared so much. It was still strange to think that deep down in that black heart he had a soft spot for a girl.

"What's that got to do with now?" she finally asked. "He's got her back."

Felix shifted his head and stared at nothing. "Which is why he'll pay any price to make sure he doesn't lose her again."

"Amy wouldn't allow that," Tink said firmly. "She cares about his soul."

"He's kept a lot of secrets to 'protect' her. This is no different."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

After I kissed Peter's heart, it felt like one weight was off my shoulders. The paranoia that he'd get killed anytime wasn't in my direct line of sight would take more time to fade.

I watched as he placed his heart back inside his chest, feeling a slight twinge of disappointment. It still looked as though it was completely filled with black ink, swirling around inside of it. I didn't know what I expected my kiss to do. Maybe make the black disappear and to leave it permanently red. There was still that one spot that was clear at least.

After exchanging a few gentle kisses, Peter took my hand and I followed him up the stairs, wondering what Regina and Robin Hood were doing. Annoyingly enough, I wasn't actually sure what was going on. Were they here to defeat the Witch? When the hell did she get here, anyway? Right after the curse broke and Peter and I had left? Had she been watching everyone the past couple weeks during the curse?

Why was Peter even here?

"So you never actually told me why you decided to come back to Regina's castle-." The words died on my lips as we entered a blindingly white room. I looked for a long time, a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Is this . . .?"

He gave a stiff nod, glancing around the crypt with scorn.

I swallowed, staring at the pristine white coffin in the center of the room. I'd gone into the "family vault" back in Storybrooke, but never did I actually have to see _hers._

My hand slid from his and I found myself walking forward. I kept my hands at my side as I stared at where my dead mother lay.

"Do you love her?" he asked tightly from behind me, sounding curious.

I hesitated for only a moment. "She's my mom."

He scoffed. "That means nothing."

I turned around and met his cold eyes. "Of course it does," I said, confused.

"No it doesn't," he said, a look of disgust on his face. "Look at all the Lost Boys. Each of them feeling unloved and unwanted by their own flesh and _blood_."

"Is that how you feel too?" I asked softly. "Because your dad left and your mom . . ."

"Killed herself?" he supplied, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged. "I don't remember them so I couldn't care less."

"But it has to hurt still."

Peter rolled his eyes. "There's few things that I regret, Amy. Growing up without parents isn't one of them."

I nodded. "Well it's the same with my mother," I said quietly. "If she hadn't given me away then maybe I would have ended up cruel and bitter like her. If I hadn't gone to Wonderland when I did then I would have been caught up in the curse and I'd be around Henry's age right now and wouldn't be with you. I can't resent her for that."

"Logical, but not convincing me that you love her."

I clenched my jaw. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth." He walked forward slowly to me. "No holding back, no feeling guilty over how you feel. The cold, hard truth."

I shut my eyes tightly. "I'm glad she's dead," I croaked.

I felt him stop right in front of me and I opened my eyes and found him watching me expectantly, wanting me to go on.

I swallowed. "The thought of her alive makes me sick to my stomach. She's a soul that could never be saved and I don't know if I'll ever forgive her for anything she did to so many people."

"Or to you."

Sensing I was on the verge of yet another breakdown, Peter cupped my face in his hands and trailed his lips slowly across my jawline until he reached the corner of my mouth, teasing my lips with his tongue a bit bit. He brushed a lock hair out of my face before he captured my mouth with long pulls of his own warm lips, each a soft, languid touch that lasted several seconds.

Both of us realizing we were still in the crypt, we broke apart. I let my hands rest on his shoulders, running my fingers across the rough fabric of his tunic.

"Am I going crazy, Peter?" I whispered, with a glance at her coffin. "Am I becoming nasty and controlled by magic like her?"

His eyes flashed. "_No! _ You're overwhelmed, Amy!" He let go of me and he glared at the ground, his teeth barred slightly. "And that's exactly why I didn't want you involved in this!" A shiver went down my spine as I watched him, his knuckles turning white from his fists clenching so tightly.

"Involved in what?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, and a flash of _guilt _streak across his face. Suddenly, so quick I barely saw it, he waved his hand and I was frozen in place. Panic seized me and I nearly started screaming. I struggled to free myself from the magical restraint but it was too strong.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I asked desperately, choking back a sob. "What the _hell_!?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, love. But I'm doing this for you."

"What!? Peter!"

He began backing away. "I'll be back for you soon, I promise."

"Don't you dare fucking leave! Don't you _dare_!"

He turned and began striding out. I barely caught a glimpse of dangerous look on his face.

"I have a witch to hunt down."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for sticking with me and not killing me in my sleep. I love you all and I'm sorry I've been so awful with updates! <strong>

**Feedback, thoughts, comments, etc are all highly appreciated!**

****Spoilers for 3x15****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I CRIED! I KNEW THEY WERE GOING TO KILL NEAL! I KNEW IT! My mom, who shipped Swanfire, freaking looked at me and says, "Well there you go. You got what you wanted." COME ON! I want Emma with Hook but I-I didn't want it to end like THIS! ****Never like this . . .**

**HE WAS SO YOUNG! *Sob***

**WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM US!? ****WHYYYYYYYY!? ****POOR RUMPLE REALLY HAS LOST HIS SON FOREVER! GAHHH! I HATE THIS SEASON!**

**Not really.**

**BUT REALLY! Oh and when Neal, may he rest in peace, mentioned Peter Pan's name (which I'm pretty sure hasn't been said on there once since the hiatus ended), I literally stood up and yelled, "THEY SAID HIS NAME! THAT MEANS WE'RE OFF THE HOOK AND HE'S COMING BACK!"**

**I'm getting desperate, guys.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Regina sighed, sitting on the stone bench as she looked out at the sky from the circular room that overlooked the forest. Light was just starting to peek through the dark sky. Dawn would be approaching, but it didn't matter. She wouldn't be awake to see it.<p>

"I'm sorry, Henry," she said quietly. "Maybe one day you'll find me and wake me up." She shifted her eyes down to the small pin in her hand and positioned it to prick her finger. "But until then . . ."

"Even I didn't think you'd give up on the heroes side _that _quickly."

Regina's face immediately went into a scowl as Peter walked around to stand in front of her, tsking.

"Why do you continue to be a constant nuisance in my life?" she asked, annoyed. "Where's Amy?"

"Where's _Robin_?" he countered mockingly, though something unreadable flickered across his face at her name.

Regina stiffened. "He's . . . out of the way."

"I know," Peter said with a wolfish grin. "Got a bit nippy when I wouldn't unfreeze him." He winked. "Thieves have quite the tempers, don't they?"

Regina's voice came out harshly. "What do you want, Pan?"

"There are several things," he said, as he sat on the concrete balcony railing in front of her. "But from you? I only want to gloat." His lips curled as he gave the pin a pointed look. "I was right, after all."

"About?" she said impatiently.

Peter's face grew less playful, settling into something darker as he smirked at her. "What you said in the tunnel. About wanting to take care of Amy and be there for her with all that 'family' love you had to give. They were all just words."

"I meant what I said!" she snapped. "Besides, why do you care? I thought you'd be throwing a party."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Well don't get me wrong," he said with a chuckle. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Personally I'd love to take that pin and stick it into your skin myself. Amy, however, wouldn't be so happy with that." His eyes roamed over her cruelly. "Not sure why. Your family has done nothing for her."

Regina stared at the ground. She never imagined that the pain clenching her heart could get any worse, but it was.

"I know," she said softly, surprising both herself and Peter. "I missed everything." She sighed. "I never got to teach her how to ride a horse or show her how to do her hair in the morning. Then I found her and we could have had a great life back in Storybrooke. Me, her, and Henry." She bowed her head, her expression growing harder. "But now it's too late. You were right. Neither of them need me."

Peter clenched his teeth as she re-positioned the pin back to her finger. "And _what_ do you suggest I tell her?"

"Tell her I'm sorry for everything." She met his eyes. "Please."

Peter rolled his eyes and leaned back, crossing his arms. "Fine. Go ahead and give up on her like your mother."

Regina hesitated for a second. In that second, Peter's eyes snapped to something behind her and he was on his feet, a wild gleam in his eyes as he stared at something behind her. Hearing footsteps approaching, Regina merely turned her head in annoyance at a red-haired woman who walked forward with bright blue eyes and a sly look on her face.

And completely green skin.

Pretending not to notice the threatening look Peter was giving her, she smiled devilishly at Regina. "You weren't even going to say hello first?" she asked. Her accented voice was high and clear, laced with mischief. "Not exactly the welcome I was expecting from either of you. What's a witch got to do to get your attention?"

She raised her hand and the pin vanished from Regina's hand and reappeared in hers in a puff of green smoke.

"What's the matter?" she asked with mock pity. She looked between both Regina and Peter. "Has life got you down?"

Regina stood up irritably. "None of your business."

The witch smirked, walking closer slowly. There was an air about her that even seemed to make Peter slightly uneasy, though the deadly look never left his face.

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

The question seemed to be specifically directed at Regina and not Peter. "I know exactly who you are," Regina replied. Her voice went mocking as she moved closer as well. "_The Wicked Witch_."

"Is that all?" she asked softly, her eyes darting to Peter carefully. He raised an eyebrow at her with a daring expression. There was a challenge in his eyes that Zelena seemed all too happy to take.

Regina moved her eyes back to the green woman, now right in front of her. "I'm not all that interested," she said calmly. She tried to snatch the pin back but to no avail.

"Please," the witch said, walking away from her and closer towards where Peter stood. "Allow me to introduce myself. You can call me Zelena."

Regina frowned. "That's my dress," she stated flatly.

"Mm," Zelena agreed, putting her hands on her hips as she looked down at herself. "I had to take it in a little bit at the hips. But I think it looks much better on me, don't you think?"

"I think you never should have left Oz!" Regina snarled.

Ignoring the comment, she said with a scoff, "You can have your castle back if you want it that badly. I was just trying it on for size." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, I've already seen everything worth seeing. Your closet, your gardens, your crypt."

Regina looked at her curiously. "Yes how did you break the blood lock?"

"I didn't."

Regina stared at her disbelievingly. "The door was open. No one's that powerful."

Zelena gazed back, almost curiously. "Cora _really_ never told you?" she dragged out.

Peter's eyes widened mockingly. "Shocking, isn't it?"

"Told me what?" Regina asked, shooting Peter a bemused look.

"The truth about us, Regina," Zelena said softly. "_All _of us. You, me, Amethyst." Peter made a noise that sounded like a growl in the back of his throat.

Regina chuckled, though her body tensed. "What are you talking about?" Annoyance clouded her features. "And how do you know my mother? Or Amy, for that matter."

Zelena smirked before moving closer, leaning forward towards Regina. "Same way you do," she hissed. "I'm your sister." A cruel grin crept up her face as she watched the confusion take over Regina's, who glanced at a tight-lipped Peter, as if for confirmation. Without looking, he gave a stiff nod.

"Actually half-sister," Zelena continued. "But details, details."

"That's not possible," Regina said slowly. "You're green." Peter snickered.

"And you're rude," Zelena snapped. She walked up the stone steps to a small platform in the middle of the room. "Cora had me first. Before she wormed her way up the dredges of royalty." She turned around and looked at Regina innocently. "Well you know I'm telling the truth. How else could I have opened the door to the crypt?"

Regina continued to look at her skeptically while Peter walked closer, his eyes fixed on the woman like a snake waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

Zelena looked at Peter. "Not only did our mother give me up and send me away, she did the same to darling little Amy too, didn't she?"

Peter's eyes narrowed. "How did you learn about her, exactly?" he asked, raising his eyebrows threateningly.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I've been lying low the past couple of weeks. Hiding out and observing you all in your natural habitats. My monkeys brought me back any information that I might find useful. One of them heard her screams coming from a small house." A fake look of concern went on her face. "Stitches, was it? Poor thing."

Peter's nostrils flared and Zelena's smile widened before she continued. "Well, anyways, afterwards he ended up overhearing her trying to tell you how she was Regina's sister. About how Cora didn't want her either. So I did a bit of digging through Cora's things in the castle here and discovered she was telling the truth. Amy and I were both unwanted by our own mother." Her smile grew more forced as she looked back to Regina. "But you, you she kept. You she gave e_verything._"

"Everything _she_ wanted," Regina corrected.

"She's lucky she died quickly before I got to her," Peter said, gazing at Zelena with a look that Regina was used to getting herself. "Looks like I'll get to take my anger out on you instead."

"Are you threatening me?" Zelena questioned with an incredulous smile, raising an eyebrow at him. "Honestly, I don't really think you've got it in you."

In a second flat, he was barely an inch from her face. "You think I'd actually show you mercy?" he asked softly.

A hungry spark shot through Zelena's eyes. "Of course not. But are you really powerful enough?"

Peter sneered. "It'd be like snapping a rabbit's neck."

For a moment, there was a bit of uneasiness in her eyes at the boy who smirked down at her. But it vanished, being replaced by a wicked smile. Zelena clicked her fingers so fast that none of them had time to react as her magic swirled around the boy. He whipped his head around, wide-eyed, as it engulfed him until all that could be seen was a thick, green fog. When the smoke faded, Regina could only stare.

"Oh look at you," Zelena clucked. "Not so scary now, are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

I could practically hear my mother laughing at me from the deepest pits of Hell. Even when she lost, she'd won.

I'd truly believed that after everything we'd been through that we would deal with these kind of things together. Not him running off while I did nothing but have a slight panic attack at not being able to move.

I took several deep breaths to calm myself. It had taken me a while to stop screaming and I already had tried using magic to break it for the past ten or fifteen minutes, but his magic was too strong for me to fight.

Peter had left me stranded here, immobilized by magic from his own hand. I knew he was trying to protect me, but for what reason? Why was he going after the Wicked Witch from Oz? I mean, one of her little demon monkeys tried to kill me but I was pretty sure it was trying to kill all of us.

Either way, I was terrified. The witch could hurt him or worse. I had to get to him to make sure he was okay. Our magic was stronger combined.

Suddenly, there was a whoosh of wind and the room flashed before my eyes. My eyes now clenched shut, I noticed a difference in the room temperature. There was a chill in the air, with a slight, cold breeze.

"So you're the runt of the litter," a smug voice commented.

I cracked open my eyes and nearly shrieked in surprise. Ding-dong, the Wicked Witch isn't dead and she was a blinding shade of green.

I gaped at her, trying to run her words through my brain again. Once I processed what she said, I felt annoyed. "I'm hardly shorter than you," I retorted. I had to restrain myself from calling her a beanstalk too. In her hand, I noticed she was holding a small brown bunny by the scruff of its neck. The poor thing was flailing and desperately trying to break free from her grasp.

Her lips twisted into something that hardly resembled a smile. "I only meant your age. My name is Zelena, by the way. Amy, isn't it? I admit, I'm a bit disappointed. I expected you to look less . . . dead on your feet." She made a fake sympathetic noise. "You should really take a nap later."

"Would you just leave her out of this!?" someone snapped from behind me.

I looked behind me and saw Regina, glaring daggers at "Zelena". My eyes drifted to the floor and I gasped, my hand going to cover my mouth. I swallowed, shaking as I stared. Peter's clothes were lying on the floor, without him anywhere in sight. Had she turned him into ashes? Made him vanish into thin air?

I whirled back around to meet the cold blue eyes of the witch. "What the fuck did you do to him!?" I shouted, my hands shaking. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I was nearing hysteria as she continued to smirk at me. I reared my hand back to strike her with all the magic I could possibly use but froze.

The rabbit was thrashing madly in Zelena's grip, The brown shade of his fur was far too familiar.

His blue-green eyes were looking straight into mine, wide and urgent.

I thought I was going to pass out. I opened my mouth and closed it, fumbling for something to say. I never exactly learned the proper way to handle this kind of situation.

The Wicked Witch from Oz had turned Peter Pan . . . into Peter Rabbit. Or Peter Cottontail. Either way, he was a fluffy, long-eared, brown bunny with a twitchy pink nose.

"Handsome boy, wasn't he?" Zelena said, glancing down at him with a sigh. "Nasty little thing though."

I sucked in a breath. "Y-you . . . you're . . . why would you . . .?"

"He got in my way," Zelena said with a small shrug.

I stared at her. "HE'S THE FUCKING EASTER BUNNY, YOU CRAZY BITCH! Turn him back!"

Zelena puckered her lips into a fake sort of pout. "I thought I was doing you a favor. Maybe this time you can train him not to be such a sneaky little demon. Even after the trouble of sneaking around behind your back, he still couldn't keep you hidden."

I barely heard a word she said. I could only stare at my love as his little furry feet tried to kick away from Zelena's green hands.

"Can he understand us?" I asked weakly.

She looked smug. "Every word." She lifted Peter up so that they were practically nose to nose. "Better luck next time-." She let out a small yelp and dropped Peter, making me let out a yell of my own, but the fall didn't seem to hurt him. I saw a long gash on her cheek.

Peter dashed across the stone floor clumsily, tripping over his little bunny feet. I ran forward, snatched him up, and skittered backwards until I felt Regina's arm go around me. I could have sworn Zelena's eyes flashed at the protective gesture.

"Her boy obviously wasn't going to tell her and he knew," Zelena said, gazing at Regina who held me tightly. "So are you going to tell her or shall I?"

"Tell me what?" I asked, clutching Peter closer. "That you're a crazy bitch? Because I kind of got that when I found Peter had become my _pet_!"

"Oh it gets worse," Regina said dryly. Her tone went mocking. "She claims to be our big _sister_."

"Half-sister," Zelena corrected. "And it's true."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head and a strangled noise came out of my mouth.

I looked at Regina uncertainly and half-whispered, "But . . . she's green."

The smile abruptly wiped off Zelena's face and Peter made a funny noise that I could only assume was a laugh of some sort. If she was telling the truth, I was starting to think that the Enchanted Forest would really benefit in condoms or birth control. How many fairy tale villains was I actually related to?

"You're not the only one that got thrown aside for Regina," Zelena said darkly, though that twisted little smile went back on her face. "I think you and I have a lot in common."

"Enough!" Regina snapped, letting go of me and marching to her. "If what you're saying is true, then I think Amy and I would agree in saying you were lucky to escape her."

Wasn't _that_ the truth.

I felt a small nip at my throat and glanced down at Peter. I had to fight back a laugh. He looked so _cute_. His paw was awkwardly trying to point at something. I glanced at what he was trying to motion to and frowned. He was looking at his clothes. Why would he want those _now?_

"Rumplestiltskin."

I blinked, letting the name Zelena just said float into my head, though I hadn't heard a bit of their conversation.

"You know Rumplestiltskin?" Regina asked curiously.

The Dark One. His dagger. Peter had kept it in his left boot which was now lying unguarded on the floor. Both shoes were partially covered by his pants, keeping it out of sight. Which meant that hopefully Zelena didn't know it was there.

I gave a tiny nod, letting him know I understood. If she found it, this could end badly for everyone.

I waited until the two were completely distracted before I subtly moved forward, shifting Peter so that I was holding him with one hand as I knelt to the floor and began gathering all of his things.

"What are you doing?" Zelena suddenly asked loudly, making me flinch in surprise.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm getting his clothes," I hissed. "So he has something to put on when I get him back! Is that okay with you?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You really love him?"

I blinked, the question throwing me completely off guard. "What?"

"Your _rodent_," she emphasized._ "_You love him after he lied to you and snuck around behind your back?"

I stood up, staring at her with a hard expression. "The love I have for him is unconditional. But I wouldn't expect you to understand anything about that, _sis._"

Her mouth tightened and for a second I thought she might actually kill me.

Instead she held her hand out and a broom appeared out of nowhere. "Have fun with your new pet, dear. I look forward to talking to you later."

"Don't count on it," Regina chuckled, gazing at her like a lion on their prey. It was unnerving, the blood lust in her eyes. But I'd seen it before. In Peter's eyes.

She smirked dangerously before mounting her broom. She flew off, throwing her head back and letting out a witchy cackle. Regina and I stood there, staring at her as she faded from sight and into the sky.

"You're my favorite," Regina finally said.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah . . . back at ya." I was aware of Peter's long ears hitting my face as he nudged my chin with his nose. I held him out in front of my face so I could look at him properly.

"Would it be a bad time to tell you that you're the most adorable thing I've ever seen?" A low, squeaky grunt emitted from him and I burst into giggles.

"That's even cuter! Maybe I _should_ keep you like this!"

I laughed harder when he narrowed his tiny eyes. I kissed the side of his fuzzy face. "Consider this revenge for ditching me twice tonight." I looked back to Regina, my eyes widening. "But we can fix him, right?"

Her lips curled at Peter. "I'm sure Rumplestiltskin will be more than happy to help. For a price." She turned around and began walking towards the door. "I'm guessing they're all flooding in now that the barrier is down."

I sighed as Peter began squirming in my hands. We both knew what that price would be. His dagger back and I didn't blame him one bit. I sat down on the floor, setting him down next to me, and took the dagger out of Peter's boot. At first, I just stared at it. It would be so easy to give it to Regina or Rumplestiltskin and get this over with. He certainly couldn't stop me from doing so right now. He wouldn't have control over the most powerful being in the realms. There would be one less thing to try and corrupt him.

I glanced down when he hopped into my lap, staring at me. Even as a stupid rabbit he knew what I was thinking.

"Don't look at me like that," I groaned. "Peter, please? You don't need this."

He stretched up on his hind legs and placed his paws on my chest, stretching his neck up to lick my cheek with his teeny little tongue.

"You can't use your cuteness as a weapon!" I whined. "That's not fair!"

"Are you and Hopper coming?" Regina called from the doorway.

"Yeah! One second."

I waited until she disappeared again before I wrapped the dagger carefully in his clothes to hide before tucking the bundle under my arm and picking up both shoes one-handed. I used my free hand to pick Peter up.

"This conversation isn't over," I warned him as he gratefully nuzzled against me. "Soon as your normal again, I'm going to yell at you until you give the dagger back." I paused and added, "And no physical contact either."

I'd never seen a bunny smirk until now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Peter watched in mild amusement as Amy paced back and forth in front of him.<p>

"How much time do they need!?" she said in exasperation. "They're either going to fix you, or not!"

Peter and Amy had been sitting in a spare bedroom for at least fifteen minutes. While Peter remained calm, sitting on the bed, Amy hadn't been able to sit still. He figured it was because she'd probably go to sleep if she even sat down.

Meanwhile, Snow White, David, Rumplestiltskin, Regina, Baelfire, and Belle were in a nearby room discussing whether they should turn him back or not. Peter wasn't the least bit concerned. They'd change him back. They were too _good _not to, especially after Amy had pleaded. When asked about the Dark One's dagger, she'd claimed Peter had hidden it before coming here and she wasn't sure where.

Actually she'd put on Peter's belt and slid the dagger in that, keeping it covered with her cloak. She also wore his green tunic over her shirt, which almost came down to her knees, and his wrist guards.

He liked seeing her wearing his clothes. It suited her.

As if she heard his thoughts, she paused in her pacing and smiled. "I might not give this back," she warned. She tapped the wrist guards. "I don't like when you hide your scars anyway," she admitted quietly. "At least not in front of me. It's like you're trying to hide yourself and I don't want that."

Peter blinked, unsure of how to even mentally respond to that. It was still new to him, having someone that cared about him the way she did. It should have made him feel good, but it only added more fire to the boiling anger that had been building inside of him since his memories had returned. Thinking about what he was going to do made guilt crept into his tiny stomach but he ignored it. He'd made his decision. He had to do it for her, even if she wouldn't understand.

Amy sighed now, the corners of her mouth twitching. "Would you be offended if I got myself a pet rabbit after you changed back?"

He bared his teeth and she burst into giggles. She came over and started rubbing his ears. It felt more amazing than he'd _ever_ admit.

"I'm only kidding!" she teased. "Besides, no bunny will ever be as adorable as you. Though I wish you were actually the Easter bunny and not a wild rabbit because I could go for some chocolate right now."

Peter grumbled. He absolutely hated being a rabbit. He was tiny, weak, his nose kept twitching, and he had a weird craving for vegetables. Not to mention he had to scratch behind his annoyingly large ears every five minutes.

Overpowering Zelena's spell was going to be nearly impossible for anyone except the Dark One. If Rumplestiltskin didn't return him to being a boy then he could always try and urge Amy to use the dagger to _make_ him change Peter back, but he was hoping it wouldn't come to that. While he had no problem forcing Rumple to do whatever he wanted, Amy would feel guilty, though he knew she'd do it for him.

Amy flopped down on the bed beside him and, frowning, she sat back up. She'd laid on top of his pants and the brown netting he wore underneath his shirt.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he gave a small twitch of his rabbit head, giving her permission to look in his pockets where he knew she'd felt what was inside. She reached in and he watched as her face melted, pulling her hand back out with the small amethyst jewel clutched in it.

"You kept this even when you were cursed?" Amy whispered. "I thought you stole it and just got rid of it or something." He almost had. But after seeing how badly it affected her, deep down, there had been something in his mind telling him to keep it.

Amy's eyes shut tightly. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

He had a fairly good idea. He hadn't parted with it for over seven years.

She leaned over and kissed the top of his head, which felt weird since he was so small.

After a few moments, Amy tucked the jewel back in his pocket safely. He almost protested, but decided he'd give it to her again later. Carefully, she folded his remaining clothes and set them aside. It almost reminded him of when the spinster's used to wash and fold his clothes. It was strange, having a woman's touching and taking care of his things again. But . . . nice.

She yawned loudly, rubbing her eyes before going back to pacing. Peter felt annoyed. Would this girl ever go to sleep or would she rely on bad situations to keep her awake? He awkwardly walked/hopped up to the pillow and sat, giving her a pointed look.

"I'm not going to sleep until you're back to normal," she said flatly. "Speaking of, I can't take this anymore." She walked around to the edge of the bed and picked Peter up before quietly exiting the room. "Let's see what the jury is saying."

Holding him tightly, she crept down the hall. Being carried around by her made him start to understand why she always felt so safe with him. He trusted her completely, and she held him so gently. If that's how it felt to her when he held her then he wanted her to always feel like that.

When they reached the closed door where everyone was gathered inside, Baelfire was the first person they heard. Or rather, he heard. Amy had to press her ear against the door to be able to hear them.

"We could always just make stew out of him," Bae suggested.

Peter rolled his eyes. He'd obviously been waiting his whole life for an opportunity like this. Peter glanced up at Amy from her arms and saw her own eyes had widened.

"This is why you should be nicer to people," she scolded quietly. He scoffed, well squeaked, making her giggle again. At least _she_ enjoyed him being a rabbit.

"As tempting as that is," he heard Rumplestiltskin say, "we can't. Amy claims that he hid the dagger before coming here. We need him to be able to tell us where it is."

"How do we know she's being truthful?" David pointed out. Amy swallowed and Peter nipped her chin affectionately, eliciting a weak smile from her. He didn't exactly _like_ making her lie, not when it upset her. But they couldn't have the dagger back either. Especially not now. His blood ran cold when he thought of what Zelena could have done to Amy if she'd wanted to. All because she'd turned him into a rodent.

"We don't know," Snow White admitted. "But we can't leave him like that either." Her voice lowered. "You saw what she did back there when she didn't know where he was."

Amy started biting her lip so hard that Peter could smell blood. He nudged her face until she stopped. Last thing she needed was to chew her lips off. He had plans for them later.

"What'd she do?" Regina asked curiously. Her voice sounded even more annoying now with his large rabbit ears.

Belle spoke up. "She woke up. And when she couldn't find him she began . . . screaming. Like she'd been badly hurt." The pain in her voice was evident.

"There was more than screaming," David said with a sigh. "Even Neal and I pinning her to the ground couldn't stop her from nearly setting the camp on fire."

Peter wanted to smile when Amy pointedly his gaze. She had nothing to be ashamed of. She needed him. He knew he should have known better than to leave her without explanation, or at least put a spell on her to keep her asleep until he got back.

Her fingers began gently stroking his back and he couldn't help but lean into it. Being a rabbit did have its few perks.

"I didn't know she had _that_ much magic," Regina mused. "She needs to learn to control it. If Pan doesn't teach her, then _I _will."

"I have it under control," Amy mumbled under her breath.

Peter shot her a disbelieving look and the weird squeak that was now his laugh escaped his tiny mouth.

Amy held him up to her face and glared. "Zip it, Hopper. I'm still _furious_ with you."

He scowled back and she broke into a smile. "Aww, I can't stay mad at you when you're like this!" She rubbed her nose against his. "I love you!"

_'I love you too,' _he thought warily, knowing that if he wasn't careful then that pretty smile wouldn't last much longer. He'd just gotten it back again and he was going to do whatever it took to keep it there.

"But the second you're back to normal, you are in so much trouble," Amy cooed. "For trying to keep more secrets from me, you lying little bunny. I could easily neuter you, you know."

Peter gulped nervously before he could help it.

The sound of footsteps approaching from the inside of the room brought them back to attention. Peter silently cursed himself for not listening to what decision they made.

"Uh-oh," Amy squeaked.

She practically flew down the hall to the spare room. She sprinted across the large room to the other side where she sat casually on the bed, snuggling Peter to her as she tried to give the impression that she had been there the whole time. A few moments later, the door opened and Rumplestiltskin walked in.

"Hi," she greeted him in a small voice. "Are you going to turn him back?"

Rumplestiltskin nodded, stopping in the center of the room. "If he promises to return the dagger to me."

Boyish delight flooded through Peter. He could play this game.

Peter took his time before nodding in agreement.

"Really?" Amy said, looking half-awed, half-suspicious.

"Good," Rumple said seriously. "I'm trusting you to keep this deal." He nodded his head towards the floor. "Set him down," he instructed Amy.

Amy stood up and carried Peter closer to Rumple before setting him on the ground.

Rumple lifted his hand but Amy cut him off, "Wait!" she blurted. She left his side. After a few moments, Peter awkwardly craned his neck to look behind him. She was back at the bed, his clothes under one arm and she yanked the top blanket off with her other hand before rushing back.

"Go ahead."

Rumple raised his hand again and clicked his fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

I held my breath as red smoke swirled around Peter the rabbit. I couldn't believe that he'd agreed to giving the dagger back just like that. Even as a cute little bunny he was plotting something.

I slowly exhaled when the smoke cleared and Peter, normal, human boy Peter, was sitting there with his nose still twitching. He blinked and shook his head, looking briefly aggravated with himself.

I wrapped the blanket around his naked body and sat on my knees in front of him. "Hey," I whispered, smiling. He put his hands on my waist and tugged me onto his lap to face him.

"Hello there," he murmured softly. He wrapped his arms around me and covered us both with the blanket. I tilted my head back to look at him and he brought a hand to the back of my head, tangling his fingers in my hair to push my lips to his. I kissed him back eagerly, sliding my tongue into his warm mouth, which he greedily took advantage of. My hands ran across his bare chest, a shiver of delight running down my spine. He was adorable as a bunny, but I definitely preferred this.

There was an awkward cough. "Pan."

My eyes shot open and I immediately snapped my head back. I'd forgotten we weren't alone. Peter snickered and kissed my blushing cheek.

I reached under my cloak to retrieve the dagger from his belt but he caught my hand, bringing it up to kiss it instead. I frowned at him, and he leaned forward to brush his lips against my ear.

"Just wait," he breathed so quietly I barely heard him.

"Peter . . ." I mumbled in disappointment, laying my head against his shoulder. I knew he wouldn't give it back so easily but part of me had hoped he'd changed his mind for me. He ran his fingers up and down my back soothingly and I sighed, wrapping my legs around his waist tightly.

"Still here?" Peter questioned Rumplestiltskin in amusement. I felt him shrug. "Well, have it your way."

Peter lifted my head and brought his lips back to mine, ravishing my mouth hungrily with such force that I would have fallen back if it weren't for his hold on me. His hand slowly began to make it's way towards my hip.

"We had a deal!" the Dark One hissed. "I fixed you, now give me back the dagger!"

Peter gripped the hilt of the dagger and he slowly began to slid it out of my, technically his, belt. But it wasn't to give it back, it was to control him. I turned my head from him and stared at the ground, leaning away when he tried to bring me back for another kiss. After everything he still was obsessed with revenge.

Peter sighed and withdrew his hand, without the dagger, turning to look at Rumple. "I'll be with you in just a moment, _laddie,_" he drawled with that tone in his voice that terrified me. I buried my face in his neck, trying to block it out. I couldn't understand how his touch could feel so gentle, but he sounded so harsh.

After Rumplestiltskin reluctantly left, Peter kissed the top of my head. "I can't have my girl upset with me." He lightly gripped my chin and tilted my head up again. "If it'll make you happy, I'll give the dagger back."

I eyed him suspiciously. "You will?" I said slowly.

He grinned boyishly. "Amy, you know I'd do anything for you." When I continued to look at him with skepticism, he cupped my face in his hands. "Tell you what, go spend time with your sister for a bit while Rumples and I straighten a few things out. Make an agreement to just stay away from each other." He tugged a lock of my hair. "Afterwards, you and I can find somewhere permanent to stay."

All of my suspicions flew out of my mind. "Like . . . our own place?"

He smiled, his eyes fixed on mine. "A r_eal_ home. Just me and you."

A girlish giddiness flooded through me. The idea of settling down with him in my homeland after everywhere else I'd ever lived seemed almost too good to be true. But it was true and it sent a rush of excitement through me. I wondered where he had in mind. Definitely nowhere fancy. We both preferred the more simple lifestyle. I couldn't imagine how badly he missed his island. I wished I'd had more time there with him. I never got to fully explore it or get the time to really see the beauty of it. I'd been too convinced he was plotting to hurt me to truly let myself indulge in Neverland.

Despite the Wicked Witch being my sister, and despite the fact that I was still pissed that Peter tried to hide it from me, we were alive and together now. That's what mattered and Peter was finally starting to see that too.

I pushed him to the ground, straddling him as I kissed him fiercely. He let out a grunt of surprise mingled with pleasure and gripped my hips, pulling me down hard to lay on him. After several long seconds, I broke it off and said breathlessly, "Thank you."

He gazed at me through heavy-lidded eyes, breathing heavily. "You know, we won't have to take advantage of other peoples places anymore."

I laughed. "Poor Jefferson." I paused and added, "And Rumplestiltskin."

His hands slowly undid the tie on my cloak and he pushed it off my shoulders. "What do you say we add your sister to that list of people to apologize to?" he asked in a low voice.

I blushed. "I say that's pushing it a bit. Even if you are _dressed_ for the occasion." I started to climb off of him but he flipped us over, leaving me pinned underneath him.

Peter grinned wickedly. "What's life without a little risk?" He ground his hips against mine and I let out a shaky gasp. He quirked an eyebrow at me as his finger teased the waistline of my pants.

I groaned. "Okay, fine. But you're giving the dagger back right after."

My pants were off me so fast it was like magic.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to say I need my shirt back," Peter said, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "For now, anyway."<p>

I puckered my lips into a pout as I tugged at the hem of his shirt. "If you must." I'd kept it on the whole time, as he requested.

He waved his hand and suddenly we were both fully dressed again. The Dark One's dagger was tucked in his belt exactly how it had been when I was wearing it.

I took his hands. "Do you want me to stay?"

Peter shook his head. "This is something I need to do on my own, love. We have things left to settle."

I nodded. "I understand."

He touched my cheek. "Amy," he said hesitantly. "You do know I'd do anything for you, right?"

I smiled and slid my arms around his waist, gazing at him. "Yeah, I know. I'd do anything for you too."

Peter smiled back slightly and murmured, "Don't stray too far from me. This won't take long."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I promised, kissing his cheek.

When I finally did leave Peter and Rumplestiltskin alone, a bad feeling was tearing me up in the pit of my stomach.

I was walking down the long hallway when Belle found me, distracting me from my nerves. Beaming, I ran to her and she caught me in a tight hug. I began apologizing over and over to the person who almost brought me as much comfort as Peter.

"I'm so sorry, Belle! I can't believe I freaked out like that earlier! My magic and my emotions just go hand in hand nowadays." I looked at her worriedly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Not a bit," she assured me, her sweet voice soothing. She pulled back to look at me and smiled. "We all understand that you didn't mean it. But I've been so worried about you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I assured her. "How about you?"

"Never better." She linked her arm through mine. "Care to join me for a walk? It's a bit nippy outside but the sunrise is beautiful."

I nodded eagerly, falling in step with her as we walked down the hallway towards the stairs. From all the balconies and lack of walls in this castle, I could feel the early morning chill. I hardly noticed it though.

We passed tons of people before we made it outside. Belle waited patiently for me when I stopped to say hello to people I knew.

"Sorry about earlier," I apologized with a wince to David, Mary Margaret, Regina, and Neal. They assured me it was okay and they were just glad I was okay. I found Red and her grandmother, who both looked weak with relief at the fact that I was still alive. I realized that once they'd gotten their memories back, they would have realized who Peter really was and they must have assumed he'd been the one that cut my arm or something. Their eyes flickered to the scar on my arm several times, but hugged me nonetheless before I moved away.

My reunion with Tinkerbell confused me the most.

"I've seen Felix and Serena," she breathed in my ear. "He's convinced Pan's going to kill us for betrayal." She pulled back and walked away before I could respond. Felix was wrong, wasn't he? He wouldn't do that. I begged him not to . . .

Overcome with a fresh wave of bad nerves, I went back to Belle and we finally made it outside. The crisp, early morning air felt absolutely amazing._  
><em>

"So I hear you have yet another sister," Belle said, chuckling lightly.

I laughed slightly. "Yeah, it's a mess," I admitted. "Regina's the only family member I have that isn't a raving, psychotic lunatic."

She gave me a strange look. "I see." She cleared her throat. "So did Rumplestiltskin fix Pan?"

"He did," I said happily. "And don't worry, Peter promised to give the dagger back."

"Wait," Belle cut me off, looking at me incredulously. "He's giving the dagger _back_?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Yes?"

Belle sighed and took my hand. "I suppose we'll have to see, won't we?"

I nodded, furrowing my eyebrows. Something seemed off about her. It was like the warm, gentle glow from her eyes was gone and the words from her mouth didn't seem to fit.

After a few moments of silence, I said hesitantly, "You'll always be my sister, Belle. You were the mother that Cora never was. I love you."

Belle smiled at me and I smiled back hopefully. Being able to have a relationship with Peter, Regina, and Belle wouldn't be easy but we would pull through it. I just knew we could.

Suddenly I felt something sharp prick my finger, the same hand she was holding. Almost immediately, blackness started clouding my vision. I saw a puff of green smoke in front of me, followed by ice cold blue eyes surrounded by green skin.

"I told you that you need a nap," Zelena hissed, smiling devilishly. "But don't worry. Your _prince_ will wake you up soon, I'm sure. I'll even make it easy for him to find you."

I could barely wonder why she was doing this when I was dragged into a pit of blackness that I couldn't break free from.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully I can get back into my routine of updating more often because trust me, I miss it as much as you do.<strong>

**Feedback extremely appreciated, dearies!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I hate colds. But it gave me time to finally finish up this chapter, at least! If there's any mistakes, it's my cold medicine's fault. Just kidding. But seriously, I hope I did an adequate job this chapter because I have been half asleep most of the day.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

**Chapter 21.**

* * *

><p>"So now what?" Serena asked cheerfully, perched on Felix's shoulder while he sat against a tree.<p>

Shrinking to her fairy size and sitting there, or climbing into his pocket, had become among her favorite things to do. Felix didn't mind like he thought he would. It became as natural to him as it was to her. He knew they had a relationship that would be considered strange to others, though he wasn't sure "relationship" wasn't quite the right word. They'd kiss and fooled around a couple times, but there wasn't exactly anything romantic involved when they talked.

For a fraction of a moment, Felix envied Peter and Amy. But that thought was gone the second it entered his mind. Things were fine the way they were. He didn't need the drama of romance and love.

In response to the magenta-colored fairy's question, Felix shrugged, making him snicker as she struggled not to topple off. It reminded him why he liked when she was in her small fairy form.

After receiving a smack on the cheek, which he barely felt from the size of her fist, he said, "Well, we warned Tink like you wanted, and now I want to lay low again like I want."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Uh, babe, we've kinda _been _laying low. Pretty sure Pan still wants you dead."

"Helpful as always," Felix said dryly. "And it's just until we find a way to get him to forgive me."

"Good luck with that," Serena said, nodding seriously. "Meanwhile, I'm going to be thinking of a _real_ plan."

Felix stood up, making Serena have to grab his shirt to keep from sliding off. He began to walk, looking more cheerful than Serena had seen him in a while.

"You'll see, little fairy," Felix said with a smirk. "The opportunity will present itself at the right time. We just have to wait for that to happen."

"You do that," Serena said dryly. "I know you're waiting for some magical opportunity to get his forgiveness to fall from the sky but life doesn't work like that."

Felix started to retort when he cut himself off abruptly, standing on top of a small hill that overlooked a medium-sized frozen river. A light layer of snow covered the ice, except for a large spot of water in the very center of the river that was completely thawed.

It intrigued him. It wasn't cold enough outside for it to be frozen like that. Felix stared at the center, squinting his eyes to see better. There was something strange inside of it. It was clear and circular, like a force field. Something curled up inside.

"It looks like a giant bubble," Serena commented curiously. "What's that in it? An animal?"

Felix leaned closer, trying to get a better look. Almost immediately, his heart stopped, a strangled hiss slipping through his lips.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked nervously, putting her small hand on his cheek as if to comfort him.

His lips barely moved as he spoke. "Go look closer and tell me that's not what I think it is."

Serena frowned but jumped off his shoulder, flying down to get a closer look at the water. For a second, there was only the sound of the early morning crickets and the birds singing a cheerful song. The tranquility the forest offered shattered when a horrified gasp escaped Serena, confirming Felix's fear.

"Shit," she whispered. "Who the fuck did she piss off this time?"

Felix stumbled down the hill to get closer to the water, his heart pounding. In the giant bubble, Amy was lying there with her eyes shut.

"Is she-?" Felix couldn't finish the question.

"She's alive," Serena said, causing a huge rush of relief to go through him. "I-I think, at least. The bubble thing must be filled with air." She pointed. "See, she's not wet or anything. It's a spell to just make it harder to get to her, I think." She flew back to him and shifted to her human-size, crossing her arms and scanning the forest nervously.

"Where the hell is Pan?" she demanded angrily.

Felix just shook his head. Never would his leader would have allowed this to happen unless he was so completely distracted that someone were able to slip in and drag her off, or something.

Peter had far too many enemies to figure out who did this.

Felix hesitated, staring down at what was Neverland's only Lost Girl, trapped and helpless. He had always prided himself on being the most loyal follower, the second in command, the one person that Peter Pan trusted since they were children. But in the end, the girl who had spent so long questioning his intentions had stuck by his side through it all for no reason other than her honest, pure love for him.

If she died, Peter Pan would break.

Felix sighed, rubbing his temple. He was going to regret this.

"If you can't lift the bubble out of the water, can you destroy it?"

Serena blinked in surprise, but nodded cautiously. "Maybe. But she's unconscious. She'll drown or freeze to death in there."

"Really?" Felix asked sarcastically as he began to pull his hoodie off. "I didn't think of that."

"Oh, hello," Serena said, staring wide-eyed. He was incredibly thin, more so than she'd realized. But there was a definite muscle tone in his arms as well as a hard, lean chest.

Felix smirked, handing her the hoodie. "Down, Tiger. Unfortunately, I've got another girl to rescue."

Serena smiled cheekily. "Just as long as I'm the favorite." She winced, shooting the icy water a reproachful look. "You're going to have to wait down there so you can grab her the second I pop that thing."

"Got it."

"Oh and one more thing."

She got up on her tiptoes and held his shoulders, pulling him down slightly so her lips could meet his in a soft kiss. It didn't last long, but it sent a warm flicker through him that made him feel like he could do anything. Like how he used to feel on Neverland.

"Don't die."

He raised an eyebrow. "That sounded more like a warning than a 'be careful'."

She smiled sweetly. "It was a threat. Now get in there already."

Not wanting to waste any more time, Felix kicked off his heavy shoes and padded barefoot across the ice coated river. He didn't mind the cold so much at the moment. He was used to Neverland's horrible, unpredictable weather changes, according to whatever mood Peter happened to be in at the time.

When he reached the hole in the ice, he glanced back at Serena who nodded encouragingly. "Just jump in and get it over with."

Felix took a deep breath before complying.

It felt like a million swords were stabbing him at once. For a second he just kept his eyes shut, waiting for it to get better, but it wasn't.

A blinding light urged him to open his eyes. His vision was dark and blurry in the water, but he could make out a small, yellow beam hitting the bubble. Water began flooding inside of it as it slowly began to dissolve. Felix forced himself to swim forward towards the now floating, limp body. He couldn't believe the freezing water hadn't woken her up. Whatever had been done to her, was incredibly effective. Unless she really was dead, but he refused to think that.

Felix pulled her heavy cloak off before he wrapped an arm around her waist and began to swim up. His lungs were beginning to burn for air and Amy had no time herself. She wasn't awake to hold her breath. As he reached the top, his head slammed into thick, hard ice.

"No!" gurgled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. The opening was completely gone. It must have been a trap.

He began pounding at the ice with his fist. He had not come this far to let either one of them die now.

* * *

><p>Serena sprinted across the now completely frozen surface of the river, sliding around clumsily. She heard Felix pounding on the ice as he tried in vain to break it. She threw her hand out and a burst of light shot out, putting a small crack in the ice.<p>

Over and over she kept hitting it until it was in several large chunks, giving Felix the opportunity to get out.

His head burst through the surface of the water and he gasped for air. Serena grabbed Amy and dragged her freezing, wet body out, watching Felix nervously as he climbed out, his body convulsing from the cold. She waved her hand and magically put both Felix and Amy into the thickest, softest clothes she could think of. Felix scooped Amy up and without wasting another second, they took off back into the forest, putting as much distance between them and the river as they could.

Finally, they collapsed under a tree. Felix quickly passed the girl to Serena, who awkwardly held her tightly, trying to warm her.

"I think she might be under a sleeping curse."

Felix furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know?"

"I saw Snow under it," she explained. "Besides, whoever put her in there wouldn't have gone through the trouble to give her air if she were already dead. Pan's just gotta kiss her and she'll wake up."

"That seems too easy," Felix said slowly.

Serena shrugged. "It's how it works."

Felix shook his head. "I mean, if that trap was set for Pan then he would have gotten through it without an issue with the kind of magic he has. He would have been able to melt the entire river without an issue."

Serena paled slightly. "Unless the trap wasn't for him."

As if on cue, an unpleasantly familiar voice chuckled. "It's been too long, Tiger Lily. Miss me?"

Serena gritted her teeth, slowly turning her head to fix a cold, hard glare on the Wicked Witch as she emerged from the trees, a cold smirk on her face as she stared at the pink fairy.

"Can't say that I have," Serena said calmly. She practically shoved Amy back onto Felix who was staring at Serena incredulously. She figured she probably she have mentioned her brief, but bad, history between her and the Witch, but it was a little late for that.

Serena stood up and crossed her arms, looking at the green woman in thoughtful silence for a long time.

"You know," Serena finally said. "I think I sneezed something like you once, Zelena."

Zelena's mouth tightened. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

Serena shook her head cheerfully. "Nope!" She smirked. "You have though, Green Bean. The Wicked Witch, huh? Do you still throw tantrums at the drop of a hat?"

Zelena growled, making Serena burst out laughing. "I'll take that as a yes."

"This was a warning." She narrowed her eyes at Serena, who continued to grin at her. "Stay out of my way with or I _will _kill all of you." She nodded her head at Amy. "But thank you for showing me just how desperate you both are to redeem yourselves." She smiled dangerously at Felix. "I'm sure Pan will appreciate it."

He curled his lips into a snarl and she smirked, her eyes flickering back to Serena. "And as for you, well, you really are determined to finally give a happy ending, aren't you?"

Serena raised an eyebrow. "You ruined your own happiness. Don't blame me for your mistakes."

"Oh but I shall have my happy ending," Zelena hissed. "I _promise_ you that." She snapped her fingers and both Serena and Felix were frozen in place.

"I'll send for Amethyst shortly, I'm sure." With one last wicked smile, she vanished in a cloud of green smoke, her cold blue eyes never leaving Serena's light brown ones.

The second she was gone, Serena sighed. "You'd think she'd remember that I taught her the 'freezing people' trick. Dumb fuck." She closed her eyes tightly and a moment later, both she and Felix were unfrozen. "Let's go."

Felix blinked, slowly standing up and hoisting Amy over his shoulder. "Fine. But I want to hear all about this mysterious past later."

Serena cocked her head. "My entire past or my past with her?"

"Both," Felix said immediately. She knew he'd been dying to know how she'd hidden from the fairies after she left them but she refused to say.

"That'll take too long," she told him solemnly.

* * *

><p><em>Zelena let out a scream of rage as she took the meat pie she had so carefully prepared for her mentor and threw it at the wall. After everything he'd taught her, after all he saw that she was capable of, he still picked the other sister, the less powerful one. Now there was a hideous green mark on her throat, all because he failed to see that she was the only one capable of helping him.<strong><br>**_

_"I'm the better one!" she shrieked, hurling another plate of food. "I'M THE ONE HE NEEDS!"_

_"Ooh, someone's having a bad day."_

_Zelena whirled around, brandishing a candle like a weapon. Foolishly remembering that she had magic, she tossed it aside and angrily looked around._

_"Who are you?" she snapped, fear creeping into her voice. "Show yourself!"_

_"Uh, honey, look up."_

_Blinking, Zelena slowly lifted her head to see a young girl, less than a foot tall, floating in the air. She glowed with a dark pink essence and wore scanty pink clothes, decorated with flowers._

_Briefly forgetting her fury, Zelena asked curiously, "Are those wings?"_

_The small girl grinned. "Well I wouldn't much of a fairy without them, now would I?" She floated closer to the ground, shifting into a 5'5 foot sized girl, her wings no longer there._

_"I've never met a fairy before," Zelena said awed, an incredulous smile spreading on her face._

_"I've never met a woman going green before," the girl replied in amusement. "It's a nice color on you if it helps." __She shrugged and walked over to the table, perching herself on it comfortably. Her gaze fell on the pile of broken dishes and mashed up food by the wall and she looked at Zelena in horror. "Did you seriously waste all that food?"_

_"Sorry," Zelena said hesitantly. "I-I could fix you something else, if you'd like."_

_She crossed her legs and rested her head on her hands. "Oh no, I'd much rather hear about what could warrant that kind of criminal behavior. I assume it has something to do with the lovely slap of green on your neck."_

_Zelena clenched her fists. "It's all Rumplestiltskin's fault," she hissed. _

_"Blame Rumplestiltskin for all problems should be the town motto," the fairy mused thoughtfully, almost to herself. She shook her head to clear it and raised her eyebrows. "So what happened?"_

_Zelena glared furiously. "None of your business!" she snapped. _

_The girl raised her hands up defensively. "Geez, calm down. I'm only here to help." She held her hand out and smiled. "My names Tiger Lily. Congratulations! I'm your fairy Godmother."_

* * *

><p>"Where's Amy?"<p>

The noises and clattering of the large group of people abruptly stopped, all of them simultaneously turning to look at Peter Pan who was leaning against the extremely large doorway frame to the ballroom, where everyone had temporary gathered in. There were so many of them that it was really only the room they could all fit into at the time being. They all shot him confused, somewhat nervous stares, along with a few growls from where the dwarfs stood.

Peter quirked an eyebrow, amused. "Did none of you hear me? I knew you weren't the smartest bunch but it was a simple question. I'll ask one more time." He winked. "A bit more slowly." His expression changed abruptly from playful to frightening. "Where. Is. Amy?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh, would you relax? She went on a walk with Belle."

He set his jaw as he stepped aside, revealing Belle who stepped around the corner from behind him, looking shaken.

"No," she whispered. "She didn't. Someone knocked me out from behind." She swallowed, gingerly touching her head. "Pan found me in the upstairs hallway."

"Zelena," David said with a sigh, exchanging a look with Snow. He raised his voice to be heard of the murmuring crowed. "Everyone outside! We'll spread out and search."

"That won't be necessary, Charming," Peter said darkly. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"About twenty minutes ago," Tinkerbell piped up.

Peter shot her a dark look, but she held his gaze steadily. After a moment, he simply nodded before red smoke enveloped him.

"Has anyone seen Rumple?" he heard Belle ask before he vanished from the castle ballroom.

He reappeared in the forest outside of the castle and began to concentrate on letting his magic detect where she was. He waited and waited, but nothing happened.

His palms began to sweat. It didn't make sense. His magic always went crazy when it came to finding Amy's magic. There wasn't a shield spell in all the realms that could hide her from him. They shared the same powers from the same person. They were connected. It should have lead him straight to her.

Unless she was . . .

"No," Peter said to himself firmly. His breathing grew heavier as the possibility kept replaying in his mind. She couldn't be dead. Zelena wouldn't have killed her. Not without toying with him first. Not without toying with Regina. He gritted his teeth and kept urging his magic to look for her, but it did nothing.

He felt his composure slip away, Amy's coy smile and laugh echoing in his mind. He'd lied and manipulated her again, using the one thing she wanted most as a distraction. Was it all for nothing? Was this his punishment? Ripping her away. Maybe for good.

"No!" Peter roared.

He took off running into the woods. His brain was screaming a million different things, unable to sort out where to go, or what to do next. The only thing he could pick out was that he had to find her.

She needed him.

_Amy, Amy, Amy._

He needed her.

_Amy, Amy, Amy._

She was around somewhere.

_Amy, Amy, Amy._

She wasn't dead. His Lost Girl wouldn't give up. She promised to never leave him.

"You really should have been more careful about keeping an eye on her."

Peter snarled, halting to a stop several feet away from Zelena.

"It was disappointingly easy," she said with a sigh. "You're both so _weak. _But I'll make you a deal. Hand over the dagger and I'll give you her body to bury."

A twisted, sick grin crept up his face. "She's _not _dead! I'd _know _if she were dead. I don't know how you're hiding her, but she's still alive. I can feel it."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "I never expected the great Peter Pan to be so nauseating." She shrugged. "Maybe she is alive, and maybe she isn't." She held her hand out. "Only one way to find out."

Peter continued to grin. "I don't have Rumplestiltskin's dagger."

Zelena stared at him in utter disbelief. "There's no way you gave it back!" she cried, sounding hysterical. "Not after everything! Where is it!?"

Peter disappeared and reappeared in front of her, his hands wrapped around her throat.

"You underestimated me," he said, smiling. "Mercy is an emotion I'm not capable of, so we'll make this long and painful." He pulled the dagger from his boot and slit her shoulder deeply, making her whine slightly, though she quickly gritted her teeth to quiet herself.

"Don't you just hate it when your plans don't work out?" Peter asked softly. "Don't you just hate to lose to a villain much cleverer than you are?"

"I haven't lost in the slightest, dear," she said. "I _will _get that dagger, one way or another."

He raised an eyebrow. "You want it? Here." Peter dug the dagger into her shoulder and she cried out.

"Where is she!?" he shouted. When she said nothing, he shoved her against a tree and began bashing her head back into it repeatedly, immediately wiping the smirk off her face. "WHERE. IS. SHE!?" After about seven slams, she was unconscious.

Peter threw her to the ground in disgust. "So _weak_," he hissed. He raised the dagger, ready to plunge it into her.

"Are you going to tell her what you did, or should I?"

Peter spun around at the sound of Felix's voice, baring his teeth. The look vanished from his face when he saw Amy, slung over his shoulder. Serena stood next to him, staring at Peter with a sickened look.

"Amy," he breathed, his legs trembling.

_Was she . . .?_

"She's alive," Felix said quickly. "It's a sleeping curse."

_Alive_. He'd been right. The curse was just keeping her powers numb, as if she were dead. Nearly weak with relief, he slid the dagger back in his boot and stormed forward. Felix immediately handed her over, as though she were a small child and not a tall teenage girl. Peter noticed Felix was shaking.

Peter knelt to the ground, cradling Amy's body against his. "I've got you," he whispered, rocking her gently. "You're safe now, I promise." His fingers traced her face, which felt like ice, and touched her blue lips. He frowned, looking back at Felix. "Why is she so cold?" he asked sharply.

Felix cleared her throat. "Zelena was hiding her in a frozen river."

Peter tucked Amy's head underneath his chin, clutching her to him tightly as he stared at Felix for a long time. He wasn't shaking from fear, but from cold. He'd risked his life to get her. He was still loyal to him.

"Get her out of here while you can," Felix said quietly, staring at the dagger sticking out of his shoe. "Before they realize . . ." Serena made a small noise in the back of her throat and turned away.

Peter gave Felix a stiff nod. He was far from forgiving him, but this was a small start. He wasn't going to kill him, at least not at the moment. He'd decide later. Peter waved his hand over Amy and she was comfortably wrapped up in the multi-colored cloak he used to wear. He then slid an arm under her legs and stood up, holding her carefully.

It was wrong, leaving her so helpless like this. He knew she hated being vulnerable, as well as being lied to. But he'd wake her up later, once they were far away from all three of her sisters, who would surely tell her what he'd done.

Then, when Zelena's guard was down, he'd come back and destroy her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for your amazing feedback! So helpful and encouraging! I love you, dearies!<strong>

**Spoilers for 3x18**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rumple . . . Zelena . . . kiss . . . *rocking back and forth in corner, whimpering* Someone please tell me that didn't actually happen. It was almost as terrifying as Zelena's mood swings. **

**But the Outlaw Queen kiss made me feel better.**

**GREAT EPISODE, though I'm extremely confused as to how King Leopold didn't recognize Cora when he was engaged to Regina (which is now a thousand times more DISTURBING). Really hoping they have an actual explanation for that . . .**


	22. Chapter 22, Part 1

**Chapter 22.**

* * *

><p>All I could see was black. I wondered how long I'd actually been here. A few minutes? I didn't even know where "here" was.<p>

I fumbled to open my eyes so I could wake up, or to find my skin to pinch. But I heard nothing, saw nothing, and felt nothing.

_I_ was nothing.

Death was the only reasonable conclusion I could come up with. I had somehow died. But this certainly was no Heaven. Had I done something so wrong? Was I actually in Hell? I tried to speak, to apologize for whatever I'd done to deserve being sent here.

Feeling shot back to me and I was suddenly engulfed in flames. No, not again. I kept popping in and out of here. I wasn't sure what was worse. Being alone in a dark, empty abyss in an out-of-body experience. Or being along in a fiery room with my body that got burned if I tried to move.

"Hello!?" I called, though I knew at this point it was pointless. My eyes burned from the thick, smoke filled air. I coughed, trying to shield my face from the harsh atmosphere.

What had Zelena done to me? Where was Peter? Had she hurt him?

I had to get out of here somehow. But how? I didn't know where I was. I could hardly keep my eyes open without them watering. Maybe if I used magic to put out the fire, I'd be able to get a better idea of where I was.

I raised my shaking hands and paused. I had plenty of experience with using fire, but ice and water were both foreign to me. I wasn't sure how to go about using either of them.

Then there was a pressure on my mouth. I blinked, raising my hand up to touch my lips. What was that? It felt . . . incredible. Like a soft, gentle ray of light in the midst of a horrifying nightmare. It chased the flames away from me and my whole body seemed to glow.

Then it was gone. I cried out, wanting whatever it was to come back to me.

_Don't leave me here alone._

A pain shot through my heart as it suddenly begin to race. Wait, wasn't it beating before? My knees buckled underneath me as a huge burst of air erupted out of my mouth in a painful gasp.

My eyes flashed open to meet the most beautiful eyes.

"Amy," Peter breathed.

I stared up at him in wonder, my fingers slowly reaching up to trail across his soft cheek. His muscular, lean frame was leaning over me, with his hands on either side of my head. I shifted my body slightly, realizing then that I was tucked comfortably in a bed. Had it all been a bad dream? Wherever we were it was completely dark except for a warm glow of light, flickering on Peter's tense face. But the room with the flames had felt so real. Hadn't Zelena sent me there somehow? What exactly had happened?

"Peter?" I croaked. He sighed as though I had somehow consoled _him. _Trembling, I reached up with my other arm and wrapped them both around his neck. He slid his hands under me and lifted me, settling himself down to sit in the bed in my place and cradling me in his lap.

"There we go," he murmured, running his fingers through my hair as I fought to keep my breathing steady. "See, I've got you. You're alright now." He smiled at me as though I were cute for being so freaked out, like I never had anything to worry about. But the smile didn't quite reach his eyes and it unsettled me.

"What did Zelena do to me?" I whispered. His touch felt so delicate, as if I were breakable.

"She put you under a sleeping curse," he said, unable to keep a bit of hostility from his voice. "But I brought you back." He touched his lips to mine and I smiled against his mouth. I liked his way of bringing me back.

His arms snaked around me more tightly as he moved his lips to press a quick kiss to my forehead. "It's all over now," Peter said assuringly. "She won't get near you again."

I swallowed. "So y-you killed her?"

"No." Seeing my look of disbelief, he snickered. "I swear to you, I did not kill her. Though the idea was tempting."

Ignoring the last part, excitement fluttered in my chest. Maybe my kiss to his heart had done good after all. It wasn't that I exactly wanted Zelena around, considering she did seem to want to hurt both me and Regina. But I didn't want Peter to be the one to stop her, and I especially didn't want him to kill her. I just wanted us to stay out of this whole mess completely.

The thought made me feel horribly guilty. I couldn't leave Regina alone to deal with another psycho of the family. But I couldn't help but think that way. I was tired of never getting a moment of peace. I wanted to finally begin a life with the boy I've loved since I was a little girl. Now that the curse was broken we could do that. It wasn't Neverland, but it was the realm we were both born in. It could still be home.

"Why didn't you kill her?" I asked softly, stroking his cheek and smiling slightly, trying to assure him that I was grateful he hadn't.

"Well I got a bit distracted by the sight of your body flung over Felix's shoulder."

I blinked. I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that response. "What?"

"Saint Felix stumbled upon you and got you out from a river Zelena was hiding you in." I felt even more bewildered by this than by the fact that Peter hadn't killed the woman who turned him into the cutest rabbit in all the realms.

"Felix saved me?" I said incredulously.

"Only to save his own skin."

His words stung. "Or maybe to show you that he still cares about you," I pointed out gently.

He shrugged, obviously unconvinced. "I'm not unreasonable. He got you back to me so I let him walk away."

I raised an eyebrow. "Were you planning otherwise after I specifically begged you not to?"

Sensing the annoyance in my voice, he began kissing my neck, the surefire way to distract me. His lips and teeth grazed over the skin teasingly before nipping hard, running his tongue over the area afterwards to soothe it. A breath hitched from and I began to tilt my head back before the realization hit me. "Wait, no!" I shifted my head away from him. "We're not going to work like that!"

"Like what?" he asked innocently.

"You batting your eyes at me every time you do something you know pisses me off!"

He ran his fingers across my throat, letting them trail down lower. "Would I _ever _advantage of you like that? Amy, you wound me."

I narrowed my eyes. "What if I gave you a _real _wound, jerk."

He grinned and I was taken aback by the sudden childlike excitement in it. "Then I wouldn't be able to give you the proper tour of our new home." He spread out his fingers and suddenly the room was illuminated by more candle light, this time lighting the entire room.

I looked around in awe. I'd assumed we were back in Regina's castle or something. But we were in a beautiful bedroom with oak furniture and a smooth wood floor. A dresser with a large oval mirror was against a nearby wall and there was an open door next to it which had a claw foot tub inside. The sheets we were sitting on, well rather he was sitting on considered I was curled up on his lap, were an emerald green.

"This is ours?"

He tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. "Just you and me."

"Are we underground?" I wondered. "Like your old tree house on Neverland?"

"Is that all right?" he asked, suddenly looking somewhat unsure. "If you want something bigger I can-"

"Peter, it's absolutely perfect," I breathed, beaming. "I love it."

The unease vanished and he smirked. "This is only the bedroom. Aren't you even a little bit curious about everything else?"

I entwined my fingers through his and climbed off of him, pulling him to his feet with me. "Show me," I said, trying not to sound like an overexcited little girl.

Abandoning the bedroom, he lead me out into what looked like an exact replica of his home on Neverland. It even had that delicious earthy scent to it. It smelled like him. There was that couch I had slept on, the bookshelf filled to the brim, the nook with the hammock with the window in the ceiling. I could see that it was around the late evening. With that window, it made the room much brighter than the bedroom had been with only candlelight.

I smiled when I saw the small, round dining table. On Neverland there had been one chair accompanying it. Now there was two. The major difference was the small kitchen in one corner with a stone oven for baking and a rack inside for heating up soup and such. I puzzled over the difference for a moment when I recalled that the Lost Boys had done their cooking outside over the fire. Not to mention the island ran on Peter's belief. He could imagine whatever he wanted, though I suspect the rules had changed a bit when I was there. The island had been dying and so had Peter.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his chest and looking up at him. "You miss it a lot, don't you?"

He just kissed my forehead in response. It wasn't really a question, considering we both knew the answer to it. I knew he was hurting over its loss. Badly. As incredible as this home was, he couldn't go outside and see his island and Lost Boys.

I laid my hand over Peter's heart, rubbing it with my hand. "I know the Enchanted Forest isn't Neverland. But we'll make it work."

He just nodded, his mouth tightening. Sensing the strong desire to change the subject, I did. "How long did it take you to make this?" I asked curiously.

The stiff look on his face was replaced immediately by smugness. "Ten seconds. Despite what you think, magic has its good uses."

I frowned slightly, glancing at the window above the hammock once again. "How long was I asleep?" The sun had been rising when I Zelena had put me under the sleeping curse. Now it was setting.

Following my gaze, he said with a sigh, "All day."

I scrunched my eyebrows. All day? It had felt like five minutes. Though I suppose with the three times I had been sent to the fiery room then a few minutes didn't make much sense. "When did Felix find me?"

"A while ago," he admitted after a moments hesitation. "But I wanted to make sure we were far from Zelena and in a safe place before I woke you."

Suspicion flared through my mind in loud warning bells. What was he trying to hide from me? I pulled away, setting my jaw angrily. "Wouldn't letting me walk or run myself have been easier than having to carry me?"

He raised his eyebrows and smiled in a cruel, condescending manner. "Not if Zelena could track you, love."

A sinking feeling entered in my stomach. "What?"

"Being under the sleeping curse is almost the same as being _dead." _I winced under his hard glare, the cold smile never leaving his face. He tapped the side of my head. "That little cat nap you were taking? That was my reassurance that no one could use a locator spell on you until I could find us somewhere to put a protection barrier around."

I opened my mouth and closed it, a weak croak emitting from me. Disgust didn't even begin to cover how I felt about myself. Here I was, accusing him of being up to something malicious when all he'd been doing was trying to protect me, creating this incredible place for us in the process.

"I'm sorry," I said in a small voice. "I don't know why-I mean, I shouldn't have assumed-" I covered my face with my hands. "I am such a bitch."

His hands gently removed my hands from my face and I forced myself to look at him, my eyes begging him to understand how sorry I was.

His expression soft, he welcomed me into his warm embrace. "It's okay, Amy. You've had a long-"

"Day," I finished with a roll of my eyes. "Please don't make stupid excuses for me."

"Well I was going to say a long three weeks."

A giggle slipped out of me. "Okay, I can agree with that. But I still shouldn't have doubted you." I stared at my hands, resting on his chest. "I won't do that again, I promise. I trust you completely. Really."

"I know." My eyes started to flutter shut as he softly kissed my jawline. "I trust you too."

"Then I should probably confess something."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes?"

I cast the oven a wistful look. "I suck at cooking without modern technology."

He pursed his lips thoughtfully, letting his hands rest on my hips. "Hm," he mused. My breath was knocked out of me when he hitched my legs around his waist. I barely managed to grab hold of his shoulders. "You look pretty appetizing so I'll just settle for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, but part II of chapter 22 will be up sometime late tonight or early tomorrow. (It's 1:15 P.M for me right now). Yes, shit is going to go down. Review, dearies! <strong>


	23. Chapter 22, Part 2

**AN: Sorry for not updating when I said I would -_- my boss needed me to work last minute and I didn't get time until today to finish. I work at a little ice cream/milkshake/snowball/sandwich shack.**

**Yes, it is the best job ever. **

**Chapter 22.**

* * *

><p>"Peter." His name came from my lips one last time in a throaty moan. I trembled underneath him, slowly extracting my nails from his shoulders, leaving harsh indents in his skin.<p>

Panting, Peter finally rolled off of me and laid beside me, resting his head back on his arm with his eyes closed. I curled up to his side and he wrapped his other arm around me, pulling me closer.

"I kissed you goodnight," I said, breathing heavily. "How did it turn into _that_?"

Peter smirked but didn't respond, probably too busy trying to catch his own breath. To say that our first evening together in our new home had been incredible would have been understatement. After we had officially marked our territory, as he still liked to put it, we talked for hours about everything and nothing. I must have asked him a million questions about Neverland and the _real_ stories of the people in the Enchanted Forest. Considering he had had a book full of everyone's back stories, he was able to tell me plenty about whoever I asked, though he rolled his eyes most of the time he talked.

Especially when it came to the ones who had helped rescue Henry. But on the bright side, I finally got a better understanding of the curse that Regina had cast and what it had done. I wondered if he had hoped it would change my perspective of her, but it didn't. I saw the person she was now and that's all I cared about. It was the same with him when he was under the curse.

"Hey, Peter," I said hesitantly. "How did you find me when you didn't have your memories?"

He opened his eyes and quirked an eyebrow at me, looking genuinely surprised. "You hadn't noticed?" his accent twisted in amusement.

I frowned. "Noticed what?"

He rolled onto his side to face me, keeping an arm around my waist. "Our magic," he said patiently. "It's connected."

I blinked. "Connected?" I repeated.

"Well parts of it are. The magic we got from the spinster that made us immortal. Since it was from the same source, it binds us in some ways. After the curse hit, my magic was going mad trying to lead me to you."

My eyes widened. "So it can sense me?"

He smirked. "Yours can sense me too. Just not as strongly."

I furrowed my eyebrows, annoyed at the unfairness. How could he always have a stronger hold on me? "Why not?" I complained.

"She gave you more magic than she gave me so I have more to react to."

"Huh." I thought it over carefully, trying to remember if I had ever "sensed" him and immediately realized I had. When he had first stolen my amethyst jewel to set me off, the week after the curse first hit, I had felt someone in my bedroom even before I noticed the gem was missing. Then the same thing happened when I was in the barn with Demon and Gaston. Then there were sometimes when I could just truly notice when he was close or not.

"What was it like?" I asked softly. "Not remembering me or Neverland?"

He slowly exhaled, fanning my face with his warm breath. "Confusing, mostly."

"How?" I urged.

"There were huge holes in my memories," he said with a shrug. "And all I felt was hate and anger. When I first saw you, something clicked in my mind but I didn't understand what. I tried so hard to think of you as a tool or a pet."

"But you couldn't," I said, smiling softly. "Did you ever realize you loved me?"

"I think so . . ." he said slowly. "When you were getting those stitches done." I inwardly cringed at the memory of the night. My first, and hopefully last, murder.

Peter traced his finger up and down the scar on my arm from the knife the innkeeper had sliced me with. "I couldn't stand seeing you in so much pain," he said through gritted teeth. He chuckled coldly. "Which is ironic because I originally had planned on letting Rumple kill you." His fingers clenched onto the sheets at my hip, his teeth clenching.

I swallowed. "Please don't feel guilty," I whispered, stroking his cheek. "I don't blame you for anything that happened. It wasn't really you that wanted to become the Dark One."

"Would that have made you stop loving me?"

I was stunned into silence for a moment. I would never have believed those words could come out of his mouth if he hadn't said them to me directly. Hadn't he always been the one who had insisted I had feelings for him before I even knew myself? He'd always been so confident about how I felt, even when I was infuriated with him for the things he had done to Henry and the others.

"Nothing could ever change how I feel about you, Peter. Don't _ever_ think differently."

He just nodded and pulled me into a tighter embrace. "You need to sleep," he murmured.

I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck. "After being under the sleeping curse for over twelve hours I feel like I shouldn't be tired."

"A sleeping curse isn't actual sleep," he pointed out. "It didn't feel like you slept for twelve hours, did it?"

"No," I admitted, unable to fight back a yawn as his hand trailed up and down my bare back. "I'm not the only one who could use a good night's sleep too, you know." The idea of that seemed foreign to me but as long as he was here I was willing to give it a go.

"I'll sleep if you sleep."

"Deal." I draped my leg over both of his, sliding my arm around him tightly. "Night, Peter."

He snickered, a complete transition from his mood a minute ago. "No goodnight kiss?"

I laughed and lifted my head to pointedly kiss his cheek. "There."

"I'll take it. I love you, Amy."

I went to sleep feeling more safe and at peace than I had in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

_"There are other ways, Pan! Don't make the same mistake I did. Peter . . . please."_

Peter's eyes flew open and he sighed, clenching his teeth as he pushed the nightmare from his mind. He glanced down at Amy, her head resting on his shoulder, fast asleep. The feel of her soft body clinging to his so tightly, the warmth of the bed, and the familiarity of the tree house had put him deeply asleep in a matter of five minutes. It didn't last long though, having woken up only a few hours later.

He closed his eyes, wanting to steal another few hours of rest with her before morning. Then he felt it. The warning sensation his magic was giving him.

There was someone near the tree house. After putting up so many protection enchantments, they wouldn't be able to enter or even see the entrance in the tree. But if they were all the way out here in the middle of the night, then they were looking for them.

Slipping out of the bed as quietly and carefully as he could, he couldn't help but grin. If it was Zelena, then he looked forward to this. He was almost grateful for Felix and Serena interrupting him before. Killing her would have been far too easy, better than she deserved.

Her suffering would last for a long, _long_ time and there was nothing that could stop him now. Keeping Amy out of her reach was only the beginning. He'd seen the wistful look in Zelena's eyes, the desire to have a relationship with the other abandoned Mills daughter. Thankfully for Peter, Amy was smart enough to know Zelena couldn't be trusted and preferred Regina.

Peter smirked. She had chosen Evil over Wicked.

With a snap of his fingers, clothes along with his dark, multi-colored cloak had appeared on his body. He stopped a moment, gazing down at Amy's sleeping form. He gently pulled the covers up over her more before leaving the bedroom. He went straight to the bookshelf, where he pulled out several books until there was a small empty section. Waving his hand over it, the back of the shelf vanished, revealing a hollowed out hole where the Dark One's dagger was.

He grabbed it and paused, staring at it with a sick feeling for a moment before sliding it into his boot without a second thought. After rearranging the shelf to look normal once more, he exited the tree house completely.

The loud sound of crickets buzzed in his ears, leaves and twigs crunching under his boots as he strode through the forest, looking for the intruder. He stopped, his eyes scanning the dark forest.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," he taunted, a dark edge to his voice. "I know you're out there."

There was a small rustle before a familiar man jumped out, pointing his crossbow at Peter's face.

"Baelfire?" Peter said, raising his eyebrows. "I wish I could say this was a pleasant surprise but you know how honest I am." He smiled cruelly, mocking him.

"Where is my father?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Peter leaned against a tree boredly, crossing his arms. "How should I know?"

"I know you still have the dagger, Pan," Baelfire said, his voice rising. "What did you make him do!?"

"You're getting yourself all worked up, Bae. Perhaps you should take a seat." Peter's hand shot out and Baelfire went flying back, slamming into a tree and falling to the ground on his face.

"Or lie down," Peter said with a shrug as Baelfire struggled to push himself up. "Whichever you prefer."

"I thought you'd changed," Baelfire hissed. "I thought Amy had done good for you but you're still the same dick who kept me trapped on Neverland and kidnapped my son."

Peter quirked an eyebrow, amused. "As entertaining as this is, I need to dispose of you. Can't have you going around telling everybody where we're at, can I?" He started to raise his hand, but paused. "Though I am curious, how did you find us all the way out here?"

"Locator spell I found in Regina's castle," he said, standing unsteadily. "Someone found Amy's cloak in a river a couple hours ago and I used it to lead me here, where I knew you'd be too. All I had to do was wait for you to come out."

"Clever," Peter complimented, his anger rising. "But you've wasted your time, as well as your life. Goodbye, Baelfire." He lifted his hand again.

"Peter?"

Peter whirled around and saw Amy, walking towards them, wearing only one of his own long shirts and rubbing her eyes sleepily. She looked between him and Baelfire hesitantly.

"Neal? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

Bae looked at Peter, amused himself. "Of course you didn't tell her."

Amy's eyes flashed. "Tell me what, Peter?" she asked coldly.

"Nothing," Peter said immediately. "Go back to sleep. I'll be in in a moment."

She scoffed. "Like hell. Neal, what did he do now?"

"He still has my father's dagger," Baelfire said calmly. "He's been missing since this morning."

Amy stared at Peter with so much betrayal that it made his heart break. All he wanted was to beg for her forgiveness.

"You . . . you lied to me again!" she choked. "That's why you really kept me asleep! Until we were far away enough so that no one could rat you out!"

Peter shut his eyes. "Amy, go back inside."

"No!" she growled. "Give him his father's dagger!"

"I can't."

"Peter!" she shouted, stomping her foot. "Give it back-" she cut herself off when an arrow went flying towards her. Peter was in front of her in an instant, catching the arrow with his hand, the tip not even an inch from her chest.

She stared at him, wide-eyed and breathing heavily. He gazed back steadily, panting angrily at the realization of what he'd done.

She looked to Baelfire, hurt and anguish on her face. "You just tried to kill me," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "_Why-"_

"No he didn't," Peter said, his hands shaking with rage as he stared at Baelfire with pure hatred. "He knew I'd catch the arrow."

A familiar purple glow started up from his hand and spread through his body, completely paralyzing him.

"Squid ink," Amy whispered, swallowing hard.

"Sorry I put you through that, Amy," Baelfire said, striding towards the two of them. "It was the only way I could think to get to him."

"No!" Amy shrieked. A burst of fire shot out of her hands, narrowly missing the former Lost Boy. "Don't hurt him!" she pleaded, pressing her back against Peter's chest and holding her arms out, trying to shield him. Peter murmured soothingly into her ear, trying to reassure her that he was okay.

Bae stopped, holding his hands out as if to reassure her. "Hey, relax." he said. "I just want the dagger back."

"No!" Peter snarled.

"That's all?" she asked suspiciously.

"That's all," he promised. "Look, you can give it me yourself. I'll stay way back here." As if to emphasize that she could trust him, he tossed his crossbow onto the ground and backed away further.

"Think about it," he said softly. "He's already a dark person. Imagine what having complete control over the most dangerous man will do to him."

Amy turned to face Peter again, uncertainty and pain written all over her face.

"I know I lied," Peter soothed. "And I'm sorry, love. But you need to trust me. You _can't_ give it to him."

Her eyes flickered down to his boot and quick as a wink, she wrenched the dagger out and turned to face Baelfire again.

"If I give this to you," she began. "Will all of you leave us alone? I-I don't want any more fighting."

"Amy, don't you dare!" Peter hissed, panic seizing him. "Put it back!"

"Just as long as he leaves us alone," Baelfire replied.

"AMY!" he roared.

Amy cringed at the fury in Peter's voice, but she managed to nod meekly. "Deal."

"NO!"

She started to walk forward, but froze, staring at the dagger in her hand. She began to sway on the spot.

"Amy," Peter said tightly. "Please, let me explain-."

She began to scream. It was so loud and bloodcurdling, full of such anguish that it sent shudders through his body. He almost began to scream himself from the ultimate frustration of not being able to wrap his arms around her and calm her down.

But all he could do was watch his true love break down completely, knowing that it was his fault. He had no idea how to make her understand.

She dropped to the ground on her hands and knees, her scream dying down to loud, heartbroken sobs.

Baelfire started to run towards her, obviously thinking she'd hurt herself.

She clutched the dagger to her. "GET AWAY!" she cried hysterically. "Just go away!" Red sparks began zapping out of her and striking surrounding trees.

"Amy, calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!" Baelfire came to a stop, staring closely at the dagger in her hand. "Oh my God," he whispered.

She weakly scrambled to her feet and, leaving a trail of fire behind her, she took off into the forest, gripping the jagged, silver dagger, gleaming with the name _Peter Pan_ engraved into it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh dear . . . did I destroy some feels?<strong>


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: THANK YOU FOR THE BEAUTIFUL FEEDBACK! IT MAKES ME SMILE LIKE A DEMONIC CHESHIRE CAT!**

**Chapter 23.**

* * *

><p>I heard Neal calling my name, somewhere far behind me, but I kept running. I would never be able to look that man in the eye again, knowing that I had convinced him and the others to give Peter a chance.<p>

How could I ever bear to face Belle after this?

I trusted him. I trusted him with everything I had inside me. He had known how badly I wanted a home, how much I craved the idea of starting over with him. He'd used it to cloud my judgement of the fact that he had agreed to give back the dagger so easily.

He'd manipulated me with batting an eye.

Painful sobs continued to wrack through my body. I loved a cold-blooded murderer. Eventually I couldn't even run any more and I collapsed to the ground on my hands and knees, still clutching the dagger tightly in my hand.

The Dark One's dagger.

Peter's dagger.

"Amy!"

I crawled into a nearby bush and listened, my breathing come in and out in quick, short bursts of air. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to smother the sounds I was making. My vision was so blurred by tears I didn't even bother to peek through the leaves to try and see where Neal was.

"Amy?" he called.

I kept silent, not moving an inch.

"I don't blame you, you know," he said, sounding like he was on the verge of falling apart. "No one will. Peter Pan fools people. I know that better than anyone."

I shoved my fist into my mouth, trying to keep quiet. He just wanted the dagger. Peter's dagger. He wanted revenge.

That's all anyone wanted.

"You don't have to stay," he said. I could hear him walking further away, looking in the wrong direction. "I'll take you back to Regina and Belle. You don't have to let him hurt you anymore."

I almost laughed at the idea. I'd seen what had happened to me without him, when I had believed him to be dead. I'd pushed myself to fight on but my heart in so much pain that I hadn't thought there would have been any way to fix it. Peter had been there when I was a child and looked out for me for the rest of my life. His sharp smile sent happiness through me that I had never had before. Even living with Belle I had never felt as truly at home as I did in Peter's arms.

It scared me. I'd always prided myself for being independent, for not needing Paul or anyone to take care of me for those years I lived on Earth. On Wonderland, Jefferson had been the only friend I had and he relied on me more than I did him, only because I had become numb to everything happening around me.

Now I had a relief to the pain. Peter was like a painkiller, someone I loved no matter how addictive and dangerous the narcotic was.

Leaving him would destroy me as much as staying will.

Never had I felt so completely trapped.

Neal gave up trying to coax me to come out of my hiding place, though deep down I suspected he knew where I was. I hadn't covered my tracks and there had been some fire left behind. But he wasn't going to waste his time trying to save a girl who didn't want to be saved. Instead he left alone as a broken man who had lost his father once again.

A broken man who had to give everyone the news that Peter had killed Rumplestiltskin. That he was the Dark One and all of their lives could be in danger.

Because Peter Pan doesn't forgive.

He had to tell Belle that I chose to still stay with the boy whose name would forever gleam on the dagger I held in my hand.

The hyperventilation refused to stop. I gripped my head in my hands, trying to force myself to breathe normally before I passed out.

When that didn't work, I tried to stop breathing altogether. But after only fifteen seconds, my lungs were burning for air and it started back up. I clutched at the dagger again and after a while of mentally yelling at myself, my breathing slowed to a normal rate.

I had no idea how long it took me to stop crying altogether. I just knew that after awhile my throat felt raw, my hand felt wet, and my head was pounding.

I paid no attention to his footsteps when I heard him approaching, choosing to stare at a pebble instead. When he pushed the leaves of the bush aside I didn't look at him. When he knelt down in front of me, I didn't even blink. I knew he would find me as soon as the squid ink faded.

He said himself that his magic could sense me.

And because I had finally been focusing on it properly, I had sensed him too.

Not until his hand reached toward me did I react. I shrieked, trying to scramble away backwards on all fours. I didn't make it very far before my back hit a tree. Like a snake, he slithered closer to me.

"Don't touch me!" I pleaded, tears once again streaming down my face. "Please don't touch me!"

He ignored me, his hand going to my hand that held the dagger. I cried harder as he began gently prying my fingers away from it.

"Amy, let go!" he hissed. "You're hurting yourself!"

Confused, I looked down to my hand and blinked through my tears. The wetness of my hand had been blood. I'd been gripping it by the blade since I'd picked it back up.

But I hadn't felt the pain. Even as I looked at it, my mind refused to register the painful sting cuts usually gave. Reluctantly, I let him carefully uncurl my last three fingers from the blade.

"There you go," Peter said softly, taking it from me and sliding it into his boot. I didn't make a move to stop him. What was the point?

"Now let me take care of that for you," Peter murmured, reaching for my hand again. I shrieked again and snatched it back, cradling it to my chest, staring at him fearfully. I didn't want his dark magic healing me.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I won't use magic," he said tiredly. "But you have to let me bind it at least."

I shifted my eyes back to the ground, avoiding looking at him completely. I heard the sound of something being torn. I assumed it was the long cloak he was wearing. This time, I made no move to stop him when he took my hand, though I whimpered. Slowly, he began to wrap it in the soft fabric.

"Damn!" I winced but stayed quiet when his other hand touched my bare leg. "Amy, you're freezing! I swear you would let yourself turn into an ice sculpture if I let you."

I shrugged, keeping my eyes fixed on the ground. If I had known I would be out here so long then maybe I would have worn something more than his shirt I found on the floor.

Peter finished my bandage, tying it nice and tight. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him lifting his cloak off of himself. I whimpered in protest when he began wrapping me in it like a blanket, but he ignored me. Once he was done, he attempted to lift me to my feet, but I refused to budge.

"You don't look like the Dark One," I said quietly. "Why?"

He paused, staring at the ground. "I'm not sure. I have all of Rumples powers now but . . . I don't feel any different."

I stared up at him with tear-filled eyes, suddenly feeling like I was ten years old again. "Why?" I asked thickly, my throat constricting. "Why, Peter? Why would you do this? Why can't I be enough?"

I wasn't enough for him or my mother. Compared to dark magic, I was nothing.

With a growl only he could pull off, he knelt back down and gripped my shoulders tightly, a desperate, mad look in his eyes. "Don't _ever_ think that you're not enough!" he snarled.

His anger evaporated on the spot when he saw the look on my face. I could only assume that it was enough to assure him that he had finally cracked me.

I began thrashing against his hold, baring my teeth like an animal. "Then why do you keep choosing darkness over me!?" I screamed. "Why did my own mother choose darkness over me!? Is the power worth it, Peter!? Is it worth murdering your brother!? IS IT WORTH IT!?" I zapped his hand with my magic, making his hands snap back from my body, mostly from surprise. Panting, I stood up, letting his cloak fall to the ground. "What if I used it? Would that finally make me feel like I'm worth something too?"

The next fifteen seconds were a blur. I just let my hands move on their own accord, wanting nothing more than to destroy everything in sight. It felt incredible, letting my anger take hold of me for once and just losing control. I hadn't realized how badly I'd craved this, no longer being the good sister who let everyone walk all over her. I could be crazy too.

I may have been screaming while I tried to wreak havoc on the previously calm, silent forest but I'm not sure. I certainly was screaming when Peter's arms came around me from behind and constricted me.

"No! Let me go! LET ME GO!"

I let fire surge from my body, trying to hit him. His grip didn't relinquish on me. I don't think it hurt him at all.

"Amy! Don't use magic out of anger! You're better than that!"

"YOU HYPOCRITE! LET GO OF ME!"

A wave of dizziness washed over me and I began to slump down, suddenly relying on his hold. I gasped, trying so hard to continue screaming but I felt too drained to do it anymore. Soft whimpers came from my mouth instead. I tried to send out another zap of my magic but it fizzled. Peter slowly lowered the both of us to the ground, holding me tightly. I tried to struggle against him, to throw myself off his lap but all he had to do was pull me back.

"No," I begged, slurring slightly as my head lolled back against his chest. "Don't . . . put me . . . to sleep."

"Shh," he hushed, wrapping his arms around me tightly from behind. "Shh, it's okay, calm down. I'm not. But I can't let you hurt yourself either."

I realized I wasn't getting any closer to falling asleep, but I didn't feel fully conscious either. Whatever kind of spell he put on me simply rendered me utterly weak and powerless.

"It's your fault," I whispered. "You're the one that's hurting me. You murdered your adopted brother, the love of my adopted sister's life. You looked me in the eyes and touched me, knowing his blood was on your hands." I shook from the effort of not crying, sniffing back more tears. "I thought you could change because you loved me more than power, but I was wrong. I can't trust you."

He was silent at first, his breathing slow and steady in my ear. Then like I was a doll, he shifted me in his arms so that I was laying in his lap with him cradling me.

To my astonishment, he chuckled. The dark, chilling sound of it sent a shiver down my spine. "I remember when I first saw you," he said, grinning. "You were so small and fragile, practically a babe still. But you came running right up to me, asking me for my name and complimenting my 'pretty music'."

His grin faded and he trailed his fingers across my cheek, gazing down at me. "And you looked at me with those big, trusting eyes, so full of hope. I knew right away that you were all mine. One day, your love and belief in me would keep me immortal and alive."

He sighed and kissed my cheek softly. "Then I lost you. I came to see you a few days after your tenth birthday and the kingdom was in a riot, searching for you. A few months later, they decided you must have drowned in a creek. Years later, you found me on Earth, along with Cora. In two days, I lost you again. I had my shadow check on you when you didn't have your memories. But I didn't come to see you myself until you were sixteen."

He stroked my cheek. "It took me a while to admit to myself that I was in love with you as soon I saw you. That first night in Storybrooke, you asked me what I was so afraid of." He clenched his eyes shut. "I'm afraid of losing you."

_"You don't make it easy for me to believe in you, Peter. Why can't you stop controlling me and tell me the truth? What are you afraid of?"_

_"I'm not 'afraid' of anything!"_

I only felt angrier.

I shifted my head away from his fingers as he tried to wipe away my tears. "Then stop doing things to push me away! You killed Rumplestiltskin! You killed him!"

"Don't you get it!?" he shouted. "This wasn't for me! I had to do this!" He stared at me with wild, red-rimmed eyes. With a jolt, I realized he was fighting back his own tears. "I have to protect you! This was the only way to make sure no one will ever take you away from me again!"

"What if I left?" I croaked.

His breath hitched. I flinched, every part of me wishing I could take it back.

He trailed a finger down the side of my leg. "What did you just say?" he whispered.

I swallowed. "I said . . . what if I left by choice?"

He gripped the back of my head and began kissing me with an intensity that had me feeling dizzier than I already was. I kept my eyes open and mouth closed, trying to remain unresponsive so he'd stop. I knew what he was doing. Trying to prove to me that I couldn't leave. That I loved him too much to let him go.

He killed Rumplestiltskin.

Belle was all alone.

Neal was without a father.

He was the Dark One.

But he was still _mine._

I closed my eyes and moved my lips against his, weakly trying to pull myself closer to him. Without breaking the kiss, I felt him lift the spell off me and I clung to him, gripping his shirt and kissing him with a ferocity I didn't know I had in me. His hands felt good against my cold skin, bringing back the warmth that seemed to vanish without him. I needed him so badly it hurt. He was the only one who truly knew me, the one person who I could always count on to love me unconditionally as I did him. We saw the good inside each other, even when no one else could.

I knew we were a perfect match. But a perfect match made in Hell.

I broke the kiss off, feeling numb. "I can't." I pushed myself off his lap and stood up. "I can't be with you right now, Peter."

He was on his feet in an instant, gripping my arms. "No," he said, panic evident in his face. "You can't leave me. I _need _you."

"I'm not leaving for good," I said softly. "I need you too, Peter. I always will. But Belle needs me more."

He didn't seem to hear a word I said. "Amy, I am begging you. Don't go. At least not until I take care of Zelena-"

"No!" I said fiercely, snapping back from him. "You're not going to kill anyone else!"

"She put you under the sleeping curse!" he snapped. "She turned me into a rodent!"

"I don't care!" I yelled. "You're going to sit back and do absolutely nothing to anyone else."

A groan slipped from his mouth and he cupped my face in his hands. "Okay, fine. Stay here with me and I'll do whatever you want."

I bit my trembling lip. He really wasn't going to make this easy for me. "Peter . . ."

"You're not safe out there!" he spat, pointing out into the open forest before pointing at himself. "Not without _me_."

"I'm sorry that you think I can't take care of myself," I whispered. "But unfortunately you don't make decisions for me. You can either send me to Regina's castle or I'll walk there myself."

He shut his eyes. "For how long?"

"I don't know," I admitted shakily.

His hands went to rest on my waist, pulling me closer. "Is there anything I can say to make you change your mind?"

I just shook my head. "Will you take me there?"

"Now?" he said in disbelief. "Come on, at least wait until morning."

"If I don't go now, I never will."

"That's what I was counting on," he murmured. He bent down and picked up his cloak, slipping it over my head. It smelled so much like him I couldn't help but wonder how long he's had it. With a flick of his wrist I was wearing long pants and boots.

His hand slipped into his pocket and withdrew something small. He took my hand and slid a silver ring onto my ring finger. I stared down at it, seeing a smaller version of a familiar purple gem.

"I figured this way you could always keep it close."

He snapped his fingers before I could open my mouth and I was gone, his anguish being the last thing I saw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow lots of drama this chapter. Kind of painful to write because of course we all prefer them happy and together. Don't worry, this is just a phase that all couples go through when one of them murders someone and the other disapproves of it. Things will start looking up again! *Mutters under breath* For now . . .<strong>

**OKAY SO, A lot of you have asked about the Storybrooke part. Yes I will be writing that. But I'm not going to switch back and forth every chapter. I plan on finishing the Enchanted Forest year (which I won't keep dragging out with never-ending drama, I promise xD) and then starting the time in Storybrooke. I figured it'll be better than way since the season finale is in a few days then I'll have a whole other part to write to give you all something to look forward to during the next hiatus. *sobs***


	25. Chapter 24

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

><p><em>"And that's why I'm banned from the west side of the kingdom."<em>

_Zelena stared at the fairy with an expression mingled with horror and awe. "I see," she managed to say. "What an . . . interesting story."_

_Tiger Lily looked pleased, tucking her legs underneath her. "It was, wasn't it?" She clapped her hands together, looking excited. "So, we've spent the day playing around with your magic but you haven't said much. What about your story? Tell Auntie T.L all about it!" She let her chin rest on her hands, giving Zelena her full attention._

_Zelena smiled slightly but it quickly dimmed down. "My mother gave me up," she said tightly, looking down at her green hands. "The man who raised me didn't even care about me. And now Rumplestiltskin is choosing my sister over me." Her face tightened and anger began seeping into her voice. "You saw today how good I am, how easily it was for you to teach me new tricks. I'm a much more powerful student than my sister!"_

_Tiger Lily sighed. "Well as your fairy Godmother, I, naturally, have the perfect advice." She __clasped Zelena's green hands in her own tan ones._

_"Zelena," she began._

_"Yes?" she asked, beaming as she __eagerly awaited her response._

_"Jealousy is bad and you're better than that. Now let's get drunk." She jumped up from the couch and skipped over to the small, round table that practically groaned under the weight of the alcohol. "Ooh," she said happily, grabbing a bottle. "You know, I never thought of the Dark One as a drinker. He must liven things up at balls, eh?"_

_Zelena set her jaw, slowly standing up. "That's it? You're not going to help me with my revenge?"_

_Tiger Lily shot her an amused look as she magically summoned a goblet into her hand. "What part of 'fairy' don't you get? Hate is a no-no."_

_Zelena stalked over, gripping the edge of the small table. "But you're my fairy Godmother!" she insisted as Tiger Lily gleefully poured herself a generous amount of liquor. "You're supposed to do as I wish!"_

_She burst out laughing. "Do as you wish? Um, sorry sweetheart, but I'm afraid not. My job is to help guide you down the right path so that's what I'm going to do. We're starting with my favorite lesson." She held out the goblet to her and grinned. "Having fun!"_

_Zelena knocked the goblet out of her hand, making Tiger Lily jump. "How is this helping me!?" she shouted. "Your job is to make me happy!"_

_"And revenge isn't the way to do it!" she snarled so harshly that Zelena took a step back, breathing heavily as she stared at the angry, pink fairy before her. _

_"You can't change what happened in the past," Tiger Lily hissed. "If you want to be happy, that's all up to you. All I can do is help you figure out what's right from wrong."_

_Zelena's face went blank. "I suppose you're right," she said lightly. She strolled away. "I am the only one in charge of my future."_

_"Exactly!" Tiger Lily said, nodding in approval. "See, you can have a good life if you learn to let go of the past-"_

_Zelena flicked her wrist and the fairy shot across the room, slamming painfully into a wall before dropping to the floor._

_"Unfortunately, that future doesn't include your help!" she seethed. __A wild, wicked grin lit up her face.__"I will get my happy ending!"_

_Tiger Lily scrambled to her feet, wincing and looking slightly dazed from the hit. She stared at Zelena, blinking slowly. "That disturbing smile on your face tells me that you're plotting something. Care to share?"_

_She smiled widely, showing her white teeth. "I'm going to kill my sister, of course." Her lip curled in disgust. "Now buzz off."_

_In a whirl of green smoke, Zelena vanished._

* * *

><p>"Wait, you said that if I get four of the same cards then it's a set, right?"<p>

Serena's eyes flickered over to Felix's cards. "Well not if it's twos," she said lightly.

Felix furrowed his eyebrows at his cards and then glanced at all of the sets that Serena had laid down. "But you have a set of twos!"

Serena paused, pretending to shift herself more comfortable on her spot on the floor. Immediately Felix narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Well?"

"Um, you see . . . um . . ." She faked a cough. "Er . . . go fish?"

Felix glared. "Have you been cheating the entire time?"

An innocent smile crossed her face. "Not the _whole _time. Just during poker, five-hundred rummy, and solitaire."

"So the whole time," he concluded sarcastically, throwing his cards down on the floor in annoyance.

"It could have been worse," Serena defended herself. "We could have been playing strip poker. We both know I would have ran off with your clothes and hid them."

Felix rolled his eyes and got to his feet. It was around four in the morning and he was starting to get a bit drowsy, the two of them having spent all night talking and playing stupid card games, among other _things. _But his mind was too cluttered to sleep. "This is getting annoying, you know."

Serena, still wide-awake, sighed exaggeratedly. "Okay, okay, I'll teach you the right way to play! But you're still not getting your money back." She clutched the few coins he had to herself greedily.

"Not that," he scoffed, though he had to fight back a snicker at the devious smile on her face. "Hiding and running."

Serena shrugged, sticking the coins down her shirt for safe keeping before gracefully jumping to her feet. "Yeah, I know," she sighed, giving him a sympathetic look. "But you have to keep the glamour on so that the others don't recognize you." She pulled him over to a nearby mirror so that they could admire her work on him.

To everyone else, Felix was a completely different boy. He appeared a few inches shorter than his real, tall frame. His hair was brown and his scar was missing, along with the lean structure of his body and the shape of his face was round. She changed his eye color to appear brown, his skin to an olive tone, and made his voice more young sounding.

She introduced him to the others as one of the former Lost Boys, "Matthew", who deserted Pan and never had a family to go back to. That, along with Serena's word, had the others welcome him to the castle with open arms.

"We'll have a better chance of defeating Zelena with the help of the others," Serena reminded Felix, noticing how irritable he looked. "Once she's no longer an issue, we can ditch. I promise."

He just nodded and kissed her back when she pressed her lips to his. The last thing either of them wanted was to stay out of the action, which was the only thing they agreed on. Felix wanted to keep his distance and round up a small group to take Zelena down themselves. Serena, however, insisted on staying with her annoyingly large group of friends. Staying in a castle with the people who had ripped Neverland away in the first place was the last thing he wanted, but considering he ripped them away from Storybrooke along with their memories, he grudgingly admitted that they were even.

Eventually, Felix swallowed back his pride and Serena came out of the argument victoriously. They were staying with the others until Zelena was out of the way.

After a couple minutes, Serena teasingly broke it off and walked over to the balcony. Felix had to admit that the castle wasn't so terrible. It was very open, with plenty of breathing space.

"Huh," Serena commented. "Belle and Baelfire are leaving. They must be going to look for Rumplestiltskin."

Felix made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, pretending to not really care when in truth he felt nauseated. He'd spent the entire day trying to push what had happened out of his mind, but to little avail.

Peter had never confirmed with his mouth what he'd done. There was a dark expression on his face as he held the dagger, much darker than Felix remembered it ever being. His eyes, however, were tormented. Then Felix saw it, that silver flash of his name on the dagger as he raised it in the air, ready to stab it into Zelena's heart, all for his precious jewel. His Amethyst.

_"Are you going to tell her what you did, or should I?"_

If there was one thing Felix had learned about Amy, she would find out and it would destroy her, along with a lot of other people. He couldn't even bring himself to tell Serena. Seeing him in action, like a viper about to sink its fangs into a mouse, had horrified her enough.

_"Get her out of her while you can. Before they realize."_

But they would all find out eventually. Pan never failed, but neither did the "heroes".

As if he were a seer, footsteps racing down the hall caught his attention, making both he and Serena look over to the entrance of the room. "Amy?" Serena said in surprise.

Amy skidded to a stop, several feet away from them both. Serena stifled a gasp, covering it up with a fake cough instead. He didn't blame her. Amy looked like Hell had chewed her up and spat her back out.

Her long black hair was wild and unruly and her tear-stained face was red and blotchy. She looked at Felix cautiously with big, bloodshot eyes, her body shaking like a leaf. Her clothes were muddy and he recognized Peter's multi-colored cloak that she wore, her fingers curling and uncurling around the fabric with trembling fingers.

She knew.

He had spent a long time hating her, blaming her for the changes that had happened to Peter, thinking she made him weaker. Especially when they tried to leave Storybrooke without him.

Seeing how hard she'd fought to get Peter back when he had lost his memories had changed his mind.

Now, all he felt was genuine sorrow for her.

"Felix?" she whispered uncertainly, her voice surprisingly steady. "Tinkerbell said you'd be here . . ."

Felix swallowed. "Yeah, brat. It's me."

Her face crumpled up and she sprinted at him.

"Amy, violence isn't the answer-!" Serena cut herself off when Amy threw herself at Felix in a hug and began to cry. Serena raised her eyebrows so high they nearly disappeared into her hair. Felix let his hands rest on her back lightly, looking at Serena desperately for help.

Serena shrugged. "Maybe she's pregnant?" she suggested, looking completely bewildered, though the corners of her lips were twitching.

This seemed to make Amy cry harder and tighten her arms around Felix, whose eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the constriction.

"Hey, it's okay!" Serena tried to assure her. "I'm sure Pan will make a . . ." She paused. "A . . . well . . . he'll make some kind of father, I guess. I mean . . . ah, shit . . ."

Felix shot her an exasperated look and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'll just stop talking now," she said, awkwardly patting Amy's back.

"He did it, Felix!" Amy sobbed. "He did it! He killed Rumplestiltskin! He's the Dark One!"

Felix shut his eyes tightly, blocking out Serena's horrified gasp. Hearing what he already had known spoken out loud shouldn't have cut through him as deeply as it had. But he'd spent so long fantasizing about what it would be like to get revenge on his childhood brother, but never was he prepared for how painful it would be.

Somehow, despite everything, he knew that Peter was feeling the same way.

"I don't know what to do anymore!" Amy choked out. "What do I do!?"

"Whatever you have to do to survive," Felix said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's PO.V<strong>

"Are you sure you're okay?" Serena asked me worriedly as I settled into bed.

I nodded and forced a small smile. "I'm okay. Thank you, Serena."

She smiled back, looking relieved that I wasn't hysterical anymore. "No problem, kid." I watched as she walked back to Felix who was lingering near the entrance. She slipped her hand in his and together they left, leaving me alone in the dark with my thoughts.

Peter had sent me directly in front of Regina's castle, where everyone was gathered inside still. But I hadn't been able to bring myself to go in, to tell them that Peter had killed Rumplestiltskin. Not on my own. So, like a coward, I sat outside of it and waited for Neal, staring at the ring on my finger. A long time passed before Neal finally found his way back to the castle from where he had originally left me in the forest.

He seemed surprised to see me there, but all he did was put an arm around me and lead me inside, where we broke the news of what had happened together. It was all a blur. People were gasping and shouting, there were misty eyes and sad faces. All I remembered was hugging Belle after she'd completely broken down, whispering, "I'm sorry", over and over again. She'd clung to me like I used to do to her when I was a little girl afraid of the dark.

Finally Belle was calm enough to leave with Neal, to go to the Dark One's castle. I stayed behind so that the two people closest to Rumplestiltskin could grieve in peace.

After they left, I had to talk to someone. Someone who understood what I was feeling about Peter to some degree, someone who wouldn't judge the fact that I still loved him after everything. I didn't think Belle would, but no way would I ever talk about my situation with her true love's murderer.

So, the answer had been obvious. Felix.

As if by magically sensing my thoughts, Tinkerbell came over and quietly informed me that Felix was in the castle with Serena. I took off to find him after that and cracked.

I closed my eyes, pulling the covers around me more. I knew that a few hours more of sleep would do my body some good but I didn't see how it was possible. Out of desperation, I grabbed the other pillow and pulled it down next to me so that I could cling to it. It was better, but nowhere near the same.

Damn him for doing this to me.

Giving up, I tossed the pillow aside and slipped out of the room. Surprisingly enough, I managed to find Regina's room easily.

She was standing at the balcony in the hallway right outside of it, staring at the forest below. When I coughed slightly to announce my presence, her head snapped up and she quickly wiped her eyes.

She cleared her throat. "Couldn't sleep?"

I shook my head, joining her at the balcony. "You either?"

"I haven't tried," she admitted with a small smile. She put her hand on my back comfortingly and we stood in a comfortable silence for awhile, each of lost in our own thoughts.

Finally, I said, "Were the two of you close?"

"Depends on your definition of 'close'. He mentored me in magic a long time ago."

"That had to have been fun," I couldn't help but say sarcastically. Being taught magic by Cora was bad enough. Being taught by the Dark One sounded like pure hell.

Regina rolled her eyes in agreement and I found myself giggling.

"Our mother tried to teach me magic when I was with her in Wonderland," I told her. "But I was so hopeless she gave up."

Her expression grew more serious. "What was it like?" she asked softly. "Living in Wonderland with her."

I chewed on my bottom lip thoughtfully. "Empty, mostly. I tried to please her but never could. My mind sort of shut down after a while and I became numb to everything." I let out a slow breath. "She hurt so many people . . ."

She grimaced, obviously understanding exactly what I meant. "How did you escape?"

"I used to make hats with Jefferson to pass time," I explained. "And one day I gave our mother one as a gift. When she touched it, our magic somehow made it work and-" I cut myself off, biting the insides of my cheeks.

"And?" she pressed.

I smiled weakly. "It transported us to Peter," I said quietly. Regina nodded slowly, encouraging me to go on. "But they tricked each other," I continued with a sigh. "She ended up back in Wonderland and I lost my memories for the next seven years."

Regina inhaled sharply. "Amy, she put a spell on the Enchanted Forest to prevent my curse from affecting a certain part of the land. Everything was frozen for twenty-eight years there. She got to Storybrooke not that long after the curse broke. She couldn't have been in Wonderland with you unless she found a way to leave before my curse hit and then come back to the forest later after you were gone."

I stared, my mind only registering part of what she said. "She came back for me? Why would she do that?"

Regina smiled slightly and took my hands. "Maybe deep, deep down there was a part of her that cared about you, even without her heart."

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused even further. "She didn't have a heart?"

Regina nodded. "She took it out and kept it locked up."

I blinked. All that time I had been with her she didn't have her heart inside of her body? She'd actually been physically incapable of caring about me? I'd remembered her telling me that love was weakness once but never had I imagined she'd gone that far. I wondered how different things would have been if she'd had her heart. Would she still have given me up? Would Regina have become the Evil Queen?

"Can I ask you for a favor?" I said hesitantly. I held my hands up with a sort of guilty expression, remembering all the trouble I'd caused before. "Will you teach me to control my magic?"

She smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Your feedback has been incredibly helpful for me, like you don't even know. So please keep it coming and THANK YOU! If I could personally hug all of you I would.<strong>

** Not sure about when the next update will come because it's going to be really busy for me the next three weeks but I shall do my best to post chapters as much as possible. I'm about to start working on the next one now so that I can get it up (hopefully) this weekend. **

**SPOILERS FOR FINALE**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE MY FEELINGS! The Captain Swan ship has FINALLY sailed! (For the time being at least because we know how the writers are). I'm curious, are there any SwanFire shippers out there that have converted to Captain Swan? Leave a review!**

**MY OUTLAW QUEEN SHIP HAS BEEN SUNK BECAUSE ADAM AND EDDY LOVE TO WATCH THE WORLD BURN! THEY BETTER FIX IT BECAUSE REGINA NEEDS HAPPINESS FOR ONCE!**

**AND AUGHH, ELSA! I'm sorry, but I'm excited for that! I know a lot of people are annoyed about them bringing Frozen into this but as long as they don't mess it up or ruin the show with it then I'm all for it. **

**I honestly thought it might have been Pan at the end. I literally stood on my couch, bouncing up and down while chanting, "Pan, Pan, Pan, Pan, Pan, Pan-ELSA!?" Then I threw myself to the floor shrieking and I saw all hope for her child leave my mother's eyes once again.**

**So does anybody know when season four is supposed to premiere? I hate these hiatus's, though looking at Sherlock and the waits between those seasons then I really can't complain much XD**


	26. Chapter 25

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

><p><em>"There are other ways, Pan!" Rumplestiltskin insisted, slowly backing away from Peter. "Don't make the same mistake I did." He took a deep breath, staring with the utmost regret. "Peter . . . please."<em>

_Peter's resolve shook slightly. Even as kids he'd hardly ever called him by his first name. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, his fingers tightened around the dagger's hilt._

_"That's the difference between you and I, Rumple," Peter said with a chuckle. "You had drowned in your power, making you lose sight of why you became the Dark One in the first place. __I have had dark magic for a very, very long time. It doesn't corrupt me, I corrupt it**. **" _

_"Look," he said. "If we work together we can kill Zelena."__  
><em>

_Peter snickered, looking amused. "What's the fun in just killing her? If she thought you not loving her was painful, wait until you're dead."_

_"Think about Amy," Rumplestiltskin said softly._

_His eyes narrowed threateningly. "I **am** thinking about Amy," he said darkly. "And this is how I'm going to keep her from ever getting hurt again."_

_Rumple stared at him, his desperation to live slowly being replaced by something that resembled pity. "You know this will hurt Amy as badly as it did my son. Magic comes with a price, Pan."_

_"But unlike you I'll never abandon her!" Peter hissed. _

_"What if she leaves!?" he shot back._

_Peter kept shaking his head. "She won't! She'd never leave! Now stop distracting me!" He pointed the dagger at him. "You know you deserve this, Rumple! You've outrun your fate long enough."_

_"Then do it," Rumplestiltskin said quietly, surprising Peter. "If you believe this is the only way for you to be happy and to keep Amy safe, then kill me."_

_He took a step forward, looking at Peter expectantly._

* * *

><p>Since the moment Peter let Amy go, nearly two days ago, he'd been sitting at the top branch of their tree home. He'd climbed down briefly to eat and so forth, but most of the time he just sat at the top branch, staring at the sky with a piece of wood and his dagger in his hands.<p>

He'd begun to whittle himself a new pipe, knowing how much Amy loved the music when she was younger. It'd take less than a second to make a new one with magic but this gave him something to focus on other than contemplating his options on how to get her to come back.

The first and easiest option would be to force her to come back and keep her there with him like he'd done on Neverland.

But things had changed since then. He couldn't bring himself to do that to her again. Especially because of that phobia she had about being locked up or trapped. It'd absolutely _crush_ her.

The second option would be to manipulate her into coming back. But after everything, he had no doubts about her catching on. Leaving temporarily was bad enough. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he hurt her so badly she left for good.

The third and final option, the most painful one, was to just be patient and wait for her to forgive him enough to come back.

But sitting there, waiting without knowing, was agonizing. What if the others had convinced her not to return? Or what if she thought she'd be better off without him? It had been two days and he'd heard no word from her. Peter needed to see what was happening, at least check up on her quickly. But what if her magic had become in tuned with his enough that she'd realize he was there?

Unless . . .

Peter stuck the half-finished pipe in his pocket and stuck the dagger in his boot before dropping from the tree and going inside the tree house. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. He rummaged through his drawer in the bedroom dresser before finding the small silver mirror buried at the bottom underneath his clothes.

Hardly able to contain himself, he practically snapped Amy's name at the mirror. A flash of light momentarily blinded him before clearing, revealing the young girl. A sigh of relief left him and his finger absentmindedly touched the glass where her face was, as if he could stroke it from there.

"Can't we take a break?" Amy was pleading, looking exhausted. "We've been going at this all day today and yesterday." She was in the middle of the large ballroom in Regina's castle.

"Not yet," an annoying voice replied. Regina herself stepped into the mirror's view, looking as elegant and dark as ever. "Not until you can handle your magic under all of your emotions. Once we're done, controlling it will be second nature to you no matter what happens."

Amy sighed warily but nodded. "Okay, what's next?"

Regina pursed her lips thoughtfully. "You now know how to control your magic when you're happy and when you're sad, right?"

Amy stifled a yawn with her hand. "And when I'm angry. Cursed Peter taught me."

"Big surprise," Regina muttered under her breath, making Normal Peter roll his eyes. Regina brightened up, crossing her arms. "You're biggest problem is fear then. So let's take care of that."

Amy paled, furrowing her eyebrows. "How?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. Amy's question was answered when four stone walls magically, and very loudly, erupted from nowhere, encasing Amy completely with about ten feet of space for her inside. One last stone wall went on the top as a ceiling, leaving her in total darkness. Very slowly, the sound of stone grinding harshly against the floor began getting louder and louder as two of the walls glided towards each other.

"What are you doing!?" she shrieked. She blindly ran to one wall and began pushing against it, as if it would stop with her force. "It's going to crush me!" she sobbed. "Stop it! It's too dark!" Sparks of fire began flickering from her hands and she hissed as it burned her fingers.

Never had Peter wanted to kill Regina so much before. Though it was dark, Peter could see the panic on Amy's face and the tears streaming down her face as her magic began shooting out uncontrollably, blowing chunks off the stone walls but never stopping it.

Her fingers scrambled at the walls, the rough stone obviously irritating her burned hands further and chipping her nails. She didn't stop trying to climb until the cut she'd accidentally given herself from Peter's dagger re-opened. But even if she'd found a way to climb, there was no way to escape at the top either. She was completely trapped.

Coming to this conclusion herself, Amy began to scream. She dropped to her knees and gripped her hair. "PETER!"

Peter didn't realize his hand had raised to transport himself there until Regina's muffled voice came from outside the trap, making him pause.

"Amy, you can stop this by yourself!" she insisted firmly, though Peter detected a hint of guilt. "You have the power to get yourself out of there! Don't let your fear win. That is the only reason you lose control. _Fight back._"

Amy swallowed, her breathing coming out rapidly. "Okay," she whimpered so quietly that Peter was sure he was the only one who heard. Peter slowly lowered his hand. As much as he absolutely loathed to admit it, the Evil Queen was right. She needed to do this on her own.

Though he was certain he'd do a better job at teaching, even if her methods were similar to his own.

"Come on," Peter muttered as the walls in the scene before him came closer together. "You can do this."

Amy shut her eyes tightly and pushed herself back to her feet. Her breathing began to slow slightly. He could hear her teeth grinding together, but the fire stopped coming from her hands.

Peter's heart thudded painfully in his chest. Regina wouldn't actually let her get hurt if she failed, would she? He wasn't going to take that chance. If she didn't get out in twenty seconds then he was going there himself and rip the stone walls to the ground.

Suddenly all four walls and the ceiling burst into a cloud of smoke, dissolving into sand and sliding to the ground in large piles. Covered in sand herself, Amy rubbed the small grains out of her eyes and looked around cautiously, as if unsure whether she'd done it or not.

"Well you managed to escape much quicker than I expected," Regina commented, glowing with pride. "Then again, you _are _my sister."

Amy smiled weakly, and as if to prove to herself that she really had done it, she snapped her fingers and all of the sand vanished completely.

"_Now _you can take a break," Regina said approvingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

Magic lessons with Regina were absolutely brutal. Though she wasn't exactly mean, she showed no mercy either. By the time Regina had set me free, we'd missed dinner and as far as I could tell everyone had gone to bed.

Despite how exhausting it all was, I could feel a definite difference in my magic. Even though I felt such heavy emotions, it felt . . . lighter. Before it felt like it was weighing my body down from the effort of containing it. Now I didn't notice it unless I specifically paid attention to it. Was that really all it took? A couple hardcore days of practice with the Evil Queen?

Maybe that's all it took to keep it under control. But using it was an entirely different thing. Something I told Regina I didn't care about learning more about. I didn't even want magic in the first place and I didn't intend on using it for anything other than defense, which would hopefully be never. As long as it didn't burn my arm off or hurt anyone then I was perfectly happy.

"Amy?"

I paused on the first step of the long staircase that lead me to the room I was staying in. I turned to see Mary Margaret walking towards me, her hair long and thick and wearing a pretty dress. She held herself with such poise that I couldn't help but wonder what I should call her. Snow White? Your Highness?

"Hi," I said after an awkward pause, deciding that not calling her anything might work better.

She stopped in front of me and lowered her voice, winking at me reassuringly. "You can call me Mary Margaret, if it's easier."

"Snow White is fine," I assured her. "It's just weird after seven years of not having my memories."

"Try twenty-eight," she countered teasingly.

I laughed. "Okay, you win."

She smiled brightly, glancing behind me. "So where are you off to? We all missed you at dinner."

Never in my life had I ever heard that phrase directed at me before. But then again, she must have been being polite. She didn't even know me enough to consider me part of their little family, especially considering who I was with and what he'd done.

"I was looking for the kitchen," I explained. "I wanted to grab something to eat before I slept for the next few weeks."

She wrinkled her nose sympathetically. "Regina's lessons getting that rough?"

I shuddered. "Ohh yeah." I hurriedly added, "I mean, don't get me wrong it's incredibly helpful. But _wow__. _She's kind of intense."

"I understand, trust me," she said, nodding. "But, uh, the kitchen's that way." She glanced over her shoulder and back to the stairs. "That's the way to your room."

I blinked. "This place is a freaking maze," I muttered. I needed a map.

My eyes shifted back behind her and I saw David walking over.

"There you are," he said, smiling at Mary Margaret like she was the only person in the room. He kissed her softly on the lips and took her hand. He nodded at me in a friendly way. "Amy," he greeted. "How's the lessons going?"

"Peachy keen," I said, forcing a smile on my face as I tried to avoid looking at their joined hands. "I'm just heading off to bed now."

"I thought you were going to the kitchen," Mary Margaret said, confused.

"Not that hungry," I said with a shrug. "I'll see you two later though, okay?"

"Goodnight!" Mary Margaret called after me. I heard the concern in her voice but it only made me feel worse. How could these people still be so nice to me? I'd certainly hadn't done anything to make their lives easier. If they were pretending for Regina's sake then I'd wish they'd just be cruel. At least it was a familiar treatment that I knew how to handle. This kindness to me no matter what mistakes I made from people other than Peter was new.

But . . . I kinda liked it.

When I got to the bedroom I'd been staying in, I stripped off my clothes and pulled on Peter's shirt before I curled up in bed, using his cloak as an extra blanket. It smelled like him and it was an amazing comfort.

But I still missed him.

All I could do was stare at the purple gem on my finger, thinking of how it had felt when I thought he was dead. It had been the most horrendous, heart-shattering feeling I'd ever experienced in my life. Then I'd had cursed Peter for a little while, which wasn't quite as bad because I knew I could get him back somehow.

Now I had him back. The curse was broken. But the demon who killed without a care still lived inside him, seizing control of his mind and making him believe he could never change that.

The childish part of me couldn't help but wonder what if I had a nightmare? Was I really going to have to go back to the whole routine of what it had been like without him?

I'd managed to keep myself from crying since I'd soaked Felix's shirt two nights ago, but lying there in the dark for the second night with nothing but his clothes to keep me company made a few tears slip down from eyes. I buried my face in a pillow, trying to force myself to stop. I used to never cry. But Peter had ruined that for me and turned me into an emotional, sappy mess.

_Damn__ him._

I couldn't go back yet. Not after what he did. I didn't forgive him. He wasn't sorry. He thought that killing Rumplestiltskin had been the right thing to do.

For _me.__  
><em>

The thought made me sick. I hadn't told him to do it but it certainly felt like it was my fault. Would he have done this if I wasn't around?

I let out a shriek of surprise when an arm draped itself over my waist. I jolted and began trying to scramble away, my legs tangled in the sheets.

"Relax!"

Hands gripped my shoulders and pulled me upright just before I fell backwards off the bed. Piercing eyes met mine and my body obeyed his command, relaxing in his grip. "It's me," Peter said softly.

It had only been two days and it felt like I was seeing him again after being separated for years, making me seriously question my sanity. My eyes greedily drank in every beautiful feature of his boyish face, meeting his blue-green eyes as they observed me with a serious expression, his dark pink lips slightly parted.

Once the reality of the situation hit me, I wrenched out of his hold, staring at Peter with a horrified expression. "What are you doing here?" I demanded, my throat aching from the effort of trying to keep it steady.

Peter quirked an eyebrow and my throat constricted.

"I wasn't going to let you lie here alone when you're like this." He tenderly brushed the tips of his fingers against my cheek.

Before I got too lost in his comfort, I shifted my head away. "Like what?"

He let his hand drop, going to rest on my knee instead. "Lonely. Sad. Hurting. Your pick."

I avoided his gaze, picking at the fabric of the bed sheets. He watched me for a bit, waiting to see if I was going to respond to him. When I didn't, he caught my hand.

"You've always been strong enough to handle yourself, but you still need me." I sighed, neither confirming or denying the truth in his words.

Keeping his heated gaze on me, he pressed a lingering kiss to the tips of my fingers. "Besides, I'd make a much better magic mentor than Regina."

My head snapped up and I yanked my hand away. "Have you been watching me!?" I asked shrilly.

"It's been two days and I hadn't heard a single word from you." Peter laid back, resting his arm under his head, looking at me in amusement. "I had to make sure the Charming's hadn't bored you to death."

Trying to keep my temper, I managed to say as calmly as I could, "You need to leave."

"You don't mean that," he said dismissively, closing his eyes as though this were a perfectly normal bedtime routine. His hand reached up and grabbed my arm, tugging me to lay back down.

"No," I said more firmly. "You can't stay here. I don't want you spying on me anymore either. Besides, if someone sees you they'll-"

His eyes flew open. "They'll what?" he mocked, slowly sitting back up. He cocked his head and grinned, though it lacked any warmth. "Hurt me?"

"Why do you ignore everything I ask of you?" I hissed. "After everything you've done you can't even give me time."

"Because I know it's not really what you want, Amy." His smile was unsettling, disturbing even, but I couldn't help but be captivated by it. "You're already ready to come home with me." His eyes flickered pointedly between his cloak on the bed and his shirt that I was wearing. "You just don't want to 'betray' the others."

"Go," I whispered, clenching my eyes shut. "Please, please, go away. Please, Peter."

I heard him sigh. "Alright. I'll play along for now." I felt a shift on the bed and I slowly opened my eyes, afraid to see the empty room again.

I didn't. Instead, I saw him pulling his shirt and boots off and then slide under the covers with me.

"Come on," he said tauntingly. I just stared at him, making him roll his eyes. "You don't have to torture yourself every night to prove a point. Let yourself have a good rest."

I hesitated. Were there ways this could backfire? What if he took me back while I was asleep? I dismissed that thought immediately. Peter was a lot of things but he wouldn't use force against me. Not anymore, at least. He'd prefer me come on my own account.

"You have to be gone before morning," I warned. I laid down on my side, unable to resist snuggling against him when he rolled over to face me.

I nearly groaned in relief, my body desperate to feel him holding me again. He chuckled when my leg wrapped around his waist, trying to bring myself as close to him as I could. My arms slid around his neck and I breathed him, nuzzling my nose against his soft neck.

Much better than cuddling a pillow.

"No goodnight kiss?" he murmured, his arms encasing me in a pleasantly tight grip. I didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer. Mostly because I was already half-asleep.

He kept his promise. When I woke up the next morning, he was gone.

But all I wanted was to call him back.

* * *

><p><em>Rumplestiltskin stared up at Peter, wide-eyed as a gurgling noise came from the back of his throat. Peter twisted the dagger in deeper, baring his teeth as he tried to ignore the helpless look in the man's eyes.<em>

_"I'm sorry, brother," Rumple managed to get out. "I . . . hope you forgive me . . . someday."_

_With those words, Peter saw a flash of the little boy he'd been raised with and everything crumbled. The Dark One's eyes shut and his last breath slipped through his mouth._

_"Rumple," Peter whispered. He shook the man roughly. "Rumple! Wait, come back!"_

_He shut his eyes as he felt the darkness take over. There was no corruption as it took over his body, trickling through his veins and shooting up his arms and legs. No longer did Peter Pan control dark magic._

_He **was** dark magic. Never had he felt so invincible before as it consumed him from head to toe._

_Just before it reached his heart, the ultimate weak spot, the magic stopped, as if the transaction was complete. _

_Why hadn't it taken him over completely? His entire being should have changed. His mind, body, and soul. He examined his hands, seeing that he wasn't covered in green scales. _

_It had to have worked. He could feel it. Peter clenched his fists and black and red crackling electricity shot out of him._

_He was the Dark One. But . . . he hadn't changed._

_Then it hit him._

_"Amy," Peter murmured, touching his fingers to his heart. Her kiss had protected more than his memories. It'd protected his heart from getting any darker than it already was._

_He glanced back at Rumplestiltskin and a tremor shot through him._

_"I'm sorry," he said quietly, furiously wiping at his eyes. "I'm so sorry, brother."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**Thank you for the reviews! As usual, very helpful and super encouraging!**

**Hopefully I can update again in the next few days or so. It's going to be really busy for me the next couple weeks 'cuz of graduation and stuff but that'll mellow down and I'll hopefully be back on the ball with longer chapters and quicker updates.**

**Yes I know I've said this before but it may actually end up happening this time.**

**Oh the things I have planned for this story . . .**


	27. Chapter 26

**AN: HUGE SPECIAL THANKS TO Shugo-Sarah-x3 for translating "The Jewel of Neverland" into French! I can't believe you did that and I'm so glad that others will be able to read it now! Much love to you!**

* * *

><p>"Isn't that . . . ?"<p>

A simpering voice answered the gruff one. "Yes I think so. Anna or something. Regina Mills's sister."

There was a snort. "Is she a bastard child?"

"No just abandoned."

A new voice chipped in. "I heard she was taken by Peter Pan as a baby and he raised her."

"Really?" A young, eager voice said. "I heard he kidnapped her when she was a child and made her his _slave_."

The gruff voice laughed loudly. "Better not try to get with that one, lad. Pan will kill you if you touch her. He's the Dark One now . . ."

The female made a noise of disgust. "Foolish girl. I heard they're still _together._"

I heard. I heard. I heard. I heard.

I clenched my teeth, ignoring the round of whistles and laughter that erupted. I reached back to pull up the hood of my cloak, or more specifically Peter's cloak. It did nothing but hide my reddening face.

A few days ago, Felix and Serena had presented me with Demon. Since then my sweet horse and I had been inseparable, both of us desperate for escape from the castle filled with the royals and leftover refugees. The last time I had ridden him was with Cursed Peter, I realized, which made me even more determined to ride him on my own. It had taken some time for me to get used to riding him again, but we'd been patient with each other until we were comfortable.

Today I went to the nearest village. I'd been sitting in this tavern for nearly two hours drinking nothing but warm water and picking at a stale piece of bread, trying to linger as long as possible to keep from going back. In the past ten minutes, a rowdy bunch of pirates came and took over the back corner of the place, drinking to their hearts content with some whores, all of them gossiping about me shamelessly.

"Don't listen to them, lass."

I blinked in surprise, craning my neck to look behind me and my jaw nearly dropped. "Hook?" I said incredulously. I hadn't seen him since before the curse hit. He looked every bit as handsome as I remembered, but a lot more serious. Almost . . . sad.

"What are you doing here?"

Obviously taking as an invitation, he plopped down on the stool next to me and raised his hand to a serving wench who immediately slid him a mug. Maybe I shouldn't have been surprised. He was my drinking buddy, apparently.

"I could ask you the same thing," Hook commented. "Shouldn't you be up at the castle playing 'princess'?" He raised his mug mockingly to me and took a swig.

I blushed. It had been foolish to come to down to this tavern dressed the way I was, I admit. But Regina, Serena, and Mary Margaret had had so much fun playing dress up with me earlier I couldn't bear to put a stop to it. Besides, it was kind of fascinating to see the Evil Queen and Snow White bonding.

My black hair had been brushed until it was free of tangles and it gleamed. The sides were pulled back from my face with a gaudy silver clip with little sapphires. I was too afraid to ask if they were real or not. Then they'd stuffed me into a simple, yet entirely too elegant, dark blue gown lined with black lace. Finally they'd given me black shoes with heels like daggers, but the second I left the room I traded them for my black boots. I could only endure so much torture.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked, trying to brighten up. "Pillaging villages and what not?"

He chuckled slightly. "Something like that," he said. "What about you? Shouldn't you be attached to Pan's side?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Watch it, pirate."

He perked a brow. "Seems I hit a nerve. I take it you're not on board with him being the Dark One."

I shot him the dirtiest look I could muster.

He held his hand and hook up defensively. "Just asking. You know, I spent more years than I can count-"

"On both hands?" I couldn't resist cutting in. But he ignored me.

"-trying to get my revenge on Rumplestiltskin. Now Peter Pan, of all people, beat me to it."

My eyes flickered down. "You don't seem like you really care."

"I suppose I don't," he said quietly. He sighed and took another sip. The smell of the rum sent a wave of a nausea through me, my stomach recalling it's last encounter with it.

"Never would have believed that the Peter Pan who put me through hell for so long would have fallen in love," he said, almost cheerfully. "I suppose stranger things have happened."

I bit my lip, fighting back the spasm of pain that went through me. "I miss him so much. But I can't go back to him yet. Not after . . ."

"He's done worse," Hook said, a dark look crossing his face. "Kidnapping the boy to take his heart, for one. You certainly gave him another chance then."

"Why do you sound like you're defending him?" I said in exasperation. "I thought you, along with everyone else, hated him."

"You're the only light he has, lass," he said softly. "Your desire for him to be good is what was keeping me and a lot of others alive right now."

"That's not true," I murmured. "He still killed Rumplestiltskin."

"Perhaps," he agreed. "But I shudder to think what he'll do without you there to keep him from abusing that power. Think about it."

He slid the remainder of his drink to me. "Cheers." He stood up and walked away. I watched him until his leather-clad body disappeared from sight and laid my head down on the bar.

He'd agreed with everything I'd been wondering about. Whether leaving him, even temporary, had been the right thing. Not for me, but for him. I'd left him to simmer in darkness. What if while I was gone it ruined him completely? I hadn't seen him for several days, since the night he stayed with me, and instead of feeling better, it'd been getting harder. I'd seen small flashes of something that night a week ago when he slept in my room, in his eyes and smile. He'd always been terrifying, but something was different. More . . . insane.

If I went back, I would be leaving the others. I'd grown so attached to them and it had become the closest thing to a normal family I'd had in a long time. But it was all a lie. I'd seen the looks out of the corners of my eyes, the pity and the wondering of when I would run like I always did. Peter was the family I wanted to be with and they all knew it, even if they didn't understand it in the least bit.

What if he really did hurt people without me there to calm him like Hook said? Or would he do it whether I was there or not?

"What do I do?" I whispered, my vision blurring slightly. I blinked until it was clear again and hopped off my stool. I still had a few hours to ride Demon before it was dark and the others would worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

Peter snarled and chucked the pipe aside. It was still all wrong. He'd been sitting underneath this damn tree and trying to re-create his pipe to play, but every time there was something that he didn't like. The sound for this one was all wrong. It was much too rough. It needed to be so soothing that it would send chills up spines, like it used to. Magic or no magic.

He began again fresh, trying to slow down and carve more carefully. It had to be _perfect._

He heard a cough below him and he blinked, leaning forward to glance down below him. He smirked and disappeared, reappearing behind his visitor.

"Killian!" he greeted, making the pirate captain spin around to face him.

"I talked to her," he said stiffly. The reluctance was evident, but Peter could care less.

"Excellent. How'd it go?"

"She's thinking about coming back," Killian told him, as though that was exactly what Peter wanted to hear. "You just need to wait for something to push her over the edge."

Peter raised an eyebrow, giving him with a cold, mocking smile. "And what exactly do you suggest, Captain?"

Killian hesitated. "Did you find my ship?"

"Oh you'll get your ship," Peter said lightly. "Just as soon as I get my Lost Girl. That was the deal we made when you came to me, remember?"

Killian exhaled slowly. "Pan, wouldn't it be better if you just waited for her to come to you?"

"I've tried that," Peter said dismissively. "I've stayed away for a week and she still hasn't called for me."

Sighing impatiently at the skeptical look on the pirate's face, Peter tried to explain. "She's like a stubborn weed, Killian. Stubborn enough to be miserable for eternity if it makes her feel like she has control over herself. I, as her gardener, have to tend her into a flower."

Peter took his dagger and let it graze against Killian's throat. "Now," he said softly, the scent of his prey's fear intoxicating him, though the man showed no sign of it on his face, only wariness. "If you want me to get you your ship, Captain, you'll finish your part of the bargain. Scare her if you must, just get her to come running back."

Killian held his dark gaze for a long time before finally saying, "I won't do that to her. Could you?"

His words hit Peter hard. His face twisted dangerously, but he made no move to stop Killian when he walked away.

"You'll regret this!" Peter swore. "One day your hero act will end!"

Killian paused for a moment. But after a moment, he walked on again. Peter was left standing underneath the tree that he had built for himself and Amy, the home he hadn't entered in five days. It became too painful after a while, too lonely.

It wasn't until the sun had begun to set in the sky that he snapped.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?" he bellowed, as if some higher power would answer him. He felt helpless, a feeling that had been becoming more and more frequent lately because of her. He'd become the Dark One just to stop this feeling from ever hitting him again.

Yet, he still couldn't keep her.

His expression suddenly went blank. Quickly, though delicately, he began his work on the pipe again, determined to finally finish it before night fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

I had barely taken a step inside Regina's castle when Serena rounded on me.

She threw her hands up in the air. "God damn it, Amy! You look perfect!"

I blinked slowly. "Um . . . I'm sorry?" Had I missed something or was I more tired than I thought?

Her tone grew whiny. "I made a bet that you would look like a mess by the time you got back!"

I restrained the urge to slap myself in the face, or possibly slap her. "The confidence you have in me is heartwarming. Can I go to bed now?"

A wicked grin lit up her face and on instinct, I jumped back several steps. But she caught me and quick as a wink, she yanked the clips out of my hair and ruffled it obnoxiously, ignoring my hands flailing and smacking for her to stop.

"Don't say anything!" she warned, her eyes wide and frantic. She shifted into her mini fairy form and flew off so fast I could have sworn there was smoke coming from her wings.

I made a face and attempted to smooth my now wild hair but it was past the point of fixing. I was about to go to bed anyway so trying to save it would have been stupid.

The castle was quiet though it wasn't that late. The crowd of people occupying it had been growing thinner over the past week, all of them being able to reclaim their old homes or going off to build new ones. I hadn't seen Jefferson, to my disappointment, which led me to believe that he had taken his daughter and gone straight back to wherever it was they lived. I had been able to tell by his attitude in Storybrooke that he wasn't very fond of the people here, especially Regina. I hoped to figure out where he lived so that I could visit him sometime.

I made it to my bedroom, briefly being stopped by David who took one look at my screwed up hair and sulked off, counting out gold coins as he did so. Note to self; never make bets with a fairy who had no problem with cheating.

I slipped out of my dress and my undergarments and pulled on my nightgown, relishing in the light, airy feel of it.

Leaving me with nothing else to do but crawl under the blankets of the bed and wait for sleep to come to take me. After two hours of just lying there, I came to the conclusion that it was not going to happen easily.

Then I heard it. That beautiful, haunting song that made my heart clench with longing. I sat up slowly, tilting my head. Yes. I knew that song. It was so loud, but not loud enough. I had to find its source.

I threw the blankets back from my bed and raced from my room, my bare feet creeping soundlessly against the cold tile floor. I didn't stop until I reached the entrance, pausing long enough to check and make sure no one was around me.

I slipped through the giant double doors and once again let my legs take control. They somehow knew where the lovely music was coming from and I trusted them to lead me to it.

I ignored the cuts and scratches the rough ground gave my feet as I danced across the huge front lawn of the large black castle, making my way into the forest. I was so close I could hardly bear it. I trembled in anticipation, increasing my pace.

Finally I saw fire in the distance. Big, crackling flames that snaked high into the air. Walking around the fire in a circle, was my dark King. I knew him by his cloak. As I approached, he lifted his head and smirked at me, his pipes to his lips. I giggled. When had he taken the cloak from my room? I'd slept with it and his shirt every night. He was so sneaky.

He lowered the pipes from his mouth, but the music was still echoing in my mind, as though he were still playing. I dashed to him, unable to resist anymore.

He caught me when I threw myself at him. His body had always felt nice and warm to me, but after standing near the fire wearing nice thick clothes, he felt amazing. The soft fabric of his cape enfolded around me, encasing me safely.

"Hi, Peter," I said, nuzzling against neck. "I missed you."

He breathed heavily, his hands slowly fastening themselves around me tighter. I felt his chin rest on my head and he swallowed hard.

"Are you sad?" I asked, worried. I didn't want him to be upset.

"No," he said. "I missed you too, angel."

I smiled, relieved. "I never want to be away from you again, Peter Pan."

"You won't," he swore. The darkness in his voice was soothing, assuring me that he meant it. But I wanted to see for sure.

I let go of him and grinned. "Then you have to catch me!" I took off, laughing as my feet flew across the forest floor, aware of him chasing after me. I weaved through the forest, the pipes music still running through my mind. I heard him growl playfully from close behind and I picked up my pace. He always won games. I wanted to win for once. Wouldn't that be special?

The cool night air whipped through my hair, the heat off the fire being left far behind. I was tempted to circle around and get back to it, but Peter would surely catch me and I'd lose. I looked over my shoulder and saw him grinning at me devilishly. I looked forward and leaped over a log, practically flying through the air, the wind kissing my skin. I landed, stumbling slightly and took off again, trying to go faster then I ever had.

I squealed when his arms slid around my waist from behind, yanking me to a sudden stop.

"Caught you," he said huskily.

I pouted. "Why can't you let me win for once?" I demanded breathlessly.

"Pan never fails," he said, spinning me around to face him.

"Never," I agreed. I got up on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck. His fingers caressed the side of my face and I let my eyes shut, relaxing into his embrace.

"I still hear the music," I whispered. The moonlight made his face even more beautiful, I noticed.

"You hear it because you miss me," he murmured, trailing his lips across my cheek. "It's enchanted for certain people to hear it."

"Oh." I paused. "Why isn't anyone else here then?"

"You're special, Amy. I only wanted you to come."

I smiled dreamily at my love. "Kiss me? Please."

He obliged, pressing his soft lips to mine. I eagerly melted into it, tangling my hands in his hair to hold him closer. He parted my lips, teasing the inside of my mouth with his tongue. I whimpered, pushing my body against his more and stroked my tongue against his repeatedly, needing to taste every bit of him. After a minute, he dug his fingers into my back, moving his lips down to my neck. I moaned, oh how I had _craved_ being out of control again. Why had I ever wanted it in the first place? I could let myself go and not worry about the consequences a bit, placing myself in Peter's hands to take care of.

He dipped me lower and lower until I felt my back hit the grass. His hands went to either side of my head, caging me under his body. I kicked until the thin fabric of my nightgown rode up past my knees and I could wrap my legs around his body, arching my back into him as he bit into my neck, nipping it roughly and running his tongue over it. I loved when he marked me as his, and only his.

When he released my skin from the attacks of his mouth, I gazed at him, waiting for him to take me with his lovely music playing in the background. I didn't expect him to lay his forehead on mine, locking his eyes on mine with a look of desperation.

"Will you come home with me?" he said quietly. "Please."

I look at him puzzled. "Why wouldn't I, silly?"

He opened his mouth and closed it. I frowned. The sad look was back and I wanted it gone. I stroked his cheek, smiling at him.

"I love you," I told him. My words had the opposite effect that I wanted.

He let out a shaky breath. "I won't do this to you." He pushed himself off of me and stood up, staring down at me with agony written on his face.

Hurt washed over me. I laid there on the ground, staring at him with trembling lips. "Don't you want me?"

"Not like this," he said softly. He reached down and wrapped his arms under mine, pulling me to my feet. I leaned in to kiss him again but his hands caught my face. My eyes clouded with tears. Why was he rejecting me?

"I need you to ignore the music."

I sniffled. "But it's so pretty, Peter."

"I'll play it for you again," he said, running his thumbs across my cheeks. "On pipes that aren't enchanted."

I considered this, listening to the slow melody. "Will it sound the same?"

"Exactly the same," he promised.

"Whenever I want?"

"Anytime."

I beamed. "Okay."

"Good girl," he murmured. "Focus on me, only me. Don't pay any attention to the music you hear."

I did as he asked, looking at his beautiful blue-green eyes. There were like two jewels, I decided. He was my jewel like I was his. All mine, and only mine. No one would keep us apart.

I blinked slowly. Wait . . . wasn't I angry with him for some reason? I had been staying away from him because . . . because . . .

"Snap out of it, Amy."

He'd hurt me in some way . . . and Belle, my adopted sister. How?

"I killed Rumplestiltskin," he whispered. "Remember?"

At his words, the perfect world peeled from my eyes, revealing the ugly reality of it. I glanced down at myself, my nightgown torn and grass-stained, my feet dirty and bruised.

Peter dropped to the ground, burying his face in his knees. "I'm sorry, Amy. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't know what else to do."

I swallowed. I knew he was talking about more than the pipes.

"Go back to the others," he said, sounding drained. "I'll stay away this time."

After a few moments of hesitating, I knelt in front of him. He lifted his head, looking at me with an exhausted expression.

"Peter Pan, what am I going to do with you?" I asked softly.

He just looked at me.

I put my hand on his knee to steady myself. "Why do you do these things? Lie, manipulate, hurt people."

He chuckled bitterly. "Why does a bird fly? Why do fish swim? It's who I am, Amy. I told you from the beginning that I'm a monster and you can't change me."

I clenched my fists. "Oh, really?" I said coldly. Without stopping to think, I yanked the nightgown off of me and grabbed the front of Peter's shirt, pulling him on top of me as I laid back.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, trying to move off of me.

I held onto his clothes, not relinquishing my grip. "I'm as vulnerable as I can get. So go ahead!"

"Have you gone mad!?"

"Go ahead!" I yelled. "If you're such a monster then you would have no trouble taking advantage of me right now!"

"I'm not going to do that to you!"

"Why not!?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you anymore!" he shouted, ripping my hands off. He got to his feet and backed away.

Lying naked in the middle of the forest on a cold night wasn't the brightest idea but the look on Peter's face told me I had gotten my point across.

"See?" I said. "You aren't a monster. You feel emotions too, even regret. I know you regret what you've done."

Shivering, I got to my feet and moved into his arms, burying my face in his chest. He trailed a finger down my bare back lightly and a moment later I was wearing clothes that were as warm as if they'd been hanging in front of the fire.

"Please come with me."

I tilted my head back to look at him, a knot in my throat. "If you ever lie or manipulate me again, I'll leave and I won't come back."

"You can trust me."

I shut my eyes and laid my head back against his chest.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope no one thinks this means Independent Amy is replaced by Blinded by Love Amy again because that is certainly not the case ^_^<strong>

**You guys know what to do. Hit that little review button and tell me your thoughts! Lemme know if you find mistakes.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

><p>"Regina?"<p>

The former queen didn't so much as blink when Snow White entered the room alone, a tentative look on her face. She continued to gaze at the wall, her face hard and cold as ice. A note was clutched in her fist so hard that the ink bled onto her hand, which was starting to ache from being held in that position for so long.

"She left, didn't she?"

A sharp pain shot through Regina. Hearing those words out loud was almost as bad as discovering the empty room that afternoon, when everything had in fact seemed sunny and perfect. She'd gone looking for Amy, worried because for the ten days she'd been there she had never slept in so late. She had planned to give her the day off to take a break from the intense magic lessons that her little sister had been working so hard at, pushing herself to the brink each day until she was exhausted and drained, but more confident in her own abilities.

Never had she imagined to find a letter instead of the teenage girl she'd grown so fond of.

Snow walked across the floor of the bedroom that had once been her own parents and sat herself beside Regina on the couch. Wordlessly, Regina held out the letter in her hand.

_Regina,_

_This isn't goodbye. Not even in the slightest. But I can't stay here anymore. I know the things that Peter has done is unforgivable in everyone eyes but I seem to be unable to give up on the hope that there's light in his heart. It's more than a hope actually. I've seen it with my own eyes. I can't change the evil in him but maybe the good will outshine it. You of all people can understand that._

_ When you were cursed you admitted to me that you loved someone once but he was gone. I don't know how it happened or why but I'm so sorry. But that's why I have to go back to him. I can't keep losing him like this. But I don't want to lose you either._

_I'll contact you soon. I promise. _

_ Love, the sister that isn't green._

_ P.S Serena cheats. Please tell David or he's going to be broke by summer__._

When Snow was finished reading she said nothing, though the corners of her lips were twitching slightly at the end.

"How can one boy have taken everything from me?" Regina snapped, making the amusement vanish from Snow White's face. "Henry's gone, Rumplestiltskin is dead, and Amy chose him."

"But she didn't," Snow said gently. "She said she'd come see you soon."

"Like he'd allow it!" she snapped. Snatching the paper back, fire ignited from her hand and caught the letter aflame in her hand until it disintegrated into ash, which she let slid between her fingers and onto the cold floor. She stood up and began storming out of the room, Snow right on her heels.

"What are you doing, Regina?" Snow asked, a warning in her voice.

She scoffed. "What does it look like? I'm going to find her and bring her back."

Snow looked appalled, lifting her skirts to keep pace with Regina's long strides. "You cannot just take her by force!"

"Says who?" Regina seethed, keeping her dark eyes fixed straight ahead. "I'm her family, not him! I make the decisions on what's best for her!"

"But she can make her own decisions!" Snow grabbed Regina's arm, yanking her to a stop. "She's not a little girl!"

"YES SHE IS!"

Everything went silent, as though the entire castle and Enchanted Forest had heard her. Even the birds outside seemed to finally cease their repetitive high-pitched singing.

The sad, sympathetic look on her former enemy's face sickened her. It was too knowing. She should have been more surprised that Amy had gone. The sweet girl who had spent nine days with them laughing and smiling, joking with everyone like she was part of the family, had left them that easily.

Everyone knew she was going to leave. Deep down even Regina had known. She'd seen the empty, lonely look on her little sister's face when she thought no one was looking, the whispers through the castle that she screamed at night from nightmares, the way she spent most of her spare time sleeping or riding her horse, just as long as she was alone. She'd never truly found happiness there.

And Regina was the only one who hadn't picked up on that.

Not even for a second had Amy planned on staying with them for good. Far too soon, her baby sister had reached her breaking point and went running back to the immortal teenage boy who had destroyed everything by kidnapping Henry in the first place, setting off a chain of events that brought them here.

"She's only seventeen," Regina finally whispered. "And she's giving her life to the devil."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

**Two Months Later . . .**

The thing about knowing the real Red Riding Hood was that I couldn't really use her as a comparison. But it's what I felt like at the moment, what with wearing a long green hooded cloak and carrying a basket full of food I'd gotten from the nearest village. Only instead of taking it to a wolf disguised as my grandmother or however her real story went, I was taking it back home.

"Hey, you!" a nasty voice called out.

My heart skipped a beat but I continued walking, being sure to increase my pace. The tree house wasn't too far from here. Once I walked past the protection barrier Peter put up than everyone would be okay.

I heard leaves crunching as the man ran, grabbing my arm and yanking me to a stop. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

I whirled around to come face to face with a bandit. I nearly laughed. He was the most harmless looking man I'd ever seen. His nose was pointed enough to be a weapon and he had a certain geekish aspect to him, like a teenager, though he seemed to be in his early thirties.

My eyes fell down to his hand and widened. On second thought, that was a very sharp dagger he was holding. Very slowly, I set the basket down on the ground. If he wanted it, he could have it. It wasn't worth the fight. But he didn't seem too interested in it.

"Listen to me," I said in a low voice, scanning the forest with my eyes. "You need to walk away now before it's too late."

"Aren't you precious?" He lifted the dagger to my throat, the point of it touching my skin.

"You still have time," I insisted. "Get out of here before you get hurt."

He sneered menacingly. "You're the one who should be on your knees begging for mercy!"

He slapped me across the face so hard I fell to the ground. I dug my fingers into the dirt ground, trying to block his laughter out of my mind. It wouldn't last much longer now.

Sure enough, the sound abruptly cut off, followed by a thud. I slowly lifted my head to see the man sprawled on the ground and Peter's foot on his chest. The man looked terrified beyond anything I'd ever seen on anyone's face.

Peter on the other hand looked darkly amused. No wonder the man looked ready to piss himself. His cruel smile sent a shiver down my own spine.

"Bad form," Peter tsked.

"I yield!" the man begged.

I scrambled to my feet. "Let him go!" When he ignored me I tugged at his arm. "Baby, just let him go, okay?" I stroked his face. "See? I'm fine." Peter spared me a glance and the dark look on his face intensified.

"Your cheek is bruising," he said flatly, shifting his cold gaze back to the bandit on the ground.

"I can heal it! Or you can. Please just let him go."

Peter was silent. The bandit's eyes were flickering between the two of us, looking half-incredulous, half-horrified.

"Please," I said, entwining my fingers with his. I brought his hand to my lips and kissed it softly. "Take me home."

He sighed, sounding almost exasperated. "Did you hear that?" Peter asked the man, lifting his boot off the man. "Even after what you wanted to do to her, she still defends you. You should be on your knees thanking her_._"

The man seemed to find his courage again and spat. "I-I won't thank the Dark One's _whore _for anything._"__  
><em>

Peter's eyes flashed dangerously and he yanked his dagger out of his boot. Before I could think about it, I slammed myself at him hard, knocking him to the ground with me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, sending out the strongest jolt of magic I could muster from my body. He hissed in pain, twitching underneath me. If it weren't for the fact that he didn't want to hurt me then I knew he could have escaped easily.

"Go!" I yelled at the man. The man stared at me for a moment before taking off as fast as he could.

Peter rolled us over, pinning me to the ground. "Why did you do that!?" he snarled.

"That man wasn't worth it!" I shouted back, thrashing against him.

He glared at me, panting angrily. "You stupid girl! Now he'll come back for revenge!"

"If he tries to come back I won't stop you!" I stretched my head up and managed to press a light kiss to his lips. "Everything's okay now, Peter," I whispered. "Come back to me please."

He blinked. Slowly but surely I watched as the darkness in his eyes fade away, revealing his normal self.

I reached up and brushed some hair from his eyes. "Better?" I asked gently.

He gave a stiff nod and stood, pulling me to my feet with him.

This happened at least twice a day. Something would trigger him into these horrible, almost demonic, fits. He'd never ever hurt me physically, but emotionally my feelings had gotten a bit bruised. The first time this happened, the day after I came home to him, it had taken me a long time to get him back.

He'd told me that my kiss to his heart had kept the corruption of the Dark One's powers from seeping into his heart. But occasionally it would take over his mind, making him spiral out of control. It had happened in public before. Ironically, someone else had called me his whore. I'd barely managed to get him back before he'd burned that entire village to the ground. After that, he stopped coming but simply waited in the forest, keeping a close eye on me.

Normally that would have annoyed me but with Zelena and her monkeys flying around I didn't mind it so much. I had my own magic but it certainly wasn't strong enough to defend myself if she tried to attack me.

Peter cupped my cheek and I felt the familiar tingling sensation of him healing it.

I smiled. "Thank you."

He ignored me and picked up my basket which I'd left on the ground. "You shouldn't have stopped me." He handed me the basket and took my hand, a little tighter than necessary. I sighed but didn't bother arguing. I hadn't stop him at all. He could have easily fought me off but he simply chose not to.

We walked home in silence. I glanced at him several times but his face remained blank, his eyes fixed on the path ahead of us.

When we reached our tree house he gave me a gentle nudge towards the hidden entrance.

"I have some things to take care of. Don't set a foot outside until I get back."

I didn't even have the chance to open my mouth before he vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

"He almost killed me!"

Calmly, Zelena looked up as Walsh strode furiously towards her. She waved a green hand at him. "Darling you know I wouldn't have let that happen. Don't be so dramatic."

"Dramatic?" he repeated incredulously. He followed her closely as she strolled around the forest clearing where she'd been awaiting him. "If your little sister hadn't stepped in I'd be dead!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, she's a little angel," Zelena said impatiently. "So he's still really as out of control as he was two months ago when I kidnapped her?"

Walsh took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "He is. Setting him off was easy. But he didn't fight her back when she stopped him from _killing me._"

Ignoring his pointed statement, she raised an orange eyebrow. "And the dagger?"

"He always keeps it with him."

She scoffed. "Well that will be easily remedied." Her eyes drifted to the sky. The sun would be setting in just a few hours. "Tonight Rumplestiltskin will be alive once more," she told him. "Then preparations can start."

"How did you bring him back to life?" Walsh asked hesitantly. "No spell can re-awaken the dead."

Zelena smirked. "Instead of burying the body when he killed him, Pan put Rumple in the Dark One's vault. The magic inside has been reviving him for weeks now, re-creating him as the Dark One. All we need is for his son to set him free."

She grimaced. Two Dark Ones that were both against her would be tricky to deal with. But if all went according to plan then there would be no worries.

"What about your youngest sister?" the former wizard questioned.

Zelena scoffed. "She won't be needed for anything other than bait."

"But you said you needed her for the spell-"

She cut the monkey off with a chuckle. "Haven't you heard?" She smiled widely, her white teeth bright against her green skin. "The Charming's are expecting. Now what's more pure than the child of Snow White?" She snapped her fingers and in a poof of smoke the man was once again a monkey.

"Now fly off and find out if the candlestick has done his part."

The monkey gave a deep bow before flying off, his giant wings flapping loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

I truly loved the bedroom Peter and I shared. But without him there at night it was too dark and small. The candles did little to comfort me without his arms around me. So I curled up on the couch instead with every single candle we had in our little living room lit.

I was extremely surprised that I hadn't caught the place on fire yet.

I tried writing a letter to both Regina and Belle but there was really no point. Belle had stopped replying to me a couple weeks ago and Regina never responded. I'd tried to go see her but Mary Margaret told me she wasn't around. I knew she was trying to spare my feelings. Regina was simply too angry with me.

Why shouldn't she be? I'd left in the middle of the night leaving her with only a letter. I cringed every time I thought about it. I wish I'd woken her up and told her myself, but the end result wouldn't be much different. Peter Pan was the enemy and in their eyes I'd chosen him.

I had drifted off to sleep when Peter finally came back some time way past midnight. Instead of carrying me to bed like he usually did on nights like this, I woke up to him sliding onto the couch, shifting me to lay on top of him comfortably. He draped his multi-colored cloak over us like a blanket and I snuggled against him. The candles had already been put out, most likely by a simple wave of his hand.

"What were you doing?" I mumbled tiredly, pressing a soft kiss to his neck before tucking my head under his chin. I hated when he left right after his Dark One side took over, even if it had only been for a few minutes.

He started to rub the inside of my thigh. "Thinking about what I wanted to do to you when I got back."

I grabbed his wrist, ignoring the fluttering sensation in my stomach. "Nice try. Where were you?"

He sighed, bringing his arm back to rest under his head. "I went to check up on the other Lost Boys."

I lifted my head, looking at him in surprise. "Really?" I thought he had been furious with all of them for deserting him on Neverland. I know I had been, simply because I believed them to be his friends. I'd learned quickly that they were more like his pawns, aside from Felix.

"There are a few of the boys who didn't have families to be reunited with. You might say they've expressed an interest in working for me still."

I frowned. I didn't like where this was going. "Working for you? Why would you need them to do that?"

He shrugged. "I need eyes and ears all over the forest. We haven't heard from Zelena in a while and that makes me wonder where she is and what she's planning."

"She might not be planning anything," I suggested weakly.

He perked a brow at me. "Wishful thinking."

I sighed. "Yeah I know."

He smirked and kissed me gently, his lips lingering for a long time. "Go to sleep," he finally said when he pulled away. "You're safe with me."

"I know," I whispered, letting my eyes shut. Oh how I knew. In the past two months I hadn't gotten so much as a bruise from anything other than the hickeys he loved giving me. I'd only given him a couple and I was determined to change that when he least expected it.

I heard his steady heartbeat by my ear, which sounded as much like a lullaby as his pipes. I was nearly asleep again when he sat up so suddenly that I would have toppled off the couch completely if he hadn't been holding onto me.

"There are people nearby," he stated, a hungry gleam in his eye. "Two of them."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "It must be a pair of lovers or something," I assured him. "We've had couples walk through here before. Plus we take late night walks almost every night so it's not really unusual. It's so pretty here."

He relaxed slightly and laid us back down. I stretched my neck up and kissed him softly. "Go to sleep," I mocked him. He cracked a smile and obliged. I waited till his eyes stayed closed for twenty seconds before getting myself comfortable again.

Then the tree house began to shake, rattling everything inside. I could hear things on shelves falling to the ground as well as glass breaking. Peter's eyes grew darker and his nostrils flared. He was on his feet in a second, me following closely behind.

Had Zelena found me somehow? We'd been so careful. Peter had put anti-tracking spells on me as well as our home. No one knew where we lived except for the two of us and maybe Neal. Was it him? Did something happen to Belle?

I nearly ran into Peter in the doorway, who had come to a halt when he'd opened the door.

"What do _you _want?" he snapped.

I moved around trying to see past him. Frustrated, I put my arms around his neck and jumped up, locking my legs around his waist. I peered over his shoulder and my jaw dropped.

"Knock, knock! You know, I had a weird feeling that might get your attention."

"Serena?" I said incredulously. "Felix? What are you guys doing here?"

Felix's glamour was gone. Instead of the innocent teenage boy he'd been before, he was back to being the deadly looking blondie. He stared at the ground, not making eye contact. Serena, on the other hand, was smiling awkwardly from his shoulder, her pink wings fluttering.

"So funny story," Serena began, batting her eyelashes at us. "Felix may or may not have been discovered." Peter snickered, the darkness fading from his eyes. Leave it to Felix getting in trouble to bring Peter joy.

"How?" I demanded, feeling oddly like the boy's mother.

Felix shot Serena a warning glare and she quickly said, "Erm, it's not important. But in other news, Rumplestiltskin is alive and Zelena has his new dagger."

I nearly fell off of Peter's back. What they were saying was completely impossible.

Wasn't it?

"Peter?" I said nervously. I slid off of him and took his hand. His face conveyed no surprise, only anger.

"What happened?" Peter asked through gritted teeth.

"Belle showed up at the castle an hour ago," Felix spoke up, sounding once again like his main informant. "She was pretty hysterical but she managed to tell us what happened."

Serena shot him an annoyed look. "I think if your boyfriend who you thought was dead forever came back to life you would be pretty damn messed up too."

I nodded. "I can vouch for that theory." To my relief, Peter let out a small chuckle and he kissed the side of my head. At least he hadn't gone into shock. I wondered what he knew about this.

"Anyway," Serena continued, crossing her tiny arms. "It's a long story so you should probably invite us in to sit down. Some tea would be nice too. Oh and since Felix may or may not have been discovered we may or may not need a place to crash . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I HAVE A REALLY GOOD EXCUSE THIS TIME! <strong>**I was on vacation for Senior Week! For those that don't know, that's just the term graduates call their vacation that they do right after they get out of high school. No parents allowed. WOOO! I went to the beach and it was amazing. I tried to work on this but I honestly had no time.**

**Anyway, I'm back (once again) and while I do have a job it is summer so hopefully that means more updates. YAAY.**

**Thoughts? Questions? Comments? Mistakes? Let me know!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Night<strong>

Serena huffed, annoyed at the amount of walking she was doing just to find one person in the castle. She could have flown but for some reason Snow had some rule about flying in the castle. Maybe it was because the last time Serena used her wings inside it was to try and pull a prank on David undetected, which didn't work out as she'd hoped because he wasn't as heavy of a sleeper as he used to be,

"Fe-Matthew!" Serena barely caught herself from using Felix's real name. She glanced around quickly but to her relief no one was around to hear her slip up. She'd done it before and she had no doubts that she'd do it again.

Finally she found him. He was sitting by himself in a large circular room with balconies on every side, giving a pretty spectacular view of the sunset.

"At last!" she exclaimed. She sat herself next to him on the cold stone bench and nudged him with her shoulder playfully. "Belle announcing Rumplestiltskin's return scare you that badly?"

Felix scoffed. "Of course not. Why should it?"

Serena opened her mouth and closed it. "No comment. What are you doing then?"

"I was just thinking." He waited, expecting some smart response. But she just stared at him with her big doe eyes, waiting expectantly.

"About?" she pressed.

"About Neverland."

Serena nodded slowly. "So what was it like?"

"Free," he said without hesitation. "Pan wasn't as horrible as everyone makes him out to be. We served him but we had our freedom and fun. And he took in everyone who wanted to stay."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "All the Lost Boys who went running home to their families seem to disagree."

"It wasn't like that!" Felix said, frustrated. "He told them that once they agreed to stay they could never leave. They're the ones that changed their minds." He shook his head. "He took care of all of them. Even Rufio . . . for a little while, anyway."

Serena cocked her head. "What happened to him?"

"Hook and his crew kidnapped him and tortured him as ransom to get Pan to let him leave," Felix explained, a dark glint in his eyes. "We rescued him but after that Rufio was different. He became violent beyond reasoning, lashing out and acting like a coward. He always remained loyal to Pan but after a while he thought he knew what was best and stopped obeying."

"Where is he now?" Serena asked curiously.

Felix didn't respond for a while. He stared at the sky, his eyes fixed on a certain point. "Dead," Felix finally said. "He nearly killed Amy so Pan-"

"Threw a huge hissy fit?" Serena suggested, trying to imagine what it would have been like to be Rufio at that time.

Felix cracked a small smile. "Something like that. I had to be the one . . . the one to kill him." He sighed and ran his hand through his messy blonde hair. Several times Serena had tried to cut it in the middle of the night but he always woke up and nearly cut _her._

"Do you . . . regret it?" She asked this carefully, afraid that he'd go on a rant about being Pan's number one follower and he would do anything for him.

Instead Felix shrugged.

She nodded slowly. "I see. Well if it helps at all it sounds like maybe you did him a favor. I mean if you think he wouldn't have liked the person he became than the old Rufio would have been grateful you put an end to it."

"Maybe," Felix said thoughtfully. He spared another little smile. "You can be kind of smart. You know, sometimes."

She made an indignant noise. "Thanks a lot, asshole!" She started to stand up but he pulled her back down. Looking uncertain, he put a hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Slowly he brought her lips to his and they shared a long, sweet kiss, their mouths moving together softly.

"I think I'm in love with you," he breathed.

Serena froze. "Whoa now, what'd you say?" she asked, her eyes wide. "I, uh, don't think I quite caught that."

Looking stunned himself, Felix said, "I'm not going to say it again and I'll deny it if you ever bring it up." He went back to the blank, yet condescending, expression he wore a lot.

"Well okay then." Serena coughed awkwardly, mumbling something under her breath.

"I don't think I caught that," Felix mocked.

"You too," she muttered so quietly she barely heard herself.

"Come again?"

Deciding that she had nothing to lose, Serena raised her voice mockingly. "I think I love you too, Felix!"

Felix burst out laughing and she smacked his shoulder before bringing his face back for another kiss.

"Felix!?"

The two of them froze before slowly turning around to see Snow White, whose face was now even whiter than usual, with David next to her, his sword drawn.

"Congrats on the baby!" Serena blurted out weakly. "You know, I've got an awesome idea for a baby shower theme." She gulped and giggled nervously. "Mercy and forgiveness, for one. That's always a crowd pleaser . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

**Present.**

I narrowed my eyes at Peter's "sleeping" form, trying to figure out my battle strategy.

"Peter," I cooed. "Time to wake up!" I poked his cheek and sighed. His mouth was parted slightly, like it always was when he was asleep. But I knew better. We played this game almost every morning. Whoever woke up first had to get the other one up. It was easy for him when he woke up first. All he had to do was touch me and I was all his.

Peter, on the other hand, was a stubborn jackass. He was the lightest sleeper I've ever met but he managed to stay still and feign sleep for as long as he wanted. Usually until I admitted defeat or he simply took pity on me.

"Peter," I said with a sigh. "I'm _really_ bored." I slid my leg over his waist and straddled him. He didn't so much as twitch.

I leaned down and brushed my lips down his jawline. He called _me s_tubborn. He was a million times worse than I was. I was determined to win this for once. I rocked my hips against his as I kissed him, nipping his bottom lip and sweeping my tongue against his mouth. Satisfied, I leaned back to examine his face. His breathing remained steady and his eyes were still closed.

Frustrated with my lack of success, I trailed my hand down his chest towards the one part of his body that _was _responding. On these mornings I normally had to resort to drastic measures just to get even the smallest of reactions from him.

Suddenly, a funny noise came out of his mouth. What was _that?_ Curious, I ran my hand over his stomach again and this time he twitched ever so slightly.

A grin began to slide on my face. "Now don't tell me that the great Peter Pan is . . . _ticklish_?"

Without waiting for a response, my fingers dug into his sides. His eyes flew open comically and I started laughing helplessly. I tickled him relentlessly, delighted by the snorts of laughter that came from him. But in a flash he fought back and I was trapped underneath him, his hands pinning my own by my head.

"Good morning," I teased.

"Naughty girl," he scolded huskily. "Cheating like that. I suppose I'll have to punish you."

I squealed when his teeth clamped on my throat.

"No!" I pleaded through giggles. "No! Serena and Felix are here! They'll see it!"

He ignored me, going back to attacking my neck. My laughter soon dissolved into quiet gasps. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held onto him tightly. I knew that when he was done I would have several new bruises to replace the ones that had just healed a couple days ago.

Soon we were locked in a heated embrace, our tongues and bodies fighting for dominance. Every time I made it on top of him, he would wait until my guard was down to push me off and pin me under him again. Panting, a wicked glint shone in his eyes as he straddled me. His hands went to my nightgown and he began to slowly, tauntingly, pull it off. I arched my back, a whine building in my throat as I anticipated the pleasure that would come.

"Oh good you're awake!"

I shrieked and shoved Peter so hard he nearly fell off the bed.

"I made breakfast!" Serena announced, standing in the doorway.

Peter gritted his teeth. "Get. _Out."_

Serena's eyes narrowed in response. "I slave over a hot stove and this is the thanks I get!?" She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, ranting. "Ungrateful bunch of-!" The door slammed shut before I could hear what exactly we were.

I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach, burying my face in the pillow. Maybe if I was lucky I'd suffocate myself.

It had been suspiciously easy last night to get Peter to let Serena and Felix stay with us. He just sort of nodded and we went to bed. Whether he was too tired to argue or he figured it was only one night I wasn't sure but I suppose I'd find out soon enough.

By the time Peter and I left our room, Felix was sitting at the table and Serena, as her smaller fairy-sized self, was sitting _on _the table with her legs crossed. A huge plate of eggs and toast were in front of them both. While Felix looked awkward, picking at his food, Serena was going to town, digging into the food that was way too big for her current size.

Feeling only a bit peckish I grabbed an apple to munch on. Felix caught our eyes and started to stand up, as if to give his seat to one of us. But to my surprise Peter waved him off and sat down at the remaining chair, pulling me onto his lap and keeping one arm firmly wrapped around my waist.

Serena made a face. "Can you please save the romantic shit for when I'm _not_ eating?"

"Nope." I pulled one of the plates of food closer for Peter, who immediately began to wolf it down.

"Come on," she whined. "I mean judging by your neck I would have thought your blood would have counted as a balanced breakfast for him."

My face turned bright red. "I fell," I muttered lamely. She burst out laughing, her tiny hand clutching her stomach while her wings flapped rapidly. Even Felix snickered at that. I didn't even want to see what Peter's face looked like.

I settled for taking a huge, very non-lady like, bite of my apple.

"I hope that's not the face you make when you're sucking Pan's dick because honey it is _not _attractive."

I began to cough violently, the piece of apple getting caught in my throat. I could hear Peter fighting back a laughter as he patted my back with strong smacks, helping me clear my airway.

"Ooh so she's a choker too?"

I managed to swallow the apple, gulping down air while I glared furiously at her. "I have no problem kicking you out."

Her little eyebrows raised and she cocked her head at Peter. "I think you need to take her back to the bedroom because she's being meaner than Grumpy."

My head dropped down on the table. Peter's arm was the only thing that was keeping me from just flopping to the floor and curling up in a ball of embarrassment. I felt a poke on my head and I lifted my head up to see Serena standing on the table right in front of me. I swatted at her and she grinned.

"Aw you know you love me, Amy. Remember how nice I was in Storybrooke when Pan was being an asshole to you?" She patted my nose. "We _bonded_ over your boyfriend being an eleven year old boy and his best friend being a jailbird."

I exchanged a look with Felix. "Can't you put her in a box or something?"

"She figured out how to escape," he said without missing a beat, looking bored.

I couldn't help but laugh at the indignant look Serena's face. I sat back up and shifted myself sideways on Peter's lap so I could look at him.

"I'm going to go see Belle today," I told him. "If Rumplestiltskin really is alive and Zelena's prisoner then I have to make sure she's okay."

Everyone went quiet, even Serena. At first I thought Felix was exchanging a glance with me again. But with a jolt I realized it was _Peter_ he was looking at.

I slipped off of Peter's lap, frowning at the three of them. "What am I missing here?" I demanded.

Peter exhaled. "Amy, you know Rumple is still the Dark One. And now Zelena has his dagger. Together they're incredibly dangerous. No one even knows what she's planning."

My heart dropped as I realized what he was getting at. "Peter, no," I whispered. "Please, I'll be careful."

He stood up, looking at me warily. "You can't leave the tree until his dagger is out of her hands and I know she won't use him to come after you."

The tree house had a powerful protection spell. She wouldn't be able to find me while I was inside. But it would be easy for me to leave. That's why Felix and Serena were still here. He must have made some kind of deal with him after I'd fallen asleep last night. Felix would be safe from the mobs of people that wanted him dead and I would have people to babysit me when Peter wasn't around.

I clenched my teeth. "So I'm a prisoner in my own home now. Well what if no one can stop her? Are you going to just keep me cooped up in here forever?"

He gripped my shoulders. "I swear to you that I will find a way to put a stop to her soon. Once I get the dagger away from her then she won't be a threat."

I grabbed the front of his shirt. "She might not even care about me anymore," I pleaded. "She hasn't come after me since she put me under the sleeping curse and that was just to piss everyone off."

"I'm not taking that chance," he said flatly, removing my hands. "You're her sister and that's not something she takes lightly."

"Then I'll help you defeat her!" I insisted. "Sister or not, she's threatening the people I care about."

"You're not powerful enough," he said gently.

"But I can help! You can't just keep me locked me away in here!"

"You think I want to?" he snapped. I noticed the rims around his eyes had grown darker. I was making his Dark One side come out but I didn't care.

I stomped my foot, frustrated. "I'm not a little girl that you own, Peter! Just let me help you for once!"

"I said no!" he snarled, making me flinch. He gripped my chin harshly in his hand, looking at me coldly. My eyes flickered to Felix and Serena and found them on their feet, Serena back to her human size.

"Pan," Felix cautioned.

Peter ignored him, backing me up until he was pressing me against the wall.

"You'll stay here until I say otherwise," he hissed, digging his fingers into my jaw. "If you try to leave I'll really show you what it's like to be _locked away._"

Tears sprang into my eyes. "Look, I-I'll stay here, okay? I promise."

His face softened ever so slightly. "Good girl," he murmured, smirking. His gaze darkened again. "I'll be back tonight."

My eyes widened. He was actually going to go out when he was like this? Without me? Until _tonight?_

"Peter, I don't think that's such a good idea-"

He rolled his eyes and cut me off with a bruising kiss. Pulling back, he quirked an eyebrow at me and licked his lips devilishly.

"Mmm. Don't worry about waiting up for me," he said. "I'll wake you myself." He winked and kissed me one last time before transporting from the tree house.

I stood there, staring at the spot he disappeared in complete disbelief. Now that Rumplestiltskin was back and Zelena had the dagger things had changed. It wasn't going to be so easy to keep him sane, considering these little fits happened mostly when it came to me and my safety.

Serena was the first to break the silence. "Well . . ." she said, feigning cheerfulness. "Who's up for a game of Go Fish or Poker?"

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

It wasn't until late that night that Peter felt himself slowly snap out of his dark fit. He took in the blood dripping down his hands and the bodies of pirates lying on the docks around him. He'd spent hours searching for any trace of Zelena or Rumplestiltskin but to no avail. He'd killed the pirates for no reason other than they'd simply annoyed him.

He used a cleansing spell to make the blood vanish from his hands. Amy wouldn't exactly like for him to come home and drip blood all over the floors she swept and cleaned constantly.

Then it hit him. How he'd spoken to Amy before he left. He shut his eyes. Guilt was an emotion that was new to him. It felt all wrong, like having a heart in his body that didn't belong to him. Like when he had Henry's heart. It just didn't feel right. But there the guilt was, banging against his skull and weighing down his black heart.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Even when he wasn't cursed he still managed to find ways to be nasty to her. He'd practically threatened to lock her in a cage today and nearly killed a man in front of her yesterday. Not to mention all the other times he'd lost it in front of her. Normally she could bring him back to reality but today he hadn't even given her the chance.

His wish to keep her sealed away from her family and friends whom he hated had finally come true in the last couple months, but he didn't feel accomplished when she was so sad about it, especially now that he was forbidding her from even stepping outside. He felt bitter and angry, mostly with Zelena for putting him in this position in the first place. If only he could figure out what she wanted then he could actually plan instead of sending his few remaining Lost Boys to run all over the place and allowing his former second in command to take refuge in his house with that annoying fairy in exchange for guarding Amy.

After saving her from Zelena once, he'd grudgingly had to admit that Felix seemed to be able to keep her safe.

He transported directly inside the tree house, regretting his decision instantly when he appeared only a few feet from where Serena and Felix were sitting in a single chair, engaged in a tight embrace. It was hard to tell whose hands were where and whether they were trying to kiss or eat each other. Cards were spread carelessly on the table among dirty dishes, all obviously long forgotten. Neither of them seemed to realize he was there. Zelena could have strolled in now with an army of monkeys and they probably wouldn't notice.

Amy was fast asleep on the couch, hugging a pillow tightly to her. She didn't stir when he carefully pried the pillow away and scooped her up into his arms.

He had just started to shut the bedroom door behind him when he heard Serena yell, "OH SHIT! WE LOST HER!"

Rolling his eyes, Peter laid Amy on the bed and stepped back outside the room.

"It's a good thing I'm not paying you," he commented, raising an eyebrow at Serena who was looking under the table and Felix who was sprinting towards the door.

They both froze, looking at him sheepishly.

"Look, Pan," Serena said, taking a deep breath. "I'd just like to point out that we didn't exactly lose her . . . _Felix _lost her."

Felix scowled at her and she grinned back.

Leaving them to argue, which was music to his ears after the scene he'd just witnessed between them, he went back to his room. To his surprise, Amy was now awake, staring up at the window in the ceiling above him. He kicked his shoes off and laid down on the bed beside her, looking at the stars too. They did this almost every night, only usually they would lay outside.

"Where were you?" she asked, her voice still groggy with sleep.

"Looking for Zelena," he answered lightly. "No luck though." There was no need to give her specifics that would only upset her. He sighed heavily. "Listen, about the things I said to you earlier-"

"I know you didn't mean them," she said tiredly, shifting her head to look at him, a sad look in her eyes. "But you need to learn to control all this darkness, Peter. Or it'll destroy you like your shadow almost did to Felix."

"I won't let that happen," he said softly. "As long as I have you I'll never truly be the Dark One." He laced his fingers through hers. "I love you."

That got a small smile from her. "I love you too." She rolled over onto her side, resting her head on his chest and putting her arms around him like that pillow. "Does all this mean that you've forgiven Felix?"

He didn't say anything at first, trying to put how he felt into words. "We're allies," he finally said.

She nodded. "Give him a chance, Peter. He's changed a lot."

He just kissed the top of her head and began stroking her hair, not really wanting to get into that conversation. They were silent for a while. So long that Peter thought that she'd fallen back asleep.

"I miss my sisters, Peter," she spoke up quietly. "The non-green ones, that is."

He stalled, taking the time to pull the blankets over them both. For the first time, he had no idea what to say or do to comfort her. The situation wasn't something that he could exactly sugar coat. She was being kept under a guarded lock down because of the possibility that her half-sister wanted to hurt her. She hated being cooped up as much as he did, probably even more. She hadn't had any panic attacks recently, though her nightmares were still pretty frequent.

"I should have killed Zelena when I had the chance."

Amy shook her head, sliding her leg to lay over his. "The only thing that matters is that we stop her now. If you don't want me to get involved then fine. But you can't do this alone, Peter. Not while she's controlling Rumplestiltskin. Having the Lost Boys bring you information isn't enough help."

He scoffed. "Don't tell me you're actually suggesting I join up with Regina and the others."

She smiled humorlessly. "That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CommentsQuestions/Thoughts? Thank you guys for the reviews! I can't believe how close I am to a 1,000 . I didn't ever think I'd get that many on the first one, let alone the sequel! I love each and every one of your beautiful faces!**

**Question, would you prefer that I make this a trilogy and put the Storybrooke part in the third book, or just make this a longer story and put the Storybrooke episodes in this one? **


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Third Person P.O.V  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Regina smacked her fist down on the large stone table, nearly making everyone jump. "We need an actual plan! Sitting here talking about baby names isn't an option! That's not why we called this meeting!"<p>

"I agree," Snow White said gently, shifting her eyes away. "But how can we do anything yet if we don't even know where she is?"

Red shrugged. "Granny and I could always try sniffing her and her monkeys out."

David shook is head. "Finding her is useless until we know what she's planning to do."

"Who cares?" Grumpy cracked his knuckles menacingly. "We can still take her out."

Jiminy Cricket hopped over to his microphone, enabling him to speak freely to the others. "We must be careful," he cautioned the group. "This woman has a lot of hate for Regina. With control on the Dark One, there's no telling what she'll do."

Robin Hood shrugged, his son Roland fast asleep in his arms. "We simply need to have a smarter strategy than her. Something she won't be expecting."

"Tiger Lily knows her," Tinkerbell said quietly, speaking up for the first time that entire meeting. "She was her fairy godmother. Technically it was only for about a day but that's still more history than any of us have with her."

Snow exchanged a pained look with her husband.

"I trust Serena," David sighed. "But her judgment can be clouded sometimes. Protecting the boy who cursed us all isn't exactly what I'd call one of her smartest moves."

Tinkerbell was save the trouble of answering when another voice chipped in, "Do you guys just sit in here and gossip about us all day?"

Everyone watched incredulously as Serena and Peter Pan strode in the room, much like they were the king and queen themselves.

"Miss me?" Serena asked with a wink as she plopped into a chair next to Peter. She got a few chuckles and smiles, though suspicious glances were thrown her way from all sides. She grinned at Tinkerbell, who was beaming at her in relief from the seat next to her.

Peter propped his feet up on the table, looking completely at ease despite the glares he was receiving.

"What are you doing here?!" Regina snarled, her eyes fixed specifically on the immortal boy.

Peter smirked at her. "We were invited, of course."

"And of course we accepted," Serena said, twirling a strand of her hair. "On the very simple condition that Felix is no longer on your mob's hit list and can walk freely. To which my lovely old friends agreed to." She beamed at Snow White and David, who simultaneously cringed.

An outbreak of shouts erupted across the room. The commotion made Roland wake up. He looked around the room in confusion before ducking his head under his father's arm.

"Why would you do this!?" Regina hissed.

"Maybe you should think this through some more," Red said hastily.

"What is there to think through?" Granny snorted, looking up from her knitting. "None of them can be trusted!"

Serena gasped, looking appalled. "Granny! After everything we've been through together!?"

She raised a knitting needle threateningly and Serena shrank back. "Then again, what's a mere two years of me living with you guys and helping you hide the fact your granddaughter was a werewolf? Psh, it means nothing to me."

Red furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait . . . you knew?"

Her eyes widened. "Uh . . . never mind."

The attention was shifted away from her when one of the dwarfs stood up. "When were you planning on telling us!?" he roared.

Serena blinked. "Damn, Happy! Calm down!"

"You know that we need all the help we can get," Snow said desperately, trying to be heard over the yells. Just about everyone looked ready to jump up and attack at any moment. Peter looked more amused by the second.

Belle spoke up tentatively, dark circles underneath her eyes and her forehead crinkled with worry. "Where's Amy? She was supposed to come . . ."

Regina stared at her incredulously. "You were in on this too?"

David frowned at the immortal boy and fairy. "She's right though. We asked for Amy to come as part of our own conditions."

"Is she okay?" Regina demanded.

"She's fine," Serena assured them, rolling her eyes. "Felix is watching over her."

Regina barked out a laugh. "Very smart. You're letting her be babysat by the boy who was willing to cast a curse to keep you apart!"

Serena cracked her knuckles smugly. "Sweetheart, you'd be amazed by how awesome I am at being a fairy."

Tinkerbell started snickering, but abruptly stopped at the look on Serena's face.

"Either way," Regina continued. "She deserves to be part of the discussion about our sister."

Peter raised an eyebrow, looking extremely annoyed. "Considering _your _sister used _your_ sleeping curse on her and left her in a frozen river a few months ago, I think that this is the best option to keep her safe."

Regina's eyes grew bigger. "She did what to her!?"

"You'd probably know that if you bothered writing her back," Peter said lazily. "Kind of like something your mother would do, wouldn't you say? Cutting her off just because you don't approve of me."

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut through with a sword. Regina looked as though she'd been slapped across the face. One of the dwarfs coughed awkwardly, another fiddled with his thumbs. Jiminy appeared to be debating whether to intervene or not, but ended up just shaking his head and sighing.

Peter smirked. "Funny how you all hate me for killing Rumplestiltskin when my powers is the only thing keeping Amy alive and safe right now."

Grumpy snorted. "All of our lives are in danger because of it, not just her."

"But she's Zelena's youngest sister," Peter replied calmly. "Her and the Evil Queen here are both going to be the main targets. "Meanwhile you all are running around like children with wooden swords." Peter's feet dropped to the floor and he leaned forward. "I don't like this anymore than you do. But sadly I can't win this on my own and neither can any of you."

Robin looked at him seriously. "What do you think we should do?"

"You can't actually be considering taking his help!?" Regina said, looking around the room. "He'll stab us all in the back!"

There was a brief moment of silence before the room erupted into chaos again, everyone shouting over each other so that their opinions could be heard. "Alright!" David raised his voice, making everyone quiet down instantly. "I know that accepting Pan's help is the last thing any of us want to do-"

"Great way to start a pep talk, Dave," Serena said dryly.

"-But if we want to protect ourselves we _need_ the help of the Dark One."

"Rumplestiltskin is the Dark One," Regina said flatly. "Pan is just a little boy playing pretend."

"Don't test me," Peter said tersely. "Like it or not, there are two Dark One's now and luckily for you I just so happen to be one of them. I'm the only one of you that could fight against Rumple and survive."

Regina said nothing, shifting her eyes to glare at the wall instead.

"What do you think?" Snow questioned the only two people in the room who had remained quiet. "Philip? Aurora?"

The couple exchanged a look with each other. She nodded as she put her hand on her stomach, a nervous look on her face. Peter narrowed his eyes slightly but said nothing.

"Well-" Philip began.

"There you are!"

Philip stopped immediately, looking relieved at the interruption. Peter shot to his feet and stared at the doorway. Everyone turned in their seats to look when Amy ran into the room. Peter's face went blank as she ran straight to Regina, whose heels nearly left indents in the stone floor in her haste to reach her.

Grumpy lifted his hands up and dropped them. "Who else did you invite without telling us!?" he asked Snow sarcastically, who looked just as bewildered as the others.

Regina kissed Amy's face repeatedly. "I'm sorry I didn't write back! I just-"

"It's okay, Regina," she cut her off. "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry." She swallowed and smiled weakly. "Just . . . please don't do it again. I missed you."

Regina hugged the girl tightly, slyly trying to shift her away from Belle who had come over as well. "I won't."

Seeing Belle, Amy squeezed Regina's hand and pulled away, going to hug the brown-haired beauty instead.

"I'm sorry about Rumplestiltskin and Neal," she whispered. "We'll find a way to save them."

David, who had long since stood from his seat, furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How'd you know about what happened to Neal?"

Belle exchanged an awkward look with Amy. "Well . . . we've been keeping each other updated on everything the past few months. I figured with her having to stay in it would be helpful."

"Plus Felix and Serena filled me in," Amy added.

"Where _is _Felix?" Serena asked, her legs swung up on Tinkerbell's lap. Other than a withering look, the blonde fairy said nothing about being used as a foot rest.

Amy sighed and let go of Belle, finally turning to meet Peter's eyes. His expression caused her to shudder, but her voice came out steady enough. "He fell asleep so I followed you here."

Peter got to his feet and slowly walked around the table. His gaze was enough to freeze the entire castle and its occupants, maybe even the entire realm. His face appeared calm, but his gem-like eyes crackled with anger. A grey tinge had took over his skin, much like when he had been dying on Neverland.

Only this time it made him look more than just deadly. He appeared completely inhuman.

Closer and closer he moved towards the young girl, his fists clenched. All seven dwarfs stood up, brandishing their tools like weapons. Peter flashed them a dangerous look. One of them let out a yelp and they all shoved each other trying to scramble back.

"Regina, it's fine," Amy said, putting her hand in front of her sister who had begun to advance, a glowing green ball sparking with electricity in her hand. Regina met her eyes and she nodded reassuringly. Reluctantly, Regina stepped back, shooting Peter a warning look as she did so. Belle stepped back as well, her eyes flickering between the young couple.

Peter finally stopped in front of Amy, who made no move other than to cross her arms over the tight brown vest she wore over her long, flowing forest-green dress. Along with the way she held her head high in the face of the devil, it made her look just as queenly as her sister.

"So," Peter said, "how did you get here?"

"The teleportation cuff you made me for emergencies," she admitted, holding her hand out to show a thick brown cuff on her arm. "I used it after Felix zonked out." She paused and added, "And after I drew on his face."

Serena cracked up so loudly that Tinkerbell leaned over and put her hand over the magenta-colored fairy's mouth to keep her quiet. Serena promptly bit her, making her shriek and yank her hand back.

"Why must you always bite people?" she grumbled, examining the deep bite marks imprinted on her hand. "It's a cheap shot!"

Serena snickered at her. "Consider it a compliment. I only bite the people I love." No one else took notice of the brief spat between the two fairies. Everyone was fixated on the exchange between the immortal couple.

Peter leaned his head down closer to Amy's face, making her flinch. "Things would be so much easier if you would be obedient, pet," Peter hissed.

"You don't love me because I obey you, Peter." Amy wrapped her arms around his waist, lying her head against his chest. He stood there stiffly, his harsh glare softening ever so slightly.

"Calm down," she whispered, running her hands up and down his chest soothingly. "I just needed some fresh air and to see my friends again. I'll go home once the meeting is over, okay?" She stretched her neck up and kissed him. "Put your darkness away, Peter. It's not needed."

Peter's eyes were clenched shut, a pained expression on his face. She murmured soothingly to him, pressing gentle kisses across his face and stroking his cheek. After a couple long tension-filled minutes, Peter let out a long breath and opened his eyes again. The black was gone and his skin changed back to normal.

"There we go," Amy said, smiling up at him. "Much better."

A slight smile went on Peter's face, mingled with exasperation. "Why can't you stay put?"

"Because that's boring," she countered teasingly.

Peter just shook his head. Every trace of the murderous fury from a moment ago had vanished, as though she had simply hit an off switch. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Are you done?" Regina asked, wrinkling her nose.

Amy blushed. "Sorry." She stepped away and took his hand instead. "Please, continue," she said sheepishly. Without sparing anyone a glance, Peter lead her back to his seat. Automatically she curled up on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck snugly and giving the room her full attention.

"Glad you could join us," Serena commented. "So tell me, how pissed do you think Felix is going to be when he wakes up?"

"I'd rather face the flying monkeys," she replied without hesitation.

* * *

><p>Zelena stared at the mirror, her dark red lips pursed. The scene she'd been so carefully watching vanished in a swirl, leaving behind nothing but her green reflection. The meeting had been more than insightful. Just not for any of them.<p>

She took no notice of Walsh, who flew to a land right behind her and watched her, awaiting instructions.

"It's interesting," Zelena finally said, turning to look at the monkey. "My . . ." Her lips curled. "_baby sister _can easily talk one of the most dangerous creatures alive out of his madness." She tilted her head and chuckled. "Well, then again she set him off in the first place by defying him." She began fixing her hair, looking pleased. "I have to say, there are times where I like this little girl. Better than Regina anyway, which doesn't really say much, does it?"

The monkey _began_ to titter rapidly, gesturing wildly with his claws. Zelena tried to ignore it, fixing her hair back into its bun. When it became clear that he wanted to speak, she rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist. Walsh changed from a monkey back into a man.

"What?" she said through gritted teeth. There had been times when he would pretend to have something long and important to say simply to be human again for a few minutes.

"If you succeed in going back in time-"

"_When_ I succeed," she snapped, making him flinch._  
><em>

"Sorry," he said quickly. "When you succeed in going back in time, you do know the girl won't be born along with Regina."_  
><em>

Zelena paused, her lips tightening. The thought had occurred to her before but it wasn't something she liked to dwell on.

"It doesn't matter," Zelena finally said. "I only need her for one little thing and then I'll be done with her. She's of no concern to me."

"But she's your sister," Walsh said weakly.

"Why do you care?" Zelena scoffed. "You certainly never let morals interfere with what I've told you to do before."

"She saved my life," Walsh said quietly.

"So you're trying to repay the favor?" Zelena said in amusement. "How incredibly nobleof you. But I _will_ follow through with this spell. So if I were you, I'd get those pesky feelings of guilt out of your brain because she _will_ die once the royal brat is born."

Walsh lowered his head. "Yes, mistress."

She reached out and touched his cheek. "But don't worry. I'll be sure to give you the chance to thank her. This won't be the only time she leaves the safety of that tree. You can't keep a fish out of the water anymore than you can keep a Mills out of trouble."

* * *

><p>"One of these days I'm going to strangle that brat!" Felix snarled as he scrubbed his skin with a wet rag so hard it nearly took his skin off with it. She'd given him a uni-brow, drew a sun on his forehead with an arrow that pointed towards his hair, and used his scar to draw stars. Nothing fancy, but enough to majorly piss him off.<p>

Serena was laughing hysterically. The ink was dripping down his face badly from the soapy water.

"Here," she finally gasped out. "Let me take care of your raccoon face." She took the rag and set to work, biting her tongue painfully to keep from dissolving into snickers again. The glare on his face didn't help.

"Where'd she run off and hide anyway?" Serena asked.

"Something about taking a bath," he muttered.

She made a face. "Oh ew."

"Tell me about it."

Suddenly Serena frowned. She raised the dirty rag in front of her face by the finger tips and chucked it onto the floor. "What the hell am I doing!?" She waved her hand over his face and the ink completely disappeared, leaving his face spotless.

"You're too normal!" she complained. "You've got me forgetting I'm a fairy."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm . . . sorry?" he said dryly.

She winked. "It's okay. You make up for it pretty well." Her eyes lit up. "I almost forgot to tell you! Everyone's agreed to not kill you!"

Felix couldn't keep the incredulous smile from creeping up his face. "Seriously? How'd you convince them of that?"

"It was Peter's idea, believe it or not. He agreed to help guard some of the nearby villages from the flying monkeys and help them figure out what Zelena was up to. All in exchange for your immunity." She patted his shoulder. "Congrats! You're a free man! Want to go celebrate?"

Felix smirked. "Maybe later."

Serena grinned and wound her arms around his neck. She had to stretch her neck and stand on her tiptoes for her lips to playfully bite his cheek. "Miss me or something?"

"A little bit."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

I sighed, marveling at how amazing his hands felt as they massaged soap into my hair. The entire room was nothing but steam from the hot water. The water never grew cold, thanks to magic. My fingers were already starting to get pruney but I could have stayed in there with him all night.

"Tilt your head back," he instructed me. I obliged and he gently rinsed the soap from my hair, taking his time the way he knew I liked it. When he was done I sat up and pulled all of my drenched, thick hair over one shoulder so that it wouldn't feel so itchy on my back.

"Your turn," I told him. We switched positions so I could sit behind him. I was relieved he had thought to give us a large bathtub. Otherwise the two of us would never have been able to fit very comfortably. In here we had plenty of room to stretch our legs or move around a bit.

This had recently become our favorite place to unwind and relax, especially for Peter who was always tense lately.

"That feels nice," he murmured in response to the long head rub I was giving him. When I finished washing his hair, he leaned back against me and I held him, resting my chin on his shoulder and wrapping my legs tightly around his waist. His hand was running up and down my leg. He'd once told me he loved the smoothness of it. Sometimes I forgot how weird it was for him to be with a girl after all those years on Neverland with the Lost Boys.

Which reminded me.

"Peter?"

"Hm?"

"I've kind of wondered . . ." I cleared my throat. The weight of the question I wanted to ask had me nearly blushing, though I knew it was perfectly logical for me to ask. But part of me wasn't sure I wanted to know. Mostly because I had a bad feeling that I knew what the answer would be.

I could tell I had captured his interest now. "Wondered what?"

It wasn't too late to change my mind. I could make up something else and never bring up the question again.

Nah. I was too curious.

"About whether or not . . . I was your first."

I felt his muscles tense underneath me, giving me my answer.

I swallowed. "I see." I kissed the his shoulder, wanting to reassure him that I wasn't mad. Which I wasn't. It merely felt like my body was about to go through a very intense combustion from the inside and out followed by my heart slapping me across the face before it shriveled up and festered.

"You're hurt." He sounded very matter of fact about it.

I shrugged. "It's fine."

"I didn't even know you yet, Amy, I swear. It was before Neverland even existed."

"Peter," I said, trying to force a smile into my voice. "I said it was okay."

It should have been fine. But the very idea of another girl touching him, having her ear whispered into, moaning for him . . .

The thought was _agonizing._

"You're not okay," he murmured. I let him untangle me from his back and to his lap. I curled up against him while he stroked my back, holding me tightly. I fought back the stupid urge to cry. It was foolish, expecting him to have waited for me when I hadn't even been thought of yet.

"It's just . . . you're literally my first for everything. You know that. My first friend, mentor, my first kiss, and the first and only boy I've ever loved. But you-"

He cut me off with a long kiss, which I found difficult to return. "Stop torturing yourself," he whispered. "They meant less than _nothing _to me, I promise you."

I sighed and nodded. "I believe you. It just still sucks that-" I froze. "Did you just say _they? _As in _more_ than one_?_"

He blinked. "Did I?" he asked lightly.

I sat back, narrowing my eyes. "Yeah. You did."

"Well . . . like I said they meant nothing."

All rational thinking fled from my head. "Peter!" I exploded.

"Come on! I'm not the same boy that I was. I spent most my time before Neverland stealing, hunting, and drinking with Felix."

That last little hobby he listed made me groan. "You can't be serious! What if you got a girl pregnant!? You didn't have magic to prevent that like you do now."

The idea of some random girl having his child was even worse than the idea of hundreds of them having sex with him. If anyone was ever going to carry his baby, it would be _me. _

"I was careful," Peter promised me. I believed him but that didn't make it any better.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

He snorted. "Right, I should have told you right before our first time. I'm sure you would have loved to know all about it when you were already scared to death. The added pressure would have done you wonders."

"I wasn't scared," I muttered. That was an understatement. I had been _terrified. _"So I really am the only completely inexperienced one?"

He gripped my shoulders. "Amy, I'm about two seconds from dragging you to the floor and reminding you how good you are."

"Fine!" I shot back. I locked my fingers through his hair and slamming my mouth to his. He dug his fingers into my sides painfully, kissing me with enough heat to steam up the bathroom even without the hot water, which was currently sloshing all over the floor.

"Mine," I growled into his mouth. "You're _mine._"

He chuckled breathily as I began nipping his neck, struck with the sudden urge to leave marks on him like he always did on me.

"Did I ever mention I like you when you get possessive?" he commented, a gleam in his eyes. He yanked my face back to his and kissed me again, gliding his tongue into its familiar territory of my mouth. He stood up, pulling me with him. The water poured down our bodies and onto the floor as we climbed out, our lips never once disconnecting as we both dropped to the ground.

After, we dried ourselves off and cleaned the puddles off the floor before making our way to bed. He pulled on his night pants and I put on one of his shirts. We'd learned the hard way that Serena would walk in at any time of day without knocking if she needed something or was bored.

"You're the only one I've ever and will ever love, Amy," Peter said softly. "Just you."

"I know," I said. I snuggled deeper against him. "I'm sorry. I just don't like the idea of anyone else having you."

He laughed bitterly. "I don't like it either. Even the idea of you kissing the cursed version of my self still infuriates me just because it doesn't feel like it was really me."

"I know it wasn't." I sighed. "I'm just still stuck in the mindset that somehow I'm going to lose you in some way."

"I think I know how to fix that," he said slowly.

I wrinkled my nose. "I know, I know. Zelena can't do anything as long as I'm in here. I won't leave again."

"Not that," he said. He sat up and he stared at me for a long time.

I raised my eyebrows, bewildered by the expression on his face. I could see his brain racing a mile a minute. Whatever his idea was, he was extremely pleased with it. I sat up too and crossed my legs underneath the blankets. "Peter, what is it?" I pressed, incredibly curious.

Carefully, keeping his eyes locked on mine, he took my hands in his. "Marry me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm a terrible person. First I've been sucking at updating for like the past three month, and now I leave you with a cliffhanger like this. *holds wrists out* PUT ME AWAY FOR LIFE IF YOU MUST, OFFICER!<strong>

**So yes, I've decided to make this a trilogy *insert cheering*. I'm still tossing around name ideas for it. Safe and Sound will probably end in a few more chapters. Then I'll begin my work on the next one. YAAYY! **

**Opinions/Thoughts/Comments? SO CLOSE TO 1000 REVIEWS! I MAY CRY! IF I COULD HUG YOU ALL I WOULD!**


	31. Chapter 30

**AN: WHO HAS A STORYBROOKE LIVE ACCOUNT!? If you do, go to my profile for the link to add Amy Mills ^_^. Also, since I suck at editing pictures I was wondering if any of you would be willing to make a profile picture for Amy as well as a cool cover photo for the account. PM me if you're interested! **

**Chapter 30.**

* * *

><p><em>"Marry me."<em>

The words kept ringing through my head without stopping, like a broken record player. The more sense I tried to make of it the more confused I got.

The boy who never grew up. The King of Neverland. The Dark One.

The one and only Peter Pan . . . just . . . proposed?

I tried to blink but my eyes were determined to remain the size of golf balls. Maybe I shouldn't have been so shocked but what other emotion was there? We'd never talked about it before and I never thought it was something he wanted. I always assumed that simply being together was enough for him. Admittedly, marriage had crossed my mind before. More than once in fact.

It was a silly fantasy. The idea of him at the end of the aisle, waiting for me to walk to him in a long white gown that made me look like the princess I was technically supposed to be. Getting to put a ring on his finger that signified that we were bound to each other.

Maybe I'd heard him wrong. That was the most reasonable explanation. Scary me, fairy me, carry me. Those definitely made much more sense.

"What'd you say?" I finally managed to choke out.

The look on my face must have been pretty amusing because he had to fight back a smile, using his thumb to rub soothing circles on my hand. "I just asked you to marry me."

Huh. Apparently I _had_ heard him right.

"W-why?" I felt stupid for asking but I needed to know what had lead his mind to this.

I thought he'd be annoyed that I kept asking questions instead of just saying yes, but he simply smiled, one of his really rare genuine ones that made my heart flutter.

"I love you, you love me, it makes sense." He shrugged. "I'd thought we'd wait a dozen years or so but there's really no point."

"You've planned on marrying me before!?" I squeaked. "But you're Peter Pan! Marriage is against your morals or something . . . isn't it?"

His face sobered slightly. "Marriage was something I had always sworn I'd never do," he murmured. His fingers lightly grazed across my skin, sending a shiver down my spine. "All it was to me was a never ending, meaningless cycle where rich men planted their seeds inside even richer women so they could bear a child and eventually grow to hate each other. Meanwhile that child would either follow in his parents footsteps or run away to me."

I swallowed, my face heating up. I could hear the dark edge to his voice and I wondered what had brought that on.

"Is that what happened to your parents?" I asked softly.

He shook his head. "No my family was always poor. My father left when he found out my mother was pregnant because of it. He didn't want the responsibility."

"What a dick," I muttered. He chuckled at that. "What were their names?"

His face contorted into a frown, as though he had to think hard about it. I always forgot how long he'd been alive and on Neverland. Maybe he simply couldn't remember. But after a few seconds, his face smoothed and he said, "Malcolm and Lucy."

"Were they _ever_ in love?" I wondered.

He smiled bitterly. "It was one-sided. My mother loved him so much she couldn't handle living without him."

I slid my fingers in his, holding his hand tightly. "I think that's the real reason you didn't like marriage, Peter. But you know that I'll never abandon you like that. I want to be with you forever, no matter what the price is."

His smirking lips found mine in a quick peck. "There won't be a price," he breathed. "Just you and me. You'll never have to be Amethyst Mills, the lonely, abandoned daughter of Cora. You'll be Amy Pan, my Lost Girl and wife."

_Amy Pan_

The name clicked in my head like the last puzzle piece that had been missing. With that simple name change, our lives would be forever intertwined, with the gold bands on both of our fingers as proof. People would see us as equals, understand that I wasn't being pushed around or manipulated by the Dark One, that I was more to him than his whore.

I had been putting off thinking about the future, afraid of what possibilities it held due to Zelena flying around like an angry, rotting vegetable. But suddenly it seemed a lot brighter. I would officially be part of him.

"You really want this?" I asked hesitantly, looking for any signs of uncertainty in his eyes. I saw none.

He tugged a lock of my hair. "I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't."

A smile crept up my face. "So that's it then? We're engaged?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "I still haven't actually heard a 'yes'."

"On one condition," I said, laying my forehead against his. I held up my hand where my amethyst ring was. "I want this to be my engagement ring."

"If you insist."

"Then yes!" I wound my arms around his neck, hugging him as closely as I could. "I'll marry you."

Amy Pan. It had a nice ring to it.

* * *

><p>Serena's reaction to the news the next morning was to drag me to her room so fast I barely got the chance to blink. All I could do was hope it was a lecture about me being too young.<p>

No such luck. She shoved me into a chair in front of a mirror, grinning like a serial killer.

"Guess what time it is!" she sang.

"No! Please!" I tried to make a run for it but with a flick of her hand, I was magically stuck to the chair.

She bent down by my ear to whisper ominously, "Total Amy Mills Makeover: Wedding Edition."

"NO! We don't even know when the wedding is!"

"Exactly!" Serena shouted. "I have no idea how much time I have to figure out how to dress you for this! As your maid of honor, I have tons of things I got to get done."

I blinked. "Who said you were going to be my maid of honor?"

She shot me an amused look. "Anyway," she continued, completely ignoring my question. "I need to decide how to do your hair and makeup. Then later this week I'll get Tinkerbell and Blue over here to help me make your dress.

"Please don't make this _that _big," I pleaded. "Everyone barely accepts Peter and I as it is. Besides, I know Peter is only doing the whole wedding thing instead of a quick private ceremony for me. I don't want to completely overdo it."

She rolled her eyes, beginning the process of brushing my hair away from my face. "What man wants a big ceremony? So therefore, you're no different than any other girl that wants a big white wedding."

I still didn't want to put him through all that if he didn't want it. Instead I asked, "Do you want a big wedding?"

She scoffed. "Oh please I'm never getting married."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"Because as a fairy I don't really see the point."

"Oh." I paused. "Does Felix?"

"Highly doubtful. We're both happy with the way things are right now."

"But don't you want something more meaningful?" I pushed.

Serena shrugged. "He loves me, I love him. What more do I need? Tilt your head back slightly."

I obliged. "Nothing, I guess."

"Exactly. You know, I've never seen your hair pulled back before." She gestured her head towards the mirror. She had gathered all my hair up in her hands, trying to see how it would look in a bun I guess.

I laughed. "Yeah I don't think I have either."

"Why not? It's cute."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I like my hair down."

"Well you should let me at least do something to pull it back from your face."

"Sure, we'll compromise."

Missing my sarcasm, she beamed. "Awesome. I hope your _fiancee_ isn't expecting you anytime soon because this might take a while. Now sit back and relax. It'll all be over eventually."

I could only gulp.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

"Quit smirking," Peter warned Felix, sitting down on the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table. After a second thought, he kicked his boots off. Amy always glared at him when he tracked mud everywhere. He offered to clean it with magic but she'd flat out refuse and do it herself.

Felix was leaning against the kitchen counter across the room, looking extremely smug. "You once told me you never wanted to get married."

"I told you I'd never find a girl that I'd want to marry," Peter corrected. "But I've said it time and again, Felix. Plans change."

Felix raised any eyebrow. "What exactly changed?"

Peter paused. It seemed like so long since he and his second-in-command had been able to speak normally, like nothing bad had ever happened between them. Despite himself, he had begun to forgive him for what he'd done. Things would never be the same though. There was still too many nights Amy woke up screaming, more terrified of Peter not being there than the actual nightmare itself. Peter had given her emotional scars that would never heal because of Felix. As well as physical scars. There was still a permanent scar on her arm from the innkeeper trying to stab her and the failed stitches attempt.

"What changed," Peter said slowly. "Is that I want the world to know that she's mine. Not Cora's daughter, not the sister of the Evil Queen and Witch. But my Lost Girl since before she was born. Besides . . . she's lost so much of her life to Cora in Wonderland and to what I've put her through. I can at least give her this little bit of normalcy."

"What I don't get is how she expects anyone to show up," Felix said dryly. "They haven't exactly approved of your relationship."

Peter snorted. "Oh they'll come. Whether it's to stop the wedding or to fake smiles for Amy's sake, they'll all come."

"And Zelena?" he questioned.

"I'll station the Lost Boys around the perimeter. One sign of the flying green beanstalk or Rumple I'll grab Amy and teleport away."

Felix nodded. "Hopefully it won't come to that."

"Wishful thinking."

Felix cracked a smile. Standing up straight, he began to walk towards the stairs to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked, frowning.

Felix stopped and turned to face him. "It's me and the boys turn to patrol the village tonight," he explained. "Serena was supposed to come but I don't see that happening anytime soon." He cast a meaningful glance towards the bedroom door Serena had dragged Amy into. "She has an obsession with making things pretty." He paused and added quickly, "Prettier, I mean."

Peter scowled. "If she puts that stupid pink stuff all over her face . . ."

He smirked. "Will it bother you?"

"Yes and she knows it."

"Then you can count on her doing it." He turned towards the stairs and made it halfway up before stopping again. "Congratulations, by the way."

Peter waved his hand and a huge, heavy looking club appeared in Felix's hand in a flash of light.

"Go kill a few monkeys for me."

* * *

><p>"This has to be a joke." Regina stared at the letter in her hand. She looked around and repeated loudly, "This is a joke, isn't it?"<p>

Serena glanced up from Tinkerbell's hair, the finishing touches of the magical trim finally being completed. "Nope," she said cheerfully.

Regina started shaking her head. "No."

Snow sighed. "Regina-"

"She is too young!" she snapped. She smacked the letter down on a nearby table and began to pace, her long dark gown dragging behind her as she walked fifteen feet, whirled around, and walked back.

"Maybe in Storybrooke but here it's a normal age to wed," Serena pointed out. She clipped Tink's hair back up into a tight bun and patted her head. "You're free," she told the blonde, who looked relieved beyond words. The two of them, along with Regina, Snow, David, and Belle were gathered in a small sitting room in the castle. Per Amy's request, Serena had brought them the announcement of Peter and Amy's betrothal. Peter had been all too pleased with the idea, smug about the strong reaction he knew they would give.

Serena, on the other hand, just wanted to go back to Felix. But he was patrolling the village nearest to their tree house, along with Pan and the remaining Lost Boys. Nearly every night there were flying monkey attacks so protection was needed, as part of the agreement of their truce. Amy, meanwhile, was stuck at home, probably bored to death.

"My baby sister cannot marry him," Regina said flatly. "Anyone would be better than him. _Felix _would be better than him!"

"Watch it!" Serena warned, pointing a finger threateningly. Regina sneered back.

The fairy rolled her eyes, growing tired of the overly protective woman. "What can you do?" she challenged. "Storm in on their wedding and-oh." She exchanged a look with David before snickering. "Maybe you will."

"No need," Regina scoffed, flashing a fake smile. "I was actually invited to this one."

Tinkerbell frowned. "Pan is actually having a real wedding?" she said incredulously

"Weird, right?" Serena agreed. "But it's more for the fact that he wants everyone to know who she is to him and what will happen to them if they even look at her wrong."

Belle spoke up, "After everything I don't think anyone really doubts how he feels about her."

Serena snorted. "Are you kidding? Maybe you guys get it but most people have been calling her the Dark One's whore." She gave Regina a significant look and added, "And the Evil Runt."

Regina made an indignant noise but Serena ignored her. "But I'm pretty sure the real reason they're getting married is because Pan is whipped."

David snickered, immediately stopping when Snow nudged him. He covered it up with a cough and settled back to listening.

"Why are they getting married while Zelena is still out there?" Belle asked. "Shouldn't they wait until it's safe again?"

"Doubtful. Amy is going extremely stir crazy and I think Pan wants to take her away somewhere else for a while."

Regina's pacing abruptly stopped. "Of course. He's willing to risk her life just to prove that he's got her."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Um that's not what I said-"

"But it's true. He's just waiting to rub it in my face, I know it."

Serena threw her head back and let out an exasperated sigh. "I give up!" She patted Tink on the head as a goodbye. "I'll see you all later, I guess. Meanwhile, I have a wedding to plan."

Regina blinked. "She asked _you_?"

"Eh I volunteered." With that, she shrunk in size and flew out the window, her wings fluttering rapidly behind her.

"She helped with our wedding," Snow said with a shrug. "I think she can handle it."

"Yes and the security was terrible," Regina commented, rolling her eyes.

"Just leave her to deal with it," David insisted. "All we have to do is show up, kiss the bride, and leave."

"This is my sister's wedding," Belle cut in. "I want to be involved."

"_My_ sister's wedding," Regina corrected. "But I agree. Though I'm surprised you're so calm considering she's marrying Rumple's murderer."

Belle sighed. "Well he's certainly not my first choice," she admitted glumly. "But I know how much he loves her and I won't have to worry about her safety while she's with him."

"You're all technically her family," Tink pointed out. "You should be doing what you can."

"They could get married here," Snow suggested. "Since it is her sister's and step-family's home. It'll be big enough for whoever wants to come can come."

Everyone looked at Regina, whose lip curled in distaste.

"Fine. But they can honeymoon somewhere else."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Getting close to the end my loves! Didn't have much time to triple check for mistakes so if you find some, please let me know! Thanks to my lovely reviewer itsaboutouat for pointing out some in my last chapter!<strong>


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Perched in a tree, Peter's fingers self-consciously fiddled with the silver ring in his hand as he kept a sharp eye on the sky. The sun was starting to set, making for a pretty spectacular view. Nothing really compared to the sun setting on Neverland, that is when it used to set, but sometimes it could come close. The sound of footsteps approaching caught his attention, making him glance down at the ground to see Felix walking towards the tree with one of the Lost Boys.<p>

"Anything on the north side?" Peter asked, tucking the silver band away safely.

Toodles shook his head. "Not since the flying monkeys this morning, sire."

Felix snickered at the dramatic title that some of the much younger Lost Boys had gotten in the habit of using about a century or so ago. Peter shot him a look and he immediately quieted down, though he continued to fight a grin. It was a strange reminder of how much Felix had changed over the past several months. He'd once thought Peter a king too. A king and a brother.

Now they were simply allies.

"Keep an eye out," Peter told the eager boy. "Separate the Lost Boys into two groups and circle the village for the rest of the night. I highly doubt those beasts are already done causing trouble for the day."

The ten year old nodded, puffing out his chest in pride. "No worries. M'boys and I can handle it." He took off, a boyish, though bloodthirsty, gleam in his eye. Felix turned around to follow but Peter called out, "Wait a second, Felix."

He obediently turned around, giving the Neverland King his full and immediate attention. Peter fought back a smirk of his own. Maybe he hadn't changed so much.

Peter dropped down from the tree, a few feet away from the tall, lanky teenager. "Let's play a game, Felix," Peter said, his face lacking the usual mischievous grin that he had whenever he said those words.

Felix raised an eyebrow but said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

He did so without hesitation. "Let's pretend that you never teamed up with my shadow and betrayed me. For a little while, we're going to pretend that you're still my second-in-command and brother."

Felix was quiet for a few seconds, his eyes searching Peter's face for any sign of danger. Finally his mouth quirked into a small smile.

"What can I do for you?"

Peter grimaced. "The most dangerous task I've ever assigned you." Peter pulled out the silver ring and tossed it to Felix, who caught it in one hand with ease.

"I need you to be my best man," he admitted, sounding as though poison was being painfully sucked out of a wound.

Felix glanced at the ring in his hand and chuckled, looking almost incredulous. "You really want to marry her, don't you?"

Peter smiled humorlessly. "More than I ever thought I would, Felix."

"No catch?"

"Not this time."

Felix stared at the ring in his hand for a while longer before closing his fist around it, looking back at Peter with a smirk.

"I accept. But if you think I'm going to be able to help plan the wedding with Serena then you're sadly mistaken, _your Highness_."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

I've made more mistakes in my life than I could ever hope to count. I suppose everyone can say that though. As humans, we're created as imperfect creatures and it's simply what we do. Clumsiness, trusting the wrong people, pushing people away, messing up at work or school, etc. Everyone does stupid things.

However, this particular mistake is something that I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for. Simply because if it ended badly, no one will ever let me forget it.

I made the horrible, completely stupid decision to allow three fairies, who were all completely different from each other I might add, plan my wedding.

It started off innocently enough. Despite my previous issues with the Blue Fairy, I had bit my tongue and allowed her to come over along with Tinkerbell and Serena the past few weeks. Personally, after Peter's shadow killing her I never thought that she'd want to. But I suppose she was biting her tongue too. I had a feeling this was her way of making it up to me after giving me the magic bean without properly warning me about Cora and letting me spiral into another world that made me half-insane for a while.

Yeah . . . she owes me. Besides, from what Serena told me she was a sucker for true love and redemption.

The decision on how to do my hair and make up went by beautifully, all of us agreeing without any issues. We figured it out on day one.

The creating of my wedding gown was harder. Serena would use her magic to create one that showed way too much cleavage, then Blue would switch it to one that was way too frilly. But with some adjustments with my input, we managed to take both of their ideas and create something so incredibly beautiful that I almost didn't want to wear it in fear of not doing it justice. But all three women assured me that I looked beautiful. The compliment still had me glowing.

See the trouble struck when the time for the color theme came.

"For the last time," Serena said through gritted teeth. "We're doing pink!" She snapped her fingers and the decorations we had picked out all turned pink.

"We are doing blue," the Blue Fairy said calmly. She waved her wand and they went back to the color of the sky around dawn.

"Woman!" Serena said in exasperation. "Nobody wants blue but you!" Everything returned to a fierce shade of magenta.

"We only have one day left," Blue said sharply. "We _cannot_ change things now!"**  
><strong>

I had nearly drifted off against Tinkerbell's shoulder, who had gone from perky to barely even alive. It had been a long day and both of us were ready for a nap.

"Didn't you tell them you were doing green?" she complained.

"Six times," I said tiredly. "Six . . . freaking . . . times." I raised my voice purposely. "But hey I'm just the bride! Why does my opinion matter?"

The blue and pink fairy continued their bickering, appearing not to have even heard me. Once the sweet act vanished, Blue really looked kind of terrifying when she was pissed. Serena looked even scarier though.

Tink sighed. "Just let them wear each other out. I'll fix it and set it up at the castle once they leave."

"Thank you," I told her gratefully. I had insisted on a very small wedding but Serena insisted on at least having a few traditional things. Serena and Belle were sharing the role of maid of honor and Regina agreed to give me away. Well "agreed" is an understatement. She hugged me so tightly it almost hurt and the sullen look was replaced by a huge smile for the rest of her visit. I was glad that she seemed to have a better understanding of how truly important she was to me. Besides, who better to walk me down the aisle than my closest, and only remaining, family?

Well . . . only remaining family that wasn't green and plotting something against everyone.

Before Regina's visit (Peter had insisted they come and secretly slip in one at a time to avoid suspicion in case they were being watched), Belle had gently brought up Maurice about giving me away since he was my adopted father at one point. I'd flat out refused. Whether he was under a curse or not, he'd set me up with a man that nearly killed me and set the same men up with Belle once. I could have forgiven him for that but he hadn't even bothered to come see me or even write to me since the curse broke. I told Belle he could come to the wedding if he really wanted to but that was it.

"Blue! YOU ARE THE REASON MAGIC BEANS EXIST! IT'S FOR PEOPLE TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!"

I exchanged a pained look with Tink. The long day was only getting longer.

* * *

><p>By the time the three fairies left, I was prepared to just sleep until the actual wedding. I was exhausted from all the yelling at Blue and Serena who continued to bicker for most of the day. Tink somehow learned to tune them out.<p>

I was all ready for bed by nine that night. But Peter was on patrol duty with the other boys at the village and it made me too anxious to sleep. It was foolish to worry considering that he _was _the Dark One and could certainly take care of himself against some obnoxious flying chimps. But nervous habits die hard I suppose. Besides, he'd left before I'd even woken up this morning. I missed him._  
><em>

I realized with surprise that this was the first time I was completely alone in the tree house. Blue and Tink had gone home and Serena had left to meet Felix at the village to "help" him with the night patrol since Peter wasn't going to stay all night. I knew it was because of me and how hysterical I got when I woke up from a nightmare.

Especially if he wasn't the first thing I saw.

Looking at the clock, I saw that it was past ten. I'd already eaten dinner hours ago and I'd been reading since, trying to distract myself from the incredibly exciting fact that tomorrow was the Big Day.

With nothing left to do, I curled up on the couch and closed my eyes, waiting for Peter to come home so we could somehow sleep until the morning where we would be dragged apart until it was time for the "I do's".

I was as excited as a kid on Christmas Eve. Not only were we going to get married in front of everyone, but I also got to _go outside._

It must have been nice for Peter and the others. Being able to go in and outside whenever they pleased. I was getting sick of being locked away like some kind of artifact that had to be hidden from a thief. What would Zelena want with me anyway? She had the chance to kill me, but she didn't. I tried to point this out to Peter but he ignored me.

I was surprised he was even letting us get married outside our home at this point. He did say that it had to be a quick ceremony. I knew it was nothing personal, just concern about the wedding being crashed by some monkeys. The thought made me have to fight back a growl. My dear half-sister was ruining everything for me and I met her for all of fifteen minutes.

She really was wicked. Because of her, _boredom _had become my main enemy. I wanted to sneak out so badly. All I really wanted was to take Demon out for a ride. Just for a little while. Every once in a while Peter would take me outside long enough to see him and brush him because he knew how much I missed him but those visits lasted five minutes. I needed to go for a long, long ride and was halfway tempted to leave and do so.

But I knew how that would end up working out.

The problem was it _wouldn't_ work. Every time I thought everything was good and fine, something bad would happen. So if I were to leave to simply take a quick walk, believing that Peter was being overprotective and I could take care of myself, then Zelena would probably pop out of nowhere or something and I'd regret it. So to avoid having to feel that regret, it was underneath the tree that I would stay._  
><em>

Besides I was pretty sure Peter had Lost Boys standing guard outside and I didn't want to have to hurt them.

That was an awesome thought, actually. When I had been on Neverland I had been almost completely defenseless against them. Now that I had all this magic I could fight them back and win, if I truly wanted to.

Lately Peter had been working with me on my magic some more to make sure that I didn't lose my feel for it since I used it as little as possible. He was a surprisingly calm and gentle teacher, especially compared to his cursed self and Regina. He remained very patient with me, guiding me through the steps slowly and encouraging me.

By the time Peter finally did come home it was close to midnight, or maybe past it. I was half-asleep on the couch and I wasn't looking at the clock anymore so I wasn't entirely sure. All I knew is that the candles had long ago burnt out and it was really dark.

If I hadn't heard the door at the top of the stairs open and close then I never even would have known he was home. Not only was my back facing the room, but he still made absolutely no noise when he walked. Not even certain spots of the wood floor creaked under his feet like it did for just about everyone else. Because of this silence, I nearly jumped when I felt his hand run through my hair, thinking he was still coming down the stairs. He was fast too.

"You don't have to wait up for me, you know."

I sighed, nuzzling my face against his hand as it stroked my cheek. "You know I can't sleep when I'm worried about you." He started to respond but I cut him off. "And don't even try to tell me I have nothing to worry about. If you're hiding me then that means that Rumple and Zelena can hurt you."

He chuckled. "I was actually going to say I had more of a reason to be worried about you today."

I rolled over to face him, blinking sleepily until my eyes properly focused on his beautiful, smirking face. "Oh?"

He raised his eyebrows slyly. "You've been stuck with the fairies all day again."

I groaned. "Yes and it was terrible."

"I can only imagine."

I held out my arms to him and he pulled me to my feet and into his arms for a tight hug. The days were definitely longer when he wasn't around, but I was glad that he'd agreed to help protect the village. I knew it was only because he wanted them to help him when the time came but at least he was protecting people other than me or himself.

"How was your day?" I asked curiously. "Any monkey problems?"

He scoffed. "Nothing the boys and I couldn't handle."

"Good," I said in relief. I put my hands on his shoulders and jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist tightly. He caught me easily, giving me a quick kiss in the process.

I gently brushed his hair back from his forehead. "Tired?"

"A bit," he admitted. "You?"

"I spent the day with Serena, Blue, and Tink planning our wedding _tomorrow_. What do you think?"

Without missing a beat he carried me to bed. Since I was already in my nightclothes (one of his shirts) I just crawled under the covers. Normally when Felix and Serena weren't here we took advantage of all the extra empty space but tonight I was content with just cuddling him. Besides we'd been withholding for nearly a week to make our wedding night even more special. Felix and Serena were going to stay with Red and her grandmother for the next few days.

Somehow they had become permanent members of our household. I wasn't quite sure how that happened and neither was Peter, who had been trying to kick them out since Day One.

He slid under the covers next to me and I snuggled up to him, the tension and frustrations of the day finally melting away.

He pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Can you sleep now?"

My eyes were already closed. "Mhm." I smiled and buried my face deeper into the crook of his neck. By tomorrow night I would be Amy Pan and no one could do anything to change that. Besides, nothing bad could truly happen as long as we were together.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Hours Later<strong>

"AHH! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING IN BED!?"

There are many ways I'm okay with being woken up. Hearing Serena scream is not one of them.

I groaned when a body flopped on top of me. "GET UP! NOW!" I tried to shove her off but she wouldn't budge.

"Get off me, fairy!" I heard Peter hiss. Her arms and legs stretched out even more, trapping us both underneath.

"Well are you guys going to get up?"

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe if you get off!"

"Good girl," Serena cooed. She jumped off the bed, kneeing my side sharply in the process.

"Whoops, my bad."

I muttered darkly under my breath, burying my face deeper into my pillow, which happened to be Peter's chest.

Something hard smacked the back of my head. "Get up!" Serena snapped. "We've got six hours until the big moment and you both need to be pretty by then!"

Peter muttered a very strongly worded suggestion under his breath.

"I heard that, bunny boy," she warned him, making me have to fight back a snicker. "Now get the hell out of bed before I drag you out!"

"Okay, okay!" I complained. I started to get up, forcing myself to finally open my eyes in the process.

"NO!" Serena shrieked. She jumped on top of me again and yanked me away so hard we both toppled to the ground, where she had me pinned down. I blinked until her terrifying glare came into focus. Her makeup and hair was already perfect, though she was still in her fairy dress and not her co-Maid of Honor dress.

"The wedding rush hour has officially begun, therefore you CANNOT SEE HIM!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you talking about!?" I demanded, frustrated. "Says who!?"

"The bride cannot see the groom before the wedding!"

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" I tried to push her off but she remained firmly on me.

"It's a tradition!"

"Dumb traditions are like dumb rules," I informed her. "They're meant to be broken!"

She paused, her brown doe eyes absorbing what I said. "Huh . . . I feel like I shouldn't be proud of you right now but I am . . . anyways, FELIX!"

I groaned and let my head flop back on the floor with a bang. A moment later I heard Felix shuffle in.

"What?" he asked, sounding incredibly bored.

"Take Panny to get dressed. And make sure he doesn't see her. Cover his eyes or something."

"Touch me and you lose that arm," I heard Peter warn, followed by the bed shifting as he stood up. "And for God's sake, Serena, get off of her!"

"DON'T LOOK!"

"Are they still in bed!?" I heard Regina demand from outside the door. I heard her boots pounding on the wood floor as she stormed in.

"We should have eloped!" I whined. I heard Peter grunt in agreement before the door slammed behind him.

Serena grinned and kissed my cheek with a loud, obnoxious, "MWAH! Come on! Time to get you all prettied up!"

Only six hours to go.

* * *

><p><strong>An: *Casually buffing nails* Oh hey, guys. So out of simple curiosity that has nothing to do with this story whatsoever, have you ever heard of that silly old saying, "The calm before the storm"? <strong>

**Just checking. **


	33. Chapter 32

**AN: Picture of the dress on my profile my loves! Btw, glad you all liked the Sleeping Beauty reference of Pink vs. Blue in the previous chapter! **

**Chapter 32.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

><p>"Whatever you do, do not let anyone other than the people on this list inside that castle," Felix warned the group of Lost Boys, all of them looking extremely uncomfortable and annoyed in the fancy clothes that they were all wearing, their weapons hiding underneath their jackets and strapped to their belts.<p>

"Why do we have to wear these stupid ole' clothes anyhow?" Tootles whined, tugging at the his stiff collar. One of the boys snickered. Tootles looked and sounded very much like an actual little boy. "Pan never made us dress all proper-like before!"

"It's a wedding," Felix said for what felt like the hundredth time. "We all have a part to play, _gentlemen."_

There was a collective groan from the group.

"But we're staying _outside!" _Nibs complained.

Felix shrugged. "If you're that bothered by your clothes then feel free to leave. I'll make sure to tell Pan who and exactly why his followers abandoned their posts and put our Lost Girl at risk on their special day."

The boys went silent, all of them exchanging pained looks. Despite the fact that their leader, who had once hated each and every adult, was getting _married, _their respect for him never wavered. Felix could tell how much they truly admired and appreciated Amy, who had seemed to somehow melt away the very worst parts of Peter without taking him away from them. Other than that none of them really knew her considering Pan had forbidden them all to talk to her on Neverland unless given specific instruction or permission to.

The second in command still snickered at yet another little secret that Amy never seemed to have picked up on.

"We'll stay," Nibs muttered.

"We protect our family," Tootles agreed, though he still was making a face.

Felix smirked. "Good choice, boys. Pan will be pleased."

"Oh he didn't make us dress up," Curly scoffed. Felix raised his eyebrows in question.

"Well?" Felix pressed. "Then why did you?"

"We were forced to," one of the twins complained.

"Threatened actually!" the second twin added, fidgeting nervously.

Felix furrowed his eyebrows. Since when had they let anyone other than Peter Pan tell them what to do?

"What are you talking about?" he said in disgust. "You're Lost Boys! When do you let anyone tell you what to do!?"

All of the boys shifted awkwardly, exchanging looks with one another but none of them seemed to be able to look at him in the eye. Finally Tootles did, looking ashamed. He lowered his voice to a whisper and admitted, "The pink fairy scares us, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

"Stop blinking or I'll cut your eyes out!"

I shot her a look of disbelief. "Believe it or not, Serena, but blinking is a basic bodily instinct so I kinda need to-"

"Stop talking too!"

I scowled but quieted down. The sooner she was done, the sooner I could be married. Peter had it so easy. He's probably been ready for hours. Which had me extremely curious as to what exactly he looked like. I'd never seen him dressed up before. A new flutter of excitement rushed into my stomach. I could get through the next couple hours. It was supposed to be the happiest day of my life so I would perk up and make it so.

"Tink," Serena said impatiently. "That is not the hairstyle we agreed on!"

"It is too," Tink protested. She stood behind me, her hand on her wand twitching as though she was ready to whack Serena with it.

Serena pulled out her own wand and waved it at my head. I winced as I felt my hair being magically done. It felt like someone was ripping it out of my skull rather than being made pretty.

"See? This is how we wanted it."

"It is not!"

I sighed in relief when I saw Regina walk in through the reflection in the mirror in front of me. Finally, a voice of reason! Smiling, she walked over to us with her mouth opening, as though ready to say something. She paused abruptly, looking at my head with her own head cocked.

"That's not how we decided to do her hair, is it?"

Tink smirked while Serena threw her hands up. "Whatever!"

A wave of Tink's wand and my hair was redone. With a smaller mirror, they showed me what it looked like in the back. I blinked, hardly able to believe that that was actually _my _hair. The sides were pulled back from my face and braided together in the back, trailing down my back. The rest of my hair was curled and they stuck tiny purple flowers in it.

My makeup was slightly more simple. My eyelids were covered with a silvery color and my eyelashes looked longer and blacker than I'd ever seen them. My entire face seemed to be sparkling with glitter while my lips were painted with some kind of clear gloss.

Serena had never looked more proud when she finished. I had to admit, she did a pretty spectacular job. I couldn't even recognize myself.

Worry went through me. What if it was too much? What if Peter didn't like it because it made me look so different? I tried to push that thought out of my head but it was still bugging me.

Belle came scurrying in with my dress, bursting my thought bubble.

"Time to strip!" Serena announced.

I made a face at her choice of words but obediently pulled my clothes off. With the help of my personal stylist team, aka Regina, Tink, Belle, and Serena, I was stuffed into the incredible white gown. The ball gown styled dress had a silver beaded bodice with off the shoulder sleeves made from a sheer white fabric. I had opted for no veil or a shudder-inducing tiara.

Serena had wanted to pierce my ears for the occasion but Tink made her back off when I ran off screaming. So instead Regina gave me a diamond necklace that looked like it cost more than I did.

"Can I talk to Peter?" I blurted out, making them all exchange looks.

"Amy," Serena said calmly. "You'll see him in like a half hour."

I looked at Belle and Regina for help. "Please? It's just I've never done anything like this before."

"Well that's a positive," Serena complimented. "Let's hope it stays that way!"

I made a noise of exasperation. "What I mean is, I've never really been in a situation where I'm the center of attention in front of all these people. I'm kind of scared," I admitted. "I don't know why I ever wanted a wedding."

Belle came up next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You want everyone to see that your love is true."

"And bind yourself to him forever in front of the people you care about," Regina added, wrinkling her nose. "With no escape."

I let out a shaky laugh. "I'm glad that you two remember."

"You can back out though," Regina pointed out. "I'd be more than happy to tell Pan for you."

I shook my head, the corners of my lips twitching at her extreme reluctance for this wedding. "Thanks but I very much want to marry him."

She shrugged. "It was a worth a shot."

I looked around at everyone. "I know you all can't stand Peter and I don't blame you. But I can't help but get so angry when I think of all these people gossiping because they think Peter is some kind of abusive monster."

Serena tapped the underneath of my chin. "Amy, you do realize that Peter truly doesn't give a damn about what any of them think."

"But I do," I insisted. "He's so much more than anyone knows. No one has ever seen that side except for me and maybe Felix."

"When he's ready he may let others in," Belle said gently, surprising me with her input. "But at the moment you're enough for him and this marriage is a way for him to show you that."

"You would know better than anyone else," I said softly. She gave me a small smile and my heart clenched, remembering that she was currently separated from Rumplestiltskin. I truly hoped that they would get the chance to get married. Just as soon as we freed him and Neal, though none of us had any clue as to how to do that.

"I know I've said this a million times before but I'm going to say it again. I'm sorry for everything. I can't thank you enough for doing all this for me. I love you guys."

"I love you too, Amy," Belle told me, kissing the top of my head.

"Me too," Tink said, giving my shoulder a quick squeeze.

Regina touched my cheek affectionately. "You're the best thing my mother's ever done," she said softly. She smiled and took my hands, bending her head to be closer to mine. "And I promise to always be here for you."

I swallowed thickly, wrapping my arms around her for a hug. "Zelena has no idea what she's missing."

"Are you going to cry?" Serena teased when Regina and I broke apart.

"Of course not," I shot back. The four women laughed as I shifted my eyes around awkwardly, trying to avoid their knowing looks.

Serena sighed. "Well I guess I love you too." She held her arms out towards me and sniffed in a superior manner. "I believe we've reached the level in our relationship where we can hug."

I eyed her hands suspiciously but saw nothing visibly dangerous. So, very slowly and hesitantly, I hugged her.

"Crying yet?" she asked after a moment.

"Not yet," I mumbled, hugging her tighter. She laughed and patted my back.

"Hey you're the bride. We're supposed to be the ones crying over you."

"Since when has there been anything traditional about this wedding?" I pointed out.

"True," she agreed. "Okay you can get off me now." I immediately released her.

"Speaking of tradition, did you and Pan finish writing your vows for each other?" Belle asked curiously.

I nodded. "But we're going to exchange them in private later."

While Peter was an excellent speaker, as everyone who'd ever met him knew, there was no way he would reveal such personal things in front of people he barely even tolerated, let alone liked. Like Belle said, maybe someday he'll be able to really get along with the people I cared about.

If my dream of having a wedding had come true, then it would take a full-out miracle for that to happen.

The small little sharing circle was broken when the door opened and Blue flew into the room. "Is everything finished?" she questioned.

"She's all done," Tink assured her.

Blue smiled. "Good. Then we should probably move her downstairs."

Oh God. It was time. I swallowed, feeling nauseous. I barely noticed Serena when she shoved my silver heels on, nor her and Regina both putting their arms around me while Belle hovered nervously around us.

"I'm okay," I promised them, forcing myself to get a grip. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Bad news, Peter."<p>

Peter glanced up when Felix walked in. His first thought was Zelena or flying monkeys but the Lost Boy looked far too calm for that. Peter quirked an eyebrow and Felix smirked.

"Seems as if though the boys are more scared of Serena than they are of you now."

Peter scoffed but for once found he had nothing to reply with. He went back to staring at his reflection in the mirror. He'd been ready for hours, having only needed to change clothes and run a brush through his hair. He'd been sitting in the spare room since, waiting for the moment he could get this over with as soon as possible.

"Don't tell me you're nervous."

Peter smirked back and shifted on his chair, letting his leg dangle over the arm of it. "You know me better than that, Felix. I'm here for one purpose, and that is to bind myself to Amy and then get her back home. Anyone who is allowed in is here because they care about her and that means that there shouldn't be any trouble."

Felix's eyes carefully observing Peter. "I'm amazed you found a place to call home other than Neverland. It's almost as unbelievable as the lengths you've gone to make the little brat happy." He gave Peter's outfit a significant look.

Peter set his elbow on the arm of the chair and let his chin rest on his closed fist, giving Felix a look of supreme arrogance. "I'm amazed I chose not to kill you."

Felix's own cocky attitude flickered from his face. "Why?"

"Why did I choose to let it go?" Peter tilted his head, considering the question. "You know, I'm not one hundred percent sure." He shrugged uncaringly. "Maybe because I can't afford to lose any of my followers at the moment. Or . . ."

"Or?"

"Or," Peter continued. "Maybe I decided that I should give you a second chance. You've been the only person I ever considered a friend for over three hundred years, after all."

"I'm flattered," he said dryly, though he had a small smile. Peter chuckled.

"As you should be. Now was there a particular reason you came in here or were you hoping for a heart to heart?"

Felix blinked. "Oh right. Yeah, it's time for you to go stand at the end of that aisle."

Peter smirked and let his leg drop back to the ground to stand up.. "You used to be a much better messenger boy. Perhaps the fairy is a bad influence after all."

Felix nodded. "Oh most definitely."

Peter shook his head and started to walk to the door. "Come on. My Lost Girl is waiting for me."

"Peter," Felix called, making his leader come to a stop and glance over his shoulder to see Felix's holding out his left hand. After a moment, Peter walked forward and gripped it with his own in a manly shake.

"Don't screw this up," Felix said, the corners of his lips twitching. "She's . . . sort of grown on me."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

"Stop looking through the door!"

"I can't help it," I complained, though I didn't bother withdrawing my head from the large cathedral-like doors that lead to the ballroom, which had been completely transformed and decorated. It was absolutely gorgeous, reminding me of Neverland, or at least what I assumed it had looked like before the island began dying with Peter. The flowers were all tiger lilies, courtesy of our own Tiger Lily, the chairs were made of twisted wood from oak trees, making for a beautiful row of entwined seats. The room was dark with only glowing candles flickering from the chandeliers above. The altar, which I could barely see from where I stood, was draped in vines that was splattered with several different colors of what I could only assume were flowers.

I saw both Felix and Peter's form standing at the end but to my frustration I couldn't see his face or even tell what his clothes looked like. They were darkly colored, I could tell that. He was facing me but I wasn't sure if he could see me or not.

Finally, I forced myself to take in the amount of people. To my immense relief, it wasn't as many as it had felt like when writing the invitations. I recognized just about everyone, such as Red and her Granny, Snow White and David, Robin Hood and his men (and Mulan who looked extremely uncomfortable in her silk dress), a few fairies that Serena had introduced me to. Then there were others that I had met only briefly during my time staying here, like Marco and his little boy Pinocchio, Ella, her husband and their adorable toddler, Alexandria.

I nearly shrieked in delight when I saw the back of Jefferson's head, wearing a large hat, next to his daughter. I had sent them an invite so I wasn't quite so sure why I was surprised to see them. Maybe I was still used to Jefferson being an introvert, like how I had been.

I noticed the music began playing and I stepped back and softly shut the door just as everyone stood up to look behind them.

"Amy?" I felt Regina link her arm through mine. "Time to go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *ominous voice* THE END IS NEAR!<strong>

**Okay guys, our boy Robbie has been nominated for a teen choice award for best villain.**

**You know what to do. GO VOTE FOR OUR PETER PAN! Imagine if he wins! THE CHAOS FROM EVERY ANNOYING STEREOTYPICAL TEEN THAT HASN'T SEEN THE SHOW! THE CONFUSION! THE TEARS! THE REALIZATION THAT THAT BEAUTIFUL ANGEL BELONGS TO US PANGIRLS AND NO ONE ELSE.**

**Damn . . . maybe _I _should win that award . . . **

**Vote #Dreamer2014**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

><p><em>Why the hell did I want this?<br>_

Peter grimaced as the music began to play. Everyone who had been previously staring at him suspiciously or talking among themselves now stood up and turned around to look at the double doors in the back, where Amy had been peeking out of recently. He couldn't really see her clearly from where he stood, but even from a distance he could recognize her. Her curiosity must have gotten the better of her. Meanwhile, he personally couldn't care less who was here. He wasn't going to have to talk to anyone other than Amy and the man marrying them.

Who happened to be a cricket that'd be speaking into a magical microphone.

This was probably far from the kind of weddings these people were used to witnessing, both the kind here in the Enchanted Forest and the ones in Storybrooke. But according to Serena, theirs was a weird combination of both, mingled with their own personal touches.

"Here we go," Felix muttered to Peter, sounding mockingly cheerful.

Then the doors opened. Belle and Serena, the maid of honors, stepped through with linked arms and began the long walk down the aisle. At a first glance, it appeared completely normal. But looking closer, Peter could there was some kind of weird struggle between them. Serena would whisper something and Belle would respond firmly and tighten her grip on the girl's arm. He realized that Belle must have been trying to restrain the fairy from dancing down the aisle or something equally obnoxious. Felix quietly snickered beside him.

Serena paused in walking and glanced behind her shoulder. "Psst!" she hissed towards the door. "It's time to start walking, princess!"

There was a moment of silence and then, "Oh, you mean me!"

There was a collective chuckle throughout the room, including Peter himself. All laughter vanished immediately, however, when Amethyst Mills stepped through the door, clutching her older sister's arm tightly, her cheeks slightly flushed from embarrassment. He felt his breath grow dangerously slow.

For a long time, Peter always prided himself in remaining in control of himself, of still being looked at as one of the most dangerous boy in all the realms. His Lost Boys still respected and feared him, despite the fact that he had broken the vow he made about never getting married. He'd long ago accepted that since he was incapable of fighting his love for Amy. He'd embraced it as a challenge instead, to keep himself from become a sappy, lovesick fool. His love for had only made him even more dangerous. Like a wolf protecting its cub, he would rip out a throat with his teeth in order to protect her.

Sure, she could calm him down and convince him to show mercy for others. And maybe he wasn't so obsessed with revenge like he used to be. But he was still the same Peter Pan.

Until now. She'd always been beautiful in his eyes but now she looked like an actual queen. For a flicker of a second, in that long white gown, he could see how she'd come from a family of royalty.

He glanced down at his own attire briefly. He wore a forest green coat with a black shirt underneath and matching black trousers. Simple but elegant looking. They would look like quite the pair.

If she ever reached him. His impatience grew with each slow step she took, and by the quick exasperated look she shot him, he knew she felt the same way. Her eyes went back to flickering around her, her breathing become more and more shallow as she took in all the people watching her.

Finally, the two Mills sisters reached the end. Though he received a very rude look, Regina released Amy and stepped back without a fuss. Amy practically shoved her bouquet of flowers into Belle's hands before her own shaking hands grasped Peter's.

"Hi," she mouthed, giving him a weak smile.

He fought back a laugh. "Hello there," he mouthed backed. He squeezed her hands reassuringly and he saw her unease vanish.

A chirp to his right on the small podium made it clear that the cricket wanted to start with the ceremony. So many times he'd questioned Amy on her choice of a priest but she'd insisted, saying that "Jiminy" would be perfect.

"Friends," he began, speaking into his translator. "We are gathered here to join together Peter Pan and Amethyst Mills . . ."

Every word the cricket said went in one ear and out the other. He couldn't tear his eyes off of the raven-haired girl in front of him, smiling shyly at him like he was the greatest prize she could ever have. He reached out and gently cupped her cheek, ignoring the fact that they were in front of an audience. She laid her hand over his and held it there, her eyes shining.

The reality of the situation hit him. He was taking the one thing in his life that wasn't corrupt as his wife. The one person who continued to love him unconditionally was about to permanently become his family, his partner in their eternal life.

"Forever," Amy whispered, snapping him out of the trance her eyes had locked him under. She nodded at him and he realized it was his turn.

"Until the end of time," Peter murmured. He was pretty sure they were supposed to wait to say I do or something else meaningless but to him this was better.

"Will the Best Man and the Matron of Honor please present the rings?"

Serena stepped forward and handed Amy's amethyst ring to Peter, while Felix gave the silver band to Amy.

Amy slid the ring onto his finger almost immediately, taking a second to swallow back tears. "With this ring, you are mine and I am yours."

"Are you crying?" he heard Felix mutter to Serena.

"No," she sniffed quietly. "Shut up."

Peter took Amy's hand, positioning the ring to slid onto her finger. "With this ring, you are mine and-" A deafening explosion cut him off.

Peter shoved Amy to the ground, shielding every possible inch of her that he could with his own body. He felt several pieces of hard debris smack him but he was fine, instantly healing any critical injuries.

"Are you okay?" Peter demanded of his bride, lying underneath him.

She nodded breathlessly, looking dazed as he pulled her to her feet.

Screams rang throughout the room as flying monkeys came crashing in through the windows and began snatching guests and flying off. Many of the men had already begun fighting, along with Regina who was blasting them down one by one.

Amy grabbed Belle's arm. "You have to get Snow out!"

The young woman squeezed Amy's shoulder and nodded before taking off towards the pregnant queen, who was being guarded by a furious looking David.

Amy whirled around to Serena and Felix. "Go get as many people out as you can! Guide them into the woods with the Lost Boys."

The two nodded and ran off, narrowly dodging Red who had transformed into a wolf and began tearing at a winged demons flesh with her teeth. The creature screeched with pain, shuddering briefly before becoming still, its eyes wide and saliva bubbling in his fanged mouth.

Peter wrapped his arms around Amy, ready to transport them back into the safety of their tree house.

"I don't think so," a voice sang.

Amy vanished from his grasp and he let out a roar, whirling around to come face to face with the only man that was truly his equal.

"Rumple," Peter said sarcastically, trying desperately to keep the boiling rage from simmering over. "Forgive me, but I don't exactly remember sending you an invitation."

Amy whimpered slightly when Rumple wrapped his fingers loosely against her throat, his other arm around her waist. Peter could see her trying to hurt him with her own magic, but it was in vain.

"Sadly we didn't get an invitation," another familiar voice pouted. "That's why we had to crash it." Zelena stepped forward, walking around debris to be next to Rumplestiltskin, whose dagger was clearly visible in her hand. "After all, I couldn't miss my baby sister's wedding."

"Pan, I'm sorry," Rumple said quietly. He seemed to be twitching slightly.

"Give me my brother's dagger, Zelena," Peter warned the green witch.

" 'Fraid I can't," she said breezily. "That would make all my work seem pointless, wouldn't it?"

"What do you want?" Amy snapped, fighting against Rumple's grip.

Zelena gave her an innocent look. "I thought we were overdue for a little sisterly bonding time, don't you think?"

"Fuck off!" she spat back, making pride swell up in Peter.

Zelena raised an eyebrow, her lips thinning in annoyance. "Well if that's really how you feel then I suppose I have no use for you. Rumple, dispose of her."

Rumple's fingers began to tighten, his own face twisted with shame as Amy began to choke. Peter ran towards them, ready to taste blood. Rumple's other hand flew out mechanically and Peter met with a wall-like force field. He held his hand out and began blasting it with every drop of power he could muster but it was barely cracking through. Amy clawed at Rumple's face and sent bolt after bolt of flames towards Zelena.

"Wait!" Peter bellowed.

Zelena held up a hand, signaling to the powerless Dark One to stop. He did immediately and Amy gasped for air, the blue in her face fading and bruises already forming on her throat.

"What do you want?" Peter asked through gritted teeth.

Zelena simply smiled, a wicked gleam in her eye. "You already know, don't you, clever boy?"

Peter clenched his fists. This was it. Everything he'd worked to keep from happening since he'd become the Dark One was going to happen because he was foolish enough to believe that she wouldn't cross him. He glanced at Amy, who stared at him with wide eyes. Her dress had a long tear from her kicking so hard and there was a few burnt patches from when she was trying to shoot Zelena. Maybe if he had continued to keep her hidden this wouldn't have happened.

But deep down, he knew that Rumple and Zelena could have torn down the protection spell if they'd truly wanted to. Like every good villain, all Zelena had to do was be patient.

Slowly, Peter reached down towards his boot.

Amy let out a strangled cry. "Peter, no! Don't do it!" She thrashed against Rumple, who looked absolutely miserable as he contained the fighter.

"You won't hurt her?" Peter asked, keeping his eyes on Zelena.

"Not even a scratch," Zelena promised, smirking.

"Peter, don't listen to her!" Amy pleaded. "You know how this game is played better than anyone! She'll kill me anyway! She'll make _you_ kill me!"

Zelena sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. "I swear to you that Amethyst Mills won't be killed by my hand or any others."

"It's not worth the risk!" Amy shrieked as Peter yanked his dagger out of his boot. "She'll be invincible with both daggers!"

Peter paused, stopping to look at Amy in the eye. "A long time ago, I promised a little girl that I'd take care of her. I intend to keep that promise, Amy."

"NO!"

Without another thought, Peter tossed his dagger to Zelena, who caught it by the handle.

"Good boy," she cooed, smirking down at the blade.

"You've got what you want," Peter reminded her, his eyes narrowed. "Now it's time to return the favor. Tell him to release her."

"Who said anything about releasing her?" Zelena wondered aloud. "I thought I said she wouldn't be killed."

It felt as though Peter had finally reached his breaking point. If he were in his right mind, then maybe his dark side would have taken over. But somehow, it had gone far past that. All because there was nothing he could do. With his dagger in Zelena's hands he was powerless.

Powerless and angry. Angry to the point where he would do things that would horrify Amy to the point where maybe she'd finally give up on him. But he couldn't do anything.

He had become a pawn in his own game.

Zelena smiled at the two Dark One's and Amy. "You're all going to be roommates for quite some time so I hope you can learn to get along."

It was as if someone had pressed a button. Suddenly a deranged, angry looked reflected in Rumplestiltskin's eyes. "Not enough room!" he shouted. He threw Amy to the floor as his hands went to clench his head. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Amy scrambled backwards until her back hit Peter's knees. He yanked her to her feet and pulled her into a tight embrace. There was no more safety he could give her. None. All he had left was the protection of his arms around her body and that could be revoked with one word from Zelena.

He'd been wrong. Love had made him a fool. A blind fool that believed he had no weaknesses to prevent him from getting what he wanted. But what he wanted was his weakness. His own hubris had made him think that he could protect her from a villain as power-hungry as himself. A villain that wouldn't stop until he and Rumplestiltskin were both out of the picture and under her command.

Rumple slowly began to smile eerily. "Four trapped birds in a cage. Which ones will come out alive?" He let out a loud cackle, his hands shaking and his hair sticking out at every end. It was a truly terrifying sight, watching this deranged man as he began to hum. "Clickity clack, goes the shoes on the floor. Pacing, waiting, beating, begging, waiting for an open cage door!"

"Forgive him," Zelena apologized, smirking. "His people skills have gotten a little rusty, you see."

"Chasing leads to running, but a little white dove will save them."

Rolling her eyes, she turned towards the battle between humans and monkeys going on behind her. "I'm afraid this party is over!"

"Not happening!"

Regina stormed towards the green witch, her face twisted in fury and rage. Peter felt the strange urge to laugh at the way he felt Amy relax against him, as if her big sister could make everything better.

"Going to fight me?" Zelena asked, looking amused.

Regina raised an eyebrow, her lips pursed in a deadly fashion. "Let them all go and there won't be a need."

"Why would I do that?" she questioned. "Peter Pan is your greatest weapon and I can't risk any distractions."

"I don't need Pan to tear your heart out," Regina spat.

"Nasty temper," Zelena chided. "Don't worry though. I'll take great care of our baby sister."

Peter felt his mind clear slightly. "You don't need her!" Peter snarled. Amy tightened her grip on him.

"I don't care," she whispered, her voice barely audible. "This time, we're staying together, Peter. I'm not losing you again."

"Then it's all settled," Zelena said brightly. "I'll be seeing you later, Regina." She raised one of the daggers.

"Be a dear and take care of her for me."

Peter flicked his arm out and Regina froze in place.

"Regina!" Amy cried. She began to run towards her sister.

"Stop her."

Peter appeared in front of Amy in a flash, catching her in his arms as gently as he could. Amy began to sob into his chest but for once he offered no words of comfort.

"Very good," Zelena commended. "Now it's time to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

I woke up with my throat feeling dry. The first thing that entered my mind was that I needed a glass of water. Shifting out of the burrow that was Peter's arms, I stood up and practically began to sleepwalk towards where I knew the kitchen was.

"Amy?"

I forced myself to open my tired eyes and came face to face with bars.

No. No. No. It wasn't a nightmare.

I turned around and saw Peter on the floor. He sat up and eyed me carefully. His hair was disheveled and his wedding clothes had wrinkled. Except for his jacket, which he must have put on me in the time I had fallen asleep on him.

Claustrophobia didn't even cover what I was feeling.

I began to scream. I shook the bars and kicked. I tried to use magic but it bounced right off. There was so much open space right outside these bars and I couldn't get to it. I was trapped like an animal with the boy who should have been my husband by now.

I hated Zelena. I absolutely _hated _her.

I heard Rumplestiltskin laughing in the cage across the room from us. "Scream all you want, dearie! We're trapped, trapped, trapped-"

Peter loudly cut him off. "Amy, we're going to get out of this, I promise. It's going to be-"

"Don't you dare try and tell me it's okay!" I shouted. "SHE'S DESTROYED EVERYTHING!"

I began punching the bars as though I could make them move.

"You're going to break your hands!" Peter wrenched me back so hard we dropped to the floor. I started sobbing helplessly. For the first time, it wasn't up to Peter to save me, or up to me to save him. We were both the ones that needed saving now. Our fate rested in the hands of my sister and friends outside these walls. All we could do was sit in here and wait, with a lunatic neighbor on his spinning wheel.

"Shh," Peter shushed me. He cradled me against him, trying to gently rock me, like a parent might their child. "Listen, what they need to defeat Zelena is light magic. They already know that. I bet they're on their way to see the Good Witch about it now. We'll be home safe and sound soon. You'll see."

Safe and sound. How I loathed that saying.

As far as I was concerned, there was no such thing.

Not in this world or any others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more chapter . . .<strong>


	35. Chapter 34

**AN: Everyone wants to know the Blue Fairy's backstory. But do you know whose backstory I want to-no, NEED to-know?**

**It haunts me in my dreams, making every living moment drag on and on. Work seems pointless and so does an education.**

**My life is one big, daunting question until the writers answer this.**

**What. Is. Pongo's. Story?**

**Final Chapter of Safe and Sound**

* * *

><p>"How long has she been gone?"<p>

After a moment, Peter shrugged. "About three hours."

I sighed. My head went back to rest on his shoulder and I listened to his slow, steady breathing. It was the only thing about him that hadn't changed while being locked in here. He said the same about the beating of my heart.

Keeping track of time had become pointless. What purpose did it serve for two immortals being imprisoned? Either we were going to get rescued or we were not.

It was Wonderland all over again. The days seemed to morph together into one big, awful blob. We'd wake up in the morning and Peter would magically clean and dress us in fresh clothes. It was the only thing Zelena allowed him to use his magic for simply because she refused to let us out for any reason other than the bathroom.

But she had no real reason to worry. Aside from the fact that she controlled both of the Dark One's, each of them more than capable of catching me under her command, she misjudged me if she believed I would try to run and leave Peter here alone.

His dark fits had become more and more frequent. Practically every time Zelena entered a room or when I didn't show enough emotion.

"Don't you dare shut down on me!" he'd snarl, to which I had to pull myself together and promise him that I wasn't.

It was hard not to. In some ways Wonderland had been easier to handle than this. Jefferson let me block out the world. He'd allowed me to let my mind swallow me whole and protect me from the pain and sorrows that my mother inflicted with her cruelty towards others and lack of love for me.

Here I was trapped in a tiny cage twenty-four/seven with my should-be-husband refused to allow me to bottle everything up and save it for later.

My skull was on the brink of cracking open as I slowly began to lose my mind.

"You feed the madness and it feeds on you."

I groaned. If I was going insane then Rumplestiltskin could put everyone and everything to shame back in Wonderland. He muttered to himself daily, rarely being sane enough to talk to Peter and I. Sometimes it felt like I was talking to Neal. Other times I had to try and focus on blocking out his mad cackling that would only stop when Zelena came back.

Or when Peter threatened to castrate him once he was let out of the cage.

The voice that now guest starred in my nightmares rang through the room. "I'm back! Hope you all behaved while I was gone."

"Actually I poisoned your water supply."

She merely smirked, as though it were a simple sisterly banter and not a threat I really wished I could do. Either she couldn't take a hint or she was just a complete bitch.

I opted for the latter.

"Now, now," she tsked, as though I were a toddler. "Is that anyway to greet someone who provides your food and water?"

I rolled my eyes. "I clearly just told you the water is poisoned, Green Bean."

Being rude to her had become my favorite way of passing time. Peter slid his hand onto my knee and squeezed it, cautioning me to watch what I let pop out of my mouth. But I ignored my little hypocrite. He was usually much worse than I was.

She raised an orange eyebrow at me. "Do you want to eat tonight or not?"

I immediately shut my mouth, for Peter's sake. We both learned the hard way that when one of us bad-mouthed her, she wouldn't give either of us anything to eat until we "behaved".

We'd really been reduced to nothing more than her pets locked away in a cage.

I was surprised she hadn't smacked me with a newspaper yet.

Seemingly satisfied at my decision to play nice, Zelena waved her hand and two bowls of a steaming hot stew with bread and water appeared in front of us. For the first couple days, Peter refused to touch anything she gave us, despite my insistence that he had to keep his strength up. When that logic didn't work, I pushed my own food away until he gave in so that I would eat.

Zelena gave Rumplestiltskin his own food before leaving. The man didn't even seem to notice it at first, humming to himself as he continued his spinning. When he did though, however, he devoured it like an animal. I swore I heard him growl at one point.

I wished I could eat as easily. I found it was getting harder and harder each day. Regina was a much better cook. That thought only made me miss her more, along with Belle, Serena, and all the others. So much that the mere thought of them made me physically hurt. I forced myself to swallow and tried taking a bite of the bread but it tasted like sawdust to me. Finally, I gave up and set the full bowl and bread aside.

Peter dipped his bread into the stew and took a bite of it. He chewed it slowly, eyeing me thoughtfully.

I shrugged. "I'm not very hungry," I murmured.

"Do you need me to feed you?"

I couldn't help but laugh, making him grin.

"I thought you finally let that go!" I exclaimed through giggles. That had been the first and last time I had ever taken a sip of alcohol, yet no one could forget it.

"Amy, you told me that I always fly because I 'never land'. How will I ever forget that?"

I covered my blushing face as I started laughing harder. "Come on! That was comedy gold and you know it!"

"Very comical. I especially liked the part when you ran off and got sick."

"I think Felix got a kick out of that too," I agreed. I tried his technique and dipped the bread in the stew before taking a bite, discovering that it helped a lot.

When we both finished, we chucked the bowls and cups out of the cage and onto the floor for Zelena to deal with later. Of course, it was easy enough to clean up with magic but I think we both found that the little things gave us a lot of satisfaction at the moment.

"On the bright side it tasted better than your cooking," I commented, mostly joking. He was in a better mood today and I intended to take full advantage of it while I could.

He quirked an eyebrow. "That's quite the bold statement to say to your only source of entertainment."

I mockingly raised my eyebrows back. "Is that so?"

My face flushed when I met his eyes, that mischievous gleam I had come to know so well clearly there. To further tease him, I crossed my arms, putting on a bored expression.

"I love when you pretend your heart isn't nearly beating out of your chest," he said in a low voice. To prove his point, his hand slowly went to rest over my heart.

"There it is. After all this time it's still pounding away for me."

I bit my lip, fighting back a smile. "And what about yours?" After a quick glance over my shoulder, I saw that Rumplestiltskin was lost in his own little world in his cage. I draped my leg over Peter's and settled myself on his lap, facing him. He didn't even bother to hide his smirk as I slid my hand up his shirt to rest over his own heart.

Before I could even point out the fact that his was too in fact beating, his hand weaved into my hair and fastened my lips onto his hungrily, biting my bottom lip and caressing my tongue with his. I shut my eyes and shoved the world out of my mind, focusing on only his lips moving against mine and the way his hand felt running up and down my thigh.

We spent our days just waiting for this stolen moments together, where we could pretend that we were home and didn't ever have to stop. Peter couldn't care less if Zelena walked in on us or if Rumplestiltskin snapped back to sanity for a bit and caught sight of us. The thought of either of those things horrified me.

As if he was reading my mind, he broke off the kiss and rasped out, "Change your mind yet, angel?"

I sighed. "You know it's not a good idea," I said gently.

"I swear you're going to kill me before Zelena."

I smiled ruefully. "Sorry." Deciding that we should probably stop before we made this even harder on ourselves, I started to move off him but his hands gripped my waist, stopping me.

"Just lie with me for a bit," he murmured. "I didn't sleep much last night."

That was an understatement. I knew he stayed awake whenever I slept, as though he thought Zelena would slip in and slit one of our throats if at least one of us wasn't awake to watch.

I just smiled. "Of course." I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on to him as he laid back, letting his head rest on the pillow we shared. There wasn't much room to stretch our legs but we managed.

"I'm going to get you out of here," he whispered in my ear. "I promise."

"I'm not going anywhere without you ever again, Peter Pan," I replied. "So whatever plan you come up with better include you getting out too."

"As her Highness commands."

"I won't bother to grace you with a response."

* * *

><p>Peter woke up to the sound of Rumplestiltskin giggling, which was not unusual, but the words that followed it were something that definitely caught his attention.<p>

"Wolf's blood. Dragon scale. I've tasted this brew before."

Peter cracked an eye open and saw Amy lying with him still, with her finger pressed to her lips in warning.

"We're about to take an unplanned trip, my pet. The curse is coming."

Peter covered Amy's mouth with his hand before she could gasp. She stared back at him with wide, confused eyes. Peter wracked his brain quickly. Those ingredients were extremely hard to come by and together only used for a potion for retaining memories, he was sure of it.

"You failed," Rumplestiltskin said in a sing-song voice. "You failed. You failed. You failed. You failed. You failed. You failed."

"Don't be so dour," Zelena scolded him. What I need to do-" Peter heard the sound of Rumple's cage door opening. "-can be done from any land. I will succeed in changing the past. My spell will work."

Peter fought back the urge to scoff. Change the past? No one has ever been able to accomplish a time-travel spell before and he certainly didn't think Zelena was capable of being the one to do so.

But only," Rumplestiltskin said. "If you remember it."

"Which I will. With this. To keep my valuable recollection safe and sound." There was a pause, giving Peter the chance to crane his head up to look across the room where he saw Zelena standing inside Rumplestiltskin's cage, her back to himself and Amy. She was drinking something out of a small bottle before handing it to Rumple.

" Here. Drink it. Dump it out. Sing it a song. Your brain's still mine. If you want to remember the loss of your son, so be it. But, if you prefer to stumble about blind and stupid with the rest of them, be my guest."

"What about the other two?" Rumplestiltskin asked with a flourish.

Peter immediately took that as his cue to pretend to be asleep again, Amy doing the same.

He heard Zelena chuckle. "Do you really think I want Amethyst and her betrothed to remember despising me?"

"How very touching," Rumple giggled. "You care. But if you succeed then she-"

"Won't exist," Zelena cut him off. "I'm aware, thank you. Perhaps there may be a way for her to still be born, or maybe there won't be. Either way, I can't have her screwing anything up and to do that she needs to trust me."

Whether she knew Peter and Amy were awake, Peter wasn't sure. She simply left without saying another word. If she did know, then she obviously thought it didn't matter since they would forget once this curse, whoever had cast it, hit.

Except there was one little flaw in this plan of hers.

"Peter," Amy whispered. "We kissed each other's hearts. We won't lose our memories."

"Memories are pain," he heard Rumplestiltskin say. "Pain is strength." He sat up and saw Rumple wandering around the room and uncork the small bottle in his hand. "For vengeance." He raised a hand to drink it when suddenly spasms seized his body and he began to shake violently_._

"Neal!" Amy yelped as the Dark One's son burst from the body of his father, who dropped to the floor unconscious.

Baelfire staggered to the window, looking half-alive. "We don't need to remember. Emma does." He tore a piece of cloth from his sleeve and hurriedly starting writing something on it.

"We're going to Storybrooke?" Amy asked, looking at Peter in bewilderment. He barely noticed, keeping his eyes fixed on Baelfire.

Whistling, Bae walked to the window and there was the soft sound of wings flapping. "Find Killian Jones. On the Jolly Roger." He tied the small bottle in his hand and the note to the bird's leg. "Find Captain Hook. Go!" The bird took off and Neal stumbled back to his father's body and the two were one once more.

"Our lives rely on a man who drinks rum like water?"

Amy nudged him playfully. "You'd be surprised what a man will do for love."

Peter rolled his eyes, smirking slightly at her pointed remark.

"If you don't believe that then it's okay. I believe enough for the both of us."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

There had been a lot of times in Felix's life when he'd felt helpless. It was the most disgusting, pathetic feeling. His mind so badly wanted to reject it from his body, but there was no way to do so.

Most of the times he'd felt it were when it came to Peter, his best friend. Such as all those years ago when he got arrested and beat, or when he was going to leave Felix to run off with Amy.

Most recently when he got kidnapped on his wedding day.

But this.

This was the clear winner.

He watched as the Wicked Witch flew off, while Snow White was distraught beyond reason over her now dead husband. It had been such a simple plan. Get to Storybrooke and find the Savior. She would defeat Zelena and save them all with her light magic.

But one little forgetting potion had destroyed all of that. David, a man that had even grown on Felix, had died in vain. Everyone had insisted Serena kill Felix for this curse, but this man stepped up for him, flat out refusing Felix's insistence that it had to be him. This man was going to be a father, he had a wife. Felix was just a teenage boy that hurt a lot of people. Why should he get to live?

"Because Serena needs you more than you know," was his answer.

Serena, who was now sobbing into Felix's chest, barely able to hold herself up. Felix wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, trying to comfort her the best he could. But what comfort could he give? Her friend was dead and in a few minutes none of them would know.

A pain that was worse than anything he had ever felt before clenched his heart. It felt like being stabbed in the heart repeatedly with a poisoned dagger.

"Serena," he said hoarsely. "You and I-we-"

She sniffled and looked up at him. "I know," she croaked.

He slammed his lips against hers, desperate to taste her for what may possibly be the last time. She clutched the front of his hoodie with the last bit of strength she seemed to have.

He felt as though he should be trying to console her, but what was the point? Soon neither of them would remember. They'd forget every kiss, every touch, every time this stubborn, sly girl made him feel more like a human being than anyone had for the last three hundred years.

"Regina, I need you to rip out my heart." Felix glanced over and saw Snow on the floor next to David, staring at Regina with tear-filled eyes. "Charming's right. We have been of one heart since the day he woke me from the sleeping curse. If you split my heart in a half, we can both survive."

Regina looked more sincerely sad than Felix had ever seen her, aside from Henry and Amy. "Snow, I know your love is strong, but this isn't like plucking a flower. How do you know it will work?"

"Faith," Snow White said desperately. "Belief. I believe. I believe that my heart is strong enough for the both of us."

"But if you're wrong, you'll die." The thought seemed to make Regina look even more depressed. For once Felix understood what she was going through. She'd lost Amy, Felix had lost Peter. They'd both gotten the hope that they would rescue them, along with Rumplestiltskin, and Zelena had swooped in and destroyed everything.

"Snow," Serena whimpered. "Think about this-"

"Please," Snow pleaded, completely ignoring the torn fairy. "Please, Regina. Do it."

There was a lot of hesitation on Regina's part, but she gave in. The moment her hand thrust inside Snow White's chest, Felix's brave little Tiger Lily broke down again, her anguished cries echoing loudly.

"Shh, don't look," he whispered, guiding her face to hide into his chest.

Felix watched as Regina carefully broke Snow White's heart into half. The pregnant queen had collapsed beside her husband. If she weren't already so pale then he might have guessed she was dead.

Regina implanted one half of the heart inside Snow White's chest, whose eyes opened. Felix let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. At the sound of Snow being revived, Serena whirled around, relief etched all over her face. Now they all stared anxiously at David, who hadn't even stirred.

"Come on, come on," Felix muttered.

David suddenly inhaled deeply. Felix grinned weakly and Serena let out a strangled laugh, collapsing back against him in wonder.

"Snow?" David said weakly. "Snow, what's happening?"

Snow gazed at him, teary-eyed. "You're okay. We're both okay."

The two of them kissed. Felix glanced up just in time to see the Dark Curse swirling towards them. With nothing left to do, Felix simply stared at the pink fairy.

"I love you."

She made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob as the dark smog swam over the five people.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa, deja vou.<strong>

**Shatter Me, the last installment of the Jewel of Neverland trilogy will be coming soon to a computer/phone near you.**

**WOW! Can't believe I finished this . I LOVE YOU GUYS SO FREAKING MUCH *sobs* Can we all meet and be best friends, because that would be amazing.**

**So yes, I will hopefully be posting the next story soon which will take place in Storybrooke. So much I have planned! *insert evil laughter***

Hope to see you all there!


End file.
